


I'll Be Seeing You

by CloverCreative



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Background Zuko/Mai, Background Zuko/Suki, Canon Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Sokka (Avatar)-centric, Through the Years, Toph Beifong-centric, background Aang/Katara - Freeform, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 157,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverCreative/pseuds/CloverCreative
Summary: And when the night is new, I'll be looking at the moon, but I'll be seeing you.In which the timing is never quite right, until it is? Exploring a series of moments and conversations throughout the years, as Toph and Sokka help each other navigate life and love (and perhaps figure out their feelings for each other along the way).Other pairings and main characters included. Mature Themes explored. Canon Universe. Inspired by Billie Holiday's 'I'll Be Seeing You' <3
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Kanto, Toph Beifong/Satoru (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Sokka, Toph Beifong/Zuko
Comments: 554
Kudos: 379





	1. Saudade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's late into the celebrations at Aang and Katara's wedding, and Sokka can't help but to see his friend Toph in a different light - much to his dismay.

**Chapter 1: Saudade**

Sokka wipes a stray bead of sweat from his forehead as he returns to his seat at the long banquet table. His heart beats along to the quick tempo of the music, and his breath is heavy from dancing, but a smile remains etched on his features as he reaches for his cup of sake. It takes a few moments for him to catch his breath as he nurses his drink, but he savors the slight sting of alcohol as it trickles down his throat, cooling his tongue and warming his belly in all the right ways. 

The table is mostly empty, save for King Kuei and Bosco sitting a few yards away. Kuei seems to be babbling on about something or other to the animal as the bear happily chomps on the assortment of food surrounding it. Sokka can't help but to chuckle at the sight. _At least Bosco likes stewed sea prunes._

He takes a moment to wonder how a bear and a king manage to have conversation, before turning his attention back to the dance floor where the rest of the wedding guests remain. It's late into the festivities – that odd time of day when you're not sure if it still counts as nighttime or just very _early_ morning. Many of the guests have already gone home, but the tsungi horn players still play an upbeat number that keeps the remaining partygoers up out of their seats.

His eyes find his sister and new brother-in-law amongst the crowd, and he feels a surge of brotherly pride at how beautiful (and more importantly, how happy) Katara looks in her traditional Water Tribe wedding gown, content in the arms of her new husband. Aang looks good too. His Air Nomad attire is a bit fancier than usual, and along with the quiet smile on his face, he looks like the definition of peace and happiness. _It's well earned_.

Despite the fast-paced melody and movement around them, the newlyweds embrace in a slow dance, clearly too immersed in their own bubble of love to match the quick tempo. Sokka's moment of pride quickly turns to one of discomfort, as the pair starts to kiss, and Sokka takes that as his cue to look away. He's happy for Katara and Aang, but that doesn't change the fact that seeing his sister kiss _anyone_ still gives him oogies _._

His eyes continue to scan the hall until they find his own girlfriend standing idly over by one of the buffet tables. Suki seems content, at ease as she converses with their friends Zuko and Mai. Mai looks as serious as always, but Zuko seems pleasant enough, snickering on at something Suki says while he nurses a drink of his own.

Sokka is about to get up to join them, when his eyes shift to another distant corner of the venue and finally land on Toph. She's leaning casually against a wall - alone - though her body language suggests that perhaps she's waiting for something. _Or someone?_

Sokka scratches the stubble on his chin. Not for the first time that night, he finds his eyes skating over her, subconsciously. To be fair, he's not the only one who's found themselves sneaking glances at the oh-so esteemed earthbender tonight. Toph's typically brazen presence always demands attention, but tonight, there's an air of nobility to her that has everyone turning heads. People, including Sokka, often forget that she was born into a noble family. After all, Toph typically makes an effort to _reject_ the behavior that's associated with upper-class society. But tonight she seems to have embraced it. Or…at least the looks that go with it.

She's ditched her daily sifu outfit in favor of a long, formal gown that flows comfortably over her figure. Its fabric is an elegant, pale jade color that perfectly complements her eyes, which are clearly visible to the world, her hair pinned back in a sophisticated, braided updo. Intricate floral patterns are weaved throughout the dress in gold silk thread, giving it a metallic, almost ethereal quality. It looks _expensive_ , and Sokka estimates that even his sister's bridal gown hadn't cost nearly as much. Toph's parents must have supplied the dress, given that she doesn't exactly have an eye for fashion (and probably wouldn't have picked out something so fancy, if it were up to her). Regardless, Sokka thinks it was a good choice.

He takes another moment to be impressed by the quality of the dress. However, the more reluctant (yet overwhelming) thought that comes to mind, is how well it highlights what's underneath.

Maybe it's the booze talking, or maybe it's just that Sokka hasn't seen his friend wear a dress since probably before she hit puberty, but Sokka can't help but to appreciate how much his friend has grown up.

His eyes trace her figure, admiring the way the dress hugs at her waist then flows gently over her hips. Of course, he knows that underneath the dress, she's all lean muscle and brute strength. Yet, there is also a delicate, innate femininity to her frame that surprises him.

In the six, nearly seven years since the end of the war, they've all changed and matured into young adults, so this isn't the _first_ time that Sokka has found himself noticing the physical changes in Toph. However, it _is_ the first time he's having trouble keeping his eyes off her. He's thought of her as attractive (objectively that is) for a while now - he can't pinpoint exactly how long. But tonight, there is just something so… _alluring_ about her that he hadn't noticed before.

Catching himself, Sokka shakes the unwelcome thoughts from his head. Even if she's gone through puberty and is _technically_ grown up now, she's still the same old Toph that he's always known and loved (as a friend, of course). She may have matured physically, but Sokka reminds himself that the Toph he sees now is still the same tough, no-nonsense earthbender that he met when he was 15. She may have grown on the outside, but she still loves bossing around her metalbending students and showing affection through painful arm punches. Just the other day, she had been involved in a spirited mud brawl with her students and calling them "lily-livers" at the top of her lungs, Sokka egging her on from a distance. She hasn't changed _that_ much, and Sokka hopes she never does.

Still, as he continues to examine her, he makes a distinct effort to avoid looking back down at her body and to focus _only_ on her face, respectfully. And, as he does so, he can't help but notice just how _mature_ she looks. Not just in fashion, but in composure. It's not that she looks old. Not at all. She only just turned 19 after all, and her looks reflect her youth. Her expression shines with confidence and her eyes sparkle with that playful intimidation that Sokka has come to associate her with.

Yet, there is a sadness in her expression hidden deep beneath the surface. It takes Sokka a minute to see it - he's not sure he would have noticed it if he hadn't been staring at her for so long. But even from a distance, he can see it clear as day.

It doesn't seem like a tangible sadness caused by something current or specific. Rather, it's a weathered down type of sorrow. It's the sort of permanent emotion one gains from years of pain and pressure, from trauma, and from having to have grown up too fast. Sokka considers that they _all_ carry that with them. Fighting in a war, balancing the weight of the world, and then trying to rebuild it would do that to anyone, much less kids. Regardless, he hadn't noticed the expression in Toph's eyes before, and it lends itself to the wisdom and maturity that he now finds layered beneath her youthful, abrasive exterior.

Sokka scratches his chin again as he considers, _Hmm, maybe there's a lot I haven't noticed about Toph before._

As if on cue, Sokka watches curiously as Toph's friend Satoru approaches her with a drink in each hand. He looks equally as elegant in his perfectly tailored suit, but Sokka isn't nearly as impressed with him as he had been by Toph. Sokka continues to watch as the pair shoot back their drinks, putting the empty glasses down on a nearby table, and he's just about to look away when suddenly...

Forced to do a double take, Sokka's eyes widen with shock as he watches Satoru grip Toph's hips and _thrust_ them towards his own, suggestively. Even from a distance, Sokka can hear an uncharacteristically girly giggle emit from Toph as the man's hands slip down to her butt and give it a playful squeeze. Satoru leans his head down into the crook of Toph's neck and gives it a nip before whispering something into her ear that seemingly causes her to blush.

That blush mirrors itself onto Sokka's cheeks as he finally averts his eyes, his heart beating rapidly as an uncomfortable, foreign feeling roots itself into his gut. He crosses his arms in an effort to make the feeling go away, but his eyes subconsciously glance back in the couple's direction, only to find the two exchanging heated kisses. The sight causes another wave of _whatever_ that feeling is to ripple through him, and he shifts uncomfortably in his seat. He finally looks away (for real this time) and instead opts for staring blankly into space as he tries to process the sudden tightness in his chest.

 _Here I thought the oogies from Katara and Aang were bad!_ Sokka pouts to himself. But… "oogies" doesn't really feel like an accurate word to describe this feeling. _No, that's not it._

Honestly, part of him is feeling a little hurt at being left out of the loop. He hadn't known that Toph and Satoru were more than friends, and by the looks of it, they seemed to be pretty familiar with their more _romantic_ embraces. No, tonight isn't the first time that Toph and Satoru have shared kisses, that much is clear. _But_ , _are they a couple? Are they just… hooking up? And since when did Toph hook up with anyone?_

Logically, Sokka knows that Toph is no longer a kid and is perfectly old enough to do whatever she wants with her body and with whomever she wants. But... knowing it as a possibility and seeing it right before his eyes are two very different things. He can't help but feel a little protective, even though he knows Satoru is not the kind of guy to take advantage of a girl (not that Toph would _let_ anyone take advantage of her). Still... something about it doesn't sit well with him.

_And why didn't she tell me!? We tell each other everything! It's not like I don't see her all the time._

Deep down, Sokka knows he's projecting his hurt feelings into anger in an effort to cover up something _else_ that he can't quite articulate. This nagging feeling in the back of his head. This weird mix of nostalgia and…longing? But for what, Sokka is unsure. Something that he's never had, yet he misses terribly. _How can I miss something when I don't even know what it is that I'm missing?_ Whatever it is, it gives him the urge to both laugh and cry. It's confusing. It's empty but full at the same time, and suddenly Sokka is wondering just how much sake he's had to drink.

"Hey, there you are!"

Sokka's thoughts are interrupted by the pleasant timbre of his girlfriend's voice as she approaches the table. He looks up at Suki's warm smile, and for a moment, he no longer feels so empty. He returns her smile with an impish grin of his own, feeling bold as he grabs his girlfriend's arm and playfully pulls her down onto his lap. She giggles as he does so, and somewhere in the back of his mind, Sokka can't help but think of how eerily similar it sounds to Toph's giggle from only moments ago. He dismisses the thought, distracted by Suki as she leans down to place a gentle kiss on his lips before pulling away.

He must not be very good at masking his emotions though, as Suki's smile is quickly replaced by a look of calculating confusion. "Hey. What's wrong?"

He opens his mouth to respond, but closes it just as quickly, unsure of how he can put what he's feeling into words. The more he thinks of it, he's not sure if he wants to admit his thoughts to Suki, as he realizes the somewhat inappropriate implications behind his woes over Toph kissing another guy.

Thankfully, the spirits have mercy on him, as their moment is interrupted by an old friend.

"Hey." Zuko greets, almost too low to hear over the music. However, Sokka only now realizes that the tsungi horns have been replaced by a softer, quieter instrument. The party must be nearing its end.

Sokka is caught off guard for a moment when Suki pushes herself off his lap and moves to stand dutifully next to Zuko, though Sokka quickly assumes that it's probably just a sign of respect or something. Friend or not, Zuko is still the Firelord and _technically_ Suki's boss, after all. Not thinking much of it, Sokka follows her lead and stands up from his chair (though he leans his butt against the edge of the table, not quite in the mood for formalities). He's never been quite as professional as his girlfriend or his Firelord friend.

It does, however, strike Sokka as somewhat _less_ professional, when Zuko reaches his hand to Suki's lower back and gives it an affectionate rub - a little too low to be deemed appropriate, if you ask Sokka.

But Zuko's hand is down just as quickly as he brought it up. "Mai and I are going to head out soon."

"When do you have to be back in the Fire Nation?" asks Suki.

"Tomorrow, believe it or not." Zuko rolls his eyes, the exhaustion from his responsibilities and the long night clearly waning on him. "Not even the Avatar's wedding can get in the way of diplomacy for too long, I'm afraid."

Sokka can't help but notice the look of disappointment that crosses over Suki's face. "Oh," she dejects. "Well I'm sorry that you have to go so soon."

"Aren't you going to see him in a just few weeks for guard duty?" Sokka remarks, without thinking. He raises a skeptical brow, but another thought excites him, and again, he speaks without thinking. "Oh wait! Did you change your mind? Are you finally thinking about moving to the city with me?"

"Uh, no, Sokka." Suki flusters, her tone sympathetic, "Sorry, but I can't leave my post - you know that. I'm still going back to the Fire Nation in a few weeks. I'm just sorry that Zuko has to go, because it was nice having the whole gang back together again, of course."

Sokka's excitement turns into a frown, as he notes the strange tone in his girlfriend's voice, unsure what to make of it. Again, he tries not to think too much of it. She's probably just tired from the dancing, plus a little drunk _. Yeah. That must be it._

"Right," Sokka hesitates. There is an awkward pause between the trio, and Zuko clears his throat in a failed attempt to make it go away. After a moment, with more sincerity, Sokka adds, "Well, I'm just glad that I get to have you here for these next few weeks, at least."

"Me too." She smiles in return, though it doesn't quite give him that "full" feeling like it did before. He expects her to embrace him or something - to bridge a gap that he feels forming between them - but she makes no move to do so and remains dutifully still at Zuko's side.

"Snoozles! Sparky! Uh…Fangirl?"

Sokka turns his head at the sudden interruption, grateful for another distraction, as Toph approaches them wearing a mischievous expression, Satoru nowhere in sight. Her steps are a little off, and Sokka represses a snicker at his clearly quite intoxicated friend. She pushes past Suki and Spark-errr, Zuko, and leans her butt against the table, mirroring Sokka's position next to her.

"Hmmm, Suki. I just realized that I never gave you a nickname! We'll have to fix that," she mumbles that last sentence to herself, before adding, "Anyway, what a wedding, am I right!?"

Sokka is about to make a snide comment, but Suki does it for him. Teasingly, "You _would_ think so, wouldn't you?"

A ferocious blush creeps its way onto Toph's cheeks, visible even underneath the light layer makeup, which Sokka just now notices she has on. He wonders who did it for her.

Zuko catches on to the mocking tone. "What, why? What am I missing?"

Suki crosses her arms as the playful heckling continues. "Really? You didn't notice Toph and her new boyfriend smashing face in the corner for most of the night?"

"Uh..." is all Zuko can manage, clearly caught off guard.

Sokka finds himself glad that he isn't the only one previously unaware of Toph's love life. Though, Zuko is always oblivious, so it doesn't really count. Plus, Sokka considers himself a better friend to Toph than Zuko, so….

"Shut up!" Toph snaps, disturbing Sokka's thoughts. Embarrassment remains red on her face, but her voice doesn't betray its usual bravado. "It's not like all of you haven't had PDA with your significant others before. And do I get on your cases? No! _Excuse me_ for wanting to have a bit of fun with my boyfriend."

Reflexively, Sokka's eyebrows raise in surprise. What he should say is, " _Toph, I'm so happy for you. It's great that you have a boyfriend."_

Instead, he says, "You didn't tell me you were seeing anyone."

It's the first set of words he's spoken to her since the ceremony several hours ago, and only now does Sokka realize that it's probably because she's been off kissing her new _boyfriend._ The hurt in his tone is evident, and now it's Toph's turn to look surprised. Before she can respond, Zuko walks to her side, placing a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"You're right, Toph. And good for you - it's nice to see you happy."

"Thanks, Sparkman." Toph lands a signature tap on Zuko's arm, and Sokka can't help but notice that Zuko is right. She does look happy. She looks… _in love_. An expression so different from the sadness he had seen earlier, and something he had never seen on Toph before. _Why does that bother him so much?_

"Hey, Zuko." Suki nods in the direction of the exit, where Katara and Aang are exchanging pleasantries with a few of the guests as they prepare to leave. The venue is clearing out fast, and only now does Sokka realize that staff is starting to clear away tables, and the band has stopped playing. He spots Mai waiting by the door with a few Kyoshi Warriors, her foot tapping impatiently as Ty Lee appears to be chatting her ear off. Mai is clearly anxious to leave, as Suki points out, "Looks like your girlfriend is waiting for you. Ready to go? I'll come say goodbye and escort you back to your airship."

Zuko sighs, clearly not looking forward to the long ride back to the Fire Nation. "Oh yeah. Guess I better get going."

Zuko pats Toph awkwardly on the shoulder before walking away towards Mai, Suki in tow, leaving Sokka and Toph alone for the first time that evening.

The two share a tense moment of silence - a foreign concept for them and their friendship. Thankfully, Toph breaks it. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Satoru."

Sokka turns his body towards his friend, the sake in his system making his world spin a little as he does so. "Why didn't you?"

Toph bites her lip, and Sokka's eyes instinctually flicker down at the gesture. "Because, it's still kind of new, and I didn't want to tell anyone right away in case it doesn't work out. Plus, you know I've never been one for that _mushy_ talk anyway."

"But…we're best friends, Toph. Aren't we?" Sokka insists, still unsure why this whole thing bothers him so much. "I want you to feel comfortable telling me anything. Even the 'mushy' stuff."

"I know. But…we've never really talked about _that_ stuff before," she argues, the blush returning to her face. "And… Well, for some reason I worried that you wouldn't like him."

At this, Sokka's heart quickens for some reason. He hopes the alcohol in her system prevents Toph from sensing it. _What does she mean?_

"What? Why? You guys have been friends for years and I've never had a problem with him before," Sokka points out, slightly defensive, "Why wouldn't I like him now?"

"I know that! Look, I know there is no _logical_ reason for you not to like him. It's just…" Toph bites her lip again, unsure. Sokka's breath hitches, afraid of where she's going with this. _Can she sense my jealo- err, I mean, discomfort?_ Sokka is _not_ jealous. _That would be crazy._

"Just what?" 

Toph sighs, annoyed at the emotional turn in the conversation, but she relents, "Just, if there was a chance that, for whatever reason, you _didn't_ like him, I was worried what you might think of _me_ for dating him. And..." begrudgingly, Toph admits, "And I guess your opinion _matters_ to me, or whatever."

_Oh._

Sokka's body visibly relaxes, his shoulders falling as he releases a breath of relief, an understanding smile gracing his lips.

"Well, well, well. Who knew? Who knew that the _great_ Blind Bandit, inventor of metalbending, the greatest earthbender of all time and member of the _esteemed_ Beifong family..." Sokka teases, gusto in his voice as he slings his arm over her shoulders, "Who knew that the all mighty she would care what _I -_ a mere Water Tribe peasant - thinks? What is the world coming too!?" 

"Whatever, Meathead. I take it back!" Toph pushes away from him and lands a swift punch to his arm. It hurts, but he laughs anyway, feeling a sense of relief and perhaps a twinge of pride that Toph not only _cares_ what he thinks, but just openly admitted it. Toph, on the other hand, huffs indignantly and is about to walk away, but Sokka grabs the fancy fabric of her sleeve to stop her.

"Hey." His fingers fiddle with the silk, his voice gentle, "Does he make you happy?"

Toph faces him, her unseeing eyes somehow finding his, her voice softer than before, "Yes, he does."

The genuine smile returns from earlier and Sokka, thinking clearly for the first time that night, feels content for his friend. She deserves to be happy. And she's also right - he really has no logical reason _not_ to like Satoru. That doesn't mean that he _does_ like him, but, if he makes Toph happy, then…

"Then that's all that matters. I'm happy for you."

An unexpectedly bashful smile crosses her features, and in a rare moment of tenderness, "Thanks, Sokka. It's good to see everyone happy. I think we all deserve it, don't you?"

Sokka recalls that look of sorrow and wisdom that he had seen reflected in her eyes before. He looks for it again, and sure enough, despite being clearly very happy, drunk and in love, deep down, it's there. That will never go away.

"Yeah," Sokka diverts his attention across the room, where he spots his girlfriend again. Suki looks over at the same time and sends a loving smile his way. He returns it, gladly taking in the warmth before looking back at Toph standing next to him. He's grateful for the love he has with Suki - wouldn't trade it for the world. Yet, as his eyes scan over his best friend, that strange feeling from earlier returns, settling deep in his gut. Longing for something, missing something he's never known. "Yeah, we do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! It’s been years since I’ve written a fanfic, and this is the first one I've ever posted to AO3. My idea with this story is to explore how both Sokka and Toph mature into adulthood and develop feelings for each other over time, while also navigating their young love lives with other people. I want to create a story that can theoretically work with what we know as canon, but that means it's not always smooth sailing for Toph and Sokka. Other pairings and characters will be featured that might surprise you.
> 
> If you want to see what I had in mind for Toph's dress in this chapter, I attempted to draw it here: https://www.deviantart.com/clearlyciara/art/Toph-the-Noble-835243003
> 
> I appreciate any feedback and comments, but more importantly, hope you enjoy the story! 
> 
> PS. Feel free to hit me up on tumblr @sineaden, if you're interested! I'm always happy to talk and obsess over ATLA and Tokka - or just life in general, if ye ever fancy a chat. lol
> 
> xx, C


	2. Kindred Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 years after Aang and Katara got married, the gaang finds themselves at yet another wedding. Except, a lot has changed. Toph and Zuko have a conversation and discover that they are kindred spirits.

**Chapter 2: Kindred Spirits**

Toph sits at the long banquet table, arms crossed over her chest, a scowl etched on her face. It’s enough that she doesn’t want to be here in the first place, but the fact that the music of Ba Sing Se is dull _and_ that this is an alcohol-free event puts a damper on her already pretty _foul_ mood. She sits alone at the table, her feet taking in the world around her. She feels King Kuei and his new bride slow dancing in the middle of the ballroom, Bosco not far behind. Another year, another _fucking_ wedding.

She senses Katara and Aang, clearly exasperated as they try to manage their rambunctious 5-year old, though they seem in good spirits anyway. Some of her officers were invited as well, and they all huddle together in exuberance, enjoying the rare opportunity to take off from work (and the opportunity to flirt with some Kyoshi Warriors, while they’re at it). All around them, couples dance and kiss and sway to the music. Toph blows a stray hair from her face, wishing to be literally _anywhere_ else right now. She tries to avoid it, but her feet can’t help sensing Sokka and Suki slow dancing nearby. She can feel it as Sokka whispers something into his girlfriend’s ear, and she senses the way Suki’s heart flutters in response. Toph rolls her eyes. _Ugh, I don’t want to know._

Of course, she’s only here out of obligation. If it were up to her, Toph would much rather have ditched the king’s wedding and be back at work in Republic City. And that’s _saying_ something. Theft, and even _violent_ crime rates have been on the rise lately, and work has been stressful, to say the least. Metalbending is still a relatively new art, and fresh recruits haven’t been picking it up as fast as she’d like, which has created a deficit between the high amount of crime activity and the number of officers available to fight it. It’s been hard to manage, and she could use a vacation. A _real_ one though, not just another obligatory wedding in Ba Sing Se, of all places. At least if she were working right now, she might be able to _punch_ something. _Ugh_. _Is it weird to wish for some sort of work emergency right now?_

She stews in her mood for a while, fiddling absentmindedly with her space bracelet, but it's not long before she senses Zuko approaching. Toph lets an exasperated sigh cross her lips before he sits down next to her, wordlessly. It’s not that she doesn’t want to be around _him_ exactly. If she can tolerate _anyone_ right now it’s Zuko, considering what they have in common. Still, she’s in no mood to make friendly conversation. Zuko must sense this, or feel the same, because he remains quiet. The pair sit in silence, letting it stretch on awkwardly as the room continues to dance around them, blissfully unaware of their sullen moods.

Unable to tolerate her growing discomfort, it’s eventually Toph who breaks the silence, with a delayed greeting, “Hey, Zuko.”

The man beside her raises a brow, his tone teetering on the edge of teasing and irritation, “What, no ‘Firelord Hothead’? No ‘Sparky’? You must _really_ be in a bad mood.”

Toph puffs another stray hair from her face. _Damn bangs_. “Whatever. Look who’s talking,” she accuses. Zuko merely shrugs in response as more silence ensues. A waitress comes by to refill her cup, and Toph is once again reminded of the 'zero-tolerance' alcohol-policy, and how much it irritates her. She could use a drink right about now. 

“Listen,” Zuko starts after a while, "I think you know that our friends are worried about you. And-"

"Ugh, seriously Zuko," she interrupts, an irritated growl crossing her lips, "I do _not_ want to hear it."

“Hang on! Let me finish,” he insists, undeterred by her attitude, “I know they’re worried about you and probably keep implying that you need some sort of cosmic intervention or something. But I’m _not_ here to lecture you. I just wanted to say, I know what you’re going through. It sucks.”

Admittedly, Toph is surprised by his words. Everyone else has been walking on ice around her these days, afraid she'll break or something stupid like that. It’s not that she doesn’t appreciate her friends looking out for her, but the coddling tones and looks of pity she feels from them lately have made her want to _scream_. Can’t they just let her be upset and hate the world for a while and leave her be? _Ugh!_

“Good.” She dismisses, gnawing idly at a fingernail. 

But Zuko continues, “Look. None of the others have gone through a breakup. Not like you or I have. They think it’s easy to move on and forget, but you and I both know that’s not the case.”

Finally, a silent look of gratitude breaks through Toph’s scowl, her otherwise stiff shoulders relaxing an inch. She feels so _drained_ from constantly being angry, sad, and stressed out lately. It's nice not to have someone berate her feelings for once, but simply show that they understand what she is experiencing.

“Thanks, Zuko. I appreciate it," somewhat regretfully, she adds, "And hey…who am I to complain? You were with Mai a lot longer than I was with Satoru.”

“I guess,” Zuko considers, remaining stoic, “But you were together 6 years - that’s still a pretty long time. Regardless, it doesn’t really matter how much time you spend with a person. It hurts just the same, if you ask me.” 

Toph shrugs in return, not sure if she wants to continue harping on it, even if Zuko _does_ understand her struggles.

More to himself than to Toph, Zuko whispers, “It hurts letting go of something you love.” His eyes land on a woman in the crowd, but it's not Mai.

Finally, Toph breaks, the franticness of her voice startling the firebender, “That’s the thing! I’ve felt _awful_ since the breakup, and you want to know why? Not because it hurt to let him go. No, it's because I feel so damn _guilty_ about it, because it _didn’t_ hurt! In fact, it was such a fucking relief! Cause I _didn’t_ love him - not the way I should have, not anymore.”

Toph’s breathing is heavy as she finally admits what’s _really_ been weighing on her these past several weeks. People keep assuming that she’s heartbroken, and maybe a part of her is. But if anything, she just feels like she’s wasted the past 6 years of her life with the wrong person. And she wasted _his_ time too. And now she's alone again.

Zuko, perplexed, “But, isn’t that a good thing? I mean, a sign that it was time to move on?”

“Yeah, it _was_ time to move on - a long time ago. And I knew it." Toph slumps in her seat, regret willing its way to her chest, "We just didn’t click like we used to, I guess. But I didn’t break up with him. I strung him along for _years_ because I was too much of a coward to do it.”

“What? _You,_ a coward? _Why_?” Zuko asks, surprised to hear Toph call herself out like that. That's certainly something he _never_ thought he’d hear from her. 

“Because,” Toph’s voice becomes quiet again, her face growing red as she admits, “I was afraid of being alone again.”

Zuko takes a moment to consider Toph’s confession, not at all surprised that she seems embarrassed to show any signs of emotional vulnerability. Toph isn't exactly known for her sentimentality _._ Then again, if anyone can understand emotional constipation, it’s Zuko.

“Look, I get it. Sometimes it’s easier to be unhappy, but _with_ someone, than risk being unhappy and _alone_.”

Toph’s arms fly out in an exaggerated fashion, “Exactly!”

“Plus, it doesn’t help when you have feelings for someone else." Zuko says, pointedly, "Especially when that person is already taken.”

Toph’s eyes widen at his insinuation. _Did he just?_ “What!? What’s that supposed to mean?”

Zuko lifts a sly brow towards his friend, even though she can’t see it, “What, don’t you have a thing for Sokka?”

A ferocious blush creeps itself onto Toph’s face and she smacks out a hand to cover Zuko’s mouth, finding it with surprising accuracy, “Shhh, would you quiet down!” Not that he was being very loud. She takes the hand away, “You don’t know what you’re talking about! Besides, if _I_ have a thing for _Sokka_ , then you _most definitely_ have a thing for Suki.”

Zuko doesn’t argue. Instead, with a dejected sigh, “I know.”

She was already aware of this, given she’s always had a knack for reading people’s emotions (that, and Zuko’s not very good at hiding it), but she hadn’t expected him to admit it.

“I know that I shouldn’t,” Zuko admits, his voice choked with remorse, “And I feel guilty about it, but you’re right. It’s part of the reason why Mai and I broke up. I never wanted to hurt her - spirits know I had already put Mai through enough.

“So, I tried to forget what I felt for Suki and focus on my relationship with Mai. But…it wasn’t fair of me to string her along when I had feelings for someone else. It’s also how I could see that you have feelings for Sokka. I don’t think the others pick up on it – you’re pretty good at hiding it. But, I recognized the same thing in _you_ that I see in myself. I guess we’re kindred spirits…or whatever.”

Toph’s takes a second to calm her racing heart, feeling only _slightly_ relieved to hear that only Zuko has picked up on her (very unwelcome) feelings for her best friend.

Of course, she’d had a crush on Sokka back in the day. Back when they were just kids trying to save the world and she was only a budding tween who had never even had a real friend before. But then he loved Suki, and Toph moved on, grew up, and fell in love with Satoru, leaving her adolescent crush on Sokka to the wayside. And she _had_ loved Satoru, genuinely and deeply... for a while anyway. But while the limerence for her first love fizzled out, her feelings for Sokka had snuck up on her until it wasn’t just some innocent little tween crush anymore.

No. These were the type of feelings that one develops for someone after years of shared experiences, years of supporting one another, of making each other laugh and wanting what’s best for each other. The kind of feelings when you become true, _best friends_ with someone… _buuut you also kind of want to rip their clothes off._

Not that she would _ever_ admit that to Sokka. As attracted to him as she is, their friendship is far more important - _too_ important for her to risk. Well... _that._ Plus, he’s not exactly single.

“Look, it doesn’t matter if - and I’m saying _IF_ \- I have feelings for Sokka. He is clearly _very_ happy with Suki, has been for _years_. What kind of person - no, what kind of _friend_ would I be if I tried to get in the way of that?”

This isn’t entirely true, as both Toph and Zuko are aware. The past few years haven’t exactly been easy on Sokka and Suki’s relationship. Long distance only remains steamy and romantic for so long before the novelty wears off. Sokka claims to understand why Suki needs to stay in the Fire Nation with the Kyoshi Warriors and the Firelord’s guard. He does his best to be the supportive boyfriend that Suki deserves, but Toph knows that a part of him resents Suki for not putting the same amount of effort into the relationship that he does. She hardly ever comes to Republic City, unless it's work related, and it's usually Sokka who schedules time to visit _her_.

On the other hand, Suki finds Sokka’s frequent visits and letters to be bordering on _needy_. While duty compels her to stay in the Fire Nation, a bigger part of her actually _wants_ to stay because she likes it. Sokka’s constant coming and going only serves as a reminder of her guilt, and makes her feel pressured to make a choice that she’s not ready - and doesn’t _want_ \- to make. Plus, there’s the unspoken 'Zuko' of it all. Not that Suki has ever acted on, or even expressed having feelings for Zuko. Still, whenever the three of them are in a room together, something just doesn't quite sit right.

Toph huffs, “Besides, even if he _were_ single, it’s not like he would be interested in _me_.”

Zuko shoots an incredulous look in her direction, but doesn’t point out how he very much thinks that Sokka _does_ have feelings for Toph. He doesn’t _often_ see his friends, as they all live in Republic City while he's stuck in the Fire Nation Capital most of the time. But even after only seeing his friends during diplomatic trips or on special occasions, Zuko has _definitely_ noticed a subtle change in how Sokka treats Toph over the past few years. Is he surprised that Toph hasn’t picked up on it?

He doesn’t fully understand how Toph’s seismic sense works, but he’s pretty sure that she can’t pick up on Sokka’s lingering stares. Or the way that he always looks specifically at Toph whenever he cracks a joke, like it’s _her_ reaction that matters most. Then again, can’t Toph pick up on heart rates? Zuko might be a _little_ more invested in Sokka’s feelings for Toph than others would be, given the implications it would have on his relationship with Suki, but surely if _Zuko_ can pick up on Sokka’s feelings, then Toph must have _some_ inclination. She’s always been pretty good at reading people. If she can’t pick up on Sokka’s feelings, it’s because she doesn’t _want_ to.

Still, Zuko keeps these thoughts to himself.

Because at the end of the day, what good would telling her do? Toph is _right._ Sokka is with Suki, and even though the pair have had their problems over the years, Zuko doesn’t imagine them breaking up anytime soon – if ever. Giving Toph hope that Sokka could return her feelings would only hurt her more, in the long run.

He scans the room until his eyes find Sokka and Suki amongst the crowd. They seem happy, holding each other close as they dance slowly to the music. Zuko looks back at Toph, and he sees the pain of unrequited love reflected in her eyes - it's a pain that he shares.

“I think we both need to move on," he admits, his tone resigned.

Toph sighs as she props her elbow on the table, resting her chin in the palm of her hand, “Yeah, Sparks. I think so too.”

He can’t help but smile at the nickname, as much as it usually annoys him. At least maybe he helped Toph feel a _little_ better. The two remain in companionable silence for a while, sipping their non-alcoholic drinks, before Zuko suddenly has an idea.

“Hey, are you free next week? I have to go to Republic City for some fancy dinner event that the council representative is hosting. I was going to go alone… but I could use the company.”

Toph sits up, raising a teasing brow at her companion as she crosses her arms, “Firelord Hotpants, are you asking me out?”

Zuko pouts, suddenly embarrassed for suggesting it, “Forget it. Sorry I asked.”

Undeterred, “Will there be alcohol?”

“Probably.”

“Hmm, okay. I’m in.”

Zuko perks up, “Really?”

Toph shrugs, indifferently, “What can I say, you Fire Nation folk have the best booze.”

She punches his shoulder, instinctually, and Zuko smiles, feeling grateful to have a friend like her at the moment. They may both be miserable right now, but at least they’ll have company.


	3. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors regarding the state of Toph and Zuko's relationship have been spreading, and Sokka proceeds to check out if these rumors are true for himself.

**Chapter 3: Rumors**

Sokka stares at the document in front of him, rereading the same sentence over again for the _fifth_ time, but it still doesn't process. In the back of his mind, he hears the steady _tick tock tick_ _tock_ of a clock, and the doppler effect of footsteps and voices as people stride past his office. Someone walks by with a fresh cup of coffee, and the pleasant aroma taunts Sokka's nostrils and makes him yearn for some caffeine. He wipes a frustrated hand over his face, angry at himself for being unable to focus.

This is definitely _not_ the best time to be getting distracted. Elections are coming up, and a thick pile of paperwork sits on his desk as a reminder of all the things he has to get done. His eyes flick from the document to a framed picture on his desk, a candid one of him and the rest of gang at Katara and Aang's wedding. Cameras are still quite a new invention, one that amazes Sokka, and the picture is bit blurry and grainy. Even so, it's one of Sokka's favorite possessions - much better than his attempts at painting (though he wouldn't admit aloud, of course).

Normally, the picture prompts feelings of nostalgia or gratitude, but at the moment, it only serves to mock him. He looks at Suki in the photograph, her smile bright and cheery, Sokka's arm slung over her. The image of them sends a pang of regret to his chest. _Will we ever have that again?_ He recalls a few nights ago at King Kuei's wedding. They had been having a good night – a rare one – until one of them had said the wrong thing and an argument ensued and Sokka can't recall who started it or what the argument was even about, but suddenly Suki was saying goodbye for the 100th time - except this time he doesn't know where they stand.

He shakes the thought away, focusing again on the photograph. His eyes shift a few centimeters to the left, away from him and Suki, to find Toph. The greyscale picture doesn't pick up on the beautiful sheen of the dress she had worn that night, but Sokka remembers it well. Toph looks happy, her lips in the photo appear slightly swollen, and Sokka recalls that night being the first time he ever saw her kiss anyone. He scowls at the reminder, his mood only worsening.

He wishes he could say that his fight with Suki was the only thing weighing him down, but something else is gnawing on his mind.

Deciding, after a few minutes of staring blankly at the photograph, that he's not going to get much work done today anyway, Sokka decides to take a half day and visit his sister. He quickly packs up his things, says a swift goodbye to his secretary, and makes his way through the city and towards the docks.

Once on the ferry, Sokka takes a moment to appreciate the salty smell of the bay as water mists up from the hull of the boat and onto his skin. The ferry ride over from the city to Air Temple Island is always a nice pastime - a bit of peace in an otherwise bustling, sometimes overwhelming city. He always likes being near water (he is from the Water Tribe, after all), but today it is an _especially_ welcomed distraction. He needs a bit of _water_ and _air_ right now, so he doesn't have to think so much about _fire_ and _earth_.

The ferry docks at the island, and Sokka says a quick thank you to the boat's captain before hiking the short distance to Katara and Aang's house. Aang is away on official "Avatar" business, but Sokka looks forward to seeing his sister and nephew at the very least. He's always had a soft spot for Bumi. Before she even gave birth, Katara had known that Bumi wouldn't be a bender, and Sokka knows that both Aang and Katara were little disappointed by this (not that they would ever admit that aloud). But Sokka is fond of his nephew and finds commonplace with him that his sister and brother-in-law will never quite be able to understand.

He knocks on the door to their house and waits, somewhat impatiently, until his sister opens it. He's greeted by a surprised, yet welcoming smile from Katara – she'd just seen him at Kuei's wedding a few days ago, but admittedly, it's been a while since he's paid her a visit on the island. She'd probably hug him if she didn't already have Bumi perched on her hip. _He's getting a little big for that, isn't he?_ Katara probably agrees, as she has to put some effort into hoisting her son up to keep him balanced.

"Uncle Sokka!" Bumi's arms fly towards his uncle, commanding to be held.

"There's my favorite nephew!" Sokka matches the kid's excitement as he takes Bumi from Katara, much to her relief. They walk to the kitchen and Sokka puts Bumi down. _He is getting heavy._ Sokka gives the kid his boomerang to play with as Katara heats the kettle _._ She shoots him a disapproving look but doesn't take the weapon away as Bumi runs with it into the next room.

"I didn't expect to see you today. Slacking on work, are we?" Katara quips.

Rolling his eyes, "Nice to see you too."

Her voiced laced with concern, Katara has to ask, "Have you spoken to Suki since the wedding?"

"No. I think we both need to cool off for a while," Sokka remarks, casually, "I'll reach out to her soon, after elections maybe."

Katara raises a brow, unimpressed, "Right. So, are you guys broken up or something?"

Sokka's jaw drops, visibly offended, "What!? Of course not, why would you say that!?"

Katara lets out a tiresome sigh as she sits across from her brother, finding no sense in arguing with him. She takes a sip of her tea, inconspicuously, "Just checking. I can sense that you're a bit distracted today. Anything on your mind?"

Sokka pauses for a moment, making an effort to seem relaxed, "Oh no, not really. Just a lot of work to do before elections. You know, work-life stress." He waves a hand in the air in a nonchalant gesture as he rambles on, "Oh, and I've had this rash on my foot for a few days. Plus my secretary wore this _really_ strong perfume today and I think it gave me a headac-"

"Sokka!" His eyes bulge at his sister's outburst. _Parenting a 5-year-old is clearly testing her patience._ "Why don't you stop rambling and tell me what's really bothering you?"

He glares at her inspecting tone. _Why did I think it was a good idea to come here again?_ Sokka remains silent for a moment. His brows furrow as he bites his lips in consideration, tapping a nervous foot on the ground. His sister sends him a look that says, 'I'm waiting.'

Finally, with false indifference, "Have you heard the rumors?"

Katara sit's back, confused, "What rumors? What are you talking about?"

"People around the office have been talking." He pauses for a beat too long, gnawing at this thumb and avoiding eye contact with his sister.

"And?" she urges, impatiently.

"Well, rumors have been going around, and I'm not sure what to make of them. Or if they're even true. Maybe they are, maybe they aren't…"

"Get to the point Sokka."

Sighing, "Well, I heard it through the grapevine that apparently, Zuko asked out Toph. You know, like on a _date_. Apparently, there's this fancy schmancy Fire Nation event happening tomorrow, and Zuko asked _Toph_ to be his plus one."

Katara is silent for a moment, brows furrowing with confusion. Sokka thinks she's probably just as shocked and scandalized as he is, but her response surprises him, "…So?"

Perplexed, "So!? So, apparently, she said _yes_! Can you believe that!? Zuko and Toph on a _date_!" Sokka pushes his chair back, standing up in a dramatic, dismayed way.

"Again…so?" Katara crosses her arms, unamused.

Sokka pauses in frustration, not understanding how his sister isn't as freaked out by this news as he is, "So…don't you think it's _weird_?"

"Hmmm," she considers, "I suppose it's a little… _unexpected_. I'm _sure_ they're just going as friends. But even if there _was_ something more between them, you have to admit that they don't make the worst pair. Now that you mention it, I can actually see it."

"What!? How could you say that!? It's _Zuko_ and _Toph_! In what world would they _ever_ make a good pair!?"

"I don't know, Sokka. They're kind of similar, don't you think?"

"Pfft, okaaaay - whatever you say, Katara," Sokka mocks, unable to quell the irritation churning in his gut. _Katara's gone crazy._

"Think about it, Sokka. They both have similar backgrounds, growing up rich and noble. Well, _royal_ in Zuko's case, but close enough. Both have daddy issues and are kind of emotionally awkward. They're both great benders in their respective elements," Sokka grumbles at that one, unable to relate, "Plus they both recently went through a breakup. I think it's nice if they can help each other move on. Also, they'd look kind of cute together, don't you agree?" Katara intends that last item on her list as a lighthearted quip, but's she's stunned to find Sokka's face _burning_ with anger. If he were a firebender, he'd probably be steaming right now, literally.

"They would _not_ look ' _cute'_ together, Katara! Ugh, the thought of it makes me sick!" He clutches his stomach, and Katara's eyes roll at her brother's typical, overly dramatic reaction.

"Goodness gracious, Sokka, why do you care so much? If anything, I'd have thought you'd be happy to see Zuko have interest in someone other than…" Katara stops herself, the unspoken name hanging in the air between them. _Other than Suki._ A tense moment passes, and Katara is suddenly struck with another thought, "Wait! Are you _jealous_?"

Her brother's eyes widen, almost comically, and she sees the redness return to his face, "What!? Of course not! Don't be silly, Katara, that's ridiculous."

A sly, mocking smile makes its way onto Katara's face, suddenly very amused, "Wow, you are _so_ jealous."

Burning, "Once again, I am _not_ jealous! That would be _ludicrous_!" Katara rolls her eyes (again). Sokka always uses 'big' words when he's trying too hard to make a point, "Toph is my best friend and I am simply concerned for her wellbeing. Just as any _good_ friend would be. I just don't think Toph and Zuko would be a good couple, that's all."

"Whatever you say, Sokka." She shakes her head, expecting the conversation to end there. Sokka takes his seat again and appears deep in thought. Katara moves to take another sip of her tea, but Sokka's sudden, frenzied voice stops her.

"Zuko isn't good enough for Toph! I mean, don't tell him I said that - I know he's our friend and all. But Toph is this amazing, strong, independent, _beautiful_ woman - the _best_ earthbender of our time! Zuko's a good firebender an all, but did he invent metalbending? No! That was Toph!

"She's a kickass Chief of Police, and this city needs her! But Zuko is the Firelord obviously, so if they were ever to become serious, Toph would have to move to the _Fire Nation_. She's can't do that! She loves Republic City, and she can't leave me!"

The outburst ends abruptly, before Sokka realizes his slip, "I mean, she can't leave _this city_. I - _we_ need her here."

Katara is left speechless. She takes a minute to decipher all of what he just revealed, and it becomes clear to her that her brother is not facing just an innocent case of friendly jealously or offering some brotherly concern towards Toph. This is clearly something much deeper, something she's not sure even Sokka has grasped or come to terms with just yet. He clearly has some unspoken, hidden feelings for their friend. _Plus, some deep-rooted abandonment and attachment issues._ He's gotten so used to Suki choosing to stay in the Fire Nation - choosing to stay with _Zuko_. How would he handle it if Toph _,_ his _best friend_ (who he apparently has some complicated, unresolved feelings for) chose Zuko too?

Treading carefully, "You've clearly thought a lot about this."

Sokka, deliberately ignoring her comment, "So do you think it's true?"

"Do I think what's true?"

Frustrated, "Do you think Zuko and Toph are going out?"

Having enough of her brother's whining, "Sokka, I don't know! You're almost thirty years old - how about, instead of asking me, you _grow up_ and go ask Toph for yourself! And while you're at it, maybe ask yourself why you're so bothered by these so-called ' _rumors'_ in the first place, okay!?"

Flinching, "Okay, okay, I get it!"

"Oh, and _talk_ to your girlfriend! The four of you are in some weird type of love rectangle thingy, and it is _not_ cute! Figure out your shit before it gets too messy, if it hasn't already." Katara gets up, flicking Sokka in the head as she leaves the room to find Bumi.

Sokka rubs at the sore spot, feeling no less distracted by these rumors than he did before.

* * *

There is no other way to put it. Toph is _wasted_. Normally, this wouldn't be a big deal. But she hasn't been _this_ drunk – hiccupping up the stairs of her apartment complex, her "vision" foggier than ever - in a very long time. It's not even _that_ late in the evening! And she's not alone. Zuko, normally a composed and dignified Firelord, is uncharacteristically _hammered_ as he trails up the stairs behind her.

He had been insistent, at first anyway, of being on his best behavior tonight. Fire Nation dignitaries were notoriously _dry_ and judgmental, but Toph had been right - the alcohol was (ironically) _very_ good. And what can he say, Toph can be a bad influence. But her presence at the dinner hadn't just loosened _him_ up. He was impressed to learn that Toph can make for a surprisingly good politician when she wants to be, and she knows how to command a room…especially one filled with grumpy, old (and probably somewhat misogynistic and sex-starved) men. She knows how to work them to her advantage _._

And she may be somewhat tomboyish and brash as a rule, but Toph knows how to tap into her femininity when needs it - as if it were another weapon in her already well-stocked arsenal. Tonight, she chose to wear a perfectly tailored, red gown that Zuko assumes she must own _specifically_ for Fire Nation events. Though he had wondered who helps her get ready for these things? Her hair was uncharacteristically down, only her bangs pinned back, and Zuko hadn't realized before that her hair was so long. She wore a sly, confident expression all night, and her lips looked _extra_ pouty with rouge painting them. Zuko has to admit - he's impressed with his friend's ability to play the part. For all that she claims to dislike the pomp of nobility, it sure does comes naturally to her.

But not only had her _looks_ entranced the room tonight. Combined with her charm, her bold, clever wit had enticed all the grouchy old gentlemen into having their share of liquor and letting loose, eager to impress the esteemed earthbender. She was smart, actively engaging in political discussions, recapping exciting crime reports, and lobbying for investment in her police force. It didn't take long for Zuko to gather that Toph hadn't just agreed to come for the free booze. She was more calculating than she let on, and she saw it as an opportunity to exploit resources. Her dolled up appearance and hammed up charm was a political play more than anything else. _Clever._

Regardless, it had worked. Even seeing through her act, Zuko had been equally as enraptured by his friend, and she served as a much-needed distraction from the relentless stress that comes from trying to lead a nation. Still, maybe he shouldn't have indulged _so much_ in the sake. He's meant to be this great leader, a shiny example of pristine character to his people. But in truth, a night of stupid, reckless and young fun was much needed, and he's thankful to Toph for getting him out of his shell.

That being said, perhaps he's a bit more inebriated right now than he would care to admit.

The pair stumble into Toph's apartment, and Zuko tries his best to find a light source in the room. He's never been in Toph's place before. Normally his visits to Republic City are confined to City Hall, Air Temple Island and perhaps a few tourist hotspots and restaurants. But he's never had a reason to visit Toph's apartment, and he's surprised to find that her space isn't quite the dark and dusty place that he would have imagined for the blind earthbender who notoriously likes her feet caked in dirt.

There are definitely some elements of her flat that are inherently _Toph,_ though. The floor is made of stone tile, which makes sense for her to "see." It's also fairly clear of any clutter, and Zuko supposes that she wouldn't have much use for things that normally provide it, like paperwork or useless knickknacks. However, there are a few ornamental rocks strewn about, and again, Zuko supposes that makes sense. He would have figured that there'd be some of Satoru's stuff left, but from the looks of it, Toph had already gotten rid of any trace of him. Regardless, her apartment is quite humble and homey, and Zuko finds he's greeted by a pleasant, floral smell that surprises him. _It would appear that Toph is full of surprises._

"Want some Tea?" Toph slurs, drunkenly, as the pair fumble their way to the sitting area.

"Tea would be nice." Zuko sways a little as he tries to keep upright, the alcohol in his system causing the room to spin.

"Great. Why don't you go make us some?" Toph pinches Zuko's side before flinging herself gracelessly onto the couch.

"Okay," Zuko responds, not thinking twice of Toph's bossy command. But he doesn't make a move towards the kitchen. His mind wants to move, but his body doesn't want to cooperate. He sways in place for another moment before he starts to lean/fall towards Toph, and before he knows it, he's laying back on the couch, with the world swirling around him.

Toph doesn't seem to notice Zuko's lack of compliance, quickly forgetting her mention of tea as she deals with her own drunken stupor. She struggles a bit as she props herself on her knees and scoots across the couch towards Zuko. Zuko's eyes struggle to keep open, yet his mind is somehow hyperaware. He knows his brain is desperately sending signals to get him to focus, but his body won't listen.

"Thanks for tonight, Hotpants," Toph lands a friendly, slightly sloppy pat on his arm instead of her usual punch, and it stirs something strange in Zuko's belly, "I needed a night like this."

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows his words are garbled, "Are you kidding? Thank _you_! I don't think I've ever seen those men smile before. It sure made for an interesting night," Zuko hiccups (literally), his eyes subconsciously flickering towards Toph's chest, "You sure know how to work a room."

Toph laughs, unaware of Zuko's gaze as she eats up his acclaim, "Ha! What can I say? A woman has her ways."

Zuko isn't fully aware as his hand moves to sweep a stray piece of hair from her face, his thumb lingering on her cheek. Her laughter falters, her expression glazing over with an inscrutable look. He tries to focus on his friend, but where he knows she only has two eyes, Zuko sees four.

He squints, and without thinking, "Do you think I'll ever have a shot with Suki?"

Toph's answer is honest, but not unkind, "I don't know. Probably not."

Zuko blinks, unaware, and when his eyes open, he finds Toph's face inching closer to his. Except, _that's not right._ No, Toph is sitting still. It's Zuko that is inching closer to her.

Zuko tries to think. Why did he ask her to come tonight? And why did Toph invite him over? Not for _this_. Deep in the sober part of his mind, he knows that the only reason he's here is their shared pain over an unrequited love. They're friends. And, he _wants_ to be a good friend to her. Talk it out with her. Lend her the brotherly, uncomplicated guidance that she needs. Support her as she tries to understand her feelings for Sokka, and he does the same for Suki.

But then, Toph's hand rests on his inner thigh, and Zuko's lips are on hers.

There's no hesitancy, just urgency as their lips fuse together. Toph props herself up until she's straddling Zuko's lap, and in return, Zuko slides his hands down her sides until he's gripping her hips and pulling them closer into his, hungry for friction. If this is weird, neither one of them breaks the kiss to acknowledge it. For a split second, as Zuko bites down on Toph's lower lip and gives it a gentle suck, both are forced to consider if these sudden, drunken kisses mean something. But the thought vanishes just as quickly as it appears.

From Toph's perspective, Zuko is a _technically_ good kisser - good enough to elicit a satisfied whimper from her as he detaches his lips from hers and begins trailing sloppy nips and kisses down her neck. It's as hot and steamy as one might expect from a firebender. Yet, as ironic as it is (given Toph's favorite nickname for him), it's definitely missing a certain _spark_. It's mechanical. It's a bit messy. And despite the nature of the activity, it's most _definitely_ platonic.

Neither one of them have been very satisfied recently. Breakups do have a way of drastically diminishing one's sex life, and where there is an itch, it helps to have someone to _scratch_ … They just both happen to be in reach at the moment.

In this position, Toph's gown sits bunched up at her hips. Zuko takes advantage of the access and reaches underneath, travelling his hands down the length of her abdomen. He's _just about_ to dip a hand under the band of her underwear, towards his desired destination, when…

"Sweet, merciful Spirits! _My eyes!"_

The drunken pair, previously distracted by their kisses, quickly flee apart at the sudden intrusion. Toph tries to gain her bearings, planting a foot to the ground, but her "vision" is still hazy from the alcohol. Still, she'd know that voice anywhere.

"Snoozles?" Her voice draws out, confused by his presence.

"Sokka. Hey buddy." Zuko discreetly grabs a cushion and places it over his lap, feeling like he just got dumped on by a bucket of cold water - the effects are sobering, to say the least.

Standing at the doorway, Sokka looks at the state of his two friends and feels a mix of shock and horror settle in his gut. Rouge has transferred from Toph's lips onto Zuko's chin, and both are disheveled from head to toe, panting heavily.

After his talk with Katara, Sokka remained stubborn in his irritation for a day before eventually deciding to swing by Toph's place to find out for himself what the story was. He had convinced himself that the rumors he heard were just frivolous gossip, but he had to know for sure.

What he hadn't expect to find was Toph _with_ Zuko, here right now, like _this_. His chest tightens, and he feels, with such clarity, the precise moment that something inside of him _shatters_. His mind distantly flashes back to the first time he saw Toph with Satoru, but the feelings he has now hold an even stronger ache.

Toph, still feeling muddled, "What are you doing here?"

"Toph, he's gone," Zuko points out.

"What?"

"He left."

"Oh."

"Yup."

Toph slowly sits back on the couch, crossing her arms as she tries to make sense of what just happened. When she does, her drunk voice announces, with sarcasm, "Well that's just great, isn't it? Now he's going to think we're together!" Toph's not quite sure why that matters, but she knows it does.

Zuko, not offended, "Don't worry about him. He'll get over it."

All former thoughts of kissing and touching thoroughly doused from their minds, the two friends sit in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, the moment lost.

"So," Zuko fills the silence.

"So."

"That was…interesting?" He finishes, lamely.

"Yeah, you're not a bad kisser Zuko, I'll give you that," Toph remarks, blithely. She's not one to dwell on awkwardness.

Zuko chuckles, relieved, "You're not so bad yourself."

Any residual tension quickly dissipates. Lightheartedly, Toph adds, "Eh, probably not the best idea, you and me. You couldn't handle me anyway."

"Ha, you're probably right. Too bad."

Mutual understanding passes between them, and whatever short-lived "romance" they had is easily forgotten.

Eventually, Zuko remarks, "You know…it's probably not a bad idea for us to try and date people outside the friend group. There are other fish in the sea outside of 'team avatar.' Maybe _that's_ how we move on."

Toph finds herself nodding, "It sure would be less complicated." Then, with a sigh, "I think you're right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So yeah, Zuko and Toph. I'm a Tokka shipper at heart, but I also could see Toph having chemistry with Zuko when she's a bit older, so I wanted to explore that. Plus, I think Sokka seeing Toph hook up with another friend (as opposed to just a stranger or acquaintance), would definitely cause him to think about some things.
> 
> PS. Fun fact, I wrote the part with them being drunk when I too was a bit tipsy lol. What can I say, I'm very "method."


	4. Grow a Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks after catching Toph with Zuko, Sokka's been avoiding her. Toph confronts him at his office, and she has a lot to say.

**Chapter 4: Grow a Pair**

The clock ticks, and Sokka is hyperaware of the sound. Outside, the wind howls, and the force of it shakes the glass of the windows, keeping Sokka on edge. He smells fresh coffee being brewed somewhere nearby, and Sokka gets the strange sense of déjà vu as he rereads the letter in front of him, his eyes struggling to focus on the words as his mind drifts elsewhere.

_Sokka,_

_I'm not quite sure how to begin this letter. I'm so sorry for what happened at the King's wedding. I don't even remember what exactly our fight was about, but I know we both said some things that were hurtful, and I know we haven't been in the best place lately. Do you think we can we find a way to move past this? I miss you._

_Congrats on winning the election. I had no doubt that you would. I'm proud of you._

_I hope that you are doing well. Not a day goes by that I don't think of you. I hope to hear from you soon._

_All my love,_

_Suki_

Admittedly, he was a bit surprised we he received the letter. Usually after one of their arguments, it's Sokka who makes the first move towards reconciliation. In truth, he's not sure how to feel about it. He's had a lot on his mind these past few weeks, and he hates to admit that thoughts of Suki were not on the top of his radar. _What does that say about us?_

"So, are you going to keep avoiding me forever, or can we talk now?"

Sokka looks up at the source of the interruption, startled out of his thoughts. Toph stands in the doorway to his office, her arms folded across her chest and hip cocked impatiently to the side. Her expression is scrutinizing, and even though she can't see, Sokka feels like she's purposefully fixing him with a pointed stare. _How does she do that?_ She must have come directly from work, as the smooth, typically shiny metal of her uniform is scuffed with a few patches of dirt. Her hair, fashioned in her signature bun, is a bit messy, with flyaway strands sticking out in all directions. Her face is flushed pink, but Sokka guesses that it might just be a result from the wind. The rosiness of her cheeks mirrors itself on her lips…which are turned down in a grimace. She may look a little dishevelled, but she remains the picture of authority, and Sokka's palms sweat at the sight of her.

He clears his throat, "I'm not avoiding you." He looks back down at his letter, feigning indifference.

Toph rolls her eyes as she steps further into his office, closing the door. She takes a few strides until she's standing in front of his desk, her presence demanding attention, "I can tell you're lying, remember?"

Sokka sends her a glare, but quickly remembers that she can't see it. He ignores her comment, putting down Suki's letter and reaching for another document. He makes a show of scribbling, the sound of quill scratching paper filling the room.

A frustrated sigh escapes his friend, "Whatever. That's not why I'm here anyway."

Sokka looks up at her, curiosity overruling his desire to remain aloof. Even under her irritated, blind gaze, Sokka's eyes can't help but flicker to her lips as she worries them between her teeth. Her lips are pouty, slightly swollen, and Sokka gets an unwelcome flash of rouge lipstick smeared across Zuko's chin. His expression sours again.

Not hiding the indignation from his voice, "Why _are_ you here then? I'm busy."

Toph pauses, glaring at his tone, "New recruits. I need your help in getting them."

"Why do you need _my_ help?"

" _Because_. As much as I hate to admit it, you have a knack for motivating people, and the recruits I've been getting in lately have been _shit_."

Less harsh, but still hesitant, "Right."

A frustrated growl emits from her as Toph _slams_ her hands on his desk, leaning forward into his space. She tries to ignore the way Sokka's breath hitches, and the _pang_ it elicits in her chest, "Look, we can't afford to be _lazy_ right now! There has been a _significant_ rise in violent crime just in the past month, and I'm starting to think that this string of violence is part of a much bigger threat!"

Sokka gulps at her outburst. He itches the back of his head, heat crawling up his neck as the close proximity to Toph flusters him. Even after a day of work, she still somehow manages to smell good. _Intoxicating_. Her scent reminds him of the sweet, earthy petrichor that accompanies fresh, summer rain. Sokka backs up an inch, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by her. He tries to refocus his attention on the problem at hand, "Bigger threat?"

"Yes." She calms, but remains authoritative, "We've noticed a pattern in the type of crime activity lately that indicates the potential of an organized crime unit on the rise. If gangs are sprouting, then we don't have time to waste. We _need_ to get better recruits on board so we can tackle this issue _head on_ and make up for our lack of resources. My officers are overworked enough as it is."

Sokka takes another look at his friend, and under closer inspection, he can't ignore the bags under her eyes or the stress that seems permanently etched into her face. She's clearly been living with this problem for a while now, and she's only _now_ coming to him for help. _Probably because I haven't made it easy for her._ Guilt settles in his stomach. _Wow, what kind of friend have I been lately? She's only recently been through a breakup. She's been dealing with a crisis at work. She needs someone right now_. Still, why did she have to turn to _Zuko_?

Sokka nods, his voice low and laced with concern, "And you? Are _you_ overworked?"

Toph leans back from his desk, standing straight again. Stubbornly, "Don't you worry about me. I can handle it." Sokka raises a sceptical brow as Toph continues, "What I _can't_ handle is the stream of _lily-livered_ recruits I've been getting in lately! Can you help or not?"

Sokka remains concerned for his friend, but can't help feeling flattered by her confidence in him. He tries to put his thinking cap on, "Hmmm, I think so. I bet we can create a new campaign to more effectively target the _right_ recruits. You can tell me what you need and I'll work with the other representatives to push forward the agenda. We can also work on streamlining the recruitment and training process, if you think that will help."

Toph releases a breath of relief, the anxiety lessening from her features, "Good. I do think that will help. Thanks, Snoozles."

"No problem…" Still, he has to ask, "But again, why come to _me_? Why not go to Aang?" _Or Zuko?_ His mind can't help but go there, as irrational as it may be.

Frustrated again, Toph rubs a tired hand over her face, "You know how I feel about dragging Aang into things when I don't have to. Besides, aren't _you_ supposed to be the idea guy?"

Still unsure, "I guess."

Sensing his lack of confidence, Toph walks around his desk until she's standing next to him. She places a comforting hand on his shoulder, and the small gesture sends a _jolt_ to his chest.

Sincerely, if not a little pert, "Look, I know I don't say it enough, but I _trust_ you. You haven't let me down yet."

Sokka can tell that she's making an effort to come across as light-hearted, but that doesn't stop a memory from hanging in the air between them. His mind flashes to a distant time, and he can still feel the intense heat of the flames as they viciously burn the world around them. He can still feel the _desperate_ squeeze of their hands, slick with sweat as they hold on for dear life, the small amount of friction between their fingers serving as the only barrier between life and death. He can still hear her voice, so young and frightened, but _trusting_. _Aye aye, Captain._

His throat thickens, and he forces himself to swallow the memory, "Thanks, Chief. You too."

Toph bows her head at the moniker, trying to hide her blush. She always gets a little flustered when Sokka calls her that, but his voice sounds even huskier than normal.

Now that business is done, she has to ask, "Now that that's taken care of, are you done avoiding me?"

The question reminds Sokka of why he was so rigid around Toph in the first place, and the irrational anger comes rushing back. Sokka doesn't say anything, but he stiffens, and Toph picks up on the change immediately.

Daringly, "Look, if you have something to say then _say_ it!"

For someone so short, Toph still manages to have a commanding presence, and from his position sitting at his desk, she towers over him. That overwhelmed sensation returns, and Sokka gulps back the lump in his throat. Wanting to get on her level, he stands from his chair and walks a few feet away from her and towards the window, his back facing her.

Pensively, "I don't have anything to say. I just didn't realize you and _Zuko_ were a thing."

Behind him, Toph sounds all too casual, "We're _not_ a thing, we're just friends."

Sokka turns suddenly to face her, frustrated by her apathy. Accusingly, "It sure didn't _look_ like you were just friends a few weeks ago."

Now getting defensive, Toph narrows her eyes, "Look, I don't know why you think it's _your_ business - or why you even _care_ \- but I can promise you, Zuko and I are _just friends_ ," with a shrug, she adds, "Sometimes friends fool around."

Sokka glares back at her, "It's _my_ business because you're my friend, and I _care_ because I only want what's best for you."

Resolutely, Toph stomps up to Sokka and invades his personal space, jabbing a finger at his chest with every few words, "Bull _shit!_ I don't know _why_ it bothers you so much Sokka, but in case you haven't noticed by now, I'm not a little kid anymore! I'm an _adult_ \- and I don't need _your_ approval for every guy I date. I can do what I want without having to worry what _you_ think!"

Sokka steps back, the words feeling like a stab in the gut. A) Like he needed the reminder that she's an adult now. It's a fact he's been aware of for years, ever since she wore that stupid _(breathtakingly beautiful)_ dress to that damned wedding. And B)…

"You once said that you care what I think," Sokka dejects, "That my opinion _matters_ to you. Has that changed?"

Her anger quickly deflates, but the frustration remains, "Sokka. I _do_ care. But I have to live my life. I can't just sit around _waiting_ for you to-" Toph stops herself, abruptly. Her mouth hangs open, air barely escaping as she mentally tries to reel in her words.

Sokka's eyes dilate and his breath hitches, his heart rate accelerating at her confession. She hasn't said anything incriminating, not _really_ , but the silence between them is revealing enough. It's the first time either one of them has acknowledged that dangerous, unspoken _question_ that's lingered between them for some time. And in truth, it is one that _has to_ remain unspoken and unanswered. In the back of his mind, Sokka thinks of Suki's letter.

But the thought isn't enough to stop him. His voice low, gravelled by suppressed emotion, "Waiting for me to what?"

Toph's forehead creases in consideration, her face pained. The air floats with anticipation in the small space between them, and the only sounds in the room are of the wind rattling the window and that _damn_ clock's _tick tock tick tock_ , keeping time on the charged moment. At this point, it's become a habit for Sokka to glance at Toph's lips whenever she bites them, but this time, the motion is accompanied with the urge to reach out a thumb and graze it. He represses _that_ urge, but Sokka's body still leans an inch closer to hers, instinctively.

Within seconds, he's met with her hands, rough at his chest as she pushes him back with a startling amount of force.

The bite in her voice returns, "You want to know what I think!? I think you're projecting your own problems and resentment towards Suki onto me! Well listen here, stop using _me_ as an excuse to avoid _your_ relationship problems! And you know what - if you care _so_ much about my love life, then don't just sit around moping and avoiding me! If seeing me with Zuko bothers you so much, then why don't you _grow a pair_ and do something about it!"

Left breathless, Sokka can only watch as Toph stomps towards the door, violently flings it open, then slams it on her way out.

Sokka jolts at the echoing sound, then stands in place for a few minutes, mind racing as he tries to process _what just happened_. He does _not_ like for these arguments between him in Toph, not one bit. They always have playful disagreements and jests, but this is crossing the boundary into something else. Something _destructive_. They're treading into murky, unforgiving waters, and he finally realises _why_ whatever feelings that exist between them have remained unspoken. Why he is hesitant to admit them even to himself. They're too dangerous. With Toph as his friend, he knows - without a doubt - that they'll always stay afloat. But, with Toph as his… _something else_ …they run the risk of _drowning_.

Walking back to his desk, Sokka finds a clean piece of parchment and picks up his quill, dipping it in ink. He stares blankly at the page for a moment, before moving his hand to write.

_Suki,_

_Thank you for your letter. I'm sorry too. Let's work through this._

_Miss you more._

_Love,_

_Sokka_


	5. Off Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and Toph have a friendly chat as they walk through the park. Plus, Suki's coming to town for a visit.

**Chapter 5: Off Limits**

Sokka's face gleams as he turns it up towards the sun, closing his eyes as he welcomes the warmth to his skin. It's that _perfect_ time of year between spring and summer, when the temperature is _just right_. Not too hot or muggy yet, a bit of a breeze, and everything in full bloom. The sweet scent of peonies and magnolia trees mask the typical city stench, and the crisp tang of fresh-cut grass makes his nose itch _just a bit_. Birds chirp, bees buzz, and Sokka thinks this day couldn't be more perfect. He chomps down on an apple, with a satisfying _crunch,_ as he walks through Republic City Park. Whistling absentmindedly between bites, he smiles as he passes by couples on picnic dates and children playing with kites.

Finishing his apple and tossing the core aside, Sokka finds himself reflecting on how grateful he is. Not only for the weather, but for how good things have been lately. The past year has definitely been challenging, both personally and professionally. Between helping Toph implement the new recruitment campaign, working on the council, _and_ trying to focus on his relationship with Suki, he has definitely kept busy. But life has been a bit calmer as of late, and the steadiness has offered a welcome reprieve from the stress that's accompanied the last year.

After his argument with Toph, things were definitely… _uneasy_ between them for a few months. They never spoke of the argument again, and whatever was left _unsaid_ back in the office that day, remained that way. However, he feels pretty confident that their friendship is back to normal now, and even though Sokka still gets a twinge of discomfort whenever guys flirt with her on nights out, he's made an effort to push those tendencies away. He doesn't want a repeat of their argument, of that _drowning_ feeling, and he vows not to let himself go _there_ again…wherever ' _there'_ is. So, to avoid going _there,_ he's simply developed a new mantra. Well…not really a _mantra_ , more like a reminder. _Suki. Suki. Suki._ And it helps; things between him and them (both his girlfriend _and_ his best friend) have been going well lately. The way they _should_ be.

"Hey, Snoozles!"

Sokka stops and turns at the animated sound coming from behind him. His grin widens and his heart lifts as he sees Toph approaching, a bit more pep in her step than he's used to seeing from her. The beautiful weather and positive energy of the city must be affecting her too, and she wears a relaxed smile on her face as she approaches him.

Sokka hasn't seen her look _relaxed_ in quite a while. As a kid, she knew how to act appropriately when something was _really_ serious, but _most_ problems they faced she always tackled with a degree of flippancy. She got things done, but she never _really_ let the stress get to her. However, the mature Chief of Police that she's grown into is an entirely new character - one that _won't rest_ until her work is done and the city is safe.

She can fool most people, hiding her stress behind playful jests and bossy commands, but Sokka can see right through her. She takes her work seriously, and despite her tough outer exterior, Sokka knows she takes any failure within the force as a _personal_ one. Toph may claim to only be in it for her love of fighting and busting heads, but he knows that the real reason she makes such a great chief is because she _genuinely_ cares about the health and safety of the city's citizens, and Sokka has developed an even deeper respect for his friend as a result. Even so, it pains him to see her so damn stressed all the time.

Which is why he's very happy to see her looking the way she does now - like a weight has been lifted - her youthful, carefree spirit returning to her gait. _It looks good on her._ She's not wearing her uniform, and instead looks casual in a fitted tank top and loose-fitting, cropped pants. The alabaster tone of her arms and décolletage are complimented by the cream color of her top, and Sokka's heart warms at the sight of her meteor-bracelet, typically hidden underneath her uniform.

He _does_ like seeing Toph in her uniform - it's authoritative and fits her commanding personality – and it always stirs something _strange_ in his belly. But he also likes seeing her like _this_. Simple. Fresh. Just enjoying a leisurely walk in the park. Off duty and _free_. _Not to mention, the extra skin showing isn't a bad a look for her._ Sokka mentally smacks his wrists, reprimanding himself. _Suki. Suki. Suki._

"Hey there, Chief!"

Toph catches up to him and returns the formality with a sly smile, "Councilman."

"Fancy running into you here."

Sokka slings an arm over her shoulder as a greeting, and Toph tries to ignore the way her heart flutters in response. He's a lot more muscly than he was at 15, and she can't help but feel _delicate_ in his towering presence. She'd normally hate feeling "delicate" in _any_ capacity, but somehow with Sokka, it's not so bad. His scent is masculine and clean, and it washes over her as he draws her closer to his side, the skin of their arms touching. Much like Sokka, she's developed her own little mantra. _Off Limits. Off Limits. Off Limits._ Thankfully, the position is a bit too awkward to walk with, so Sokka just loops his arms through hers instead (a much friendlier _,_ less _all_ - _encompassing_ gesture) and the two continue their way through the park.

Sokka, offhandedly, "You seem to be in a good mood. Woke up on the right side of the rock today?" He squints his face as he holds his tongue between his teeth in jest. He snickers, jumping a little as Toph pinches his side in response, "Ouch!"

Sarcastically, but good-naturedly, "Ha Ha, very funny."

"So, how's work been this week?" He beams down at her, noting how her eyes glimmer in sun, even hidden beneath her bangs.

"Not bad, actually. The good weather must be having an effect on criminals too. A few petty thefts and a couple of bar fights here and there, but other than that, it's been pretty quiet."

"That's good to hear. Though hopefully it doesn't get _too_ quiet," he teases, "Wouldn't want the great 'Blind Bandit' getting rusty now, would we!?"

Toph wears a cunning smile, "Ha! Don't you worry about me. Less crime just means I have plenty of extra time to whip my new officers' butts into shape. I got to hand it to you Sokka, your recruitment campaign and training recommendations have sure made a difference. Good work. Definitely has made _my_ job easier, anyway."

Sokka's cheeks warm at the unsolicited compliment, a swell of pride in his chest. He's pleased to hear that his efforts have not only helped improved law enforcement, but have also helped Toph. With a smirk, "Don't sound so surprised, I _am_ the idea guy, remember?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Don't let it get to your head. Anyway, what about you? You seem pretty chipper today. Is it just the weather, or…?"

Sokka bites his lip in hesitation, his voice unreadable, "Suki is coming today."

"Oh?" Toph dips her face away from him, trying to hide the disappointment that lands there. She keeps her voice as unreadable as his, "With the Kyoshi Warriors? Is Zuko coming too, some event I don't know about?"

Thankfully the mention of Zuko from Toph no longer aggravates him _so_ much (or produces flashes of rouge lipstick across the firebender's chin), but the question still makes Sokka uneasy, "No, Suki's just coming for a visit. You know, to see _me_."

"Oh, okay." She shrugs her shoulders, but Toph can't deny that she's a little surprised by this news.

Sokka and Suki have been working on their relationship, but Suki still hasn't left her post in Zuko's guard in a long time, and she only ever makes trips to the city if work related. Toph has to wonder, _what's changed_. Her heart flutters again, a twinge of jealousy settling in her gut. She _wants_ to be happy for her friends. She has to be glad that her friends are working things out. _Good for them._ Still, the ugly, _selfish_ side of her has admittedly liked having Sokka here to herself and having Suki out of "sight" and out of mind. She feels terrible thinking like that, Suki is _her friend_ too, but that doesn't do much to quell her possessive nature.

"Speaking of…" Sokka starts, "I have to meet her at the docks soon. I should get going."

The pair reach the edge of the park, and Sokka unlinks his arm from hers, but gives her bicep an affectionate squeeze. He lets his hand linger for a moment before brushing against her skin as it slides away. The touch of his rough, calloused hand to her smooth, exposed arm sends a shiver up both their spines. Somewhere in the back of their minds, mantras echo. _Suki. Off Limits._ _Suki. Off Limits. Suki. Off Limits._

"Right," Toph clears her throat, "Well, Loverboy, wouldn't want to keep her waiting then."

Hesitantly, not quite ready to part just yet, "Right… Well, I'll see ya soon, Chief."

Toph nods her head curtly at the moniker, suddenly anxious to get away before he sees the blush rising to her cheeks. The silky timbre of his voice sends a rush of _something_ to her belly. _Off Limits_ , she reminds herself. She turns abruptly, waving a hand over her shoulder as she walks away, "Councilman."

* * *

Sokka fixes a cup of Jasmine tea for Suki as she sits at his counter, catching him up on the latest news from the Fire Nation. She looks as beautiful and perfect as ever, not a hair out of place. However, Sokka can't help but notice that something about her seems a bit…off. _Anxious._ Her posture, while perfectly upright, is a bit stiff, and she fidgets her thumbs together in a nervous tick. _That's a new habit._

Sokka narrows his eyes at the gesture, trying to decipher what it means. It's been bothering him ever since Suki got off the boat a few hours ago. Not to say that their reunion wasn't pleasant. Suki did all the right things. Kiss him, make love to him tenderly, crack jokes, ask him how work is, yada yada yada. She's the perfect woman. She does and says all the right things, she always has (not counting their arguments over the years). But this time around, behind her perfectionism, there seems to be a nervous edge to her, like she's holding something back from him.

Sokka has to wonder, did _he_ do something wrong? He's not acting any differently than he normally does. He met her at the docks with a big hug, a loving smile, and he kissed her like he meant it. _Because I_ do _mean it,_ he reminds himself. He can't imagine what he's done to upset her, so why does he feel like she's keeping something from him? Distantly, his mind flashes to Zuko, and he gets the horrifying thought that Suki has done something unforgivable. But he quickly douses the thought. _Suki would never do that to me._ Guilt courses through him as an image of Toph's sly smile - her lips plump - flashes in his mind. He quickly douses that thought too, burying away the uncomfortable feeling that's settled in his gut. _We're just friends, we haven't done anything. No reason to be guilty. Suki. Suki. Suki!_

Sokka turns towards her, placing the cup of tea in front of her. She takes it, with another tight smile, and brings it to her lips. Sokka feels the air shift, and suddenly he's hyperaware that their next moment will be an important one. The hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and he braces himself as he waits for Suki to finally say what she wants to say.

She looks at him for a long moment, her face unreadable. She places the cup down slowly, then takes a deep breath, her forehead creasing. She's about to tell him something _awful_ , he just knows it.

Except…

"Sokka, I think I'm ready to move to Republic City."

A beat passes as her words settle.

And when the words _do_ finally settle, they _strike_ him like a thunderbolt, a thousand different emotions pulsing through him at once. _Surprise! Elation! Confusion? Fear? Regret._ It's a split second. A _split second_ is all it takes to read the tight smile on her lips - the smile that doesn't reach her eyes. Her posture rigid, gaze despondent. Sokka's heart rises out of his chest, then sinks right back to the ground. A split second. That's all he needs.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but no."

Another beat passes between them, and Sokka's not sure if he actually said anything or if he'd just imagined it, but the confused expression on her face tells him otherwise.

"No?"

He takes a deep breath, trying to collect his thoughts, and the words come out surprisingly easy, "Suki. I can't tell you _how long_ I've waited to hear you say those _exact_ words."

She looks puzzled, but not angry, "But you're saying, _no?"_

Another deep breath, "Suki, I've imagined this a thousand times - you telling me you're ready for the next step. And each time, we're both nothing but _thrilled_. We kiss, we dance, we cry, we laugh. We buy a plant that we promise to take care of but end up killing anyway. And then we move in together, and _finally_ start our lives. We move in together, and all of our problems evaporate," he pauses, his words laced in realization, "As if sharing a house plant is the key to fixing everything that's broken between us."

Suki's expression falls, her tone pleading, "Sokka."

"I've lived this moment a thousand times. I've fantasied so many times about you saying those words to me. But, now that they're said, they just don't sound right."

He waits for the explosion. The burst of anger that's sure to come from Suki any moment now. Here she is, offering the _one thing_ he's wanted from her for years, on a silver platter. She's offering to uproot her life and make him happy. And he's saying, _no._ She should be furious.

But the burst doesn't come. There is no anger in her voice, just a hint of confusion, "Why?"

"Tell me, is moving to Republic City actually what you _want_?"

"I just want us to be happy."

"I want that too, more than anything. But Suki, I don't think moving here would make you happy. You'd be moving here because you think it's what _I_ want, but your heart isn't actually _here_ , is it?"

"It's not," she admits, "but I _want_ it to be."

"I know. And it means the world to me that you're _willing_ to make that sacrifice," his tone sincere, "But I don't want _you_ to suffer to make _me_ happy. Why should either one of us have to give up what we want to make the other happy?"

"But, isn't love about making sacrifices?"

Another pause in the conversation as Sokka considers this. He takes a second to look at her, to _really_ look at her. She's trying to do the right thing, he can tell. But for the first time, where Sokka previously saw anxiety and dejection, she looks _hopeful_. He can't take that away from her.

"I think we've both sacrificed enough to this world, don't you? Maybe it's time we both got a chance to be selfish."

Finally, Suki releases a deep breath, her shoulders no longer rigid, "Honestly Sokka, I hate to say this, but it's such a _relief_ to hear you say that. I've felt so guilty that I wasn't the girlfriend you deserved all these years. I thought moving in with you could make up for the years of distance between us. But no, I don't want to leave the Kyoshi Warriors. They're my _life_."

"First of all, don't say that about yourself," Sokka says, his tone adamant, "Suki, you are _more_ than I ever deserved. You've given me so much love and happiness."

"So have _you,_ Sokka. You've done so much for me and for our relationship. You _saved_ me - so many times."

"And you saved _me_ ," Sokka smiles fondly, a flood of memories washing over him. But his expression falls as he continues, "It's just that, maybe our paths no longer align. We've tried - I know we both have - but maybe the _truth_ is we just can't make each other happy anymore. Not in the way we both deserve."

Suki nods her head, and a resigned silence washes over them as they try to process what just happened. Both take a sip of their teas, and the action feels all too casual for the moment. But, it feels _right._

Suki breaks the silence, "So, did we just break up?"

"Seems like it."

Suki nods again, her expression once of acceptance as she gets up from her seat and walks around the counter until she's in front of Sokka. She puts her arms through his, and Sokka returns the hug. He kisses the top of her head, then rests his chin on it as he tries to convey his gratitude for the years they shared together. They hold each other for a while, swaying back in forth in their embrace. He waits for the tears to come, but they don't.

Suki pulls away the embrace, gently, "Thank you, Sokka."

A ghost of a smile passes over him, "For what?"

"For saying what we both needed to hear."

Sokka nods, pursing his lips together. He feels a sense of peace at this decision, but still, there is something else on his mind.

"I have to ask," unsure how to broach the subject, he simply says, "Zuko?"

A look of compunction passes over her, "I get why you would ask that, I do. But nothing _ever_ happened. I promise."

He crosses his arms, leaning back against the counter, "But?"

"But yes, I did have feelings for him, if that's that you're asking. We did _talk_ about it."

He considers this revelation. He's not exactly surprised by it, but it definitely makes him uneasy, the sting of betrayal heavy in his chest. Another flash of Toph's smile, and he suppresses the feeling.

"Hey, I just want you to be happy. If that means being with Zuko, then please, don't let me stop you."

"Thanks, Sokka, that means a lot. But I don't know if there's a future for me with Zuko. Honestly, I think right now I just need be single for a while. I've been somebody's 'girlfriend' for so long - since we were just kids. I think I need to figure out who I am now, on my own. And I want _you_ to be happy too, by the way."

Sokka nods again, with an appreciative smile, "Well, _wherever_ we end up, I want you to know that I'm _never_ going to regret the time I spent with you. I know what we had wasn't perfect, but it was _us_ , and it was special. I'll never _not_ love you, Suki."

With a bit of urgency in her tone, "Sokka, promise me one thing. Promise me we'll stay friends. You mean _so much_ to me, and we've been through so much together. We might not be 'meant to be', but I can't live my life without you in it."

Sokka slings a friendly arm over her shoulder, "Pfft, like you could get rid of me that easily."

Suki smiles, a genuine one, "Good."

The two turn into one last embrace, the finality of the moment tightening their grip on each other. Finally, Suki pulls away.

"Goodbye, Sokka."

She kisses his cheek. She still has to get her stuff together and head home, but regardless, this feels like goodbye.

It's within an hour of them breaking up that Suki is gone. Back to the Fire Nation, or wherever she ends up, to live her life. Sokka says another goodbye to her as she gets on the boat, and they depart as friends. It's a bittersweet moment, to say the least, but deep down Sokka knows it's been coming for a while. He feels a weight lifted from his chest, the resolution bringing a sense of peace.

Still, fourteen years is a long time, and Sokka is an emotional guy.

He holds it together the rest of the day, distracting himself with work and house chores. It isn't until later that night, when his head hits his pillow and he's lying in bed, that the reality of the day catches up to him and the tears finally crest.

A few tears turn in to shallow hiccups, then into sobs, as he mourns the death of an era. Their relationship was far from perfect, but it was still important to him. It was all he really knew. And it was filled with possibilities for the future. But now it's over, and more than anything, Sokka mourns the loss of those possibilities.

In the back of his mind, even through heavy tears, Sokka realizes that where one possibility vanishes, another replaces it. His mind can't help wandering to thoughts of Toph. _For the first time, we're both single._ The thought only lasts a second, his face squinting as a fresh wave of tears overcomes him. _Now is not the time._ It will be a while before he's ready. His time with Suki may have dried out, but that doesn't ease his heartbreak, and he's not ready to dive into something new just yet. Plus, he'd feel like the _worst_ pile of shit in the world if he turned Toph into a rebound.

Still, he craves her comfort right now, and he no longer has a mantra keeping him from her. He needs her right now _-_ he needs his _friend._ He needs the lifeboat that helps him stay afloat when nothing else does.

This is why he finds himself knocking on her door in the middle of the night, tears streaming down his cheeks. Toph opens the door, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Nothing is said between them, but she must sense something off about his gait. He doesn't need to tell her. Somehow, she just _knows_.

With an uncharacteristic amount of empathy in her voice, "Oh Sokka."

She grabs his arms and tugs him forward, wrapping her arms tightly around him as his own arms hang limp at his side. Their height difference and her small figure makes the position slightly cumbersome, but Sokka doesn't care. Craning his neck down, he rests his head on her shoulder, and lets himself weep. He's never cried like this in front of her - in front of _anyone_ \- and it's by far the most vulnerable he's ever felt. But just as he needed, Toph keeps him afloat, rubbing soothing circles on his back. She doesn't tease him. She doesn't call him nicknames or crack jokes. She simply lets him cry.

 _Off Limits_ , she reminds herself. But no, that doesn't work anymore…Fear rises in her gut at the realization that they're both single, and he is technically no longer _off limits_. In all the times she would have imagined this scenario, she'd imagine feeling relief or victory. But she feels none of this. She feels heartbroken for her friend, his weeps reverbing off her shoulder and making her heart ache. She feels _afraid_. Afraid of the open-ended possibilities, and what they might mean.

No, regardless of Sokka's relationship status, he's still _off limits_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Both Toph and Sokka are finally single! But, what does that mean for their friendship?
> 
> I also want to note: I have nothing against Suki. I think she's a lovely character. But I do think it's realistic that, while Sokka and Suki loved each other, they probably didn't grow up and have a fairy tale ending. I think the person you love at 15 is most often not the person you love for life, but I imagine they would end things on good terms.


	6. Words of Encouragement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph's been in a strange mood lately, and her old pals Zuko and Aang offer some advice.

**Chapter 6: Words of Encouragement**

Toph sits outside on the steps of the gazebo, breathing in the summer air as she hugs her knees to her chest. While the late summer days have brought along uncomfortable, humid heat, Air Temple Island always gets a bit of a breeze, and it’s a welcome relief as the night-time air brushes against her otherwise sticky skin. She swats at a mosquito as it lands on her arm, then rests her chin atop her knees, deep in thought as evening crickets chirp around her.

Her heart feels heavy. Not necessarily a _bad_ kind of heavy. Just… _heavy_. A newborn coming into the world is always an emotional occasion, and the second she held Kya for the first time, Toph knew that she would absolutely adore her pseudo-niece forever. Of course, trying to ease the tightness in her chest, she had attempted a light-hearted quip at Katara with a remark of how 'beautiful' the baby looked. But the new mother had simply responded with an affectionate, “I know,” not picking up on the obvious joke. In truth, Toph hadn’t really meant it as a joke anyway. While unable to actually _see_ the baby, there is still something about a newborn, still pure of any of the world’s poisons, that is inherently _beautiful_.

The moment had been a little too much for Toph. _Too_ beautiful, _too_ precious. _Too_ delicate for Toph to embrace - afraid to pierce the peaceful, loving atmosphere with her inherent sharpness. Sometimes, that's _all_ she feels like...like a _sharp edge..._ unable to hold back the bitter sting of her tongue or the venom of her thoughts. Admittedly, she hasn't exactly been the _most_ joyful person to be around lately.

But tonight is special. Life was brought into the world, and the bitterness has been sweetened. Tonight, Toph feels _full,_ the love swelling in her chest a sharp contrast to how sour and _confused_ she's felt lately.

She wipes at the unexpected moisture brimming at her eyes, sighing deeply into the summer night, "Pathetic." 

Where there are heavy emotions, there is vulnerability, and if Toph is afraid of _anything…_ it’s of feeling vulnerable, _exposed_. And lately, she’s been feeling nothing _but_ vulnerable, her emotions controlling _her_ more often than she’s able to control _them._

You see...Toph’s brash, flippant nature is often mistaken for a lack of affection or empathy, but this is _far_ from the truth. Toph is _many_ things. Stubborn. Uncompromising. Demanding. But she is also intuitive, steadfast, and _fiercely_ loyal to her friends and family. And she _feels_ things just as deeply as everyone else…She just sometimes struggles with expressing - or even allowing herself to fully _engage_ \- with these emotions. _Too vulnerable._

Interrupting her thoughts, Toph recognizes Zuko’s steps coming from behind her. She hasn’t seen him in over a year, since before Sokka and Suki broke up. Last she heard, things hadn't gone the way she might have expected. 

“Hey, Toph.”

Toph sits up as her friend approaches. She tries to shoo away the heavy feeling in her chest, making her tone light, “Flameo, Hotman!”

He sits down next to her, handing her a hot cup of tea. It's a bit too muggy outside for tea, but she takes it anyway, graciously taking the first sip. Her face wrinkles as the liquid hits her tongue, her lips puckering in distaste. _Zuko’s never quite shared his uncle's gift for the art of tea_.

Sending a quizzical look in her direction, “Flameo? When did you turn into _Aang_?”

She shrugs, taking another sip of the bitter tea, “Eh, I was trying something new. But you’re right, I like ‘Sparky’ and ‘Firelord Hothead’ better, don’t you?” She snickers at him, glad to be distracted from her thoughts.

Zuko rolls his eyes, nudging her shoulder with his, but secretly finds her banter endearing. They chat for a while about mundane things as they sip their teas, catching each other up on the past year. Toph appreciates that there has never been any awkwardness between them since their _almost_ hook-up a couple of years ago, despite Zuko's inherently awkward nature. If anything, what happened between them just cemented the brother-sister bond they have, and both are grateful for that outcome.

The conversation fizzles out into a companionable silence for several minutes as the two listen to the muggy sounds of the summer night. Distantly, Toph can hear the faint echo of a police siren in the city, all the way on the other side of the bay. She tries not to let the sound get to her, knowing that if they need her, her officers know how to find her. Tonight's a special night. No fleeing off to work, no matter how strong the urge. Still, the sound puts the chief on edge, and her badge feels heavy in the pocket of her trousers. She needs another distraction.

“So," she breaks the silence, "you and Mai, huh?”

Zuko shrugs, though Toph can hear the smile in his voice, “I know, I was surprised too.”

Pointedly, “I thought you said we should start dating outside the group? What happened to that?”

“I know," another shrug, "But in the end, it was _always_ going to be Mai. I guess, sometimes you have to grow apart from someone for a while to realize what you were missing.”

Toph puckers her lips in thought. She has to ask, “And Suki?”

Zuko lets out a long sigh, and Toph can sense his heart rate pick up, nervously, “After her and Sokka broke up, Suki and I did… _explore_ our relationship. But it was brief. She wanted to be single for a while and I-”

“So you were Suki’s _rebound_?” Toph interrupts, her tone sharp.

His forehead creases, no longer finding her banter quite as amusing, “ _No_. At least, I don’t think so,” scratching his chin, “I think we both just realized that what we thought was ‘something more,’ was just a close friendship. That’s all.” He shrugs (again), clearly not wanting to discuss his love life anymore. 

Toph nods in understanding, but the words do nothing to quell the heaviness that returns to her chest, “Are you saying it’s better just to stay friends?”

Zuko raises a brow at her, sensing the contemplation in her tone. Understanding quickly dawns on him as he realizes what – or _who_ \- her sharp attitude is really about, “Not necessarily. If Suki and I didn’t get together, we might have lived our lives always asking ‘what-if.’ Honestly, if we didn’t give it a shot, I probably wouldn’t have gotten back together with Mai.”

She can sense that he's being honest with her, and she appreciates that. She does. But, his attitude towards his fling with Suki bothers her for some reason, and the venomous, sour, _confused_ mood that has plagued her recently, now spins her mind into overdrive. _If Zuko went back to Mai after getting with Suki, who’s to say that Suki won’t eventually want to get back together with Sokka?_ Or _worse_ , what if Toph gets with Sokka, and Sokka decides he wants to go back Suki? 

The thought is irrational, but it still irks her. Narrowing her eyes, her tone harsh, “So you’re saying that you needed to hook up with Suki just to get it out of your system? So you could crawl back to Mai?” 

There's that sharp, venomous sting again. Toph winces at her own words, regretting them immediately. _What is wrong with me?_

Zuko scowls, not appreciating her crude accusation. Scornfully, “Well I wouldn’t put it like _that_ , but if that’s what _you_ want to call it.”

Flinching at the hurt in his voice, guilt settles over her. She shoots what she hopes is an apologetic look in his general direction, “Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. It’s none of my business,” Zuko simply shrugs as Toph continues, “And just so you know, _I am_ happy for you. I always thought you and Mai were good together. I’m just taking my frustration out on you, I'm sorry.” 

He nods, accepting her apology, “I know. I’m sorry too. I wish I had the answers you were looking for. What can I say, I’m not my uncle?”

A ghost of a smile appears at the thought, “Yeah, Iroh makes better _tea_ too.” She lifts the tea to her nose, her face scrunching in displeasure once again. 

Sending a wry smile in her direction, Zuko reaches in his robe and retrieves a fairly large, glass object. Toph quickly realizes it must be a bottle or flask of some sort, the liquid sloshing inside as Zuko flicks off the cork with a satisfied _pop._

He pours a shot of the liquid into his tea before grabbing Toph’s cup to do the same, handing it back to her, “There, better?”

She takes another tentative whiff of the tea, “What is it?”

“Just a bit of cactus juice. Old Ba Sing Se’s finest. Don’t worry, it’s triple distilled, so it’s not a hallucinogenic. Though, I suppose that wouldn’t matter to you?”

Impressed, Toph purses her lips and takes another sip of her newly-spiked tea, the sting of alcohol down her throat a welcome change from Zuko’s otherwise dull brew, “Didn’t know this was a drinking occasion.”

“I may have had a few sips already," Zuko says, his tone sheepish, "After the last time Katara gave birth, I learned not to come to these things empty handed. Too… _emotional_.”

Knocking back the drink, “You said it.”

She holds her empty cup out towards her friend, who obliges her silent request, refiling both their cups. Several minutes and another refill later, Zuko clears his throat, “So what about you and Sokka? I thought after him and Suki broke up that you might try to make something happen?”

Toph leans back, resting her elbows on the ledge of the stairs. She huffs a piece of hair from her face, “Sokka hasn’t exactly been _available_ lately.”

This - much to her chagrin - is true. After Sokka’s break up with Suki, the earthbender had told herself to keep Sokka _off limits_. They’re just friends, and _"just friends"_ is a _safe_ place to be. Still, that sentiment had done nothing to quell her bitter, unwelcome jealousy when Sokka started dating his first rebound girl. Some perky little thing who was _nice,_ but not very bright. That fling had quickly ended, but then Sokka dated _another_ girl _,_ and then _another_ , and at this point, Toph has lost track of how many women Sokka has dated in the past year.

Toph had eventually picked up on the fact that Sokka returned her romantic feelings, even before he broke up with Suki. Or, at the very least, he must have been _attracted_ to her. His frequent touches and racing heart rate around her gave him away. She thought Sokka might try and make a move after he broke up with Suki, but he never did, and Toph was starting to second guess if Sokka _ever_ liked her that way in the first place. After all, it was hard to focus on reading Sokka's heart rate when her _own_ would be fluttering uncontrollably around him. Maybe she had just projected her own desires onto Sokka, convincing herself of what she _wanted_ to believe.

But Sokka went from a monogamous, relationship-loving man to a certified, hedonistic bachelor. He’s clearly trying to move on - just not with _her_. _Whatever_. Even if Sokka _had_ made a move, Toph was determined to keep their relationship strictly platonic. _It's for the best._ _Besides_ , she tries to remind herself _, it’s none of my business._ Sokka is a grown-man, and like _most_ men, he’s not immune to thinking and acting with his dick. _He can do whatever he wants._

Zuko interrupts her thoughts, “But, he’s not dating anyone _seriously_ right now, is he? Surely if you told him how you feel he’d-”

“He’d _nothing_!” Toph interrupts her friend, her tone uncompromising, “Sokka and I are _just friends_. That’s the way it _should_ be, and that’s the way it’s going to stay.”

He rolls his eyes, sighing, “Whatever you say.”

This time, the silence between them is a little more tense, and Toph if once again happy for another distraction as she feels their other friend approaching.

“Hey, there you guys are!”

Toph let's thoughts of Kya mend over thoughts of Sokka for a second. _No need to dwell right now_. Tonight is a _special_ night, “Twinkletoes, how’s the new bundle of joy doing?”

Aang laughs, the joys of fatherhood somehow making his steps even _lighter_ than usual, “She’s _perfect -_ though Bumi might disagree. Katara is resting with both of them now. What are you guys up to?”

Zuko, without thinking, “Discussing Toph’s love life.”

Toph lands a hard punch on his arm, her face blushing, “Zuko!”

He rubs the sore spot, flinching. _Only Toph could get away with assaulting royalty,_ “What?”

“Oh, this is interesting!” Ignoring their squabble, Aang’s good-natured air remains as he takes a seat on the steps, Toph sandwiched between the two men. 

Toph, with a sharp tongue, “No, it’s _not_.”

Curiosity (and a bit of cactus juice) getting the better of him, Zuko asks, “Toph, when was the last time you went out with someone?”

Blush deepening at the question, her tone exasperated, “I don’t know. What’s it _matter!_?”

The firebender continues, eyebrow narrowing with investigation, “Toph, have you been with someone since…?” His voice trails off.

“Since when?” Aang asks, cheery and oblivious as ever.

“Zuko,” Toph warns. At the same time, Zuko answers.

“Since me.”

“ _Zuko_!!” She punches his arm again, harder this time, her face fully flushed at this point, “Sweet mother of Agni, you _really_ don’t handle your liquor well, do you?”

“Wait, _you_ guys?” Aang pauses, his voice disbelieving, pulling a face of disgust, “You guys were with each other? Like, _with_ with each other? How!? Wait no, don’t answer that. When? And Zuko, aren't you with Mai? _Ugh_.”

“Calm down, Twinkletoes. It was _just_ a few kisses - and it was _years_ ago. And for the record, _Zuko_ ,” she turns in his direction, pointing a finger at him (though it's slightly off center), “Of course I’ve been with other people since you, thank you very much. I just haven’t, you know… _been_ with people.”

Toph’s eyes widen at her own confession, unsure why she just admitted that. _Damn, this cactus juice is strong_. There is a potent, awkward moment of silence that hovers over the trio as Toph’s words settle over them. Crickets continue to chirp in the background, blissfully unaware. Aang pulls at his collar, still disturbed by what he’s learned about two of his closest friends. Zuko purses his lips in both discomfort and consideration. He moves to take another sip of his cactus juice, but puts it down, thinking Toph might be right about his alcohol tolerance (or lack thereof).

“Toph,” Aang treads carefully, pushing aside his own discomfort, “I know it’s not really our business, okay? But we _are_ your friends. Out of curiously, when _was_ the last time you were… _with_ someone?”

Toph lets a resigned sigh cross her lips before she mumbles something under her breath, but neither Zuko or Aang can make out what’s she’s saying.

Aang squints, trying to understand, “Sorry, what’s that Toph?”

She mumbles again.

Zuko leans forward, trying to hear, "Speak up, Toph."

Explosively, “I haven’t had sex with someone since _Satoru_ , _okay_!”

Both Zuko and Aang flinch at the outburst, then share a surprised glance between them. Her outburst hangs in the air, and Zuko's sure that not even the crickets are chirping anymore. 

Aang, not doing a very good job at _hiding_ his surprise, “ _Two_ years, Toph?”

“Actually, more like two years and 5 months, but who’s counting,” Toph remarks, bitterly. 

“Wow,” is all Zuko can respond with, wishing the conversation would end. He blames himself for bringing it up.

The flush on Toph's face doesn't go away. Defensively, “What!? It's not like there haven't been _offers_! But, I haven’t been in a relationship since then and most guys in this city are _dicks_ , okay? What do want from me?”

Another look passes between Aang and Zuko, and this time, Toph can sense their silent communication, much to her irritation. 

Thoroughly embarrassed and only getting angrier, “What!?”

Zuko shrugs, making an effort to seem casual, “Nothing, it’s just…”

Aang continues, “You always seemed…”

Her expression glaring, hands on her hips, “I always seemed _what_?”

Aang and Zuko share another pleading look, but it's Zuko who finishes, his voice hesitant, “Well, it’s just that you always seemed rather, _confident_ in your..." he cringes, finishing lamely, " _sexuality_.” 

He recalls the way Toph had used her bold looks and somewhat _sensual_ charm to woo those Fire Nation dignitaries at that party a couple of years ago. She's not exactly the definition of _modesty._ Plus, if he remembers correctly, she wasn’t exactly hesitant when it came down to... _business_. If she wanted some action, she should certainly have no problem in finding some. So it does come as a surprise to learn that she hasn't had any in a while. _What's stopping her?_

Letting her embarrassment offend her more than it normally would, “Are you trying to say that you thought I was a _slut_? Is _that_ it?”

“What!? No!” Aang insists, putting his hands up in surrender, “Toph, we would _never_ think that about you. About _any_ woman, for that matter.”

Her anger deflates, realizing that _of course_ neither Aang nor Zuko would ever try to insult her that way. Still, she remains defensive. The conversation is highly uncomfortable, that icky feeling of vulnerability settling in her chest, “Listen, it’s not that I don’t _want_ a relationship. But I’m pretty _busy,_ you know, trying to protect _your_ precious city," she snips, "You try dating _and_ being Chief of Police in one of the world’s most crime-ridden cities. I don’t exactly have _time_ for a new relationship right now.”

She huffs another hair from her face as she crosses her arms, indignantly. It’s a weak excuse, considering who she’s talking to. It’s not like the Avatar and the Fire Lord don’t have busy lives, and _they’ve_ somehow managed. Regardless, Aang and Zuko know better than to try and force the _real_ reason from her. Though Zuko does have _some_ ideas. For as much as she tries to insist that she and Sokka are only friends, Zuko gets the sense that Toph still wants to hold out hope that there _could_ be something more. She wants to keep that _chance_ alive. She doesn’t have time for another relationship, _unless it’s with Sokka._

Hoping she understands what he means, Zuko lands a gentle hand on her shoulder, “Toph, remember what we said about _moving on_?”

Unaware of the double-meaning behind Zuko’s advice, Aang adds, “Yeah, and besides, who said anything about a relationship?”

Even Zuko sends the monk a quizzical look at that one, unsure what he’s suggesting.

The Avatar continues his encouragement, his voice light, “Toph, I know you’re busy, but you’re still _young_. You go out after work with your officers and with us. Why not go out and have fun with some _new_ people? Go on dates, have sex, make time to _live_ a little! You can still _be_ with people even if you're not in a relationship.”

Zuko’s eyes bulge as he turns his head the other way, trying to hide his flushed face. Toph doesn’t move, too stunned by what she’s hearing from her friend, the words sounding foreign coming from the moral airbending _monk_ who she _thought_ she knew.

Aang reads the shocked body language of his friends, “What? Why are you so surprised? Air Nomads believe in embracing freedom and enlightenment in _all_ areas of life, including sexuality. If it's consensual, then it's accepted."

Toph had never thought that it was possible to feel _this_ awkward. Not that the topic of sex is inherently awkward. In fact, the language and conversations at happy hours with her officers can get pretty vulgar, and she never shies away from _those_ discussions. But...that's with a bunch of rowdy cops, and the topic of sex _is_ awkward when it's about _her_ and it's _Twinkletoes_ bringing it up and Firelord Hothead is cringing next to her. Not a conversation she imagined having tonight, that much was for sure.

While Toph and Zuko fidget in discomfort, Aang remains unbothered, "Look Toph, I don’t want you to think that we’re judging you. There is obviously _nothing_ wrong with abstinence. If it makes you happy, then great! But I don’t think you _are_ happy. I’ve noticed that you’ve been feeling down lately, and I don’t know _why_ , but I think maybe some of it is that you’ve lost a part of yourself.

"The Toph that I know isn't afraid to put herself out there. I know you’ve had a lot of pressure on you as the chief, but you’re doing a _great_ job, and you deserve to make time for yourself. It's not so much about sex, but more about letting yourself have fun for a change. It's about letting yourself be a little _reckless_ again. I think reacquainting with that part of yourself might help you feel better. The right person will come into your life eventually, but no harm in having some fun before they do.”

He finishes his speech, and Toph takes a second to unpack his words of encouragement. Zuko stays silent, clearly trying to distract himself from the discussion by fiddling with a blade of grass sticking up between a crack in the steps. 

Before she can respond, she senses yet another presence approaching. Her heart flutters, Sokka’s voice cutting into the silence, “Hey guys!” He sits next to Aang, slinging a friendly arm around his brother-in-law’s shoulders. He seems blissfully unaware of the strange moment he had just walked into, “Hey Aang, I was wondering, do you mind if Lina comes over to see the baby tomorrow? She _loves_ babies!”

Toph’s previous embarrassment immediately simmers to irritation. _Ugh, Lina._

Confused, Aang asks, “Who’s Lina?”

“Lina’s my girlfriend, remember?”

“Oh, I thought you were dating a girl named Jisu?”

Toph crosses her arms, unable to hide the bite in her voice, “That was his _last_ conquest.” She can feel Sokka’s heart rate accelerating, and she can tell she’s embarrassed him. _Good._

“Oh,” Aang shrugs, “Yeah, I guess she can come over.”

“Yes!” Sokka rubs his hands together, excitedly, “You guys are going to _love_ her. She’s so smart and funny and pretty and-"

“You know what, Aang,” Toph interrupts, voice determined as her irritation prompts her, “I think you’re right. Thanks for the advice.”

Aang smiles at his friend, happy to divert his attention away from Sokka’s ramblings, “Good.”

Sokka’s brows narrow, “Right about _what_? _What_ advice?”

“Nothing important, Sokka.” Zuko finally composes himself, tone making it clear that it was end of discussion. Toph sends an appreciative glance in his direction, and she feels his hand squeeze around hers in response, a silent gesture of encouragement and understanding.

Aang and Zuko are right. She _has_ lost a part of herself, and she does need to move on. Sokka is clearly never going to be interested in her like that, and _dammit_ they’re _just friends_ and that’s all they’ll ever be. She can't have it both ways. She can't keep pining after Sokka, while also vowing never to let herself go there with him. The two concepts are at odds with each other, and she's fallen out of balance. _No wonder_ she's been so confused and at war with herself lately.

No, she needs to let those thoughts go. She needs to do something for _herself_ for once. Aang is right. It's time to embrace her freedom. Live a little. _Get Sokka out of her mind_. 

It’s time to have some _fun._

Sokka catches the gesture between Zuko and Toph, and he sighs inwardly. Dating all these girls has been the distraction he hoped it'd be in _some_ ways. But _damn_ , it’s harder to get over Toph than he thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this chapter tricky to write for some reason. Some of you may be anxious for Sokka and Toph get together (I am too lol). But alas, I intend for this to be somewhat of a slow burn, and I wanted to explore more of Toph's character as an individual first. Suki was not the only barrier between the her and Sokka, and the pair still has a few things to work through before they're ready to face their feelings.
> 
> Side note: I'm noticing a pattern in my own writing of using tea and alcohol to prompt conversations. What can I say? I'm Irish lol. Which also reminds me...I briefly mentioned coffee a few times in the story so far. I'm not sure if coffee exists in the Avatar universe, but I just feel like coffee conveys a different emotion than tea - so I'm saying it does exist for the sake of storytelling lol. Plus, I love coffee, and they say to write about what you love haha. But I digress.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Hope you're all still with me and enjoying the story! :)


	7. Getting Over You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Sokka's thought process as he reasons with his feelings for Toph and tries to distract himself.

**Chapter 7: Getting Over You**

**3 Weeks Post Suki-Breakup**

Sokka tosses and turns, kicking off the sheets as sweat clings to his skin. Summer has indeed settled in, and the humid heat makes the air in the room uncomfortably thick, the back of his neck sticky against his pillowcase.

But, that's not why he can't sleep. He's been lying awake in bed for over an hour at this point, unable to doze off for even a few minutes. Restlessness keeps him awake…His mind is unable to turn off, yet it's not thinking about anything _specific_ either. Just a bunch of _noise_ tangling around in his head with no real purpose - the jumbled, aimless thoughts twisting their way into his gut and tightening his nerves.

Sounding a noise of frustration, Sokka swings his legs over the edge of the bed, planting his feet on the ground. He rests his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, rubbing at his temples in an effort to calm his growing anxiety.

The past few weeks since his breakup with Suki have been harder than he would have thought. Sure, they left on good terms, and it's not like he saw much of her _before_ the breakup anyway. Still, there's something so _isolating_ about this newfound singleness – the realization that _no one_ is out there waiting for him, longing for him as he longs for them.

Well…maybe not _no one_. Just no one he can _have_. His mind shifts to thoughts of Toph, and he gets the vivid image of her lips between her teeth - a gesture that's become his go-to whenever he thinks of his favorite earthbender. Except, in his mind, Sokka gives into the temptation and _finally_ sees what the all the fuss about her lips _really_ is, biting them between his own once and for all.

But… those are just fantasies. Toph has been nothing but a supportive friend these past few weeks. Letting him cry on her shoulder, dropping off fresh dumplings by his office for an afternoon pick me up, listening patiently as Sokka rambles on about nonsense things, as he tries to get his mind off Suki…But, his mind really isn't on _Suki_. Not _really_.

It's on _Toph_. It's on the rosiness of her skin. The plumpness of her lips. The gentle curve of her waist and the surprising _fullness_ of her chest _._ Even when she's not there, Sokka can imagine the fresh, earthy scent of her skin. He sees the stunning crystal glaze of her eyes. He hears her song-like laughter, and the deep rumble of her earthbending, _powerful_ and strong.

It's these thoughts that prompt Sokka out of bed. Not giving it much consideration, he quickly gets dressed in street clothes, grabbing his keys and wallet before leaving his flat to wander the streets of the city. Both he and Toph live fairly close to the center of town. Close enough to be near the action, but far enough away to have a sense of peace and quiet. Toph's apartment is only ten or so blocks away from his, a ten-minute walk, and Sokka finds his feet subconsciously carrying him in that direction.

He uses the walk to try and clear his head, but thoughts of _Toph_ remain until he eventually finds himself outside her apartment building. It's a short, three story building. Quite humble for someone who grew up in luxury, but Toph doesn't spend much time here anyway - too busy at work most of the time. Plus, she's not really one for appearances, _obviously_. Sokka looks up to where he knows her window is. Of course, there's no light shining through. _Why would there be?_ Either way, she's probably asleep. It's not exactly appropriate visiting hours.

Still, he walks forward, quietly opening the door to her building. He's greeted by the familiar, musty scent that often accompanies old apartments. There are a few dim, flickering lights in the hallway of the complex, and Sokka briefly considers that Toph might need an upgrade.

He takes tentative steps up the stairs, his heart racing with nerves as he reaches her floor. He takes a few more steps until he's outside her door - the warm, amber stain of the wood tempting him with invitation. He swallows a lump in his throat, lifting his hand to knock.

But the hand stops suddenly, hanging dumbly in the air. He lowers it back down to his side.

 _What am I doing?_ _It's the middle of the night, Toph is probably asleep._ And more importantly, it's _Toph._ He can't just come crawling to her door looking to appease his loneliness. What kind of person would that make him? And what would that make _Toph?_ A _rebound?_ No, he can't do that to her. And he shouldn't. They're _just friends._ He's got to stop having these inappropriate, _dangerous_ thoughts about her.

His mind recalls their argument in his office, that _drowning_ feeling he had when they first inched into unchartered territory. No. He can't go there again.

Instead, Sokka turns around and quickly makes his way down the stairs of her dingy, somewhat creepy apartment complex (though if he's being honest, _he_ feels like the creeper in this situation). He rushes out the door, taking long strides away from her building and not looking back.

He walks for a while, still feeling restless. The moon is full in the sky, and he looks up at its brightness, briefly thinking of Yue. Unwillingly, his mind once again flashes back to Toph, and even though he won't do _that_ to her - he won't kiss her and hold her in the ways he so wishes he could - he still has the _urge_.

That urge takes him to a seedy tavern, just a few blocks away from Toph's apartment. It smells of stale beer and sweat, and it's surprisingly quiet for this time of night. Though, Sokka figures, they're not exactly in the nightlife district of the city. Still, a few older patrons – gruff men with grizzly beards and threatening tattoos – laugh loudly as they chug on their ales and crack knuckles. _Toph would probably like this place._

He shakes the thought away, taking a seat at the bar and ordering an ale for himself, letting the alcohol and the sounds of arm wrestling in the background drown out his thoughts.

It isn't until three more beers in that Sokka senses someone approaching him.

"Hey, strong guy. What's a handsome man like _you_ doing drinking all by themselves?"

Sokka turns his head towards the voice, surprised by the woman suddenly standing next to him. She's a little too close for comfort, but - with the drink in his system - he can't bring himself to mind. The woman reeks of floral perfume, and the sharp scent is strong enough to cut through the smell of ale and sweat. He can't tell if he likes it or not, but he's suddenly too distracted by her cleavage, as she pushes her chest into his side. He catches himself staring and forces his eyes to look up at her face instead. She's pretty, in a traditional sort of way. Her lips are full and rosy against her pale skin, and her cheekbones are high. Her eyes are a cool-grey color that gives no indication of her nationality, and her hair is dark and shiny, framing her heart-shaped face in perfectly combed waves. She seems entirely too feminine for a place like this.

Feeling emboldened by his drink, "What's a beautiful woman like _you_ doing in a place like _this_?"

The woman laughs, the sound floaty and shallow. It leaves a hollow feeling in his chest, and somewhere in the back of his mind, it's Toph's laugh that he pretends to hear.

The woman fixes him with a sensual gaze, and Sokka can't deny the excitement that pools in his belly. It's been a while since he's _flirted_ with someone. The woman leans closer, her warm breath tickling his ear, "Just admiring the view."

"Well, I'm getting a pretty good view myself." Sokka's eyes ogle freely over the woman, and he takes pleasure in not having to deny himself these glances. He can't look at _Toph_ this way without feeling guilty, without it feeling _forbidden._ Instead, he has to steal fleeting glances and quick touches.

But not with this woman. With this woman, he can be _unbashful_. Shameless. Hungry. Vulgar. _Unfeeling._ No threat of _drowning_. Not best friends. Not life partners. Just a man and a woman, nothing more.

The woman once again leans her chest against him, whispering in his ear, with the lace of seduction, "You want to get out of here?"

Admittedly, Sokka is a little taken aback by her forwardness. He expected that this was maybe where the conversation was heading, but she's wasting _no_ time. The reality of the situation sends a mixture of arousal and anxiety to his gut. He's never been with any woman other than _Suki._

Still, the proposition is tempting. All he's wanted these past few weeks was to _touch_ someone. To touch _Toph,_ which he can't do. Maybe this is a good alternative. Maybe it will help him get over these pesky feelings he has for his friend. Distract him.

He looks the woman up and down once more. His voice thick, "I don't even know your name. You don't know mine."

The woman sends him an incredulous look, like she's surprised by the statement, but the enticement of her voice remains, "Does it _matter_?"

He takes a moment to consider. She's not a girlfriend. She's not a best friend. She's not Suki. She's not _Toph_. She's _no one_ to him, and he's _no one_ to her. _No one_ is waiting for him.

Decidedly, "No, it doesn't."

And so, the woman takes his hand, leading him into temptation, and he follows.

_I need to get over Toph._

* * *

**The Day Kya is Born**

Sokka leans against the wall, arms crossed as he takes in the scene before him. Katara sits in bed, her hair unkept and sticking to her forehead, even hours after giving birth. Toph stands at the side of the bed, for once looking more refined than his sister, even in her casual clothes. She cradles Kya gently in her arms, and it strikes Sokka just how natural she looks, swaying back in forth as the baby sleeps. Even though she can't see, her adoring, blind gaze is directed towards the baby.

Her voice comes out quieter than he's used to, "She's beautiful."

Sokka chuckles at Toph's obvious joke, but he notes the secret sincerity in her tone. The baby coos in her arms, and a rush of warmth floods Sokka's chest as Toph dips her head to kiss the baby's forehead, an uncharacteristically sweet gesture from her. She looks so _different_ holding a newborn.

The earthbender hands the baby back to its mother, who completely misses the joke. With great affection, the waterbender looks down at her child, "I know."

Sokka turns his attention from his sister back to Toph, checking to see if Katara's obliviousness provokes her in any way. But, where he expected to find irritation, he finds only a serene smile.

A calmness washes over them. Aang and Zuko are in the other room, finding ways to distract Bumi from realizing he's no longer an only child, and it's only the three of them in the small space (well, four, counting the baby). The room is quiet, nothing but the sounds of the baby's little gurgles. It's undoubtedly an adorable, heart-warming sight, but Sokka can't keep his eyes off _Toph_. She looks so… _peaceful,_ and she hasn't looked that way in a long time.

Last time he can recall seeing her look so happy, they had been walking through the park, arm and arm. And then he broke up with Suki. Shouldn't _he_ be the miserable one? He finds her behavior strange, to say the least. One minute, she's comforting him over his breakup. The next, she's giving him cold shoulders and bitter words. Well, Toph's always has a sharp way with words, but lately her words have stung more than usual. Especially when he brings up _Lina_. Or Jisu. Or Amika. Or Miki. Or Nami. Or…well, _any_ of the girls he's dated in the past year.

He catches himself staring at his friend and quickly turns his face away, only to be met with a pointed look from Katara. He opts for looking down at his feet instead.

"Thanks for coming, Toph." Katara breaks the silence, turning in the direction of their friend.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss the birthday of my first little niece now, would I? Besides, even Firelord Gloom-and-Doom is here," She points her thumb back in the direction of the other room, her voice teasing, "You think I'm going to let _him_ get all the brownie points?"

The new mother laughs, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder as the other cradles her newborn, "I know. But still, I know you've been stressed with work lately, I appreciate you making time to be here."

Toph smirks, but the grin doesn't quite reach her eyes, "Thanks Katara. Councilman Boomerang over here has helped a lot with the recruitment campaign," Sokka looks up at the nickname as Toph continues, "But not even a fully trained metalbending force can get rid of crime completely. These trouble-making triad folks are keeping me busy, that's for sure." She crosses her arms, puffing a stray hair away – a clear sign of stress from their earthbending friend.

Another, breathy laugh escapes Katara, "Ironic, isn't it? All those years of breaking rules and causing trouble, and now _you're_ in charge of _enforcing_ rules and _breaking up_ trouble."

Sokka is surprised when Toph lets out a genuine, hearty laugh, and he finds himself beaming at the sound. He hasn't heard it from her in a while. Thankfully the baby, sleeping in its mother's arms, doesn't seem to mind.

Toph clutches her sides, laugh slowly receding into a snicker, "You make a good point, Sugar Queen. But, let's not worry about it right now. Tonight's a special night, no need to ruin it by giving those _scumbags_ any of our attention."

Her voice is light, but Sokka can pinpoint the moment her face no longer shows any peace. It's a subtle change, but the tightness of her smile and the stiff breath she draws in gives away her anxiety. Sokka's own expression falls, his brows furrowing at the sudden grief in her eyes. He distantly recalls years ago, at Katara and Aang's wedding, when he first saw that sadness in her eyes. Back then, it was only a weathered, residual type of sadness left over from war. But now, the sorrow he finds seems more tangible, more _current_. He has the urge to reach out and touch her, try to offer some reassurance or comfort, but he suppresses it.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna go outside for some air," she announces, another tight smile finding her lips.

"Okay, Toph. We'll be in here." Katara's voice remains pleasant, too wrapped up on the joys of motherhood to pick up on Toph's sudden mood swing.

Sokka watches as his friend turns to leave the room, her posture more rigid that normal, like she's holding in a breath. The sight sends a pang of regret to his chest, wishing he could make her feel better. His eyes stay fixated on the now empty doorway, already missing her presence.

A voice, one filled with resignation, brings him back down to Earth, "What are you doing, Sokka?"

His attention turns swiftly back to his sister, and he's met with yet another keen, knowing stare. He swallows a lump in his throat, heart accelerating as he suddenly feels _caught_.

He tries to remain inconspicuous, but the sudden, nervous pitch of his voice betrays him, "What do you mean 'what am I doing?' I'm just leaning against a wall. What are you talking about?"

Katara rolls her eyes, and Sokka is suddenly brought back to a similar moment had in her kitchen, years ago.

Her voice is laced with sarcasm, but Sokka notes the genuine concern layered beneath it, "I mean…What. Are. You. _Doing_? You _clearly_ have feelings for Toph, yet you're running around with all these random women. I thought after you broke up with _Suki_ that you'd eventually figure out that you and _Toph_ are meant to be together, but _apparently,_ I give you too much credit. What's going on!?"

He takes a second to consider her words, and his head hangs low, "It's complicated."

He can feel the frustration radiating from his sister, and Kya must sense it too. The baby stirs in its mother's arms, and Katara does her best to rock the baby back to sleep, "Complicated? Hmmm…You like her, and she likes you. What's so complicated about _that_?"

His eyebrows briefly perk up at that. He's not a _complete_ idiot - he's suspected Toph's feelings for him for a while now, but it's weird to hear someone confirm his suspicious aloud. Still…

"It doesn't matter."

"What? _Why_?"

"Because, Katara…Toph and I are _just friends_. She's my _best_ friend. I'm not about to risk ruining what we have."

"But…isn't _love_ worth the risk?"

Sokka looks up again, his forehead creasing in confusion. _Love?_ Pfft…Of _course_ he loves Toph - as a _friend_. And, admittedly, he was definitely _attracted_ to her…which is what he's trying so hard to get over. But _love?_ He swallows another lump in his throat, his heart hammering in his chest.

With a sigh of frustration, "Listen. All I know is that I can't live my life without Toph. I'd rather have her as a friend for life than a love interest for a day. If Lina breaks up with me tomorrow, then fine. No harm, no foul. I can move on like nothing happened.

"But, if I went there with _Toph…_ If she and I were to get together and we _didn't_ work out…Well, I can't risk that. I can't risk losing _her._ "

Katara consider his words, her brows furrowing, "Okay, I guess I can understand that. But what makes you so sure that it _won't_ work out? What if it _did_?"

Sokka bites his lips, staying silent for a moment. He tries to think of an answer for her, but he can't come up with one. So instead, "Can we just drop it, Katara? _Please_?"

He's stunned when his sister releases a _growl_ of irritation, her voice angry, "So that's it then!? You idiots are just going to spend your lives _pining_ after one another and making the rest of us deal with you miserable old sad saps?"

Despite his sister's outburst, Sokka remains eerily calm, "No, Katara. I'm going to get over this _stupid_ attraction and _move_ _on_. Eventually, those feelings will go away, and we can just pretend they were never there to begin with, okay?

His voice now escalating, "But the more I think about it, the harder it _is_ to move on! Which is why this conversation is _not helpful._ So, can we _please_ just drop it now, okay?"

Kya is once again disturbed, and Katara moves her attention back towards the baby. Her anger is still very much alive in her expression, but she agrees to drop the subject, her tone keeping its sarcastic bite, "Fine. Whatever makes you happy, brother. Now _get out_ , I need to feed Kya."

"Fine." Sokka leaves Katara with the baby, happy to get away from his sister's prying, but he bumps into Aang and Bumi on his way out of the bedroom.

"Hey, Sokka," Aang walks past him, his charismatic smile a sharp contrast to the irritation churning in Sokka's gut.

He tries to muster a smile for his nephew and for the new father, but he's sure that it doesn't meet his eyes. He's about to make his way towards the kitchen, but something stops him. He pauses in the doorway, turning back towards his sister as Aang tucks Bumi into his mother's side. He watches - feeling somewhat voyeuristic - as Aang kisses his wife's head, the abiding love and affection clear on both their faces. A _family._

Sokka gives the family their privacy and makes his way towards the kitchen, fixing himself a cup of tea to calm his nerves. He takes his tea over to the window, and the sight of Toph and Zuko sitting by the gazebo in the distance catches his eye. He feels a pang of _something_ hit his chest as he watches the pair, and his mind flashes back to the image of Katara and Aang. Their _family_ unit. Katara's words echo in his head.

_What makes you so sure that it won't work out? What if it **did**?_

He stands at the window for a while, watching from a distance as his friends - _his family_ -converse. He can see Zuko poor something into Toph's drink, and a flood of affection washes over him. _Drinking._ So typical for her. So predictable…so reliable, so constant, so promising _…The lifeboat that keeps him from drowning_.

Eventually, he sees Aang join the pair, and Sokka soon decides that he's done wallowing. He finishes his tea, placing the empty cup on the kitchen counter before walking outside to join the trio.

He can't lose _this_. This _family_. So, he forces his mind to shift to Lina.

_I need to get over Toph._

* * *

**One Week Later**

Sokka looks up from his paperwork at the interruption as Toph, whistling a cheerful tune, enters his office. She hands him a stack of reports by ways of greeting, then takes a seat across from him, leaning back in the chair with her feet propped on his desk. Sokka's forehead wrinkles at her dirty feet, but a rush of affection floods through his chest anyway. She looks _good_ \- her skin healthy and glowing, as the metal of her uniform reflects light onto her face.

"Wow, you're in a good mood."

Shrugging, her voice airy, "I'm not allowed to be in a good mood?"

Sokka chuckles in response, but his words are sincere, "Of course you are. Just haven't seen you in one in a while."

Toph nods, pursing her lips, but doesn't remark that he's partly to blame for _why_ she hasn't been a good mood lately. It's not really his _fault_ that she doesn't like all the women he's been seeing. He doesn't need to know that. Besides, she's feeling _much_ better today.

Gnawing at her thumb, "Yeah well, let's just say I went out last night and had a _much-needed_ good time. I feel much more like my old self."

"Well, that's good, I guess. But where was _my_ invite?" His voice is teasing, but it doesn't quell the slight sting in his chest.

He's confused by the blush that appears on her face as Toph puts her feet down, fidgeting in her seat as she sits upright.

She scratches the back of her neck, her voice strained, "Uh, it was actually a _date_. Well, _kind of_."

The words immediately spike his heart rate with a surge of jealousy, but he mentally smacks away the feeling. _It's not his place to be jealous._ Still, this revelation admittedly comes as a surprise, "Oh, I see. What do you mean ' _kind of_?"

The flush on her face deepens, but she distracts herself with a long stretch in her seat, her joints cracking, "Oh you know. I'm not going to _marry_ the guy or anything, but we had _fun_. Anyway, do you want to get today's agenda over with? I've got things to do - let's go over those reports."

His brows raise at her nonchalance. He doesn't like the detached tone of her voice, like she's _hiding_ something. _Why isn't she being direct with me?_ And, the fact that she's so _eager_ to move away from the personal conversation and get on with work bothers him. _That's not like her_. Usually, they spend the first half hour of their meetings talking about random nonsense and catching up on their lives (even if they only saw each other a couple of days ago and _even_ in Toph's moody state lately).

" _Fun_? What kind of fun?" Sokka presses, unable to let it go.

Toph stiffens, her face even redder than before, but she relents, "The _adult_ kind of fun. Sokka, can we focus on work now, please?"

He clears his throat, his own face reddening at her implication. He scratches the back of his neck, "Oh, _right_. Adult fun. Okay Chief, let's get busy with it."

He sees Toph's eyes widen and he suddenly realizes his own slip of words. Sokka corrects himself, his voice cracking, "Uh, I mean…let's get busy with _work_ , of course."

Even Toph's voice is uncharacteristically tight. She crosses her legs, fidgeting more in her seat, "Right."

He picks up the report, swallowing the sudden onset of nerves. He sneaks a peek at her as Toph waits for him to go over the reports, and he's only marginally relieved to find that she looks just as embarrassed as him. _It's unlike her to be so antsy._

A flood of inappropriate questions pops in his head. _Who is he? How did they meet? Is he taller than me? Is he a bender? What exactly is "adult fun" with Toph like?_

Sokka smacks himself again, except this time, it's not just in his head. Toph sends a questioning look at the slapping sound of Sokka's hand meeting his forehead, "You okay there, Councilman? Did you get hit in the head with your boomerang or something?"

Sokka purses his lips, blushing from embarrassment, "Uh, no Chief. It's nothing. Let's get to work."

_Why is it so hard to get over Toph?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Apologies – this chapter took me slightly longer to get posted. I had to take a break from writing to work on some school projects. But fear not! Another chapter is on its way soon.
> 
> As always, hope you are all enjoying it. I wanted to explore Sokka’s perspective since his break up with Suki and give some insight to his thought process.


	8. Double Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka runs into an old fling on a night out with Toph, and suddenly the pair is roped into a double date.

**Chapter 8: Double Dates**

Sokka slings his arm around Toph, the pair seated at the bar as they sway and sing along with the band - the stern-looking man on stage bellowing out a _surprisingly_ upbeat tune. It's the same seedy tavern Sokka went to all those months ago, but after his first visit, he found he was drawn to it. And he was right…Toph _does_ like it. Sokka started taking her here a few months ago, and the two have quickly become regulars.

And while the bar was fairly quiet that first night, _tonight_ the hall is full of life. Gruff, tattooed men drink their ale and flirt with robust ladies, filling the room with boisterous, hedonistic energy. In the back of his mind, Sokka has always wondered if any of these men belong to the triads that Toph has been working so hard to bust. _They certainly fit the part of scraggly gang members._

But if she's ever been concerned about being in the company of criminals, she's never shown any sign of it. Toph is always off duty when they come here. It's become their ritual. Between work and dating people and spending time with Aang and Katara's family, both Sokka and Toph stay pretty busy. Still, they somehow end up making their visits to the tavern a weekly routine - just the two of them. And their little ritual is never about worrying, so Toph makes a point not to mention work too often.

Instead, she swings back her ale, gulping down the pint all in one go. Sokka can't help but bite his lips, the sight shooting a jolt of excitement down to his belly. Her skin is flushed from drink, and her eyes are bright as she wipes the beer from her lips with the back of her hand. Sokka fights the urge to reach out and _taste_ it.

Okay, so his efforts to distract himself by dating other people haven't _exactly_ been going as planned. It certainly hasn't done much to subdue his attraction towards her. Lina is _long_ gone, but there have been _other_ women in between. And - much to his dismay - there have been other _men_ in Toph's life too. She seems happier though, not wound so tight…so at least there's _that_. He just tries not to think so hard about _how_ she's been unwinding these days…or with _whom_.

Toph holds out her empty pint glass to the barkeep, who refills it before handing it back to her. She holds her glass up towards Sokka, and he clings his own against it, beer sloshing around. They both swig back their drinks, racing to see who can finish first, before slamming their empty pints onto the bar top, awaiting another refill. Fidgeting in his stool, Sokka finds himself instinctually drawing himself closer to Toph. His breath just a hair away from her cheek. But it's _fine_. The music is loud, so you _have_ to get close just to hear each other. It's a perfectly _valid_ excuse for their closeness. Though, admittedly, he's not sure if the hand he places on her thigh is necessary. If it bothers her, she gives no indication.

Sokka moves his mouth close to her ear, his breath sending a shiver up her spine, though his words are innocent, "Can you believe Kya is already a year old?"

Toph sways towards him, "I know. Feels like just _yesterday_ she was born. Bumi too!" She hiccups, smacking a hand over her lips.

She only notices just how close her friend is as Sokka's laugh reverbs in her ear, "Maybe we're just getting old. You're almost thirty, right?"

He suppresses another snicker as Toph lands a playful punch on his arm, "Hey, who you calling _old_ , Mr. 'I _swear_ have arthritis in my hips'? Arthritis from _what_? _Complaining_ so much?" Her words are sharp, but her tone is undoubtedly _flirty,_ and Sokka takes no offense, "Besides…I still have a couple years left till _I'm_ thirty. How old are you again? That's right, thirty _-one_."

She crosses her arm and sticks her tongue out at him, proving just how _youthful_ (and somewhat immature) she is. Instead of responding with words, Sokka pinches her side, playfully, and he's satisfied by the yelp of surprise it elicits from the earthbender.

"Hey there, stranger."

Startled, Sokka turns his head away from his friend, surprised by the strangely familiar voice. He's met with a pair of grey eyes, pouty lips and shiny black hair. _It's that girl._ The first girl he was with after Suki. Spirits, he hasn't seen her since their one night together, over two years ago at this point.

"Hey," his voice is filled with false familiarity, like he's greeting a long-lost friend and not some one-night-stand, "Long time no see! How have you been?"

The woman shrugs, "You know, same old same old." Sokka nods, as if that's supposed to _mean_ something to him.

The deliberate sound of someone clearing their throat reminds him of his other company, and he looks back at Toph to find her arms crossed and brow raised expectantly. _Oh, right._

"Toph! Right…this is…." He gestures to introduce the woman, but his voice trails off. _He never learned her name._

Thankfully, the woman saves him from potential embarrassment. She bows respectfully towards Toph, though her voice is laced with false enthusiasm, "I'm Rini, nice to meet you...?" Her voice trails off in question, waiting for Toph to introduce herself. Instead, she's met with a skeptical brow raise as the earthbender hops down from her seat and stands, her hip cocked to the side. Her figure is short compared to Rini's, but it's domineering nonetheless.

"Hmmm…'Rini', huh? Doesn't that mean 'little bunny'?" Her voice is laced with cynicism, and Sokka's eyes widen, nerves racing as he senses her confrontational attitude. He knows a standoff when he sees one.

Rini smiles, though there's an edge to it, "Yes. 'Little bunny.' My parents are animal lovers. And _you_ are?"

Toph doesn't miss the intimidation that this 'little bunny' is trying to force on her, and she suppresses the urge to earthbend this girl into the ground. _Pfft_ …she doesn't scare her. Everything about this woman screams "fake". Granted, Toph can't _see_ her, but the chokingly strong perfume she wears and the false sincerity dripping off her tongue is enough for Toph to know that she doesn't like this 'Rini' girl… But, _Sokka likes her._

Toph blows a hair away from her face, her lips pursed. _Her_ voice definitely doesn't have any of that false enthusiasm, "Hmmm, _cute_. I'm Toph Beifong. Nice to meet you…I guess." She may be harsh sometimes, but at least she's no _liar_.

At this, Rini's posture stiffens up, and Toph feels a twinge of victory when she senses the woman's heart rate spike. She thinks she must have done her job at returning the intimidation tactic, but Rini's next words surprise her, this time filled with _genuine_ enthusiasm, "Oh, I know you! Wow, I can't believe I'm meeting _the_ Toph Beifong! You're _incredible_! You helped the Avatar end the war, and you _invented_ metalbending! Wow, what an honor it is to meet you!"

Said metalbender raises a brow as the perky girl bows again. _Okay, so maybe she's not **so** bad. _Still… _I don't like her._

Rini continues, " _And_ you're the Chief of Police! What are you going in a dump like _this_?" A couple of heads turn at this information, but quickly return towards their drinks, unbothered. Rini takes in a sudden intake of breath, realization dawning on her, "Wait! If _you're_ Toph, that must mean… well that must mean that _you're_ Sokka!" Jaw dropping, she turns her attention back to the Water Tribe man, who's been nervously watching the interaction from the comfort of his bar stool.

Toph sends a quizzical look in his general direction, confused as to how Rini didn't know that already, as they have _clearly_ met before. Then suddenly, the nature of his and Rini's 'relationship' dawns on her, and she bites back a frown.

Sokka's cheeks flush at the sudden attention, an awkward laugh passing his lips as he scratches the back of his neck, "Yup, that's me. Guilty as charged." His throat starts to tickle with nerves for some reason, and he sips at his beer in an effort to ease the itch. Seeing his best friend/kinda-sorta-crush interact with his one-night stand is certainly a _unique_ experience.

Rini, still overly excited, "Wow! This is amazing! So, Sokka, is Toph your _girlfriend_?"

"What!?" Toph exclaims, eyes bulging at the woman's bluntness. Sokka chokes on his drink, Toph patting his back awkwardly as he coughs up liquid.

Struggling to catch his breath, "No, no. Toph and I are _just friends."_

Toph huffs another stray piece of hair, arms crossing over her chest in her default pose, "What he said."

Ignoring their weirdness, Rini walks closer to Sokka until her body is pressed against his, Toph standing awkwardly to the side. Thank _spirits_ Toph can't see, the vibrations of the movement _alone_ are enough to send a quiver of nausea to her gut. She represses the urge to outwardly cringe. _Oogies._

Rini raises a seductive brow, "Good. Does that mean you're free to take me out this weekend?"

He clears his throat, "Uhm…"

Toph gnaws at her thumbnail, any trace of a buzz completely doused by this girl's presence. Sokka's not quite feeling it anymore either, and he raises a pleading brow at Toph - looking for a way out - but of course, she doesn't see it.

Rini catches Sokka's eye movement, and turns her attention back to Toph, "You don't mind, do you?"

Toph's brows raise, surprised by the question, "Who, _me_? Uh…Of course not," _of course, she does,_ "Why would I mind? Sokka's a single man, he can do what he wants. Besides, I have a date this weekend too so…." She cringes inwardly, not sure why she felt the need to add that.

Now it's Sokka's turn to raise a brow, "You do? With _who?_ "

Not that he's surprised that she has a date. Okay, maybe he's a _little_ surprised. It's no secret that Toph has been 'putting herself out there' in the past year, but it's usually spontaneous and unplanned. A _date_ is very much a _planned thing._ His stomach churns with a familiar wave of jealousy.

Toph shrugs, noncommittally, "Just this guy I've been seeing."

_"_ Great!" Rini's perky voice rings out, slicing the sudden tension, "Why don't we make it a _double_ date then!?"

Again, "What!?"

"It's settled then!" Rini kisses Sokka's cheek, muttering details about when and where they'll all meet for their date, before scurrying off to spirits know where.

Sokka and Toph stay unmoving for a second, the strange exchange lingering in the air. Toph mutters, "What just happened?"

"Looks like we're going a double date this weekend." Sokka takes another, earnest sip of his drink.

"Right. This should be fun."

Sokka notes the sarcasm in her voice, and finds he's inclined to agree. Up till now, they've managed to keep their love lives completely separate from their friendship, sharing an unspoken rule not to disclose the details of their dating lives.

Toph takes her seat at the bar again, but any trace of flirtatious energy from before seems to have gone out the window. And, for the first time since they started their weekly ritual, the two sip their drinks in silence, neither knowing what to say.

* * *

The delicious, greasy smell of fried dumplings makes his stomach grumble as Sokka leans against the wall outside the restaurant. His arms are crossed disinterestedly, as Rini babbles on about her long-lost pet turtle-fox or something. For someone who had no interest in small talk the first time they met, Rini sure knows how to ramble on about everything and nothing all at once. Don't get him wrong, she's… _nice_. She seems kind, she's quite feminine and graceful, and she's thoughtful with her words…if not a little patronizing. But the girly, overly exuberant energy has him wishing that his favorite little earthbending, toe-picking grouch would just get here already.

As if on cue, he spots Toph turn the corner into view, and a smile automatically adorns his features at the sight of her. But… he frowns just as quickly when he catches sight of the guy she's holding hands with. _Dammit, he's good looking._ Not that it matters, since Toph is obviously not too concerned with outer appearance. Still, Sokka subconsciously flexes his own muscles when he gets a look at the size of this guy. In all honesty, he's the kind of guy one might imagine Toph to be if _she_ were a man. Big, tall and muscly. Toph looks tiny - and quite feminine - in comparison. Not only does the man look strong, but his face has all the traits of a classic pretty-boy. Piercing green eyes, high cheekbones, and what looks to be a chiselled chin, hidden underneath a quite impressively grown beard. He looks like he could be a general of some sort, definitely someone important and good at fighting. _Dammit._

Ignoring the irritation (ahem, jealously) churning in his gut, Sokka switches his attention to Toph and _dammit,_ she looks good too. Well, she always looks good to Sokka - a problem he's been dealing with for many years at this point - but tonight she looks especially breath-taking. Not that she's particularly dolled up or anything. Compared to Rini, who is scantily clad in a short dress and face plastered with heavy makeup (not that there's anything _wrong_ with that, he's all for freedom of expression), Toph looks rather plain. Even so, the sunset hours cast a golden light onto Toph that makes her alabaster skin glisten. Plus, one of the strange perks of being blind is that Toph never has to shield her eyes from the sun, and Sokka gets a perfect view of her crystal, jade irises as they glimmer in the sunrays.

Her bangs are pinned back - hair in a half-up, half-down style - and Sokka appreciates the rare sight of her silky, raven locks free from their signature bun. Her outfit is simple, but tasteful enough for a formal date night. She's ditched her typical Earth Kingdom colors in favor of a bold, red tube top, the tautness of her abdomen and the definition of her arms exposed. Her gaucho pants hang low at her hips, and she's even made the effort to wear "shoes." Her appearance brings him back to their war days, her outfit remarkably similar to her fire nation disguise. Except this time, she has a woman's body and a bit more exposed skin to pair with it.

She bites her lips as she and her date approach, and as always, Sokka's eyes flicker down at the gesture, his palms sweating.

While Toph can't see Sokka, she senses his heart rate spike as they draw nearer, and it causes her own heart to flutter down to her stomach. She feels Sokka and Rini walk towards her and her date to meet them halfway, and she's caught off guard when she's greeted by Sokka with a tight hug. She makes a noise of surprise as his arms gulf around her, but she returns the embrace with a light pat on his back, releasing her date's hand. She enjoys the whiff of his aftershave on his neck, and they linger in the hug for perhaps a moment too long.

His voice is silk in her ears, "Toph. Good to see you."

He pulls away from the embrace, and Toph _almost_ makes a pointed remark of how he just saw her yesterday, but instead, "I'd say it was good to see you too, but you know." She waves a hand in front of her eyes and Sokka - along with their respective dates - laughs at her joke. _Shoot, I nearly forgot the others were there._

"Rini." She acknowledges Sokka's date, with a nod. Not quite a warm greeting.

Rini smiles tightly in response, "Toph. Nice to meet you again. Who is your handsome friend?"

Toph gestures to introduce her date, her voice unenthused, compared to Rini's, "Sokka and Rini, this is Zukoru. Zukoru, this is Sokka and Rini." Zukoru and Rini both shake hands respectfully, but Sokka makes no move to meet the other man's extended arm. Instead, he looks unimpressed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ha! _Zukoru?_ _Really_?" Sokka snickers, but stops suddenly when he spots Toph's angry, incredulous glare. _Shit, did I say that out loud?_

"Uh, why is that funny?" Zukoru scratches his beard, and Sokka's hand instinctively flies up to measure his own scruff. _Hmm…this guy's beard is not_ that _impressive._

"It's not," Toph says, clearly not entertained, "The councilman here is apparently just an elected _idiot_. Come on, let's go grab a table."

Toph links her arm with Zukoru's and starts pulling him inside the restaurant, sending one last glaring look in Sokka's direction. Sokka returns the glare, knowing she can't see it, but is jarred out of it when Rini's arm links with his and pulls him to follow the couple.

"I don't think you're an idiot, Mr. _Councilman_. Come on, let's go inside." Rini's voice holds a trace of sensuality, but Sokka secretly feels a pang of irritation at the 'Mr. Councilman' moniker. Somehow, the formality only makes his stomach flutter when _Toph_ says it.

The restaurant they walk into is quite large and lively, more upscale than Sokka is used to, and the four of them are quickly ushered to a table. Sokka notes how Toph's date pulls out a chair for her, and he can't help but feel irrationally irritated by the act of chivalry. _Toph is perfectly capable of pulling out her own chair._ Nevertheless, he makes a show of doing the same for Rini, sending a triumphant glare in the other couple's direction. _See, **I** can be chivalrous. Take **that** , Zukoru. _However, the other couple pays no mind, and Toph kisses her date on the cheek, saying a quick thank you before taking her seat. Sokka suppresses a grimace.

The two couples make themselves comfortable, chatting amongst themselves before a waitress comes by to take their orders. The conversation feels slightly forced, and neither Sokka nor Toph can bring themselves to act very friendly towards the other's date, though both Zukoru and Rini seem amicable enough.

Sokka tries to distract himself from his dislike towards Zukoru by admiring the interior of the restaurant. The more he looks at the place, the more he realizes how fancy it is. The décor is quite posh - a tsungi horn player entrancing the restaurant with a smooth, jazzy number - and the swanky, calm atmosphere is a strange contrast to Sokka's racing heart as he finds himself watching Toph from across the table. She's leaning close to her date, and Sokka notes the way Zukoru's hand seems to be rubbing absentmindedly at her thigh, under the table.

He narrows his eyes at the hidden gesture, but his flare of jealousy is interrupted as another server comes by, this time carrying a tray of fruit, "Good evening. Can I offer you some fresh watermelon? Freshly imported from Ember Island."

Rini, with her cheerful, polite charm, "Oh that would be lovely. Thank you."

The server puts the tray of melon down on the table, and for once, Toph is inclined to agree with Sokka's perky little date, "Great! I love me some melon."

Toph feels for the tray, eagerly picking at the watermelon. She picks up quite a large piece and brings it to her lips, biting down with a subtle, yet satisfying crunch. Sokka's eyes stay glued to her lips as she sucks on the pink juices.

"Easy there, Melon Lord," Sokka teases, swallowing back a gulp as a bit of the juice drips down to her chin, "Wouldn't want to choke on that melon now, would we? That's a big piece."

"Pfft. Thanks, _mom_ ," Toph retorts, popping another piece of watermelon into her mouth, "But, I think I can manage."

A bit more juice dribbles down her chin, and Sokka is suddenly feeling rather emboldened. Without thinking, he wiggles his brows as he says, "What, used to having big things in your mouth, are we?"

Toph pauses mid-bite, and for a split second Sokka thinks he's about to be killed. Instead, she swallows the bite, and the look she sends him shoots sparks right down to his belly. Her voice low, "Wouldn't _you_ like to know _."_

Sokka's heart throbs down to his gut while the rest of the table chuckles at the dirty little joke. He pulls at this collar, his neck suddenly itching, and it's all he can do to keep a very inappropriate image from flashing in his head of Toph's mouth wrapped around his-

" _Yeah_ she is!" Zukoru nudges her shoulder suggestively. Sokka fists his hands under the table, suddenly feeling the urge to hit something. Toph sounds a noncommittal laugh, but she looks a little embarrassed as she bites into another, rather _large_ chunk of watermelon.

Moving on from the innuendo, Rini's chipper voice pipes in, "So, Zukoru. What do you do for a living?"

With a humble shrug, "Nothing fancy. I work in administration at Republic United Bank, downtown. It's not a bad gig - can be fun sometimes. Well, it pays the bills anyway."

Once again, Sokka speaks without thinking. Skeptically, "Wow, sounds like fun. What else do you consider 'fun' - watching paint dry?"

" _Sokka_." Toph warns, sending another admonishing look his way. She makes her own pointed remark, "As if working on a stuffy council qualifies as 'fun'."

Sokka sneers at her comment, but he doesn't disagree. Thankfully, Zukoru doesn't seem to be insulted by his rude comment. With a hearty laugh, "You're right, bud. Admin isn't that exciting. Certainly not as exciting as what Miss. Babe-Fong over here does for a living."

Toph blushes at the nickname, not liking the sudden attention on her as Zukoru scoots his chair closer to hers and swings a flirtatious arm around her, planting a wet kiss on her cheek. Rini giggles at the couple, but Sokka looks on with discomfort.

Sokka, not hiding his cynicism, " _Babe_ -Fong?" _Why didn't I think of that?_

Toph sends a glare across the table in response as Zukoru continues the conversation, oblivious to the pair's silent squabble, "Anyway, banking is just what I do for money. My real passion is swordsmanship. I'm not a bender like Toph here, but I'm a master with the sword, if I do say so myself."

Sokka glowers at this information, but Rini's face lights up, and he's suddenly reminded that Toph isn't the woman at the table that he should be trying to impress. _This guy thinks he's so great, doesn't he?_

"Master swordsman, huh?" Sokka narrows his eyes, his voice laced with false humility, "You know, I once trained under one of the most _esteemed_ swordsmen of all time. Maybe you heard of him. Master Piando."

Zukoru nods, impressed, "You know Piando?"

Sokka leans back in his seat, stretching widely as he pretends to act casual, "Oh yeah. Piando and I go _way_ back. He even said I have the potential to be 'one of the greatest swordsmen' of our time."

Toph rolls her eyes while the other man shrugs, a friendly smile on his face, "Well if Master Piando said so, then I'm sure you're very talented with a sword.… Funny though, he never mentions you."

Both Toph and Rini can't help but snicker at that, and Sokka's face heats up, embarrassed, " _You_ know Piando?"

"Well, he is my _uncle_ , so yeah," Sokka's mouth drops as Zukoru continues, "He taught me everything I know about the sword. That's why I came to Republic City. Like I said, banking pays the bills, but in my free time I like to practice the art of the sword. I actually opened my own school to pass on the knowledge that Uncle Piando taught me. Maybe I can give you a lesson sometime."

The man's tone is entirely gracious and genuine, but Sokka sends an antagonizing glare in his direction anyway. He slumps in his chair, arms crossed in defeat with his lips pouted, feeling slighted and thoroughly one-upped. Not to mention, he can see why Toph is interested in this guy…He is clearly very strong, altruistic, and good-natured… plus they both opened their own schools at one point. Sokka doesn't even know the guy, but he can tell that Zukoru and Toph _clearly_ have things in common, much to his chagrin.

Mumbling under his breath, "Whatever. Bet you're not _that_ great."

Toph hears his mumbling and sends another warning glare in his direction, along with a sharp jab of rock to the soles of his feet - her equivalent to kicking someone under the table. Sokka sounds a noise of pain that earns him a questioning look from Rini, just as the server comes by with everyone's food. An awkward silence washes over the four of them…well, more like it washes over Sokka and Toph. Zukoru and Rini seem perfectly content and companionable in the silence as they dig into their meals. Sokka, on the other hand, feels antsy in his seat as he's unable to keep his eyes off Toph.

She doesn't seem too bothered with manners in the company of her date. Sokka can't help but note how cute Toph looks, her cheeks round as she slurps in her noodles. Still, he can tell that she's just as antsy with the silence as he is, and after a few minutes, she breaks it. Making a _considerable_ effort to seem interested, "So, Rini. What about you? What do _you_ do for a living?"

Rini dabs a napkin at her face politely, a sharp contrast to Toph's hearty mouthful of noodles, "I work in massage therapy. It's not very glamorous, but I like it. Plus, people say I'm really good with my hands."

Toph, not able to bite back her cynicism, "Yeah, I _bet_ you are."

Now it's Sokka's turn to throw a warning, " _Toph_."

Rini giggles, "It's okay, Sokka. I don't take it personally. In fact, Toph, I bet you would really benefit from my spiritual healing package. It allows me to get _deep_ in the tissues and really work out all those knots. Helps to reposition your aura. You _do_ seem a little wound up."

Toph's expression exacerbates, and Sokka snickers, enjoying the rise out of her. She raises an indignant brow, voice outraged, "Wound up!?"

Zukoru releases another hearty laugh, then leans closer to the earthbender, innuendo on his tongue, "Don't worry Toph, I bet there are other ways to _release_ all those knots."

Once again, Toph blushes, feeling slightly uncomfortable. She may like the guy's company, but his insinuations are a bit much. Still, that's for _her_ to worry about, and it bothers her when Sokka's disgruntled voice pipes up from across the table, "Oh give me a break."

She turns her head towards him, gritting through her teeth, "Sokka, can I have a word with you, please?"

Like a deer in headlights, "Who, _me_?"

"Is there another Sokka sitting here? Yes _you_. Do you guys mind?"

Before their other company has a chance to respond, Toph reaches across the table, grabbing a hold of Sokka's sleeve and pulling him up, roughly. He makes a few noises of protest, but Toph's in no mood to indulge him. She throws out a noncommittal gesture of apology to their dates as she drags Sokka towards the back of the restaurant for some privacy. They end up in a tight space, near the bathrooms and kitchen, and they have to huddle close to the wall as servers and busboys scurry past them.

Toph wastes no time, "What is your problem!?"

Indignantly, "Me!? You're the one who _earthbended_ at me. What's _your_ problem!?"

"I only earthbended at you cause you're being an _asshole_! Do you think I _wanted_ to come on this double date with you and little Miss Playboy bunny? _No_ , but we're here now, and you're ruining any chance of this being a good night by acting like a jerk!"

In a tone that indicates no actual remorse, "I'm sorry. I just don't like that Zukoru guy, that's all."

Laughing sardonically, " _You_ don't like _him_? Pfft. _You're_ the one who's been insulting him all night. What is your problem with him? He's been nothing but friendly to you."

"I just don't like him, okay!" Arms crossed over his chest, he grumbles, "Call it instincts. And please, it's not like you've been a ray of sunshine to _Rini_ either.

Toph narrows her unseeing eyes, her face contorting in a contemplative way as she bites her lips. Instinctually, Sokka's body sways forward at the gesture, but he stops himself. Toph looks like she wants to continue the conversation, and Sokka waits for a further dig.

Instead, she relents, "Whatever. They're waiting for us - we should get back," she pauses, scorn returning to her voice, "Just stop being an idiot!"

Returning her scowl, " _You_ stop being an idiot."

It's not quite fair of him to say. Toph is at least _trying_ to behave, but it does nothing to ease his frustration with the night. Toph turns away from him with an angry growl and stomps back to their table. Sokka trails right behind her, and he's just in time to see Rini standing up, making a move to gather her belongings.

Sokka, for the first time showing real concern for his date, "Rini, what are you doing? Is everything okay?"

Rini pauses, looking up at him with guilty eyes. She sends a withered look in his direction, "It's getting late, I should get going."

"You're leaving? But I thought we were headed to the bar after this?"

Rini speaks slowly, her tone condescendingly sweet, despite her next words, "Yeah, no thank you. No offense, but you and Toph both kind of suck. I'm out of here."

"What!? I thought we were having fun!?"

"Sorry, Sokka…but watching you and Toph flirt-slash-kill each other isn't my idea of a good night."

Face burning, "What! We were not _flirting_!"

Toph sits down at her seat slowly, whistling awkwardly in an effort to ignore the terse rejection taking place. She fiddles with her space bracelet to further distract herself. Similarly, Zukoru fidgets uncomfortably in his seat, moving the remnants of his food around with his chopsticks.

Rini continues, "Maybe not, but there's some _weird_ energy between you too, and it's producing this murky aura that is so not good for my skin. I'll see you around. Well, probably not. Anyway, it was nice to meet you, Zukoru that is."

Rini blows a pompous kiss in the group's direction before prancing her way towards the exit, flicking her perfectly tousled waves as she turns her back towards them. Sokka watches her walk away, not necessarily feeling too troubled that she's gone. Still…Toph's mocking voice piping up from behind him is enough to ignite his anger.

"Serves you right."

He turns to her and finds her expression to be irritatingly smug. He's about to make a quick comeback when Zukoru beats him to it.

"Toph, I'm going to head out too."

"What! _Why!?_ Come on, don't let Mr. and Mrs. Buzzkill get in our way."

"I'm sorry, Toph, but Rini is right. I don't think this is working out."

Sokka can pinpoint the moment that Toph's expression turns from smug to hurt, and he feels a flicker of guilt at having something to do with her pain. Sokka hadn't gotten the impression that Toph liked his Zukoru guy _that_ much - call it instincts - but still, he's been surprised by her choice in men before, and he now knows the sting of rejection.

Toph, with trepidation, "Are you saying you don't want to see me anymore?"

"What! Nooo…" Zukoru pats her shoulder, tone not very convincing, "We can still be _friends,_ of course."

Toph huffs out a hair, crossing her arms defiantly as she slumps in her seat. Her usual bravado returns, only with a bit more bite, "Oh buzz off."

Zukoru simply shrugs, unbothered, before making a dash to leave. Toph can distantly hear him calling out for Rini, and then her flirty laugh as the two exist the restaurant together. _Well_ _at least_ they _got along_.

A few other patrons in the restaurant send them strange looks as Sokka takes his seat, and he and Toph sit in more uncomfortable silence. Her anger radiates off of her in waves, and Sokka swallows a lump, afraid of what she might do to him.

He treads carefully, scratching the back of his neck, "I guess double dating isn't our thing, huh?"

In response, Toph shoots another icy glare at him, then flicks her wrist, sending another painful jolt to his feet. She gets up from her seat, wordlessly heading towards the exist, leaving Sokka with the bill and a sore foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So I originally had more added to this chapter, but it got to be over 10,000 words, so I decided to split it up and post this section as I finish editing the other part. 
> 
> Poor Rini and Zukoru - getting dragged into Toph and Sokka's angst! haha. I can't blame them for leaving.


	9. The Reason Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph and Sokka have a heated argument after their double date gone wrong.

**Chapter 9: The Reason Why**

Sokka sulks as he enters Toph's apartment - just in time before she slams the door closed. He’s not really sure why he followed her back to here, but she’s too busy giving him the silent treatment to put up much of a protest. He guesses he came here out of habit, more than anything. They always hang out at hers, especially after nights out. They’d come back after a night of drinking, eat stupid greasy food, and talk about everything stupid they did that night until they both pass out in her living room and wake up the next morning with unforgiving hangovers. It’s his favorite part of their little ritual. Still, they hadn’t been drinking tonight at their double-date-gone-wrong, and she still seems pretty pissed off at him. It probably would have been smarter to have just gone home to let her cool off.

While she hasn’t said a word to him since the restaurant, he can sense the explosion waiting to happen. Toph paces around her kitchen like a ticking time bomb, her posture stiff. Sokka stands frivolously a few yards away, in her sitting area, as he waits for her to say something. He flinches when she finally stops her pacing and _slams_ her hands on the counter, earth rumbling a bit as she does so.

“Well, I hope you’re happy.”

Even having expected her outburst, he’s still startled by it, “Me!? What about _you_!? You were just as rude to Rini as I was to _your_ date!”

“Whatever, Sokka! Unlike you, I actually _liked_ my date. Tonight was supposed to mean something, but then your _little bunny_ roped us into this stupid date. I had a good thing going with Zukoru, and _you_ ruined it!

Sokka, without thinking, “Ugh, you _would_ like a guy named ‘Zukoru’.”

Toph pauses, narrowing her eyes, “What does _that_ have to do with anything?”

Her voice drips with ice, and Sokka’s heart quickens at her acute anger. She's always been someone who gets irritated easily and she _certainly_ never holds back her opinions, but it’s rare for her to actually get so genuinely _angry,_ like she is now.

He gulps, but presses on, “Come on, Toph, he literally has _Zuko_ in his name. You’re telling me it’s a _coincidence_ that you were attracted to him?”

“Are you serious, Sokka? That was _years_ ago, and it didn’t even _go_ anywhere. I thought you were over that!”

“Whatever, Toph. And by the way, this date meant something to _me_ too!” Sokka defends, though unconvincingly, “I liked Rini, she was…nice!”

“Pfft. _Please_ , Sokka. You’re not even _trying_ to lie! We all know that she’s just another float on your never-ending parade.”

Furrowing a brow, “What _parade_?”

“You know, your ‘I’m pretending to be over Suki, but I’m really not, so I’ll _fuck_ every woman in Republic City’ parade. _That_ one,” Toph shakes her head, her words effectively prickling at his skin, “It's pathetic, really.”

Defensively, “You don’t know _what_ you’re talking about! There’s no ‘parade’. And I _am_ over Suki!”

Toph stomps around the counter and towards Sokka, pointing a finger at his chest. It reminds him of their argument in his office all those years ago. He fights the urge to move back an inch, not wanting to give her the upper hand.

She punctuates her words with a jab, “Liar! No parade _my ass._ Listen, I don’t care how many women you _fuck_. It’s your dick on the line - if you want to contact genital herpes, be my guest! See if I care! But now, your _dick_ is messing with _my_ relationships, and that’s a problem!”

There’s a pause in the conversation as she drops her finger, placing a defiant hand on her hip. Her unseeing eyes are level with his chest, and her face remains carefully guarded. Sokka narrows his eyes, “Bullshit. Now look who’s lying.”

If they weren’t in the middle of a fight, he might have found the incredulous, scandalized look on Toph’s face to be comical, “ _What_!? You’re crazy. Lying about _what_!?”

Keeping his voice carefully low, “You _do_ care how any women I _fuck.”_

In contrast to his low tone, Toph’s voice comes out pinched, her cheeks flushed, “What!? That’s insane! Why would I give a shit?”

“Same reason I give a shit about how many men _you_ fuck.”

Her head jerks back, like she’s been stung. Sokka feels the same sting on the tip of his tongue, eyes widening at his own confession. _Did I just say that out loud?_ The confession hangs in the air for a moment, silently, before Toph continues the argument.

“That’s insane, Sokka. We’re _just friends_. I don’t care _how_ many women you fuck, or _who_ you fuck, or if you just go _fuck_ _yourself_ at night! It’s none of my damn business! And you shouldn’t give a shit about me fucking people either. That. Is. _Insane.”_

Her words seem harsh, but he knows she’s offering him an out. She’s offering a way to pretend this argument never existed. A way to pretend that their jealousy and this stupid, good-for-nothing sense of _longing_ between them wasn't real. She’s offering him a way to keep things between them the way they _should_ be. He should take her up on her offer….

But be doesn’t.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, “It may be insane, but you know it’s _true_.”

Once again, his words hang in the air. But whatever he’s giving her with this surprise confession, she doesn’t seem to be meeting him halfway, “Ugh! You’re _infuriating,_ you know that!? I don’t know _why_ I’m friends with you!”

He leans closer to her, his anger reigniting, “Well, right back at you!”

“You’re so annoying!”

“ _You’re_ so annoying!”

“I hate you!”

“I hate you too!”

“You know what I wish? I wish you’d just get out of my sight…and I can’t even _see_!”

“Well, _you’re_ so irritating, sometimes it makes me want to… _ugh_!”

“Makes you want to _what!?”_

A beat passes, their chests heaving as the absolute _infuriation_ radiates in the short distance between them. Toph bites her lips between her teeth, and out of habit, Sokka’s eyes flicker down at the gesture. Toph’s question hangs in the air between them, but Sokka doesn’t answer her, not with words. Instead, their argument ends - quite abruptly - with Sokka’s lips _finally_ on hers.

Her response is immediate, and neither has time to think. Everything seems to happen at once, and even though she hasn’t had anything to drink, Toph feels _intoxicated_ as their lips move together, frantically. They grab at each other, hands desperately searching for each other’s skin. The kiss is somewhat sloppy, their skills overridden by the need for friction. Even so, it sends shockwaves down Toph’s spine as Sokka’s tongue darts between her lips, their breaths heavy between kisses.

He pushes her back against the wall of her sitting room, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he feels a sense of victory that Toph is letting him take the lead for the moment. Her hands are surprisingly delicate at his shoulders, her fingers nimble as they tickle their way to the back of his neck. He cups her jaw with one hand, as the other moves to her waist, his palm spreading smoothly across the fabric of her tube top. He can feel her slender curves underneath the layer of clothing, but it’s _not enough._

Toph shivers between kisses as Sokka slips both of his hands underneath her shirt, his calloused palms leaving behind a trail of goosebumps as he smooths them up her back, drawing her closer to his chest. It’s an all-consuming gesture, and she can feel the details of his body against hers, solid and strong behind their layers of clothes, his arousal growing against her. The sensation sends bolts of electricity down to her lower belly, her own desire pooling between her thighs. 

Empowered by the closeness, Toph breaks away from his mouth and moves her kisses to his neck. She peppers her lips upwards, the texture of his stubble tickling against her cheek. Sokka’s hands tighten around her waist as she nips at his ear, and she can _feel_ the tremor in the earth as the man under her will shivers.

And it’s enough to bring her crashing back down to reality.

Sokka nearly stumbles to the ground as Toph roughly pushes him away from her, the shock of the sudden movement making his head spin. He rights himself up, sending an incredulous look at his partner. He notes the swollenness of her lips, along with the redness of her cheek from where it scratched against his stubble, and it does nothing to quell his arousal.

His chest heaving, “What was _that_ for!?”

“Sokka, what are we doing!?” Toph’s own chest heaves, and now it’s Sokka’s turn to be grounded back down to reality as he reads the expression on his friend’s face. It’s a rare expression on her, one he’s only seen her wear a handful of times in their lives - even through times of war. She looks _frightened._ Suddenly, he feels his own heart sinking...an inkling of that _drowning_ feeling on the horizon.

His shock deflates, replaced by shame, “You’re right. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…” his voice trails off for a moment, “I just got caught up in the moment. I’m sorry.”

He turns away from her and walks towards her couch, plopping himself down in defeat. He rests his elbows against his knees and holds his head in his hands, trying to make sense of the moment. For so many years, he’s wanted her. He’s wanted to _kiss_ her. He’s wanted to take those lips - the ones that she so often puts between her teeth - and taste them for himself. He’s wanted to feel her skin against his in the most _sinful_ of ways.

But, they’re _just friends_. And there was a reason _why_ he never let himself go there…

But now, as his lips tingle from the ghost of her kiss, he’s struggling to remember what that reason was.

The room holds its charge for a moment, nothing but the sound of their heavy breathing filling the air. Toph eventually moves away from the wall and approaches Sokka, sitting on the opposite end of the couch. Sokka notes the deliberate space she’s put between them, yet the distance only heightens his awareness of her.

“Don’t be sorry,” she breaks the silence, her voice tight, “I got caught up in the moment too. It’s just, we’re _friends_ , Sokka. We _can’t…_ ”

“But…” His gravelled voice trails off again, and the unspoken possibilities hang in the air between them. _But what if I don’t want to be ‘just friends?’ What’s stopping us? Why **can’t** we go there? _The thoughts remain unspoken, yet Toph can sense the sentiment. Something like hope tickles her chest, but she quickly flushes the feeling down. There’s a _reason_ why.

Toph lets a long, frustrated sigh cross her lips, “I’m sorry for what I said before. I didn’t mean it. I mean, you _are_ kind of annoying sometimes, but I obviously could never _hate_ you.”

It takes a second for him to remember the fight they were having before the kissing started, but he nods, “I’m sorry too. And, I hate to say it, but I think you might be right about some things. I mean, _I am_ over Suki. It’s been two years. We ended things on good terms, and I don’t have feelings like that for her anymore. But, it’s still been so…”

“Lonely?” Toph finishes for him, and that unwelcome feeling of vulnerability tightens in her chest. She tries to remind herself, _It’s Sokka._ One of the very few people she feels she _can_ be vulnerable with.

Sokka nods again, “Yeah. Lonely.”

“I know what you mean. Aang said I needed to put myself out there, have some fun. And I have been. But…” She takes a second to wipe at the unexpected moisture at her eyes, surprised at the sudden wave of emotion crashing against her.

“Hey...” Sokka’s voice is soft, his own chest growing tight at the sight of his friend crying, something so rare for the typically stoic, brash earthbender.

He scoots across the couch, overwhelmed by the need to comfort her. He embraces her in a side-hug, Toph’s head reflexively leaning against his shoulder as his arm snakes around her back, pulling her against his chest. One of her arms is busy wiping at her eyes, but the other rests against her side, and Sokka uses the opportunity to take her hand in his, interlocking their fingers. Only moments ago, they had been kissing and _touching_ each other in such new, personal ways. Yet, something about _this_ feels much more intimate. 

Toph continues, her voice shaky, “It’s been years since I broke up with Satoru, and I don’t regret it, but…the whole reason I was with him for so long was because I was afraid of being _alone_ again. And look where I am now.

“I’m always going out with people, just like Twinkletoes told me to do. And I shouldn’t need a man to make me happy, I don’t _need_ someone else’s approval or support. _I know who I am._ So, I don’t understand. Why do I still feel so damn _lonely_?”

At this point, the tears are streaming freely down her face, and Toph does her best to sniff them away as she turns her face into Sokka’s chest, the vulnerability of the moment threatening to crush her. Sokka’s heart aches for her.

He untangles his hand from hers and instead moves it to grip her chin, gently. He pulls it up so that he’s looking directly at her face, and even though she can’t see, Toph can feel the heat of his skin only inches away from hers. With his thumb, he wipes at a stray tear as it rolls down her cheek.

Toph can feel his breath close to her as Sokka speaks, his voice gravelled, but gentle, “Hey. I know you don’t need anyone else’s approval. But for what it’s worth, you should know that you’re not _only_ the greatest earthbender of all time or the badass Chief of Police that everyone else sees.

“You’re _Toph Beifong._ You’re smart, you’re funny. You’re talented. You’re strong and _beautiful_. You’re kind and caring…well, you are when you _want_ to be.” He takes a second to chuckle, relishing the smile that threatens to tug at his friend’s lips.

He continues, steadfast, “You’re brave and powerful. You’re special. More _special_ than anyone I’ve ever known, and that’s including the Avatar. You’re my _best friend,_ Toph. But you’re also a _woman_ ,” gulping down a lump in his throat, “Everyone gets lonely sometimes, even _you_. And maybe you don’t _need_ anyone to make you happy, but you do _deserve_ someone.”

“Sokka.” Her voice sounds small, and the more Sokka holds her, the more “ _small”_ all of her feels in his arms. Not weak. Toph is _never_ weak. But _vulnerable_ , yes, and Sokka feels a sense of awe that he’s one of the few people who gets to see this side of her.

A final tear drop escapes her eye, again rolling down her cheek. But, instead of wiping it away with his thumb, without thinking, Sokka leans forward. His lips land against the tear, a butterfly of a kiss on her cheek. He pulls his head away slowly, surprised by his own actions. He blinks, searching her expression. But, the look of vulnerability on her face is glazed over by something else, and even though her eyes are blind, Sokka senses the unfiltered _desire_ behind her gaze.

Tentatively, he kisses her cheek again, testing the waters. He pulls a few inches away again, just enough to search her face for any signs of resistance, but he is met with none.

He leans forward again, but this time his lips press against hers. Unlike their first kiss moments ago, this one is not explosive or frantic. It’s gentle and exploratory, no longer a race for friction, but a steady build-up of momentum as his tongue slides against hers.

Toph’s hands reach up to grip Sokka’s cheeks as she twists in her seat to better face him. Her lips move slowly, but firmly against his. The position is slightly cumbersome, her back angling uncomfortably, but Sokka quickly rectifies this by gripping her hips and pulling her up to straddle his lap. The motion elicits a yelp of surprise from the earthbender, but Sokka suppresses the sound with a sly smile and his lips on hers once more. He leans himself against the back of couch for support, and Toph’s body follows, her chest brushing against his as she angles her head to deepen the kiss. She takes hold of his wolf's tail, and the warrior in him knows that she's now in control.

He is surprised at the heat of the spark that reaches his gut as she kisses him, and for one terrifying moment, he feels like he's _drowning_ in the depth of the kiss. Her kisses are soft, then firm and heady, playful and teasing, then deep once again. She's skilful with her lips, masterful with her tongue, and erotic in all the right ways.

Yet, the sensation threatens to overwhelm him. His mind is screaming at him to _stop_! Not because it doesn't feel good. It feels _too_ good. _Too_ right. There's a reason why they never went here before. 

But he's too far gone into her expert kisses, and while part of him drowns, the other part clings to his desire for her. There's no way he can't stop _now_. 

Sokka’s hands once more find their way under her shirt, but this time, he doesn’t waste a moment. He tugs her shirt upwards, eager to see her. Mercifully, Toph takes the hint, breaking the kiss to pull her top off over her head. She’s left in her bindings, and Sokka dips his neck to press soft kisses to the top of her chest. He reaches around her back to find the edge of her bindings, pulling on the linen to loosen them. Toph lifts her arms as Sokka slowly unravels the fabric, unwrapping her with anticipation, as each inch of discarded cloth reveals another inch of skin. When she’s finally bare-chested, Sokka takes a moment to take her in. Her expression betrays no signs of insecurity, but he can read her anxiety in her suddenly rigid, upright posture as her hands fall back down to her sides. She’s waiting for his reaction, biting her lips again. _She’ll never know how beautiful she is._

Her breasts rise and fall with her nervous breath, and the motion sends a rush of arousal down to Sokka’s belly. Her skin looks soft, flushed with rosy pink, and Sokka is delighted to find a cute little freckle just over her left nipple. He grazes over the sensitive bud, just slightly, as he smooths his thumb over the small sunspot. He marvels, as goosebumps ghost over her skin, her chest arching towards his hand, making her desires clear. Now, _he's_ back in control.

Her wish is Sokka’s command, and he finally covers her breast with his hand, nipple pinched between his fingers as he palms at the soft skin. Toph’s head leans back with a soft sound of pleasure as Sokka’s lips close around her other nipple, taking his time to divide his attention between her breasts. He relishes the sweet tang of her skin as he devours her, releasing her pert, pink nipple with a soft smacking sound. His tongue glides skilfully across her skin, a cooling sensation left behind as his warm, wet lips trail up her neck to suck at the flesh just below her ear. Her hands reach up to grip at the fabric of his shirt, seeking purchase as the sensations send ripples of pleasure to her core.

For someone so sturdy, so grounded in the earth, Toph is a remarkably gentle, airy lover. Her whimpers are soft, breathy, then finally _deeper_ as Sokka’s hand dips below the waistband of her pants and finds the sensitive bundle of nerves that he’s looking for. His motions are slow, but firm, and he feels a surge of pride when Toph has to lean her head against his shoulder for support, her hips rocking in time with the steady movement of his hand. She angles her head to press kisses against his neck, and another shockwave of desire flows down Sokka’s spine as Toph gently nips at his skin.

Sokka’s hand against her sends mounting waves of ecstasy all the way to the tips of her toes, but Toph is left wanting more when the man under her suddenly stops his movements, taking his hand away. She’s about to voice her protest, but instead, she’s surprised by her own surge of arousal as Sokka releases a feral-sounding _growl_. The unexpected noise has her sitting upright in his lap, and she listens further to the sounds of fabric being tousled and tossed aside to a distant corner of the room. She sounds another yelp of surprise, as she’s suddenly being pulled back into Sokka’s now naked torso - more shots of electricity as her nipples brush against the light hair on his chest. His hands smooth over her sides, pulling her closer as Toph wraps her arms around his neck, meeting him halfway in a hungry kiss, their chests pressed firmly together.

Toph's hips start moving at their own accord, seeking friction against her partner's arousal, but their pants are in the way of what she _really_ wants. A part of her is screaming at her _not_ to let it go that far. They _shouldn't_ be doing this. They're _just friends_. But she can't stop now. Not when he's pressed against her like this.

Sokka releases another animalistic growl as he lifts her up off the couch, her legs wrapped around his hips as he clumsily carries her to her bedroom, not breaking their kiss until he’s plopping her down on the bed. They both take a moment to laugh as she lands on the mattress with a little, graceless bounce, but the laugh quickly transforms into another satisfied moan as Sokka’s lips once again close around her breast. He hovers over her, propping himself up with one arm as the other tries pulling at her pants. She senses the movement, and helps him by shimmying her pants, along with her undergarments, the rest of the way down. She kicks the pants to the side, leaving her completely bare to him. _Completely_ vulnerable.

Sokka takes a moment to admire the woman laying underneath him. She's always been a special kind of beauty. Not just because of her silky hair or her crystal eyes. Not because of her slender, toned figure, or her delicate face. She's beautiful because, behind her surprisingly feminine appearance and secret grace, everything about her is _strong_. He sees her strength reflected in the battle scars and work bruises sprinkled across the length of her body. Each mark is reminder of her history. And, while painful at times, her history serves as evidence of her remarkable resilience. Proof of her ability to take pressure and pain and turn it into diamonds. Hell, the only reason she invented metalbending in the first place was because her parents tried to force her to be something she's not, indirectly locking their own daughter in a metal cage. Sokka can't help but feel a moment of sadness for her. Toph may be the blind one, but her parents were the ones that couldn't see just how strong she is, and why that makes her so beautiful. 

The beautiful, strong woman raises a brow up at him, expectantly, and Sokka realises he's been staring at Toph without actually _doing_ anything for perhaps a moment too long. To make up for it, he skates his hand down the length of her torso, hand once again finding the sensitive bundle of nerves between her thighs and moving steadily. 

Looking back, he’s not sure what he imagined intimacy with Toph to be like, but the current moment beats anything he could have conjured up in his own head. It dawns on him that this is the first time in their lives that he has Toph completely under his will...well, maybe not the _first_ time. His mind briefly flashes to Sozin's Comet, Toph's life _literally_ in Sokka's hands...but he swallows the memory as that _drowning_ feeling threatens to return. 

This is a new type of surrender, one she's _willing_ to give. It's so rare that she gives up control, in any capacity, and Sokka takes his own pleasure in watching her submit to him, as his fingers slip skilfully into her. He speeds up his movements, watching in awe as Toph’s back arches off the bed, her mouth parting open as her pleasure mounts. He leans down, attaching his lips to the pulse point of her neck, peppering kisses on any and every inch of her skin that he can find. He knows that she's near the edge, as her body starts to tremble beneath him. And when she finally crests that wave of pleasure, Sokka feels the vibrations on her neck as she releases a fervid cry of ecstasy. The sound is unlike any he's heard from her before, and he can't help but feel a surge of animalistic pride at being able to make this woman come so undone.

As she slowly comes down from her high, she fixes Sokka with a cunning look, though her breath is still unsteady, “Not bad, _Councilman_.”

He pecks her on the lips, “ _Chief_.”

His eyes flick from her face to the rise and fall of her chest, but before he can resume his heated kisses there, Toph wraps her legs around his hips and flips them over in one swift motion, seeking control again. She straddles him, power in her pose, and he admires the new perspective of her strong form above his. 

Just as Sokka tried to do for her, Toph makes quick work of discarding his pants. She scoots her body down as she pulls them off, tossing the pants haphazardly to another corner of the room, before hovering over him once again, propped up with her knees on either side of his hips. With bated breath, Sokka waits for the intimate parts of their skin to finally meet. But instead, he bites back a groan as Toph’s hand takes holds of him. Her palm smooths over his arousal in a steady movement, creating the _best_ type of friction as she works him. She bites her lips, in that way that she always does, and Sokka nearly comes undone right then and there.

Sokka begs, his voice strained from pleasure, “Toph, _please_.”

She sends another sly look his way, and it’s such a _Toph_ expression that Sokka nearly laughs at the surrealness of the moment. Instead, both of them release a deep, appreciative groan as she positions him at her entrance and slides down slowly, finally joined skin to skin.

She stills for a moment, adjusting to his length. Sokka places his hands at her hips, rubbing them in a soothing, encouraging motion. Slowly, Toph starts moving on top of him, and his grip at her hips tightens as tries to control his pleasure. Toph's hair falls over her shoulders, framing her face as she rests her hands on Sokka’s abdomen for support, quickening the pace. They don’t speak, but their gasps and sounds of lust fill the room as the intensity of their movements grows.

Sweat clings to their skin, and Sokka feels the precipice of his climax drawing closer as his length slides in and out of Toph. He sits up with urgency, pressing broken kisses against the heat of her neck as Toph rides him with quick thrusts. One of his hands land at her back for support, while the other snakes between them, returning to the sensitive bundle between her legs in an effort to help her along. Her head rolls back, and Sokka takes pleasure both from the feeling of her warmth around him and from her satisfied whimpers as the intoxicating pressure between them mounts. Never in his life would Sokka have thought he’d get to hear Toph Beifong _whimper_ , much less because of _him_ , but he decides it may be his new favorite sound.

He makes his own guttural sound of pleasure as he finds his release, Toph’s hips moving in slower, but deeper strides around him. She isn’t far behind, and she comes with a beautiful cry, Sokka tasting the sound from her lips with a hungry kiss. Her movements gradually come to a halt, and the two spend a long time just kissing as they come down from the shared high, their bodies still pressed together tightly, skin to skin.

Sokka breaks away from the kiss slowly. He opens his eyes, and Toph’s face is inches away from his, her lips swollen, and her cheeks flushed. Her crystal jade eyes are open, and while they are blind, Sokka feels like she’s staring deep into the window of his soul - as cliché as that sounds. Their sex had been all passion and desire, pure release. Two lonely people finding some company in each other. But he finds in her expression a seed of something else. Something he feels mirrored in his own gaze. A seed of _something more._ No, they weren’t just any two lonely souls. They were _Toph_ and _Sokka_.

This is a moment he’s been wanting for so long. He’s wanted her like this – her body intertwined with his, pleasure taken by his own hand – for longer than he’d care to admit. And, as with everything that Toph does, her lovemaking had been _earth shattering,_ better than Sokka could have imagined.

So, it strikes him as odd, that instead of feeling pure satisfaction as Toph’s blind eyes stare unknowingly into his, that he’s struck with something else. His chest tightens, his breath heavy with a familiar, unwelcome sensation. _Panic_.

_What did we just do?_

Her eyes continue to stare blankly at him, but Sokka finds he can no longer look. He falls back on the bed, Toph’s body following him before she slowly climbs off him, falling into the bed with a similar look of alarm on her face.

His body hasn’t been this satiated in a long time, yet his stomach drops as his eyes wash over his _friend_ lying next to him. The line that they so carefully drew in the sand has officially been crossed, and that feeling Sokka was so afraid of – that all-consuming, sinking, _drowning_ feeling - threatens to swallow him whole.

But what scares him the most…it’s not a _bad_ feeling. His heart swells, and he tastes the potential of their life together from the ghost of her kisses. But still, it’s a drowning feeling nonetheless, and it’s _overwhelming_. Too overwhelming.

All this time, he thought the reason why he never acted on his attraction towards her was because he didn't want to ruin their friendship. But, as he stares at the beautiful, naked, strong figure lying next to him, he realises that it's deeper than that. That _drowning_ feeling...it's love. A stronger kind of love than he's ever experienced. 

And _fuck_ … the thought that he could love Toph so much, scares the shit out of him. His mind flashes to Yue, then to Suki...Love equates loss. 

Sokka wasn't afraid to ruin their friendship, he was afraid to _strengthen_ it. If he loved her like this, it would only hurt that much worse when he inevitably _lost_ her. 

_This_ was the reason why. 

* * *

When Toph wakes up to the sounds of a bright morning outside her window, the previous night’s events come rushing back to her – as does her own onset of panic. _Fuck. What did we do?_

She’s not sure what she expected, but when her hand darts out to the other side of her mattress, she’s somehow not surprised to find it cold and empty. She’s _hurt_ … but not surprised.

The night she shared with Sokka was physically everything she might have imagined it to be. But it was _more_ than physical. His words were so supportive and earnest before he made love to her, and then his touches had been tender and attentive. It's the most vulnerable and intimate with someone she’s been in a _long_ time. Perhaps _ever_. But, she felt it. The _panic._ She didn’t need to see the expression on Sokka’s face last night to know that it was a _mistake_.

All this time, she thought the reason why she never acted on her affections towards Sokka was because she didn’t want to _ruin their friendship_. What they had was already so special. How could she risk it?

But this… This quivering of her lip as she pulls the sheets over her head, urging for the world to go away and wishing that the sheets didn’t smell like Sokka. This feeling of having everything she had wanted for so long, real and in the flesh, so crudely taken away from her. As if it were nothing by a silly little dream.

She wasn’t afraid of ruining a friendship. No, she was afraid of _this_ …She was afraid of crossing that line, only to have Sokka realize it wasn’t what he wanted. If they never crossed that line, she could always believe in the possibility that he _could_ want her. But now she had proof that _he doesn't_. He doesn't want _her_. Not in the ways that count.

All the times she wondered why she never let herself go _there_ with _him,_ now she has her answer. This pain. This ache in her chest. This _rejection_. _This_ was the reason why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy oh boy…not going to lie, this was definitely a challenging chapter for me to write, for many reasons. Writing love scenes doesn’t come natural to me, and I try not to be overly gratuitous with them, so hopefully this didn’t come across too smarmy lol. I debated having Sokka and Toph get together this soon, but I feel like the tension between them was growing to the point that it would be unrealistic for them to not address it. However, while they’ve addressed the physical attraction between them, it seems like the emotional repercussions just got a lot more complicated. 
> 
> I did say it wouldn’t be a smooth ride for these two! lol I know Sokka was kind of a jerk in both this chapter and the last, but I tried to write it as his inability to come to terms with his deeper emotions for Toph. I think Toph, on the other hand, actually understands her feelings but is secretly quite insecure, which is why she’s afraid to act on them, and why she mistakes Sokka’s panic as rejection. 
> 
> Things will get better, I promise!
> 
> Also, unrelated to this story, but I recently did another piece of art of Toph - Thought I would share it here:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/clearlyciara/art/Toph-836687604


	10. For The Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Toph and Sokka spend the night together?

**Chapter 10: For The Best**

The weather teeters on the edge of Summer and Fall – still warm enough to sit outside and enjoy the fresh air, but cool enough that it has crisp edge to it. The leaves on Air Temple Island are _just_ about to turn, and Sokka finds himself wrapping his arms a little tighter around himself as a particularly chilly breeze hits his skin. The city across the bay looks motionless from this distance, but Sokka knows it well enough to know that underneath the peaceful skyline lies a city full of life, in all its forms. Lives full of love and hate, sex and breakups, happiness and pain, births and deaths. So much happening all under one roof.

Here, on Air Temple Island, one can almost pretend that the peaceful skyline is just that. A peaceful, simple shell - full of promise and full of possibilities. But, Sokka knows better. He loves Republic City, but just as life tends to do, the city has only gotten more _complicated_ with age.

At least he’s getting a welcome distraction from the bustling city - and his current woes - by spending some time on the island. Lately, he’s been making more of an effort to visit his sister and brother-in-law (he's had more time on his hands recently, with a certain earthbender not around). Currently, Aang and Katara sit across from him at the patio table, Kya giggling happily in her mother's lap. Bumi is playing somewhere nearby, probably getting mud all over him and Appa. That kid has turned out to be quite the handful, despite not being a bender, but Sokka’s fondness for the boy has only grown with time.

But, that’s not what he’s thinking about right now.

He keeps his head turned towards the bay, deep in thought. Aang and Katara are talking about something or other, but Sokka interrupts, pensively, “Do you guys think Toph is okay?”

He tries to ignore the exasperated sighs that both Aang and Katara let out. Katara bounces Kya in her lap, the one year old pulling on her mom’s hair loopies as a frustrated Katara laments, “Sokka, how many times are we going to go over this?”

“I know, I know.” Sokka concedes, putting his hands up, “It’s just, she’s been gone nearly six weeks now. No one’s heard from her since she left. Aren’t you guys even a _little_ worried?”

Aang takes the baby from Katara, giving the mother a bit of reprieve. He has no hair loopies, of course, but his daughter starts to tug on his short beard as Aang patiently reassures his brother-in-law, “Stop worrying so much, Sokka. This is _Toph_ we’re talking about. I’m sure she’s perfectly fine.”

Even so, Sokka’s forehead creases with concern, “Okay, but it’s not like her to just disappear.”

“She didn’t just _disappear_ , Sokka,” Katara points out, not sounding nearly as patient as her husband, “She took an extended _vacation_. Two very different things. If she wanted you to worry, she wouldn’t have left a message with her lieutenant specifically saying _not to worry._ ”

Unconvinced, “I guess, but why didn’t she tell _us_? We’re like _family_ , and we don’t even know how long she’s going to be gone for, or where she went in the first place! How could she just leave without telling us?”

Katara sighs again, but softens her voice, “I know Sokka, but are you that surprised? Toph has always been one to just do her own thing, and I’m _sure_ she’ll be back soon. I miss her too, but spirits know she _needed_ a vacation. Can you blame her for taking one?”

Sokka slumps in his seat, another look of contemplation crossing his features, “I guess not.”

He can’t help the flash of Toph’s skin that crosses his mind - her cute little freckle above her left nipple as his lips latch around it. Heat flushes to his cheeks at the memory, and he squirms in his seat, hoping Aang and Katara don’t notice.

Another memory flashes, this time of her sleeping figure, naked under the sheets as Sokka takes one last look before leaving her, after their night together. Her hair had been slightly tangled and messy, haphazardly strewn across her pillowcase with her head dipped to the side. Even so, she had looked so _peaceful_ , and Sokka had nearly been entranced back into bed by the steady rise and fall of her chest. But instead, shamefully, he made sure to keep _extra_ quiet as he found his clothes (which had been thrown wildly throughout her apartment), dressed himself and slipped out her front door.

It’s the last time he saw her, and the picture has been playing in his head - on repeat - every day since. It’s a bittersweet reminder of the night they shared, and then the morning that he ruined it. It can’t be a _coincidence_ that she suddenly decided to use up all her accumulated vacation days, right after their night together.

No, she was running away. _Why?_ Because of _him_?

After their night, he had been drowning so fast in his feelings, he selfishly didn’t consider how Toph might feel waking up in the morning, all alone. Did she feel _used_? Or was she glad she didn’t have to turn him away herself? Was she _also_ drowning in feelings? Why else would she have left so suddenly? Did he _hurt_ her?

That’s the thought that scares him the most. He was so scared of his own pain, that he never considered how leaving might affect Toph. Well, he _eventually_ considered her feelings …about half a day after he left…but by then she was already gone. Running away.

But then again, hadn’t _he_ run away first?

Of course, Aang and Katara don’t know any of this, so they just assume Toph went for an impulsive vacation. The note she left with her lieutenant gave no indication that anything was amiss, but Sokka knows Toph better than anyone. And he knows that leaving her that morning was a _mistake_ , one that’s going to cost him. It already _has._ Six weeks without Toph is the longest he’s gone without seeing her since they were teenagers, and he feels her absence in the constant pit of anxiety that lives in his gut. _Where is she? Is she okay?_ And more than anything, he just _misses_ her. He misses their nights out, eating greasy food and getting drunk together, keeping up on the latest underground bending tournaments. He misses working together, laughing together, helping each other live their complicated lives in a _complicated_ city together.

“Sokka?” Katara starts.

Sokka shakes himself out of his thoughts, looking across the table at his sister and brother-in-law, “What?”

Katara raises a skeptical brow, “You’re brooding again.”

Sighing, “Sorry, I’m fine. Just have a lot on my mind is all.”

Pursing her lips, “You know, ever since Toph left, all you do is _brood_ ,” Katara’s impatience returns, “Anytime someone mentions her name, you tense up.”

Aang nods at her side, agreeing, “It’s true, Sokka. You _do_ seem especially down. I know you care about Toph, but you know she can handle herself. Why are so worried? Did you have a fight or something before she left?”

Sokka tenses in his seat, their scrutinizing expressions making the back of his neck itch. Yes, of course he’s worried about, Toph. They would be too if they knew _why_ she probably left Republic City in such a hurry. But they don’t. They don’t know that, “Toph and I slept together.”

Both Aang and Katara, “What!!?”

_Shit, did I say that out loud? I have got to stop doing that._

But the word vomit is already out, and now Sokka finds himself unable to control it.

Talking at about a mile a minute, “Toph and I went out on a double date but then our dates ditched us and we got into a huge fight but we started kissing and then we stopped because we realized we shouldn’t and then we started talking again and I got caught up in the moment and I kissed her again but this time she didn’t stop me so we slept together and it was great but then I freaked out and left in the morning without saying anything and then that’s the day she left for her vacation so I think she left because of me.”

Sokka finishes by taking in a deep gulp of air, feeling like he said all of that in one breath. Katara and Aang looked perplexed, unsure what to say. Kya laughs softly in her father’s arms, unaware of the strained air between the three adults.

Aang, still in shock, “Come again? I’m not sure I caught all that.”

Beside him, Katara scoots her patio chair a few inches closer to her brother, the metal of the chair scrapping unpleasantly against the stone ground. Both Aang and Sokka wince at the sound, but Katara ignores it. She leans towards her brother with investigation, a scrutinizing look on her face, “I think I got it, but I want to make sure. Let me see if I heard correctly.”

Sokka gulps, detecting the ire in his sister’s voice. She holds her chin with false consideration, “So you and Toph went out on a double date that – let me guess - resulted in you two idiots getting _jealous_ , which then ended up in you guys getting into a fight. Which, again - only guessing here - was really just you guys trying to hide from your unresolved sexual tension. And then, surprise surprise, you guys hooked up?”

Sokka narrows his expression at his sister’s sarcastic tone (and her unsolicited, extra bits of information), but nods anyway, “Correct.”

“And then you left?” Aang pipes in, wearing his own admonishing look.

Voice laced with guilt, “Yes. I left.”

Katara, frustrated, “Sokka, you’re an idiot.”

Sokka narrows his eyes again, defensively, “Hey, _you’re_ the one who said I should figure out my feelings for Toph!”

Aang scratches his head with his free hand, “Wait a minute. Since when did you have feelings for Toph? Does Toph have feelings for _you_? How did I miss that? Katara, how long have _you_ known?” turning accusatory, “And why didn’t you tell me? I told _you_ when I found out about Zuko and Toph!”

Sokka tries to quell the irritation in his gut at the reminder of Toph and Zuko’s quick little half-fling. It seems no matter how many years pass, that irritation is never going to disappear completely. 

“Aang, sweetie, keep up.” Katara places a placating hand on her husband’s shoulder, “I thought it was obvious. I mean, even _Zuko_ knows.” Aang only nods his head slowly in response, but he still looks positively confused. Even Sokka is befuddled by this information. _Zuko knows? Since when?_

His confusion is interrupted when Katara turns angrily back towards him, slapping him across the arm, “And I told you to figure out your _feelings_! I didn’t say to hop into bed with Toph and then panic like a skittish, slivering _hogmonkey_!”

“Hey, I didn’t mean to! It was an accident!”

Katara sits back with her arms crossed, unimpressed, “An accident? Oh, so you just ‘ _accidentally’_ had sex with one of our closest friends and then left her hanging? Seriously, Sokka?”

Sokka lets a frustrated sigh cross his lips, placing his head in his hands, his elbows on the table, “Ugh, what I mean is…we just got caught up in the moment. I didn’t intend to leave her afterwards, but I panicked. It was all just too _real.”_

Katara remains skeptical, but softens her voice, “Too ‘real?’ What do you mean?”

“Well, I had wanted her for so long, but I thought it was just….I don’t know, _attraction_ I guess? But in the moment, I realized it was _more_ than that,” Sokka’s tone is hesitant, as if he’s saying a ‘bad’ word, “I realized there were actual _feelings_ involved, and it just got too confusing. It freaked me out, okay? So I left.”

Sokka looks out towards the water again, “But now, I don’t know how to feel. I wanted to talk to her afterwards, and I went to her place the next day, but she was already gone. I’ve had all this time to think, but I’m still so _confused_. I still want her, but I don’t want to break what we have. I left because I didn’t want to risk losing her. But now she’s gone anyway. Because of _me_.”

Katara and Aang exchange a look, concern in their features, but not really knowing what to say. The trio sit in heavy silence for a few moments, the only noise being the sounds of Appa munching on hay nearby and Bumi playing with Sokka’s boomerang in the background. Kya has fallen asleep on her father’s shoulder, and Aang, who’s remained quiet for most of the conversation, chimes in, gently, “Can you do me a favor, Sokka?”

Turning towards his brother-in-law, “What?”

Aang treads carefully, “I know your _confused_ , but next time you see Toph, please, don’t dive into anything without figuring out your feelings first. You have to make sure it’s 100% what you want, beyond any doubt. You have to make sure you’re _committed_.”

Sokka swallows a lump, caught off-guard by Aang’s serious demeanor, “What are you saying?”

“Well, if Toph _did_ leave because of what happened between you two, that means she’s clearly confused about her _own_ feelings. We all admire Toph, but you and I both know she can be a little unsure of herself when it comes to the ‘mushy’ stuff, as she would call it. I’d hate to see _either one_ of you get hurt," the Avatar raises a pointed brow at him, "But _you_ can’t just treat her like one of your little one-night lady friends.”

Sokka lowers his voice, remaining serious, “I would _never_ do that to Toph.”

This time, Katara chimes in, albeit gently, “I hate to break it to you, brother, but it sounds like you already did.”

Sokka swallows another lump, hating how true his sister’s words are. He also hates how true Aang’s advice is…He’s come to terms with the fact that his feelings for Toph run deeper than just _attraction_ , but is Sokka ready to _commit_ to those feelings? Is he ready to _drown_ in them? And what about Toph? What does _she_ want? It’s a question Sokka regrets not sticking around to ask after their night together. But maybe, her running away was enough of an answer?

Sokka props his elbow on the table, resting his chin in his hand. Dejectedly, “I just wish I could talk to her.”

Katara and Aang exchange another strange look, one that Sokka doesn’t have the chance to ask about. Aang points behind Sokka’s shoulder, “Well, it looks like you’ll have your chance sooner rather than later.”

Confused, “Huh?”

“Hey guys!”

Sokka turns suddenly in his seat at the bright sound coming from behind him, just a few yards away, and _there she is._

“Toph!” Sokka bolts out of his seat, running on autopilot to close the short distance between them. He flings his arms around her, lifting her up off the ground in a bone-crushing hug that leaves both of them breathless. Sokka’s head rests in the crook of Toph’s neck, the earthbender’s arms awkwardly constrained in Sokka’s bear-like grasp. Whispering in her ear, but more to himself than to her, “You’re back, Chief.”

“Okay, Sokka!” Voice strained as Sokka’s arms tighten around her torso, “You’re…crushing me. You can put me down now.”

Sokka puts her down, albeit reluctantly, and places his hands on her shoulders instead, needing to keep contact. He takes a second to look her over, eyes scanning over her face and figure has he tries to process her sudden appearance. She looks normal and _healthy,_ wearing casual street clothes and hair up in her signature bun. Nothing out of the ordinary. _She’s here. She’s alive._

Sokka breathes a sigh of relief, but his voice quickly turns accusatory, “Toph! Where have you been!? I’ve been worried _sick_ about you. You just left without saying anything!”

Toph narrows her brows, making a pointed remark, “Yeah, it sucks when people just leave you hanging, doesn’t it?”

Sokka blushes at her (rightful) accusation. Clearly, she hasn’t forgotten about their night together either…or how he left so abruptly. Yup…that was _definitely_ going to cost him.

Sokka lowers his hands from her shoulders, his tone apologetic, “Toph, I-”

“ _Relax,_ Sokka, I’m only teasing,” Toph sounds a lot more cheerful than Sokka might have expected. However, the familiar punch she lands on his arm lacks its usual gusto, “And I’m _fine._ I just went to visit my parents in Gaoling, that’s all.”

Aang pipes in cheerfully from behind him, “See, Sokka, I told you she was fine!”

Sokka can’t help but send a glare over his shoulder, before turning his attention back to Toph, “Okay, but you were gone for a whole _six_ weeks. You couldn’t have sent a letter or something?”

Toph raises a skeptical brow, her hand on her hip, “Sokka. I’m _blind_ , remember? Not much of a writer here.”

“Oh, you know what I mean! You could have had one of your parents or one of their servants do it! I’ve been worried sick!” he repeats, “It’s not like you to just disappear. And after our night-“

“Okay, calm down, Mr. Worry Wart!” Sokka doesn’t miss the blush under her bangs, “I’m _fine_. I was a bit too busy to send letters anyway. I only stayed in Gaoling for a few days, but my father asked me to resume some of my executive partner duties at Earthen Fire, so I was travelling a bunch to the refineries. Not much of a vacation, really.”

Now it’s Sokka’s turn to look skeptical, “You were on a _work_ trip?”

“Yup.” Toph accentuates the ‘p’, her tone indifferent, “I actually visited the Southern Water Tribe on my tour. Your dad says hi, by the way.”

Sokka looks at her with an incredulous expression, the words taking a second to process, “You went _all the way_ to the Southern Water Tribe? Without me?” It’s strange to think of Toph walking around the icy streets of his home village, without him even aware of it until now. It’s like finding out someone’s been sleeping in your bed while you were away from home. Not that he would _mind_ Toph sleeping in his bed.

“Yeah, and it was just as cold as the last time I was there,” she crosses her arms, dryly, “I don’t understand why you Water Tribe folk like it so much. Sea prunes are the _worst.”_ She wrinkles her face in distaste, and Sokka suddenly feels a lot more at ease. _She’s really back._

“Well,” Sokka says, affectionately, “It’s good to see you, Toph. We missed you.”

She huffs a hair, a familiar trace of sarcasm in her voice, “Yeah yeah, I know. Republic City can’t survive without me. But I’m back. Out of vacation days too.” She mumbles that last part to herself, her tone somewhat resentful.

Sokka chuckles at her sour attitude. _Spirits I missed her._ “Well, that’s true. I’m sure everyone back at the station will be glad that you’re back. But…” He pauses, his voice losing its humor, “ _I’m_ glad your back, Chief. I missed you.”

She bites her lip, and Sokka ignores the familiar urge to focus on the gesture, “It’s good to be back,” now it’s Toph who swallows the lump in her throat, “I missed you too. _All_ of you guys, that is.” She quickly corrects, side stepping Sokka to greet her other friends. She makes a move to walk towards them, but Sokka grabs her arm, gently.

“Wait. We need to talk.”

Toph hesitates for a moment, her back turned to Sokka, before grumbling, “Fine. Let’s talk then.”

Aang and Katara watch the exchange with strange looks on their faces, but don’t say anything as Sokka leads Toph towards the gazebo, out of earshot from the others (though Sokka knows Aang and Katara will _somehow_ find a way to eavesdrop).

Once inside, there’s another moment of charged silence that hovers between the pair. Toph gnaws on her thumbnail as Sokka leans back on the rail, chewing the inside of his cheek. The last time they were together, they had never been closer – physically that is – their bodies touching in the most intimate of ways. Now, there’s a good five feet between them as they stand on opposite ends of the gazebo, and Sokka feels every inch of it.

It’s Toph who eventually breaks the silence. Impatiently, “You wanted to talk, so talk.”

Sokka closes his eyes, taking a deep breath as he mentally prepares himself for the inevitable discomfort of the conversation, “Did you leave because of what happened between us? Because of _me_?”

Toph narrows her unseeing eyes, leaning against one of the gazebo’s columns, “Pfft, get over yourself, Sokka. Not everything is about _you._ ”

Narrowing his own eyes, unconvinced, “I’m just saying. You haven’t taken a proper vacation in _years,_ but the day after we sleep together, you suddenly vanish. The timing is just a bit funny, is all.”

“ _Whatever_. I just needed some time to think.” Toph admits, though irritation still laces her tone.

“Well,” Sokka’s heart races, suddenly nervous, “What _do_ you think? About our night, I mean.”

Toph is quiet for what seems like ages, but Sokka gives her space to think. She bites her lips in contemplation, her expression pensive. She wraps her arms around herself, and if she wasn’t blind, Sokka might have thought she was staring out at the bay, hoping to find the answers in the glint of the sun on the water. After a few moments, he thinks she’s just not going to answer the question. And she doesn’t.

Instead, she takes the few steps until she’s standing next to Sokka, hands placed on the rail. She turns her cheek towards Sokka, head down and her voice low, “You know, not for nothing, Sokka, but _you_ were the one who kissed _me_.”

He pauses, considering his next words, “I know. And I’m sorry.”

Toph huffs out a hair, dismissively, “Good.”

“Well, I’m not _sorry,"_ Sokka corrects himself, "I don’t think it’s a secret that it’s something I wanted – and I hope we _both_ wanted – for some time.”

Toph sounds angry when she responds, but Sokka picks up on the _hurt_ beneath her tone, “And it was _that_ bad that you had to leave – I get it.”

Sokka steps forward a foot closer to Toph, and he tries to ignore the ache in his chest as Toph reflexively moves away from his advances, “What, no! Toph…That’s not it _at all_. It was – _you_ were incredible.”

Toph remains silent, her face unreadable. She _must_ know that he’s not lying. Sokka gulps, his palms growing sweaty.

Continuing, “I’m only sorry because leaving before you woke up was a _jerk_ move. I was the jerkiest of jerks,” Sokka hangs his head down, voice earnest, but not quite sure how to put how he feels into words, “Toph…you mean so much to me. You’re my best friend. I _need_ you.

“And I can’t stand the thought that I hurt you past the point of being friends. I can’t stand the thought that you might _hate_ me, and that I caused you enough pain that you had to _leave_.”

Toph rolls her eyes, but her tone is genuine, “Dammit, Sokka. I already told you, remember? I could _never_ hate you,” timidly, she adds, “I... I need you too.”

Hope wells in his chest, and for one quick moment that _drowning_ feeling returns. But it’s that _good_ drowning. He’s missed her so much, and now she’s back, and to _hell_ if he’s not going to make up for lost time. He tries to ignore Aang’s voice echoing in his head. _You have to make sure it’s 100% what you want, beyond any doubt. Make sure you’re committed._ Well, he definitely _wants_ her, at least. He takes a step forward, eager to touch her again, but her voice stops him.

“ _But_ ,” the hope dissipates, “Our night together was a _mistake_.”

He blinks, confused, “A mistake?”

“Yes. We’re _friends_ , Sokka. We shouldn’t have let ourselves get carried away like that.”

Another blink, “Friends?”

“Yes, Sokka. _Friends_. Not that I didn’t have… _fun_ , with you. But sex… Well, sex just complicates things. I know I once said that friends fool around sometimes…but that was stupid, okay? I think it’s best that we forget what happened between us.”

“You want to _forget_?”

Toph nods, decisively, “Yes. For both our sakes, let’s just pretend it never happened and go back to how we were before, okay?”

 _But what if I don’t want to forget?_ He doesn’t say it, but he feels it. And he _knows_ she must feel it too.

Instead, he relents, “If that’s what you want.”

She turns to face him, “That’s what I want. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

She sticks out her hand to shake his, and Sokka looks at the gesture as if it were a foreign object. After a few moments, he takes it, feeling strange as their hands agree to stay friends.

Without another word, Toph turns to walk back to Katara and Aang. Her body stays rigid as she feels a dejected Sokka trail behind her. Spirits, that conversation was more painful that she thought it would be…But, it’s for the best.

Her mind flashes to a few weeks prior. She remembers feeling both numbingly cold and annoyingly sweaty at the same time, her fur-lined coat trapping in heat while the freezing air chilled her cheeks. As much as she loves Sokka and Katara, she’s not quite sure how she feels about their hometown. She had to wear boots to keep her toes from freezing off, and her feet couldn’t see a thing during her stay in the Southern Water Tribe.

Still, she remembers getting along quite well with Hakoda. At that point, she hadn’t seen Sokka for a solid 3 weeks, and Hakoda’s warm, kind energy had been a bittersweet reminder of the man and the feelings she was trying to escape from. She could see where Sokka got his slapstick humour from, and his clever ingenuity.

She also recalls the way her heart fluttered as she said her farewells to the village, Hakoda shaking her hand and saying, “I can see why my son likes you much.” She hadn’t known how to respond, and if her cheeks hadn’t already been flushed from the cold, they would have been from that.

She remembers feeling caught off guard when Hakoda turned the handshake into a hug, saying goodbye like she was more than just a business partner or his kids’ friend. Saying goodbye like she was _family_. Though, she supposed she shouldn’t be that surprised. The Water Tribe people dealt with the coldness of their habitat with the warmness of their spirits. And again, it reminded her of Sokka.

“Take care of each other. And please tell my kids that I miss them.”

“Will do,” she had said, unsure to which request she meant to follow up on.

She hadn’t been lying about her travels over the past six weeks. Working as a partner for Earthen Fire Industries has certainly kept her mind preoccupied most of the time, but she’d be lying if she didn’t say the reason she left was _indeed_ to figure out her feelings for Sokka. Or rather, to leave them behind.

When he left after their night together…well, it hurt more than she would like to admit. Not because it was a jerk move on his part (and it _was_ a jerk move), but because she should have _known_ better. Maybe Sokka _does_ like her...maybe she hadn’t been just another woman on his “get over Suki” parade. His erratic heartbeat around her certainly suggests so. And no…she _hadn’t_ just imagined it.

But, it doesn’t matter. Even if he _does_ have feelings for her, how long will it be before he realizes he’s made a mistake? What happens when he realizes that Toph is not nearly as graceful or feminine as Suki, or as kind and sultry as Rini and all the other girls he’s dated? What happens then? Well, she can’t risk finding that out. She can’t risk that kind of rejection, not from _him_.

Keeping things friendly between her and Sokka might be painful, but it’s not as painful as losing him would be.

_It’s for the best._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza! Didn't expect to get another chapter up that fast, but alas, my schoolwork still sits unfinished, waiting patiently to be done as I procrastinate by writing fanfiction. Peak anxiety of the semester! Oh well! 
> 
> I know this chapter wasn't as exciting as some of the others, but I had to address what happened after their night together before moving on. Was it a bit dramatic of Toph to run away? Perhaps...then again, she ended up running away to live out the rest of her days in a fricken swamp, seemingly without telling anyone, so perhaps not. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading and for your continued support through comments and kudos! Much appreciated, and comments are especially uplifting during these crazy, stressful times, so thanks a million!


	11. Whiplash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When something goes horribly wrong at work, Toph turns to a friend for comfort.
> 
> *Chapter Warning: Descriptions of Violence

**Chapter 11: Whiplash**

The hairs on the back of Toph’s neck stick up, a flare of goose bumps shooting up her arms underneath her uniform. Something about this stakeout feels…. _off_. The salty smell of the bay and a nearby fish market fills her nostrils, and she can feel the heat rising with the early morning sun. The docks are typically busy with fish traders this time of day, but aside from the sound of seagulls flying around above her, everything else seems abnormally still and quiet. _Too_ _quiet_.

Her back presses against the stone wall of an empty airship hangar, as she and her lieutenant slowly edge their way around the exterior towards the entrance of the building, careful to keep quiet. She stops suddenly when she senses movement from inside, her lieutenant nearly colliding into her. Toph keeps her head dipped low as she tries to make out to what’s happening.

Her lieutenant, a rather tall, stocky man named Cheng, fidgets nervously next to her. Cheng is usually pretty good about giving Toph space to focus, but he must feel the same _unsettling_ energy in the air that she does. He clears his throat, “What is it, Boss?”

She shushes him, refocusing her seismic sense. Her officers are all trained to use it, but she’s still the best, and this stakeout calls for no error. Based on the tip they got, this hangar is where a lot of the _violent_ triad activity takes place. And they should be expecting some action _very_ _soon._

Toph whispers, “There’s two men inside - one of them sitting, but he’s struggling. He must be tied down. I also sense a woman….also sitting, also struggling.”

“Captives?”

She nods, trying to hear what the people inside are saying, “I think the male hostage works for their capturer,” she pauses, listening further, “No, scratch that. The Capturer is just a messenger, here to collect debt. Drug deal gone wrong.”

“Well, shouldn’t we be going inside? Do we need backup?”

Shaking her head, “No, we need to handle this with _special_ delicacy.”

“Why?”

Toph pauses, sending a withered look in her partner’s direction, “The woman is _pregnant_.”

“ _Shit_. Why aren’t we arresting the hostage-taker already?”

“Shh. I don’t think that’s necessary. He seems nervous. I don’t think he wants to hurt them. We can talk him down if we need to.”

“Talk him down? Why bother when we can just earth-tent his ass from here!? This isn’t exactly the time to be taking risks, Chief.”

“I know, but we might be able to get some information out of him first, and he might be more willing to cooperate if we don’t involve bending right away. We don’t know which gang he’s part of, or if he’s a bender, or _what_ ,” Toph argues, “What if he’s able to earthbend himself right out of arrest, huh? Then we might have an even bigger problem on our hands. We do this carefully, and we do this _slowly_. Wait out here and don’t come in unless I give the signal.”

“You’re going in _alone_? Are you sure that’s the best idea, Chief?”

“Quit your yapping! I’ll be _fine_. I won’t let anything happen to the captives, but we can’t gang up on him, or he might do something _stupid_ before we get the chance to stop him,” Toph stiffens, “ _Fuck_. He’s moving towards the woman. I have to go. _Wait out here._ ” She repeats her command, tone uncompromising as she moves from the wall and slips into the wide entrance of the hangar.

She approaches slowly and silently, leaving a good 20 feet between herself and the Capturer, not wanting to be noticed yet. His back is facing her as he kneels in front of the captive woman, untying her from the chair.

It’s a bit odd that he’s so out in the open with the hostages. He may be hidden by the walls of the building, but if anyone happened to walk by the hangar door, he would _surely_ be noticed in the middle of the expansive, otherwise empty floor. Toph takes it as a sign that the triads have clearly gotten a little _too_ confident in their hideout. Either that, or they’re confident in their ability to make others turn a blind eye. The irony is not lost on her.

Toph can sense that the captives have noticed her presence, but any relief they might have felt at a hope for rescue quickly disintegrates as the Capturer forcefully makes the pregnant woman stand up. Quite roughly, he turns her around, holding her wrists behind her back as he walks them a few steps backward. It doesn’t take long for Toph to realise what he’s doing – he’s giving his other captive (who must be the father) – a _view._

The Capturer isn’t just here to collect debt. Whatever the price owed, the woman - and her baby - are the debt’s _interest. This is a retaliation situation._

_Shit, I need to do this quickly._

With her hip cocked to the side, Toph clears her throat, “Am I interrupting a party, or something?”

Toph can sense the Capturer man stiffen at her voice. He turns towards her in one swift, sharp movement, bringing the pregnant woman with him. The woman makes a strange, strangled noise, and Toph realizes she must be gagged. _This guy is sick._

Strangely enough, it’s the other captive’s voice that pipes in. He sounds afraid - as anyone tied to a chair, with their pregnant wife’s life being threatened would be - but, his tone is also filled with curiosity, “Who are _you_?”

The Capturer grits his teeth, “It’s the _Beifong_ _Bitch_.”

She crosses her arms, feigning cool indifference, “Glad to see my reputation precedes me.”

Sneering, “You don’t actually _see_ much though, do you?”

Toph raises a sceptical eyebrow at that. _Is he trying to make fun of her or something?_ Pfft, This guy is so out of his own league. What is he doing in a criminal empire? He’s certainly not capable of hurting a _pregnant_ woman, is he?

Keeping her sarcastic cool, “Wow. It appears that you know everything about _me_ , but I know nothing about _you_. Now, that’s not fair, is it?” her tone sharpens, “Why don’t you start by telling me what you’re doing holding a _pregnant_ woman captive? Or _who_ sent you to do their dirty work?”

The man pauses, and Toph feels his erratic heartrate. _He’s afraid to tell the truth._ The woman in his arms squirms a bit, and the man’s hand tightens around her wrists, “No one sent me. My wife cheated on me with this son of a bitch and now it’s payback time.”

_A lie. Just a cover-up._

“Right. I’ll ask again.” Toph says, her tone authoritative, “Who do you work for?”

The Capturer starts to get nervous again, his voice stuttering, “I don’t…I…um….”

Losing her patience, “Who sent you!?”

The captive man in the chair pipes up, “It was-“

“Shut your fucking mouth!” The Capturer’s heartrate escalates suddenly, his voice frantic, “Say another word and I’ll kill your baby and your wife before you have the chance to _blink_! I swear to fucking Agni.”

Toph’s own heartrate skyrockets as the man reaches into his pocket, frantically grabbing a metal object and pressing it against the woman’s very round stomach _._ Toph tries to keep herself from panicking, but she’s not going a great job. _Shit._ She quickly realises that the metal object is a _knife_. The woman screams through her gag, her husband keeping his mouth shut, but struggling in his binds. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

“Hey. Take it easy,” Toph holds her hands up level to her chest, palms out in surrender. She’s clearly not going to be getting the information she wants, and now the situation has escalated beyond her control. If Toph makes any sudden movements, this could end _very_ badly. She can’t earthbend at the Capturer without also potentially hurting the pregnant woman, but if she doesn’t figure out something soon, it won’t matter.

Toph steadies her breathing, trying a different tactic, “Why don’t you put the knife down and we can talk about this like civilized individuals. If you don’t put the knife down, it will only make things worse. No one needs to get hurt.”

The Capturer releases a wet, sardonic laugh, “Huh. No one needs to get hurt? Do you really _believe_ that?” his voice is as erratic as his heartbeat, “What do you think will happen if I _don’t_ do this? You think the hit on them will just disappear? _No_ …someone else will be sent to do it, and then they’ll have _my_ head to add to the list.”

Toph, rather insistently now, “ _No_ , I won’t let that happen. Whoever sent you, we can make sure they don’t hurt you. You don’t need to do this, _please._ I can protect you.”

The Capturer’s hand lowers, just slightly, from the woman’s belly. His grip around the knife loosens a bit, and Toph releases a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

The Capturer narrows his voice, sceptically, “How?”

“I have the best metalbenders in my force,” Toph reasons, her tone cautious, “We can place guards on you at all hours, enrol you in a protection program. We can work something out, I _promise_. But you _have_ to give me the knife, okay?”

Toph takes a few careful steps closer to the Capturer. She extends her hand out, slowly, encouraging him to hand over the weapon. She can feel the man quivering, his resolve shaking. _He doesn’t want to do this._ His hand lowers completely to his side, but he doesn’t let go of the woman. Toph tries to keep her attention on the Capturer, and not the muffled whimpers of distress coming from the poor pregnant woman.

She hears a noise of frustration from The Capturer as he shuffles, suddenly waving the knife haphazardly in the air, his voice desperate, “You don’t understand. Your metalbending won’t work. It can’t protect me! It can’t protect _anyone!_ ”

Toph narrows her brows, confused, but she tries another approach, “ _Please_. Just hand over the knife. I promise, we’ll work _something_ out. You don’t need to do this,” urgently, she adds, “Do you have a wife? _Kids_? Think of _them_. What if this was _your_ family?”

The Capturer grits his teeth again, moving the knife back to the woman’s stomach, his tone resolved, “If I don’t do this, it _will_ be them.”

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck_. Toph’s uses a split second to quickly go over her options. She’s lost control of the situation now. She should have just _listened_ to her Lieutenant and arrested the Capturer while she still had the chance. But, what can she do _now_ , with the Capturer’s knife pressed against the woman’s belly? One wrong move and it’s _over_.

Toph has never in her life resorted to _begging_ before, but there’s a first time for everything. She takes another careful step closer to the Capturer, and she doesn’t recognize the sound of her own voice as she desperately pleads, “No! We _can_ protect them! _You_ can protect them. You just have to hand over the knife. _Please._ ”

The Capturer is silent for a moment, and mercifully, his hand once again drops down to his side. Toph tries to focus on him, but it’s difficult when the sound of her own racing heart thunders so loudly in her ears. When the Capturer speaks again, it’s so low, Toph almost misses it, “ _This_ is how I protect them.”

Before Toph can process his words, the Capturer raises the knife back, in one swift motion, ready to strike.

“ _No_!! _STOP!!_ ” Toph lurches forward, and she’s immediately met with a violent scream that pierces her eardrums, before it comes to an abrupt halt. Then comes the horrible, bone chilling _thump_ of a body hitting the ground, and the clattering of a knife on the stone floor. But none of these sounds are from the pregnant woman.

Toph reels back her metal cable, her body shuddering as the wire slips through wet flesh, as it comes out the same way it went in. The cable whips back to her belt with a slick sound, and Toph represses the urge to vomit as she feels a splatter of something wet hit her cheeks. She brings her hand up to her face, wiping at the drops of liquid. She already knows what it is, but she holds her hand up to her nose anyway, the metallic tang of blood hitting her nostrils. 

Everything seemed to happen in just a split second. One moment, Toph was trying to talk the Capturer down…the next, her cable was through his heart.

Her hand shakes as she puts it down at her side. She hears the sound of her Lieutenant running up from behind her, and the pregnant woman rushing to untie her husband from the chair.

Toph feels possessed, out of body as she walks towards the dead man on the ground. She feels a rush of wind as Cheng brushes past her, racing to help the couple. Toph stops when she’s standing above the dead man, the naked soles of her feet standing in a pool of blood. It’s warm, wet, and uncomfortable, but Toph ignores this as she crouches next to the dead man. She places her fingers on the man’s neck, feeling for a pulse that she knows isn’t there.

She’s not sure how long she’s crouched there, but her knees start to hurt, and it isn’t until she feels her Lieutenant’s hand on her shoulder that she remembers where she is and comes back to herself. Distantly, she hears the sound of sirens as they approach the hangar. Cheng must of sent for backup.

“Don’t worry, Chief. I saw the whole thing. You won’t get any trouble.”

It takes a second for Toph to realise what he means, and it finally occurs to her.

_I just killed a man._

The thought makes her numb again, and she tries to ignore the wave of nausea and focus on the facts. _I just killed a man._ And she did it without any backup. If Cheng hadn’t been watching, the only witnesses would have been the two captives.

Any time a death occurs at the hand of an officer, no matter how necessary that death may be in the moment, investigations occur afterward. If a death happens when only one officer is there, well tough luck. There are protocols in place for a reason, and a lack of other police witnesses means the investigation gets _a lot_ trickier. _I’m a fucking idiot._ She shouldn’t have gone in alone. Thankfully, Cheng saved her idiot ass by disobeying her orders. She’ll have to thank him for that later, when she remembers how to use her legs. _I just killed a man._

She slowly gets up from her crouching position, stepping out of the pool of blood and walking towards the couple who had been held captive. She knows she must be leaving behind a trail of bloody footprints, but she tries to ignore it. She hears the sound of carriage doors slamming and various shuffling outside, and again, she tries to ignore it when she hears the sound of a camera flash. Right now, it’s just the forensic investigator taking pictures for the report, but soon, it will be a news reporter coming to get a story. She’ll have to recount the tale of her kill for both accounts. _Great._

She can sense the pregnant woman shaking. One of the paramedics is wrapping bandages around her wrists from where the ropes must have chaffed her skin. The other captive stands behind her, rubbing her shoulders absentmindedly. Cheng had previously helped the couple before scurrying off to liaise with the forensic specialist and other officers on the scene, but Toph senses him trail behind her now, pen and paper already in hand and ready to take notes. _Always thinking ahead. Unlike me, apparently._

“Hey.” Her voice comes out gravelly and curt as she greets the couple. It’s the first thing she’s said since she was shouting at the Capturer to _STOP_. _Now he’s dead._ She clears the lump from her throat, “Are you two okay?”

“We’re better than we would be if we were dead,” the man says, tone sounding oddly dry-humoured for the situation.

The woman speaks up, her voice quiet, but surprisingly self-assured, “We’re okay. And so is our baby. Thanks to _you._ ”

Toph swallows another lump, “I was just doing my job.”

“Well as scared as I was, it was _amazing_ to watch. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone react to anything that quickly. Your bending reflexes are phenomenal!” Again, the man sounds overly exuberant for the situation, and Toph tries to dispel her discomfort. She usually eats up praise, but in this situation it only makes her stomach churn.

“Right,” she bites her lip, focusing instead on the job at hand, “Well, we’re going to need you both to come down to the station to give a statement. _And_ to answer a few questions.” She says that last sentence with a pointed expression directed towards the man. This guy may be the victim in _this_ particular situation, but she had caught enough of the conversation before she entered the hangar to know that he’s not exactly just an innocent bystander.

“If I tell you what you want to know, can you keep us safe, help get us out of the city? And can you grant immunity?”

His question surprises her, “Well, I can definitely promise you that we’ll do everything in our power to keep you safe. But, I can’t make any promises about immunity until I know your crimes, and even then, it’s not up to me. But, any information you give will certainly help your case,” she narrows her eyes, thinking back to earlier, “Before, you were about to tell me who it was that sent your capturer. So, who was it?”

“I’m not telling you _cops_ anything until I have a lawyer present and guaranteed immunity.” The man’s petulance aggravates her, but she’s not surprised. What else should she expect from these triad crooks? However, she _is_ surprised, and so is the man, when the pregnant woman again speaks up.

“It was Yakone.”

“ _Ainu_.” The man says her name warning.

“Quiet, Shin.” Ainu slaps his hands away from her shoulders, “She just saved our lives. Maybe she can save others too.”

Shin steps a few paces away, exacerbated, but doesn’t say anything else as Toph questions, “Yakone?”

“He’s the mastermind behind _everything_. He has a whole criminal empire under his wing, and he’s got his hands in drug dealings, trade unions, pro-bending…you name it,” Ainu explains, “People are afraid of him, but they also _respect_ him. When you’re on his good side, he treats you like family. I mean, we were even going to make him our child’s spiritfather, for crying out loud!

“But if you mess up, don’t obey his orders or don’t pay up in time…Well, he’ll make sure you suffer the consequences. And he doesn’t always need to send others to do his dirty work. He’s…a _powerful_ bender.”

Everything Ainu has said is unsettling, but something about how she finishes that last sentence makes Toph feel _extra_ uneasy.

Cheng, from behind her, “What kind of bender?”

Ainu is quiet for a moment. Once again, there’s something _off_ about how she says, “He’s a waterbender.”

Toph chews at the inside of her cheek. _What is she not telling me?_ Crossing her arms over her chest, “Can you tell us anything else about him? Where’s his hideout? What does he look like?”

“She’s done talking until we can get a lawyer.” Shin interrupts, tone making it clear that there is no room for compromise. _Whatever_. This isn’t the best place to do this anyway, with a dead body lying only a few yards away as crime scene investigators flurry around. Plus, the blood is starting to feel tacky on the bottom of Toph’s feet.

“Fine. We’ll take you back to the station and get you a lawyer,” Toph pauses, suddenly remembering something, “There’s still something I don’t understand though. The man that held you captive, he said my metalbending couldn’t protect anyone. Why was he so sure that we couldn’t help him? I don’t understand, what about my metalbending wouldn’t work? I could have protected him.” She’s asking the question to the couple, but it sounds more like she’s reprimanding herself, trying to decipher the flaw in her system. _She could have protected him._

Instead, _I killed a man._

Toph can’t see it, but Ainu and Shin exchange a strange look. She _can_ feel them tense up though, and Cheng must notice it too, as his note scribbling has stopped suddenly.

This time, it’s Shin who answers, “He’s not _just_ a waterbender.”

Cheng, confused, “I don’t understand. What do you mean?”

His meaning dawns on Toph before Shin even has a chance to say it. A harrowing chill runs down her spine, the hairs on the back of her neck once again standing up. It’s not a question when she says, “He’s a _blood_ bender.”

She senses both Shin and Ainu nod their heads, solemnly, and it’s all the confirmation she needs before another unsettling chill shoots down her vertebrae. She feels Cheng grow rigid behind her, before he slowly moves his hand to make one last scribble in his notebook.

_Yakone = Bloodbender_

Toph hadn’t been there when Hama had bloodbended her friends, or when Katara herself had to bloodbend to save their lives…but from their chilling accounts, bloodbending is not something to take lightly. Hence why it’s been made illegal.

Toph distantly recalls that odd time when Ty Lee had used her chi-blocking abilities on her during the coup in Ba Sing Se. Having her bending disabled like that, even if only for a few moments, had been _awful_. It had left her completely blind and _powerless_. She can only imagine what being bloodbended is like, and she hopes she and her officers _never_ have to find out. 

Before Toph has a chance to ask any more questions, Ainu and Shin are being ushered off by one of her officers, leaving her in stunned silence. She stands uselessly there for a few moments until, again, Cheng places a hand on her shoulder, drawing her out of her shock.

It’s moments like these where she’s thankful for her lieutenant’s rather quiet, reserved approach to policing. Her relationship with Cheng is a bit like her one with Aang – he’s like the older brother she never had. Except, while Aang is light-hearted and can be a bit evasive at times, Cheng has always been rather direct and serious (a quality that Toph loves to make fun of him for). But as much as she heckles him, she has secretly always been thankful for his honest and calm approach, especially in a moment like this.

“Chief. We need to get your statement for the report, but then you can go home.”

This makes her turn, offended, “ _Home_? What makes you think I’m going home? I still have work to do. We have to go back to the station and get more information from that couple. And I’m sure I’ll have reporters up my ass when I get there. I’ve got shit to take care of, I can’t go _home_.”

“Chief,” his voice is delicate, but firm, “I know you can’t see it, but you have blood on you _everywhere_. It’s splattered all over your face and uniform, and all over your hands and feet.”

This makes her heart quicken, another spell of nausea to her gut, along with a churn of embarrassment at her lack of professionalism. _Had I really been questioning those people with blood on me that whole time?_? The more she focuses on it, the more she feels the uncomfortable sensation of dried blood on her hands and feet, and the itchiness of where it’s smeared across her face. She has no way of imagining what blood looks like, but from what she’s heard, it’s hard to miss. What a mess she must look like right now…what a _monster._

Cheng continues, “Give the statement, but leave the rest for later. We’ll keep Ainu in the healing clinic and Shin in a holding cell overnight, interrogate him tomorrow. And the reporters can all fuck off.”

“But…” Her voice trails off, not sure where she was going with that thought.

“But nothing. I can take it from here, Boss. We’ll get you cleaned up the best we can before you go, but then go home. Take a shower,” he hesitates a moment, lowering his voice so the others scurrying around the crime scene can’t hear, “I know this is the first time you’ve had to kill someone in action. That must be hard.”

“Pfft, I’m _fine._ ” Toph waves her hand, dismissively, but her usual bravado wavers. _I just killed a man._ She hesitates for a moment, biting her lip, “But, I guess I shouldn’t go to work with blood all over me. I’ll go home, but you leave that lily-livered scumbag for _me_ to question, you got it? I want to know more about this ‘Yakone’ guy.”

“Of course. We’ll see you tomorrow, Chief.” He pats her shoulder, and Toph can detect the sympathetic smile in his voice before he walks away to help clean up _her_ mess. If it were anyone else, that sympathetic tone would earn them a swift punch to the arm, but she knows Cheng well enough to know that he’s not questioning her authority. Even though she wouldn’t blame him right now if he did. _I just killed man._

Toph gives her official statement after the paramedics help wipe the bulk of the blood from her face and uniform, though they weren’t able to get it off completely. She gives Cheng a quick pat of the back before she leaves, hoping it conveys her gratitude accurately, but knowing it doesn’t.

She has to dodge a few reporters and nosy, rubbernecking civilians as she leaves the crime scene, but somehow the journey back to her apartment flies by. It’s not a short walk – a good forty minutes from the docks - and she’s sure people are giving her strange looks as she walks through downtown Republic City, with bits of blood on her skin. But, for the time being, she can’t bring herself to care. Her feet seem to carry her home against their own will, and that forty minutes feels like five, as her mind stays numb to her surroundings.

She stays wordless as she enters her apartment. Thankfully, the paramedics said they were able to easily wipe the blood from off her outer armour, so she makes quick work of bending it off, before stripping out of her blood-stained underclothes and tossing them into the laundry hamper. While her uniform can be a bit bulky and uncomfortable at times, she always finds pride in wearing it. But she finds that now, as she strips completely bare, she’s never been more relieved to have it off.

She goes into her bathroom and turns the shower on, letting it heat up before stepping in and embracing the scalding water, welcoming the slight burn of it on her shoulders. She normally likes having a healthy coating of earth on her skin, but right now, it feels contaminated by _blood_. And she has no way of knowing if all the blood is off, so she scrubs every inch of her skin - extra hard - for good measure. She rinses the soap from her skin and hair, then repeats the process until she’s almost certain that it’s impossible for any blood to be left. When she’s done scrubbing, she stands idly under the showerhead, letting the pressure of the water wash over her head and down her back.

It isn’t for another 10 minutes, when the water starts to cool down, that Toph realises she’s zoned out.

After drying off and getting dressed, Toph spends the next hour pacing around her apartment, mind not really aware as her body seems to move on its own accord. She fixes herself a cup of tea, but she forgets to drink it. She dumps the cold tea out and makes another, but forgets to drink that one too. Her skin is certainly clean, but it still itches, and Toph plays with her space bracelet in an effort to distract herself from the growing pit in her stomach.

The action makes her think of something, and without much consideration, Toph finds herself gathering her keys and leaving her apartment. Her brain is a few steps behind her body, and it takes her a while to realize where her feet are taking her. But once she’s there, she knows what she wants. What she _needs._

* * *

Sokka isn’t that surprised when Toph enters his office, unannounced, in the middle of the day. It’s fairly routine for them to pop in on each other at work, even when there are no formal meetings scheduled. And as he always does when she visits, he stands up to greet his friend, “Hi, Toph. How’s it going?”

He _is_ somewhat taken aback when Toph says nothing as she closes the door to his office, using her metal bending to twist the lock. _That’s different._ He is also _definitely_ surprised when, without any preamble, she marches straight up to him, a look of determination on her features as she grips the front of his shirt, pulls him down, and plants her lips firmly onto his.

He isn’t quite sure what’s happening or how he got from point A to point B, but before he knows it, Toph sits buck naked on top of his desk, her legs wrapped around his waist as she grips his arousal in her hand. To say he’s caught off guard would be an understatement, and somewhere in the back of his mind, Sokka thinks about how they shouldn’t be doing this. _Make sure you’re committed. Beyond any doubt. 100% sure it’s what you want…_ or something along those lines anyway. But, with his tongue mingling so naturally against Toph’s, those lines have definitely been blurred. At the very least, there’s no doubt that he 100% wants Toph, like this, and he’s committed to seeing it through. _Not sure that’s what Aang meant…_ Oh well.

Nearly a year has gone by since their first (and last) romantic encounter, and they haven’t spoken about it again since Toph returned from her ‘vacation’. Sokka had definitely been hurt by her rejection, but deep down he knew it probably _was_ for the best. And just as they agreed, they pretended it never happened, and they moved on. Somewhere between that first time they hooked up and now, they had drawn another line in the sand – one that allowed them to return to their close friendship without letting pesky _feelings_ get in the way. But, crossing it now somehow feels different.

Sokka’s shirt is tossed haphazardly somewhere in the corner of the room, and his pants are down at his ankles as Toph uses her nimble fingers and palm to pump him steadily. She kisses him rather ardently, her mouth needy on his as his fingers slip into her smooth folds, granting her sweet, mounting waves of pleasure as they build a steady rhythm.

Before either has time to think, Sokka sinks to his knees and spreads Toph’s legs apart, seeking access to her most _intimate_ space. He grips her thighs, eliciting a yelp of surprise from her as he jerks Toph forward to the very edge of his desk. That yelp quickly turns into a gratified moan as Sokka finds her sweet spot with his tongue.

Sokka takes his own pleasure in the way her body trembles in his grasp, jolting with every other flick and lap as he tastes her thoroughly. He grips her hips in an effort to keep her body from jerking around as his tongue dips and slides skilfully across the silk of her flesh. She whimpers as his lips suck on that hyper-sensitive bundle of nerves between her thighs, and Sokka grins wickedly at his favorite sound - glad to be hearing it again. Head dipping back, Toph rests her elbows on his desk as Sokka devours her. He brings her closer to the peak, and Toph bites her lips in an effort to keep her lustful noises at an acceptable volume. If you could call _any_ volume acceptable for having oral sex in the middle of the day in his very _public_ office at City Hall. _Spirits, if the tabloids could see them now._

Toph bites down on her fist to stifle a final cry of pleasure as Sokka brings her to her climax, indulging in the sweet aftermath. She barely has a second to calm her breath before Sokka starts to trail his kisses up Toph’s taut abdomen, taking a break to shower his attention across her breasts, before continuing the path up her neck and back to her lips. Toph’s mouth is frantic and hungry on his, and while her kisses are _intoxicating_ , distantly, Sokka’s sober brain knows something is _off_.

Quite abruptly, Toph breaks away from the kiss, her breath heavy and her unseeing eyes filled with lust, “We’re still _just friends_.”

Sokka’s own breathing is quite heavy. He raises a skeptical brow, Toph’s naked chest pressed against his, “Just _friends_? I thought you said it was stupid for friends to hook up?”

She pauses, her face unreadable. Then, her hand wraps around his cock, “It is.”

He groans as her hand starts to pump him again, slowly, “Then, why-“

“Sokka,” she interrupts, her hand stilling around him, “Do you really want to keep talking right now, or do you want to _fuck_ me?”

He should say no. He _really_ should. She’s clearly not ready to commit, and if he’s being completely honest, he isn’t quite ready to either. But, her hands start pumping around him again and _fuck yes,_ this is what he wants.

And, if he had _any_ ounce of restraint left in him whatsoever, it goes straight out the window when Toph entreats, in a voice barely above a whisper, _“Please.”_

Sokka grits his teeth, and through a groan of pleasure, “Friends it is then.”

Sokka leans forward to take her lips in his once more, and it isn’t long before he finds himself plunged deep inside her. The kissing has stopped, and Toph rests her chin on Sokka’s shoulder as she grips tightly onto his back, her fingernails scratching into his skin. A picture frame topples over and the cup of pens on his desk rattles as he feverishly thrusts in and out of her.

Last time they did this, it had been mostly gentle and exploratory… _lovemaking._ _This_ is not that. This is _raw_. A succinct lack of tenderness as Sokka takes her on his desk, their hips clapping roughly together as they seek release. This is _fucking_.

If you were to tell a 15-year-old Sokka that someday he’d be _fucking_ Toph Beifong of all people…well, first he’d _blush_ fiercely…but then he’d probably tell you to get lost. Now, he’s still blushing, but it comes second nature to him.

Toph bites down on his shoulder as she tries to muffle her sounds, but even so, Sokka is sure that anyone passing by his office right now would think there were two wild animals inside. Sokka’s head stays in the crook of Toph neck, and he subconsciously notices how soapy her skin smells. For some reason, this bothers him. She always smells good, but usually there’s a hint of earthiness to her.

But Sokka ignores the unease in his stomach, focusing instead on the rising wave of pleasure building up in his lower belly. He slows his thrusting, but keeps the roughness of it. It only takes a few more movements of their hips joining before Sokka is over the edge, and he comes with an animalistic groan of pleasure. 

He slows his breathing and gradually stops thrusting his hips as he comes down from the high, and he feels a pang of regret that Toph wasn’t able to finish with him. He’s about to snake a hand between their bodies and make up for it another way, but he stops suddenly when he notices that Toph’s body is shaking erratically, her face hidden against his neck.

He pulls back, concerned, “Toph?”

He places his hands on her shoulders to get a closer look at her, and when he searches her face, his suspicions are confirmed. _She’s crying!_ She’s not sobbing uncontrollably or anything, but the wetness and redness around her eyes, along with her quivering lip, are enough tells that she’s upset. She takes a few deep gasps for air, trying to control her breathing.

Sokka, panicking, “Toph, are you okay? Did I _hurt_ you? Fuck, I am so so _so_ sorry, I didn’t mean to! Tell me what happened. How can I help? _Shit_ , talk to me, Toph.”

Toph sniffles, wiping at her face, “It’s not you, you idiot.”

 _Oh_. Confused, “It’s not? Then what-“

“I killed a man today.”

Sokka’s eyes widen automatically. His dick, while now soft, is still inside her, and whatever he expected her to say, that was certainly _not_ it. He doesn’t respond, too stunned from the emotional whiplash of the moment. Carefully, he backs up a few inches, slipping out of her. Wordlessly, Toph slides off his desk, quickly composing herself and wiping away any stray tears with the back of her hand. She skims around him, finding her discarded pants in the corner of the room and stiffly putting them on.

Sokka does the same, finding his own clothes scattered around his office as he chews the inside of his cheek. Once he has his pants on, Sokka finally asks, carefully, “What happened?”

“Same shit that always happens, just _worse_. Some triad jackass held a husband and wife hostage, and he had a knife held at the woman’s stomach – her _pregnant_ stomach.” Toph fastens her bindings before slipping her wrinkled tunic over her head, her tone matter-of-fact, “A drug deal gone wrong. I guess the drug-smuggling father didn’t pay up the boss in time, and the jackass was sent to collect what was owed. And well, I guess the wife and baby were going to be the _interest_.”

Sokka stills the hands that were lacing up his shoes, mouth dropping in horror, “What? That’s so fucked up.”

“It is. These fucking triad bastards are getting more violent every day. And, what makes me sick is the fact that that _jackass_ was just the _messenger_ ,” she finishes tying her belt, worrying her lip between her teeth, “There’s a bigger boss up the food chain who’s sending out people to do his dirty work, and based on what I heard today…well, I can only imagine what he is capable of doing.

“Anyway, I tried to reason with the jackass, and for a second I thought he wouldn’t do it.” Toph, now fully dressed, leans against the wall, with her arms crossed, her tone resigned, “But, he knew if he _didn’t_ go through with it, then _his_ family would just be the next target. It’s just a vicious cycle. Once you’re in with the triads, you can’t get out. Not unless you’re _dead_. He was about to deliver the final blow to that woman’s belly, so…well…I _stopped_ him.”

Sokka doesn’t ask _how_ she stopped him. Whatever method she used, he’s dead now, “That guy was worse than a _jackass,_ Toph. He was a fucking criminal of the worst kind. I mean, he was about to _murder_ a _pregnant_ woman. You had no choice.”

Toph’s features turn severe as she directs her blind gaze towards Sokka, “He may have been a fucking criminal, but he was also a _human_. He had a name. He had a birthday. A wife, probably! Maybe kids, or one on the way,” she steps away from the wall, pacing the floor as she tries to explain, “He was about to do something _despicable_. He probably _has_ done before! But he was still a _person_.”

Sokka sits on his desk, voice assuring, “Toph. He was an _evil_ person.”

She turns on him, sharply, “You weren’t _there_ , Sokka! You didn’t feel the way his heart raced, or how his hands shook as he gripped the knife. I could _feel_ how badly he didn’t want to do it. He was just a guy who ended up in a _really_ bad crowd and couldn’t get out,” quietly, she adds, “And now he’ll never get that chance.”

Sokka nods, his brows furrowed as he considers Toph’s words. He hates to see her in pain, but still, “You did the right thing, Toph.”

She puffs at her bangs, crossing her arms again, “Pfft, ‘right thing.’ Try telling that to _Aang._ I mean, even the fucking _Avatar_ found another way when it came to stopping one of the _worst_ humans in all of history.

“I’m the Chief of Police, I’m not _stupid_. I knew when I took the gig that someday I might have to resort to ending a person’s life,” her voice adamant, “And I’d do it again if I had to. I’d do _whatever_ _necessary_ to protect this city.”

Sokka pushes himself away from the desk, taking the few steps until he’s directly in front of her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, “I know, Toph. And that’s what I… _admire_ about you. This city is in debt to you. And I’ll say it again, you _did_ do the right thing. I don’t _care_ what Aang would say. I’m sure if he were in that situation, he would have done the same thing.”

Shaking her head, “No, Aang would have found another way. He would have been able to get the knife out of the guy’s hand,” her voice starts to lose its familiar bravado as a stray tear slips down her cheek, “Or, he would have been better at talking the guy down.”

Her voice shaking, “I mean, I’ve never been the most empathic with my words. I’m not like _you_ or Katara, or _Aang_. Maybe if I was more like Twinkletoes, I could have convinced the guy not to do it. Or maybe if I wasn’t _blind_ , I could have _seen_ the look on his face and known that he was going to go through with it no matter _what_ I said!”

Berating herself, “I made a bad judgment, Sokka. I should have arrested him the _second_ that I got there, but I read this guy’s heartrate and I thought I could talk him down. I was _wrong_. And now he’s dead, because of _me_. Not to mention, I put a pregnant woman’s life at risk by letting it get that far. And for what? _Information_?”

“ _Toph_.” His heart breaks for her, and Sokka rubs her shoulders in an effort to provide her any semblance of comfort. Never in their lives has he heard Toph express her blindness as an insecurity or weakness. It may _technically_ be a disability, but if anything, her blindness has always made her stronger. Her blindness has allowed her to _see_ more than the rest of the world ever will.

At this point, tears are freely streaming down her cheeks. She bites her lips in an effort to control her breathing, and Sokka’s eyes flick down at the gesture, but this time he feels no sense of excitement or arousal. What he _does_ feel is the familiar and incessant need to protect her.

He takes his hands from her shoulders and instead wraps his arms around her, offering support as her body slumps into his. Her cries are silent, but Sokka can feel the wetness in his shirt as it soaks up her sorrow. Her arms hang limply at her sides for a moment, before she slowly wraps them around his torso, giving into the need for comfort. At the end of the day, _this_ is why their friendship is so important. Why they need to protect it. The ability to let each other crumble, and the promise to help each other pick up the pieces when they do.

Sokka doesn’t say anything else as he holds her. He _could_ keep trying to convince her why she did the right thing, or he could go on and on about how important she is to this city and how she shouldn’t be so hard on herself. But, he knows she doesn’t want - or need - to hear it.

What she needs more than anything right now is to let herself come to terms with her new reality. The reality that she is now a _killer_.

This is a reality that Sokka can understand. He had to come to terms with it as just a little boy, when the Fire Nation raided his village. And again, when he fought in the war at 15. He may not have taken a life quite as _directly_ as Toph just has, but death is a reality of war, and a warrior must accept their title as synonymous with _killer._

Toph may have fought in the war, but her bending has always allowed her a bit more grace, and Sokka is thankful that she didn’t have to become a killer at the age of 12. The fact that she’s only faced with this reality _now_ , years after the war and years into her police residency, shows the pure skill and control she has over her power and abilities. But maybe that only makes this first kill _harder_. She feels like she could have prevented it.

She may not be a soldier in the same way that Sokka is a warrior – police enforcement has a different set of idiosyncrasies compared to battle troops – but still, both soldiers and police officers share a similar burden at times. You do whatever you have to, to defend for your nation, your tribe, or your city and its citizens. Sometimes that means taking a life. And while you know this and accept it as the truth, you still end of losing a part of yourself when that moment comes.

He isn’t sure how long they stand there for, but eventually, Toph gently pushes herself away from Sokka’s embrace. Her eyes are swollen and her cheeks red, but the tears have ceased. In fact, any other sign of distress has been carefully masked by Toph’s stony expression, “There’s something else I need to tell you.”

Hesitantly, “What?”

Toph also hesitates for a moment, “The couple that was held captive – they told me who the triad’s leader is.”

She should sound glad about this (she’s been after that information for a _long_ time, longer than she probably wants to admit), but Sokka notes the strange tone in her voice. He sits back on his desk, giving her space again, “Well, that’s a good thing, isn’t it? You _did_ get information, in the end.”

“Right, well…they told me something else. Something that you’re not going to like.” She bites her lips, still hesitating to tell him.

“Well, whatever it is, I’m sure I can handle it. Tell me.”

Toph takes a deep breath. Time to face the truth, “Their leader – his name is Yakone – they say….” another deep breath, “They say he’s a _bloodbender_.”

Sokka stiffens, a chill running down his spine. _Shit._ He remains quiet for a moment, processing this information, _“_ Are you sure?”

“Well, we still have to question the couple and get more information, but they weren’t lying,” Toph pauses, the adds, “And, Sokka, something in my gut tells me that it’s true.”

He nods, agreeing with her intuition, his tone serious, “Okay.”

Toph walks up next to him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “Don’t worry. Now that we know, we can be more careful going forward. We’ll just be more alert when the full moon is out. At least now we know who we’re looking for.”

Sokka nods again, his expression softening, “You’re right. And, if anyone can protect this city from a bloodbender, it’s _you_.”

Toph’s face grows solemn again, remembering today’s events. He doesn’t realize why his confidence in her stings, but she knows he means well. She clears a lump from her throat, “Anyway…Thanks, Councilman,” she forces herself to sound casual, “For letting me be a wuss for a moment. I needed that.”

Sokka suddenly remembers where they are and what they just did on his desk. He swallows his own lump, pushing out a strained laugh, “Ha, any time, Chief. You know I’m always here to listen.”

She nods as she fights back a blush, “Yeah, well thanks for that _other thing_ too.”

Sokka, this time laughing for real, “I’m sure my fellow council members and my secretary will be giving me strange looks for the rest of the week, but anything to help out an old friend.”

This even cracks through Toph’s carefully composed exterior, and she lets out the first genuine laugh Sokka’s heard from her all day. She bites her lips again, her tone suggestive, “I’m sure they will. Hey, maybe we can help each other out again sometime?”

Sokka smile drops, caught off guard by her suggestion. He gulps, a short burst of arousal flaring in his belly, “But, as friends?”

Meanwhile, Toph tries to keep the shock hidden from her own expression, surprised by her own request. But, she finds that she doesn’t want to take it back. Instead, she delves further, “We would still date other people, of course. I mean, I think we should stay _just_ friends,” she pauses, continuing hesitantly, “But, maybe we can be friends and have… _fun_ …at the same time?”

Sokka blinks, testing how the word tastes on this tongue, “ _Fun_.”

Mistaking Sokka’s hesitance for impending rejection, Toph quickly starts to backpedal. She grits her teeth awkwardly, her voice lacking its usual smoothness, “Or we can just pretend this never happened! That works too. Hehe, you can go ahead and forget I ever mentioned it, it’s a stupid idea anyway.”

Toph turns around swiftly, feeling rather embarrassed and surprised by her own suggestion. _What was I thinking, coming here? And what was I thinking, asking to do it again?_ Clearly, she’s abandoned her common sense today. She uses her metalbending to undo the lock as she moves to exit his office, but her hand stills on the doorknob, as Sokka’s voice stops her.

“Toph.” His voice is low and gravelled with suggestion, and just her name on his tongue sends a thrill down her spine. He’s quiet for another moment, and Toph’s heart races as her grip on the doorknob tightens. When he speaks again, the words send butterflies down to her gut.

“I like fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s that I hear? Did somebody say “friend with benefits?” lol. 
> 
> So, this chapter is a little different than the rest, but I had a lot of fun writing it! I find Toph’s work as a police chief to be so interesting, and wanted to do more of a character study on her and what it might be like to take someone’s life while defending others. She’s tough, but I think people mistake her attitude for a lack of compassion. She may be a bit harsh in nature and doesn’t back down from a fight, but I don’t think it means she’d find killing someone to be an easy feat (emotionally anyway). She earthbends because she’s good at it, and she loves fighting, but she’s a police officer because she does care about protecting people. That's just my take on it.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I felt a little weird using "dirty" words lol, but it's intended to serve a purpose to the story and not just be gratuitous p-w/o-p
> 
> BTW I mean it this time when I say it might be a bit before I can upload again! My thesis is due in a week! YIKES! After that, hopefully I'll have a bit more time to write. :)


	12. The Same Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko has some advice for Sokka after finding out about his situation with Toph.

**Chapter 12: The Same Page**

The warmth of the morning sun trickling in through the sheer, breezy curtains slowly brings Sokka out of his sleep. The smell of the cotton sheets and the sound of windchimes somewhere in the distance are welcome additions to his rising, and he takes a few moments to blink away the grogginess and listen to the sounds of the city waking up outside. Even from a few stories off the ground, he can hear an elderly woman making small talk with the local bakery owner, and the footsteps of weekend shoppers starting off their day, down on the streets below. He moans in delight as the smell of freshly-roasted coffee lingers its way through the window. Still half asleep, he lets out a hearty yawn as he stretches wide, his muscles slightly sore from the previous night’s activities.

Rubbing the last bit of sleep from his eyes, Sokka looks over at the woman to his left, still asleep under the sheets. Even after all these years of friendship, and even after being with her intimately, Sokka still finds himself amazed by the strong, beautiful _woman_ that Toph has grown into. It’s hard to reckon the image of a short and stocky 12-year-old with the gorgeous and graceful pile of limbs that’s lying next to him. Though her personality is still as familiar as the day he met her, which he’s thankful for.

Sokka turns under the sheets to face her, propping himself on his elbow as he takes a moment to appreciate this rare sight of Toph looking so peaceful. She’s faced towards him, sleeping on her side, with one arm hooked under her pillow and the other extended across the sheets, hand resting just about an inch away from Sokka’s. The bright morning sun casts a light on her porcelain skin and her glossy, raven hair, sprawled haphazardly across her pillow. The steady rise and fall of her chest almost lulls Sokka back asleep, but when Toph fidgets in her sleep and the sheets slip to expose a peek of her chest, Sokka finds himself wide awake.

He still finds it strange just how easily they fell into this routine. He also finds it strange just how _not_ strange it is. He would have thought having a “benefits” situation with his best friend might bring up some awkwardness or discomfort, but sex came just as naturally to their friendship as jokes about meat and affectionate arm punches. And if anything, it’s made them closer - and not just in the _obvious_ ways. You learn a lot about a person when you start sleeping with them, and Sokka feels a twinge of regret when he realizes that there was so much he hadn’t known about his friend before. 

And more often than not, it’s not like it’s these big, grandiose revelations – it’s the little things he likes learning about her. For instance, he learned that Toph’s favorite floral scent is lavender, and that she secretly loves applying girly, fragrant lotions to her skin after a shower. He learned that she prefers sleeping with the windows open, and she’s always either too hot or too cold at night, never in-between. He learned that despite having a large appetite, Toph _never_ eats breakfast in the morning without first having a cup of coffee – _black_ – and that she’s a _bit_ of caffeine addict.

And there are other, not so pleasant things he’s learned. Like how bad her mood swings get around her period, or how she unapologetically kicks in her sleep. And how, sometimes, she has nightmares. It had taken him a while to strike up the nerve to ask her about them, but he was surprised that when he finally did, she was quite willing and even _relieved_ to confide in him. And he was also surprised to learn that her nightmares aren’t just about the war, but about her childhood before, or sometimes silly things, like showing up naked to an Earth Rumble tournament. Though lately, she revealed, she often dreams of not-so-silly things, like the whip of her cable pulling through flesh, the smatter of hot blood on her face, and the sick contortions of a bloodbender that she can still only imagine.

Sokka has always been a talker. He often finds that he can never shut up, even when he wants to. But he’s learned a lot by being with Toph, and more often, he finds himself waiting and _listening_. Especially when it means that Toph is the one talking, opening up and sharing the intimate details of her thoughts. They had always been pretty open with each other anyway, but he shouldn’t have been surprised to learn that there were even more layers to the complex, beautiful enigma that is _Toph_. And the best part of sleeping with her (other than – you know - _sleeping_ with her), is getting to know her in this new, profound way.

Sokka is suddenly startled out of his reverie by Toph’s groggy morning voice, “You know, I may be blind, Snoozles, but I can still feel you staring at me.”

Toph, now obviously awake, mirrors Sokka from moments ago and lets out a big yawn as she stretches, her joints _cracking_ and _popping_ in that oh-so-satisfying way. Her stretches expose a bit more skin, and Sokka takes a moment to admire the better view of her naked chest. He also appreciates the reminders of the night before, painted across her neck in a series of pink and purple bruises. Sokka’s hand instinctively flies up to his own neck, poking at the subtle sore spots littered on his skin. He feels a brief twinge of embarrassment - they’re getting a little old to be giving each other hickeys. But the moment of embarrassment is quickly replaced by a swell of masculine pride. He likes sharing matching marks of affection with her, and the thought makes his belly stir. 

“I don’t think _I’m_ the ‘Snoozles’ today, huh, sleepy head?” Sokka wiggles his eyebrows, “Besides, you’re too pretty not to look at.”

Toph puffs a hair away from her face, seemingly unimpressed, but Sokka smiles as he notes the blush of her cheeks, “Well, Loverboy, aren’t _you_ smooth this morning? No need to butter me up though, I’m _already_ sleeping with you.”

Undeterred by her attitude, Sokka’s grin simply grows as the tips of his fingers feather idly over Toph’s arm. She suppresses a shiver as the delightful, tickling motion sends goose bumps across her skin.

Sokka, with a sly expression, “Can’t a guy compliment his friend without having ulterior motives?”

Toph raises a brow, unconvinced, “Are you saying that you _don’t_ have ulterior motives right now?”

In a quick gesture, Sokka hooks his arm around Toph’s waist and pulls her across the bed so that their bodies are flushed together, allowing Toph to feel just how _motivated_ he is. His thumb strokes her cheek as he pecks her on the lips, “Okay, maybe in this case I do. But I still think you’re pretty.”

“Guess I’ll take your word for it.” She rolls her eyes, but Toph doesn’t object when Sokka starts to kiss her again. Their kisses are languid, and Sokka switches their position so that Toph lays on top of him, their legs tangled together. His hands skate up and down her sides, before giving her butt a playful pinch. She yelps at the gesture, but the pair quickly laugh it off before joining their lips again.

Toph likes these moments with Sokka the best. Sometimes when they sleep together, it’s rough and quick, other times is passionate and slow. All of the times are good ( _great_ even _)_ , but also _intense_. And, in a friends-with-benefits situation, ‘intense’ can be _dangerous_. So, she’s learned to detach herself – that’s the whole point of their no-strings-attached deal, isn’t it?

And those intense moments between them - they’re often just too _surreal._ It’s still strange for Toph to think of Sokka, her friend, and Sokka, her skilful bedroom companion, as the same person. Who they are under the sheets feels totally different than who they are during the day. In the bedroom, it’s no longer spirited jests and boisterous, friendly laughter. Instead, it’s deep moans and cries of pleasure, sounds that makes Toph unable to recognise even _herself_.

However, in moments like _this_ , when their bodies still ache from the night before, and their kisses are lazy and playful, it just feels more like _them_ … But, perhaps _that_ is even more dangerous than ‘intense’.

Their kisses gradually turn from lazy and sloth-like into something more heated, and Sokka’s morning arousal teases at her own. As much as she would like to continue this, Toph forces herself to break her lips away from Sokka’s. He makes a noise of protest, as she gingerly gets off of his lap and bounces off the bed, leaving her friend confused and _very_ unsatisfied. 

“Hey,” Sokka whines, though it holds no real bite, “No fair, leaving a guy hanging like that. _Tease.”_

She snickers, not an ounce of pity in her voice, “Sorry to ruin the mood, Snoozles, but we better get dressed.” Toph finds her pants in the corner of the room and slings them on. She finds her bindings in another corner and starts to fasten them around her chest, much to Sokka’s disappointment, “Zuko’s in town, so I invited him over. He should be here soon.”

This makes Sokka sit up, his tone surprised, but playful, “What!? Zuko’s coming over? Look, Toph, I know we’re all for having sex with friends these days, but I draw the line at a threesome!” he strokes his goatee, pretending to consider, “Well, unless you want to reach out to Ty Lee. I hear she’s quite flexible, if you know what I mean.”

Toph casts an unimpressed look in his direction, and Sokka suddenly finds himself rubbing at his forehead, sore after being stuck with a pebble. Toph walks back to the bed, resting her knee on the edge of the mattress, her hands on her hips.

“Oh no, my dreams are crushed,” she plays along, feigning disappointment, “All I’ve ever wanted in life was to get _pig-roasted_ by the great and powerful Firelord and his scrappy little Water Tribe sidekick.” 

“Hey, I’m not _scrappy._ And I’m _nobody’s_ sidekick!” raising his eyebrows suggestively, “I’m _chairman_ of the council now, remember?”

“I don’t know,” she teases, “It sounds like your letting that new gavel get to your head. Are you sure you’re not getting greedy with all that ‘Chairman’ power?”

With a mischievous expression, “Oh, I’ll _show_ you greedy.”

He lunges for her, and Toph lets out an uncharacteristically girly shriek as Sokka pulls her back onto the bed. The room is filled with their laughter as they play wrestle, both sounding much more like children and not like two adults in their early thirties. Sokka tickles Toph’s sides, flipping their position and blowing raspberries into her belly, which elicits another delightful round of giggles from the earthbender. The sound makes Sokka smile into her belly. Of course, he likes being able to make other, less innocent sounds come out of her mouth. Still, nothing beats being able to make Toph Beifong _giggle_.

Even so, it’s not long before the tickles turn into kisses again, and somehow, their playful morning banter turns into another, full-blown make-out session. Sokka lays on his back, Toph once again on top of him (albeit this time, she’s a bit more clothed), and their giggles morph into heated moans, interlaced between the wet sounds of their smacking lips.

While Toph is almost fully dressed, Sokka is still fully naked, and he bites his lips in anticipation as Toph starts to trail her kisses downward, forging a path from his neck to his torso. She peppers kisses across his chest, her hair falling over her shoulder and tickling him as Toph continues her trek down his belly. It always surprises Sokka just how skilfully delicate Toph’s kisses can be, and Sokka takes a sharp intake of breath, anxiously awaiting the sweet pleasure of her lips as they reach the light patch of hair _just_ _below_ his lower abdomen.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

The knock at the front door startles both of them, and Toph pops up from her position in a way that resembles an excited weasel-monkey, “Oh, looks like Zuko’s here!”

Sokka smacks his forehead at - in his opinion - the _rude_ interruption, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Ignoring his whining, Toph gingerly bounces off the bed again, leaving Sokka thoroughly embarrassed and thoroughly _unsatisfied_ as he too rushes off the bed to get dressed.

He is still frantically searching for his clothes (they were flung pretty carelessly the night before) as Toph quickly throws on her top, flipping her hair out from under her shirt as she makes her way towards the front door. Sokka just about manages to button his pants before he hears Zuko entering Toph’s apartment.

“Toph, it’s good to see you.” Sokka hears Zuko greet from the next room. He flings on his shirt, then makes a frustrated sound as he realizes it’s inside out, and takes it off to start the process all over again.

He hears Toph’s familiar laugh, “Wish I could say it was good to see you too, but you know.”

Sokka suddenly finds himself battling an onset of nerves. There’s no way he can leave Toph’s room without having their…uh… _situation_ compromised. He had been under the impression that he and Toph had an unspoken agreement to keep the nature of their relationship a secret, but apparently, she doesn’t seem to care. Sokka, on the other hand, cares a great deal. Not that he’s embarrassed about it…heck, if anything, he’s damn _proud_ of it. But he can’t help but feel like whatever blissful little bubble he’s been living in is about to burst.

He takes a deep breath, preparing himself for the inevitable, before he finally steps out of Toph’s bedroom. Wearing his best mask of enthusiasm, “Zuko, good to see you, buddy! Your hair’s gotten longer I see.”

To his credit, Zuko looks surprised for only a split second before schooling his expression into its normal, stoic indifference, “Sokka, I didn’t know you’d be here.”

Sokka scratches the back of his neck as he approaches his friends, giving Zuko a brotherly pat on the shoulder when he reaches them. He tries to play it cool, but Sokka’s own voice betrays him, “Uh, you know, I was just in the neighborhood. Thought I would pop in and say hi.”

Zuko’s eyes flicker over Sokka’s shoulder and catch a glimpse of Toph’s bedroom, the door left open just enough for him to spot the boomerang resting on Toph’s nightstand, and the tousled state of her bedsheets. If that wasn’t enough of a giveaway, the matching bruises on their necks is all the confirmation Zuko needs.

Sokka clears his throat, it suddenly feeling very dry, as he catches Zuko’s line of sight. Sokka attempts to clarify, but instead, finds himself rambling, “You see, it’s my day off. And…you know me! I like to annoy my friends in my spare time…ha ha. Isn’t that right, Toph? Yup! Nothing unusual. I mean, I’m always poking my head in here. And yeah.”

“Right,” Zuko bites back a snicker, “I’m sure you are.”

Sokka flushes, embarrassed by his fumble _and_ his poor choice of words. _Poking my head in here? Who says that!?_ Toph seems to be fighting back her own snicker, clearly entertained by his show of awkwardness. He represses the urge to glare at her – she wouldn’t be able to see it anyway - and he is more than happy to leave the moment behind as Toph ushers them to her kitchen area.

The two men take a seat at the counter as Toph starts to fill her kettle with water, “Zuko, want anything to drink? Tea, coffee?” 

Surprised by her hospitality, “Uh, sure. I’ll take some Ginseng tea, please, if you have it.”

Toph sends him a thumbs up before turning back to place the kettle on the stove. Sokka can’t help but feel a little offended that Toph didn’t ask _him_ if he wants anything, but he makes no effort to complain. Instead, he turns his attention back to Zuko, “So, how are Mai and Izumi doing?”

“Pretty Good. Mai is the same as always I guess,” Zuko smiles, his voice laced with affection, “Though, motherhood has perhaps made her a _little_ less grouchy.”

Toph, from her position at the stove, “Does that mean she stopped throwing around those knife thingies?”

“No, she’s still throwing the knives.”

“Good,” Toph approves, “I always liked that about her.”

Zuko nods his agreement, “Me too,” though he does feel the need to add, “Just not around the baby, of course.”

Sokka nudges an elbow at his friend, “So, now that you’re a dad, are people calling you the ‘Fatherlord’?”

Zuko and Toph both make a noise of disapproval at Sokka’s joke, but he shrugs it off.

“No.” Zuko deadpans.

“Missed opportunity,” Sokka mutters to himself, then asks, “And how’s Iroh doing? Still playing Pai Sho every day, I hope?”

Zuko smiles again at the mention of his uncle, “Yup. His tea shop is just as busy as ever, but he visits whenever he can. And Izumi is already quite fond of him. I thought her first word would be ‘da-da,’ like most babies, but of course it was ‘I-woa’. She’s got a whole palace wrapped around her finger, but no one more than my uncle.”

“Awe, I still can’t believe you’re a dad!” Sokka muses, “And Aang and Katara are trying for _another_ kid. It still feels like just yesterday that Katara and I found Aang in that Iceberg, or that you were chasing us around the world and trying to capture him. Now you guys are all parents!”

“Hey, not everyone!” Toph pipes in, “Some of us here still value their freedom, thank you very much.”

“You don’t want to have kids, Toph?” Zuko questions.

Sokka finds himself curious as well. He and Toph have talked about many things throughout their friendship, but strangely enough, the topic of parenthood never really came up before. Sokka had just assumed that Toph wasn’t really the parenting type, but maybe that’s not fair.

His mind quickly flashes to the day Kya was born, and he remembers the surprising amount of care that Toph had displayed while holding the newborn. Plus, she _is_ surprisingly good with Bumi and Kya. She’s not necessarily the most affectionate with them, but the kids are still drawn to her - maybe because she often acts a little juvenile herself. But being the cool, fun auntie is different than being a mother. Even so, the idea of Toph as a parent somehow doesn’t sound _that_ crazy to him.

Toph shrugs, noncommittally, “Eh, I haven’t given it much thought, to be honest. Work keeps me so busy. Plus, I’ve never been very nurturing - not like Sugar Queen. Who knows? Maybe I’ll just get a pet rock and call it a day.”

Zuko huffs a laugh at her joke, before turning to Sokka, “And what about you? Do you see yourself having kids?”

Toph, still focusing her attention on the boiling kettle, looks distinctly uninterested, yet Sokka feels hyperaware of her attention on him. She may _seem_ indifferent, but he knows her well enough to know when she’s actually listening. And listening _intently_.

He scratches his chin, careful with his words, “Hmmm, I don’t know. When I was younger, I would have said yes, for sure. But that was back when I thought I would spend my whole life in the Southern Water Tribe, and that was just what you did. Grow up, marry the girl in the next igloo, and have kids. Now, I’m not so sure.”

“Really?” Zuko probes, “I would have thought you’d be dead set on having kids. You always seemed pretty good with everyone else’s.”

Now it’s Sokka’s turn to shrug, “Hey, don’t get me wrong. I like kids - they’re cool and stuff. And I like being there for my niece and nephew, and for Izumi. But, I don’t know, I just don’t feel like I _need_ to have kids of my own to be fulfilled. I’d be happy either way, I guess.”

Zuko nods, “Fair enough. But, if it’s worth anything to you, I’m sure you’d make a good parent.”

Sokka nods his gratitude, appreciating the random boost in confidence, “Thanks, bud.”

Zuko quickly remembers to add, “You too, Toph.”

“Pfft, sure.” Toph sounds, clearly not convinced.

The kettle finally boiled, Sokka doesn’t pay much attention as Toph finishes preparing the tea before handing Zuko his cup. She joins them at the counter, and to Sokka’s surprise, she places a mug in front of _him_ too. Toph’s not normally one to extend hospitality, so it surprises further him when he takes a sip of his drink and finds it just how he likes it. Coffee, a dash of milk, and his secret ingredient - just a _pinch_ of cinnamon. It would appear that Toph has learned some things about _him_ too, and the realization makes rush of affection flood through his veins. She didn’t have to ask him what he wanted because _she already knew_.

“So Toph,” Zuko starts, “Any updates on Yakone? Any new leads?”

Toph sighs before taking a sip of her own drink, though she keeps her tone light-hearted, “You always know how to cut to business, don’t you, Mr. Firelord?”

Sokka squirms in his seat, sensing the distress layered beneath Toph’s teasing, and he suppresses the urge to reach out a hand to comfort her. She may be in a pleasant mood now, but Sokka has seen her have a few breakdowns in the past several months regarding this Yakone business. Well, a ‘Toph’ version of a breakdown. He hasn’t seen her cry since that day in his office. Usually, her version of a breakdown just means an overly aggressive sparring session with one of her officers, or even just smashing rocks for hours at a time, until her knuckles are raw.

Toph continues, her tone more serious, “But that’s a negative on the new leads. None of our witnesses want to say anything, they’re just too afraid. They don’t trust my metalbending to protect them. And I hate to say it, but if the rumors about Yakone are true, then I don’t blame them. So far, Yakone is always one step ahead of me. Every time I think I have a new lead, he’s already figured out a way to bribe, or _threaten_ them.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Toph,” Zuko assures, “You know you have my support, and Aang’s, with whatever you need. Plus, you’re pretty smart. I’m sure you’ll get this guy eventually, with or without our help.”

“That’s what _I_ keep saying!” Sokka chimes in, “Zuko is right, Toph. No one is more capable than _you_ , and you’re doing the best you can with the information you have, so I wish you’d stop beating yourself up about it. You’re a badass, Toph! One day, it will be _you_ that catches that prick, and _I_ look forward to celebrating your victory.”

Toph blushes at the praise, but she always enjoys having her ego stroked, so her mood perks up again, “Well duh, I _am_ the greatest earthbender of all time, after all. But are you sure you’re not just looking forward to swinging that gavel again, Mr. Chairman? Wouldn’t _you_ be the once sentencing him?”

Without thinking, Sokka finds himself wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, “Oh, I might have my _ulterior motives_ for wanting him arrested.”

The flush on Toph’s cheeks reddens, as she picks up on the reference to earlier in the bedroom, and her tone carries its own suggestion, “Is that so, _Councilman_? Care to explain these, ‘ _motives’_ to me?”

She bites her lips, and her sultry expression makes Sokka squirm in his seat again, now for an entirely different reason, “Oh, I don’t think I could just _explain_ these motives. I guess I’ll have to _show_ you sometime, _Chief_.”

To his right, someone clears their throat, and Sokka suddenly remembers that Zuko is in the room.

“Uh, right.” Sokka clears his own throat, trying to break the awkwardness with his non sequitur, and even Toph has the decency to look embarrassed as she too remembers their other friend in the room.

Saved by the bell, Toph’s stomach starts to rumble, “Well, I’m _starving_. I could use a good ole’ greasy takeaway from Kuang's. You boys want anything?”

“Uh, no…thank you.” Zuko declines, his face wrinkling in distaste (royals don’t exactly _do_ takeaways).

“Nuh uh,” Toph stands up from her stool as she insists, “It wouldn’t be a visit to Republic City without the delicious, artery-clogging delicacy that is a Kuang's breakfast. My treat.”

“Ugh, fine,” he relents.

“Hey, try to sound more excited, Firelord Fancy Pants. Trust me, after your first Kuang's, you’ll never want to go back to the Fire Nation.”

“She’s right,” Sokka pipes in, excited by the prospect of food, “Ooh Toph, can you get me-“

“Two egg wraps, onions and peppers, no mushrooms, and a side of bacon, extra crispy. I know.” Toph throws a nonchalant hand gesture towards him, giving Sokka’s bicep an affectionate squeeze as she makes her way to the door.

“Uh, yes…thank you,” Sokka’s head turns back towards her, just as she’s about to leave, “Oh, and can you throw in-“

“An order of pork dumplings, Szechuan sauce on the side. Sure thing.” Toph finishes, unceremoniously exiting her apartment and leaving Sokka momentarily speechless.

“Exactly,” Sokka says to himself, after a minute, and another wave of affection floods his chest.

“You know, Sokka, you eat a lot,” Zuko remarks. Sokka simply shrugs off the critique, and the two men are left sitting in silence as they finish off their tea and coffee.

The awkwardness becomes palpable as the silence breeds, and Sokka starts to drum his fingers on the countertop, his leg bouncing nervously. He and Zuko usually get along pretty well – they’ve been through a lot together, what with the Boiling Rock, the war in general, plus years of friendship – but at the moment, Sokka gets the sense that he doesn’t want to hear whatever Zuko is about to say.

Finally, Zuko clears his throat, “It’s funny, I’ve never known Toph to be so hospitable before. She must really be in a good mood, huh? I wonder what’s gotten into her.”

“Hmm? Yeah, I guess,” Sokka shrugs again, ignoring Zuko's knowing look, “She can be nice when she wants to be.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Yup.”

“So, you don’t think it has anything to do with the fact that you guys are together?” Zuko smirks at Sokka’s comically shocked expression, “Which, by the way, it’s about time. I’m happy for you two.”

“ _What!_? Toph and I are not _together_!”

Another moment of silence hangs between them as confusion warps Zuko’s face, “…You’re not?”

“No, of course not!” Though Sokka doesn’t bother asking why Zuko would think so.

“But… I mean, you _clearly_ stayed over here last night…and Aang and Katara said-”

“Ugh, _really!_? Mr. and Mrs. Lovebird? What did they tell you?” Sokka rolls his eyes, annoyed at being the source material for gossip. But, _of course they figured it out._

“Nothing, nothing…” Zuko pacifies, “They just said that you and Toph have both seemed pretty happy lately, and they have their suspicions as to why.”

“Well, don’t listen to them.”

“So…you’re _not_ happy?”

“What!? _No!_ Wait, I mean, _yes_!? Ugh, I’m _happy_!” Sokka insists, sounding anything but, “I mean, don’t listen to them about me and Toph!”

Zuko fixes him with another one of his annoying, scrutinizing stares, “So you’re telling me that _nothing_ is happening between you two?”

Sokka’s throat starts to itch, a bead of sweat on his forehead, “Well, okay, not exactly _nothing_. So Toph and I are having a little _fun_ together. So what!? What’s the harm in _that_? It doesn’t _mean_ anything. We’re still just _friends_.”

Zuko hums as he processes this information, “You mean, like friends with benefits?”

Sokka snaps his fingers, pointing them in an ‘ah-ha’ gesture, “Yes, exactly!”

Zuko takes another moment to consider this, his expression incredulous, “Sokka, you’ve said _a lot_ of stupid shit over the years, but that’s _by far_ the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard you say.”

Sokka sinks back in his seat, arms crossed over his chest defensively, “Oh what do _you_ know.”

“Well for starters, I know that you and Toph _clearly_ have feelings for each other, and that you’re both just too _stubborn_ to admit it.”

“I’m not stubborn!” Sokka pouts, stubbornly, “Look, I won’t deny that there _was_ a point that I had feelings for Toph. But that was a while ago.”

“So, you’re not in love with Toph?”

Sokka glares up at the accusation, gulping away the sudden lump in his throat, “Look, not that it’s any of your business in the first place, but we worked out that we’re better off as friends, okay? We just both happen to be _attracted_ to each other. It’s a win-win, really.”

Zuko doesn’t bother pointing out that Sokka didn’t actually answer the question, “A win-win, huh?”

“Yes, a win-win.” Sokka repeats, irritated, “No strings attached.”

“No strings attached, huh?”

“Yes, nothing more.”

“Nothing more, huh?”

“Would you stop that!!” 

Zuko concedes, though he obviously has more to say. Sokka slumps in his seat, miffed for a reason he can’t quite explain. The silence grows between them again, until Sokka breaks it, his tone contemplative, “I mean, sure, we hang out all the time, and of course we can tell each other anything. She actually laughs at my jokes sometimes, which is nice. Plus, I like the way her hair smells. And okay, we sleep together when we feel like it, every now and then. But…we’re just friends.”

Zuko crosses his arms, a pointed expression directed at Sokka. He doesn’t say anything, seemingly waiting for Sokka to catch on.

Sokka squirms again, “What?”

“Seriously!?” Zuko finally bursts, “You know you just described a _relationship_ , right!?”

“Pfft, no I didn’t! Toph and I are not in a ‘ _relationship_.’ That’s crazy talk!”

Zuko takes a second to reel in his temper, calming his breath, “Ugh, whatever you say, Sokka. So, how long has this ‘not a relationship’ been going on?”

“Eh, not long,” Sokka gnaws at his fingernail, “Like, six…eight months…something like that.”

Zuko’s temper flares again, “Eight months!?”

“Man, you really are a hot head, aren’t you? Calm down!” Sokka returns his attention back to his fingernail, “It’s just a casual thing. I mean, we’re still seeing other people.”

Zuko narrows his eyes, unconvinced, “Hmmm, right. So, when was the last time you were with someone who wasn’t Toph?”

Sokka scratches the back of his head, once again trying to act casual, “I don’t know. Not that long ago.”

“Sokka. How long?”

“I don’t know. Like, a month or two ago.”

“A month or two?”

“Okay, seven.”

“Seven months!? Are you kidding me, Sokka!?”

“What!? I’ve been _busy_! Taking on the role of Chairman doesn’t just mean sitting in chairs, I’ll have you know!”

“You’re not too busy for _Toph_ though.”

“Hey, she’s my best friend! We hang out all the time anyway,” Sokka defends, petulantly, “We’re _both_ just busy, and if anything, we’re being _responsible_ by being so efficient with our time.”

“Right.” Zuko's voice calms down, but the scepticism remains, “And what about Toph? When was the last time _she_ went out with someone else?”

Sokka scratches his chin, the question surprising him. The thought of her dating other people has existed outside of his bubble, and he's not sure he's ready for that to burst, “Uh, I don’t know actually. I haven’t asked her.”

“Okay, so let me get this straight. You and Toph have been spending all your spare time together, have been _sleeping_ together, and have pretty much been exclusive for the past eight months. But you’re ‘just friends’?”

“Exactly! See, I knew you would get it.”

“Ugh, you guys are idiots,” Zuko mumbles to himself.

“ _Hey_ , why do you care so much anyway?”

Sighing, “Because…I know it may sound weird, but I’m invested. Toph has become like a little sister to me. And you may not realize it, but she cares a _lot_ about you.”

Sokka considers this. After a moment, he nods, his tone adamant, “I care a lot about _her_ too.”

“I know. But that’s why I’m concerned – no one has the potential to _hurt_ us more than the people we care about. Look, whatever you and Toph have going on – you’re right – that’s _your_ business. I’m just saying, have you considered where this is going? You should make sure that you and Toph are on the same page.”

“Who says we’re not?”

“Hey, maybe you are. I’m sure you and Toph have your own set of rules for your… _situation_ ,” Zuko quickly clarifies, “Which, by the way, I don’t _not_ need or want to hear the details of.”

“Hmpf, of _course_ we have rules,” Sokka lies. Okay, so maybe they should have laid out some ground rules before they dove into a friends-with-benefits arrangement. Truth be told, Sokka was just letting Toph take the lead, and so far, it’s been working out in his favor. Though, as much as he hates to admit it, Zuko does bring up some good points. Where _is_ this going? _Are_ he and Toph on the same page? And what _page_ is he even on?

The conversation is (thankfully) cut short when Toph suddenly returns with the takeout, the smell of fried food a welcome distraction from Sokka’s internal debate.

“Who’s ready for some Kuang's!?” Toph places the bag of food down on the counter, wasting no time in opening up her meal and diving in. If Toph senses the tension, she doesn’t point it out, and fortunately, the conversation ends up being pleasant enough for the rest of Zuko’s visit. He doesn’t allude to their conversation again, and a few hours later, Zuko is saying his goodbyes (okay, so he casts one last knowing glance in Sokka’s direction).

“So,” Toph starts, once they're alone again, her tone suggestive, “Didn’t you want to show me something earlier? Something about _ulterior_ _motives_?”

Sokka looks at her – _really_ looks at her. She’s so beautiful, so _strong_. So accepting of him and all his faults. She’s everything he could ever want from a best friend. From something _more_ …Why then, is it so hard to call what they _have_ , what it _is_?

A nagging voice sounds in his head. _Make sure it’s what you want. Without a doubt. 100%._

Another voice chimes in, more urgent. _You’ll drown! You’ll lose her. You’ll hurt each other._

He tells that voice to fuck off.

He kisses her with ardency, his lips sealing his own silent commitment. _Yes_ , he wants this. He wants _her_. If he drowns, then so be it. At least they’ll drown together.

He just hopes they’re on the same page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone – I so happy that I finally had time to update, apologies for the delay! I finally finished my thesis – though now I have exams to do, so updates may continue to be sporadic for the time being. Sorry! Thank you everyone for sticking with me and for the reviews/comments/kudos/views… for everything!


	13. One More for the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka tries to muster up the courage to tell Toph how he feels.

**Chapter 13:** **One More for the Road**

Sokka stares at the letter in front of him – another citizen 'expressing concern' (ahem… _complaining_ ) about Yakone's lack of arrest. He can't necessarily _blame_ citizens for being concerned. Every time the police get a new lead on Yakone's whereabouts, he manages to evade arrest…Not to mention, Yakone's bribes (and in many cases, _threats_ ) run deep into the heart of the city. Not many people want to talk, so witnesses are few and far between. Plus, aside from a few _rumors_ regarding Yakone's capabilities, the evidence they have stacked against him is – admittedly - weak. Even so, those rumors are starting to spread like wildfire, and they're enough to sprout fear amongst citizens.

 _Toph_ has certainly had enough of it. Not only is finding Yakone proving to be more difficult than she would probably care to admit, but she also has to jump through - in her words - 'a bureaucratic pile of shit' every time she goes to make the arrest. Even though she's technically in charge, she still has hoops to jump through. Warrants, statements, witness reports – all reminders of her failed attempts at catching the criminal. It doesn't help that she needs her lieutenant or secretary to read things out to her, which Sokka knows – while she'll never admit it – makes her feel insufficient at times. At the very least, she will admit that it's certainly not the most _efficient_ use of her time.

Plus, it's not like Yakone is the only criminal in the city. Toph certainly has her hands full these days, and she already puts a lot of pressure on herself. Sokka imagines the pressure has only gotten worse, now that citizens are starting to write in their 'concerns'. _He_ is only _indirectly_ involved with the case, yet he's been getting dozens of letters every day. He can only imagine how many complaints Toph has been getting, since she's _leading_ the case. _At least she can't actually read them._

Unlike Sokka, who has no excuse for not responding to the lengthy stack of complaint letters on his desk. At least he has his secretary and assistants to draft the responses – he just has to sign them and make the occasional, personalised note. Still, writing his signature _over_ and _over_ again is making his hand cramp up and his eyes strain.

Sokka lets out a tired sigh as he dips his pen in ink. _Just because Yakone is Water Tribe doesn't mean_ _ **I**_ _should be getting all the complaints._ He finishes signing his name at the bottom of the page before closing the letter, sealing it with wax. _Besides…pretty sure Yakone is from the_ _ **Northern**_ _Tribe…shouldn't Councilman Panuk be getting these complaints_? He lets out another long, frustrated sigh. Being chairman of the council is not quite as exciting as he thought it would be…turns out it just means he's the brunt of more paperwork and angry citizens.

Maybe it's weird to admit – but Sokka really misses the war sometimes. Okay, obviously not the war itself – but the _adventure_ that came with it. He misses travelling the world and feeling like a hero. He misses being with his friends every day. He misses the challenge of having to strategize battle plans and come up with inventive solutions. And, even though they carried the weight of world back then, it was the most _freedom_ Sokka had ever experienced. Don't get him wrong, he enjoys many of the tasks and responsibilities that come with being on the council – it's an honor to have a hand in governing the most united, forward-thinking city on earth. Plus, he's gotten better at the whole public speaking thing, and he actually _does_ enjoy the political science of it all. Still…much like Toph, he sometimes finds himself deep in a _bureaucratic pile of shit_ that can make the day to day work very tedious.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._ Sokka looks up at the knocking sound (a _welcome_ disruption from his otherwise monotonous work).

Toph is there, leaning casually against the door frame. She looks the same as always, wearing her uniform, her hair tucked neatly in its signature bun. Except, something about her seems different… _giddy_ , almost.

"Hey, Councilman."

"Hey, Chief!" A smile blooms on Sokka's features, always happy to see her.

He stands up from his desk and walks forward to greet her, but supresses the urge that he has to _kiss_ her. He may have started coming to terms with his feelings, but he should probably work on _telling_ her before he starts kissing her during daylight hours. The rules of their 'no-strings-attached' arrangement are still a bit fuzzy to him, and so far their kisses have been held strictly behind closed doors and under the sheets – not in a very _public_ city hall (well, aside from that one time).

Toph bites her lip, her face glowing from excitement, "Guess what?"

"What?" Sokka starts to feel excited too, the paperwork on his desk happily forgotten. He has no idea what's going on, but her smile is contagious.

But Sokka's smile morphs into a look of confusion, when Toph turns suddenly to leave his office. He waits, unsure what just happened, but she's back in the room before he has the chance to follow her. And she's not alone.

Immediately, Sokka recognizes the object in her hands. The sweet sound of metal scraping against metal is music to his ears as Toph pulls on the leather hilt, unsheathing the blade. Sokka marvels at the muted glint of the dark, grey earth – somewhat worn, but no less perfect.

"Space Sword!" Sokka's face looks years younger as he rushes to retrieve his most prized procession. Toph lets out an airy laugh as she hands the weapon over to her friend, letting them have a moment to reconnect. Sokka hugs the sword (now safely sheathed) and places enthusiastic, puckered kisses on the hilt, "Mwah, mwah, mwah! Oh Space Sword, how I've missed you!"

Toph raises a teasing brow, "Should I give you two some privacy? I can leave the room?"

She's surprised when her jest is met with a sudden, warm embrace. She nearly stumbles back as Sokka wraps his arms around her, careful not to knock her with his sword as he gives her a tight, grateful squeeze. His voice in her ear sounds wet with emotion, " _Toph_."

Her name is all he says, yet it conveys so much more. Gratitude. Joy. Disbelief….and something else that she can't quite place her finger on.

She gives him a somewhat awkward pat on the back before pulling away from the hug, overwhelmed by the rush of warmth to her chest. She dips her head to the ground, trying to hide the blush she knows is bound to appear.

"How'd you find it!?" Sokka asks, exuberance returning to his voice.

"Honestly, the story's a bit anticlimactic, I'm afraid. I was just on my way to work, passing through the markets, and my bracelet started shivering," Toph pats at her arm, where Sokka knows the jewellery is hidden beneath her sleeve. "Anyway, I decided to investigate - I thought it could be another metalbender or something.

"But sure enough, the bracelet lead me straight to the sword! Some travelling merchant had found it and was about to sell it, but I gave him an offer he couldn't refuse," with a triumphant grin, "And voila! Space Sword returns!"

"Well," Sokka starts to ask, cautiously, "How much was it? Let me pay you back."

Toph's looks surprised - and somewhat offended - by the question, "Don't be ridiculous, Sokka, it's a _gift_ ," offhandedly, she adds, "And don't worry about how much it cost. It was the _least_ I could do. After all, you never would have lost it if it weren't for me."

Toph sounds laid-back, but Sokka notes the sincerity behind her tone. His otherwise thrilled expression falls, a pang of sorrow hitting his chest. _She doesn't really believe that, does she?_ Carefully, he probes, "What do you mean?"

She scratches the back of her head, nervously, "You know what I mean. You lost it saving _me_."

She doesn't elaborate any further – she doesn't have to. That moment on the airship is one neither of them like to relive - but Sokka understands what she's implying. It was one of the rare moments in Toph's life when her blindness left her completely vulnerable – unable to see and unable to _fight,_ with her body hanging in the air. A rare moment when she had to depend on and _trust_ in someone else to protect her.

Sokka turns to put the sword down on his desk, gently, then walks back to Toph. He grips the sides of her arms, then pecks her on the lips, just ever so lightly, "Thank you for the sword, Toph. But for the record, I lost it saving _us_. And I never blamed you for that - not _once_ ," now _he_ tries to sound laid-back, but the words are still heavy, "Besides, I'd give up a _million_ Space Swords before I _ever_ gave up _Toph Beifong_."

Toph's chin quivers just for a split second as a flood of emotion washes over her. She hadn't realized before just how badly she needed to hear those words. The loss of Space Sword has always weighed on her conscience – ever since she was _12_. She couldn't help but feel responsible for Sokka losing a piece of his identity. But now it's back, and _she_ was the one to find it.

Her skin, even covered by her sleeve, heats under Sokka's touch, and it's overwhelming. She forces her emotions in check, ignoring the way her heart flutters, "Well, I'm still glad it's back."

Sokka sounds a light, appreciative laugh, "Me too."

A charged silence hovers between them, and Sokka feels the verge of a confession on the tip of his tongue. His hands drops from her arms, his heart accelerating as he prepares to say what he wants to say. He takes a deep breath, then opens his mouth to speak, when-

"Well, I better get going," Toph remarks, casually, "I just came by to drop off the sword, but I have to get back to work. Those criminals aren't gonna catch themselves!"

Sokka's excitement - and _nerve_ \- deflates, "Oh, um… Okay." _Dammit Sokka_ , if there were ever a moment to reveal your feelings, _that_ was it.

Toph gives Sokka another awkward pat on the arm, along with a curt nod, before turning to leave.

But his voice stops her, "Toph, wait."

She turns to face him (more for his benefit, than her own), and waits, a bored expression on her face.

Once again, Sokka feels the words on the tip of his tongue. His skin burns with nerves, and he scratches the back of his neck in an effort to keep the blush at bay. Not that she could see it. Still – she must _feel_ how fast his heart is beating. _Just tell her, dammit! Toph, I love you. See, it's not that hard, is it?_

Instead, nervously, he asks, "Are you free to grab a drink later? You know, to celebrate the return of Space Sword?"

Toph sucks in air through her teeth, regretfully, "Oh, I actually have plans later."

Sokka tries not to seemed too surprised (or disappointed) when he asks, "Oh?"

He waits for her to explain what her plans are, but instead, she offers, "Yeah, but let's do tomorrow? We can go to Kwong's? The fancy one – not Kuang's takeaway. My treat."

"Really?" Sokka quickly forgets her previous rejection, suddenly excited for the prospect of free food. And _Kwong's Cuisine_ no less…A household name here in the city….and, Sokka realises, _famous_ for being one of the best _date_ spots, "Yeah, count me in!"

"Great!" Toph sends one last teasing smile his way as she leaves his office, "Just try not to stab yourself with your old friend in the meantime."

About 10 seconds go by after she leaves, and - already sad to see her gone - Sokka runs to the doorway, calling after her, "Hey! Thanks again, Toph!" feeling bold, he yells down the corridor, "Remember, Space Sword's got nothing on _you_ , baby!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Toph calls back to him, seemingly unimpressed as she throws a nonchalant gesture back over her shoulder. She doesn't turn to look back (why would she).

She hides her smile beneath her bangs anyway.

* * *

Toph takes a long swig of sake before passing the bottle – lawfully hidden in a brown paper bag - over to her companion. Sokka takes the bottle, though admittedly, he's still a little full from dinner, even hours later. He takes a sip anyway, shifting in his seat on the park bench – just an inch closer to Toph.

This time of night, there's barely a living soul around, save for a few homeless people and the occasional, sketchy loner, straggling through the park with their hands in their pockets. But, if either Sokka or Toph are bothered by the eeriness of it, neither bother to mention it.

In fact, Sokka quite likes the quiet stillness of it. The air is crisp, and while a couple of nearby fire lamps create a bit of light pollution, the stars are otherwise bright and numerous in the sky – the moon absent tonight. Sokka slumps in the park bench, fiddling absentmindedly with the bottle of sake in his lap as he cranes his neck up to look at the stars. It's been a while since he's really focused on them – he gets so caught up in the day-to-day minutia of the council and the fog of the city, he often forgets to appreciate the breath-taking, fantastical enigma that is _space_.

He takes a deep breath, one filled with meaning, as he continues to contemplate the starry night above him. It's a strange feeling – looking up at the sky, having his best friend by his side as the cool air tickles his skin. Something _heavy_ fills his chest - a deep sense of longing and _nostalgia_. He takes another wistful breath as his mind wanders into space. What distant worlds live beyond the stars? What else is out there, hidden within the twinkling dots in the sky?

"Hey, Sokka," Toph's curious voice interrupts his thoughts, but he keeps his eyes trained up at the sky, "What are you looking at? I've felt your head turned up all strange-like for the past five minutes. Isn't your neck sore?"

Admittedly, his neck _is_ a bit sore. Sokka cracks it before looking forward again, dizzy for a moment, "I was just looking up at the sky. The stars are all out tonight."

"Oh," Toph shrugs, indifferently, but Sokka can sense the slight twinge of sorrow in her voice. _It's strange_ , he realizes, _she'll never be able to grasp just how tall the sky is_. Toph holds her hand out, motioning for the bottle of sake. He takes another swig before handing it back to her, watching as she dips her head back to take a quick sip. When she's done, she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, her face twisting in contemplation, "Do you ever miss it, Sokka?"

Sokka twists his torso to face her, his elbow resting on the back of the bench, "Miss what?"

"You know," Toph pauses, as if searching for the words, "The 'good old days'? Back when we were kids - out on the road and travelling the world. I mean, I know it was _war,_ but do you ever miss it?"

A smile tugs on Sokka's lips. _How is it that she always knows exactly what I'm thinking?_ "Every day."

Toph takes another swig of the drink, then extends the bottle to him again, "Me too."

Sokka takes the bottle, but no longer finds any interest in it (it's almost empty anyway), so he puts it down on the ground before leaning back against the bench. He cranes his neck down to look at Toph, "Well, if you _really_ miss it, we could always just ditch our jobs and runaway together. Get back on the road?"

She nudges his shoulder with hers, "Ha ha, very funny."

He nudges her back, "Who says I'm kidding?"

Of course, his _is_ kidding. They both know it.

But still, it's fun to dream, "Would be nice to get back out on the road again," Toph taps her chin, pretending to consider, "We could travel undercover? _Or_ be vigilantes! Maybe you could bring out your old Wang Fire disguise?"

"Hmmm, I like it. But, only if _you_ return as the Bling Bandit," Sokka scoots another inch closer to her, sides now pressed together, "Or, we could be something new."

"New?"

"Yeah," Sokka says, filled with excitement, "We could be anything we wanted to be! Heck, we could even join a circus!"

Toph snickers, "Hate to break it to you, bud, but I don't think either one of us is _flexible_ enough for that."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Sokka blushes, recounting in his head all the times Toph _has_ proven quite flexible. He forces himself back on track, "Oh! We could be pirates!?"

"Eh," Toph's face twists in distaste, "I've never really been a fan of boats."

"Hmmm, true," Sokka nods, biting his lips in thought. Carefully, his voice filled with promise, "Or… we don't have to be anyone new or different at all. We could just be _us_. Just us - two best friends - travelling the world together. Like old times."

Toph kicks the dirt at her feet, her expression wistful, and her voice far away, "Sounds nice."

Sokka swallows a lump in his throat, his own expression falling as the two share a contemplative silence. After a minute, he taps her foot with his, "So, I know why _I'm_ brooding, but is there any particular reason that _you're_ in a daydreaming mood?"

"Pfft. I'd hardly call it _day_ dreaming, Sokka. What time is it anyway, like 1 AM?" Toph points out, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Toph." Sokka says, unrelenting, "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, I'm just a little drunk."

" _Toph_."

Sokka waits patiently for her to elaborate. She leans forward in the bench, her hands gripping the edge of the seat. She picks at a bit of paint peeling on the bottom of the bench, her expression stubborn as she considers what to say. Finally, after a long moment, she lets out a sigh, "It's nothing, really. Just, all this _Yakone_ crap."

"Ah. I see." Sokka moves his hand to her back. He rubs soothing circles there, and the fabric of her dress is silky to the touch.

"Don't get me wrong. There are parts of my job that I _love_ ," Toph explains, turning her head back over her shoulder, "And, despite all the crime, I actually _do_ like living here - I don't really want to leave. It's just…" she lets out another weighted, weary sigh, "It's just nice to reminisce sometimes, you know? I know we were trying to help Aang save the world - and everyone's lives were at stake - but somehow… I never felt the same amount of pressure _then_ that I do _now_."

"Yeah, I get that." Sokka takes his hand off Toph's back, using it instead to grab a hold of hers, pulling it on to his lap. She puts up no protest as their fingers interlock, "I've been feeling kind of like that myself recently."

Toph leans back against the bench, more relaxed, "You have?"

"Kind of. Though for me, it's more like….I don't feel like I'm doing _enough_. I know your work is stressful, and there's boring administrative stuff, just like there is with _any_ job, but you still get to _kick_ _ass_ every day.

"Whereas _I_ mostly just _sit_ on my ass all day, filling out paperwork and going through complaints. Not very exciting. I mean…" Sokka pauses as he tries to figure out how to sum up his woes, "I guess…sometimes I just feel like a glorified pencil pusher, you know?"

Toph nods her head in understanding. A rare moment without any teasing, "I can understand how that would be frustrating. But… I hope you know that your work is _important_ ," she places her free hand over their interlocked ones, her thumb rubbing smoothly over his wrist, "I may enforce the laws, but you're part of _creating_ them. That sounds pretty exciting to me."

"I know. Thanks, Toph," Sokka chews his lip as he looks up at the sky again, "And I _am_ proud of the work I do. I guess I just miss the adventure. I miss travelling and getting my hands dirty."

"Well," Toph says, her tone taking on a suggestive quality, "There are _other ways_ to get your hands dirty, Councilman."

Sokka looks back down at her, his tone equally as suggestive, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Toph turns her blind gaze up to him. The space between their lips, which Sokka only now realizes is quite small, is charged with tension. Then, with a joke, Toph's breaks it, "I hear the sanitation department is looking for workers! Nothing dirtier than trash!"

"Pfft," Sokka nudges her shoulder, appreciating the banter as she snickers, "Maybe a stuffy council position isn't so bad."

"That's the spirit!" Toph says, her usual carefree, flippant nature returning. She stands up, nudging him to do the same, "Come on. It's late. Now let's stop _moping_ and get the hell out of here before my feet freeze off!"

Sokka smiles up at his companion as he stands, their hands still interlocked, "You got it, Chief."

Grumbling, she adds, "Besides, we're still too young to be having a mid-life crisis just yet...Well, _I_ am, anyway"

Sokka nudges her again, but can't help the grin that comes as a response.

The two walk, hand-in-hand, and Sokka takes secret pride in knowing that Toph isn't staying so close to him just for the sake of protection (heck, if anything, he needs _her_ for protection. This park gets _dark_ at night). It's a bit of a ways away, but companionable silence follows them as they walk the rest of the way through the park and towards Sokka's apartment.

Once they're outside his place, as if a living cliché, Sokka fiddles with his keys as he turns to look at Toph, "So…you want to come inside?"

She shoots him an unimpressed look, "Really, Sokka? You're a big boy - you think I just walked you home all that way for the sake of being _polite_?"

Sokka sounds a laugh, nervous for some reason, "No, I guess not."

It's strange…It's not like this is their first time. They've been sleeping together for _months,_ yet something about tonight feels different.

Was this a date? A _real_ one?

Toph waits for him to open his door, but instead, Sokka takes another moment to look at her. They're both dressed a bit more upscale than normal, and Sokka takes a moment to silently thank Kwong's dress code. It's rare that he gets to see Toph with her hair pinned back from her face, and wearing a dress. Even in the darkness of the night, she looks _especially_ breath-taking in the emerald tones of the silky fabric.

_Tell her you love her. Now. Do it now._

Sokka opens his mouth, "You look beautiful, Toph." _Okay, not quite what you mean to say, but not bad, I guess._

Toph looks surprised by the random compliment. She steps forward, placing her hands on his chest. Sokka's hands automatically fall to her waist as Toph casts her blind gaze up towards his face. She smiles, her expression uncharacteristically soft, "And you look very handsome, Sokka."

Sokka's heart flutters, his own grin widening at the compliment, "Hey, thanks, I-"

His face falls just as Toph's snickers start. Sokka grumbles, dropping his hands from her waist, "Why do you feel the need to do that?"

Toph bites her lip, teasingly, "Sorry, but you should _see_ the look on your face. It's hilarious!"

Sokka's puts his hands on his hips, petulantly, "Hey, my face is not that funny! Stop laughi-"

Sokka stops himself, smacking his hand on his forehead as he realises his second slip. Toph just laughs some more, taking her hands away from his chest to clutch at her stomach as she rides her fit of giggles. Sokka stays irritated for only a second longer, before he finds himself laughing right along with her.

Eventually, his lips shut both of them up.

* * *

It's a few weeks later, when a knock again sounds at his office door, that Sokka looks up from his desk. Except, it's not Toph this time - much to his disappointment. He keeps expecting her to show up, like she always does, but she's just been too busy these days. They had their 'date' a few weeks ago, though Sokka's not sure if it _counted_ as one. At least, neither one of them had openly _said_ it was a date. Still, they dressed up, went to a fancy restaurant, had a romantic stroll in the park, and ended up having sex after. As Zuko would probably say – _you know you just described a date, right_?

But shamefully, Sokka was too _chicken_ to ask if it was. Every time he feels a confession on his lips, and he _swears_ to himself that he's going to tell her how he feels, he bails at the last second. He's just too nervous…what if she wants to stay friends, and then it's forever awkward between them?

Something tells him that's not _exactly_ what would happen. He has no reason to think that Toph _doesn't_ return his feelings…and Zuko is right…eight months (ahem, now broaching on _eleven_ ), is too long to be considered 'no-strings-attached', isn't it? He feels ready to enter the next phase of their relationship– which is to say, the phase where they actually start _calling_ it a relationship. But, if she _does_ just want to stay friends, Sokka can bet that would put an effective end to their 'sleeping' arrangements, and he certainly doesn't want _that_. He's pretty happy with what he and Toph already have. He just wishes he had some confirmation that _she_ is too.

But something keeps stopping him from just _asking_. Okay, not just something… _fear_. Fear of rejection. Fear of commitment. Fear of loss. Plus, he's just waiting for the right time…Okay, so maybe that's bullshit – the time has definitely been 'right' _several_ times at this point. But his fears keep _rudely_ interrupting him.

Besides, as mentioned before, Toph has been too busy lately. Triad activity has _not_ slowed down in the past few weeks, and most nights that Sokka has asked her to hang out, she says she's too tired. Or, sometimes, she just says that she has other plans – which Sokka can only assume means she's working overtime. _Ugh, that girl pushes herself too hard sometimes._

Regardless, he's missed her these past few weeks - only seeing her a handful of times - and he's slightly disappointed when the person knocking on his door right now is _not_ her.

Instead, it's a stranger. A fat, jovial-looking man. He's older, probably in his 70s. And he looks wealthy, as he wears an expensive looking, perfectly tailored suit that fits over the roundness of his stomach. From the ruby color and golden accents of his robes, Sokka guesses he's probably Fire Nation - though he looks a little more _jolly_ than most Fire Nation folks that Sokka knows. He tries not to focus on the shininess of the man's head, which is mostly bald, save for the grey hair on either side. His face is graced with years of laughter, smile lines wrinkling his skin, and he has bushy, grey eyebrows that rise as he grins. He reminds Sokka distinctly of Iroh, but something tells him that perhaps this man's a little bit more zany. Either way, something about him makes Sokka trust him, right off the bat.

"Why hello, good sir," the man greets, sounding just as jolly as he looks, "Are you Councilman Sokka, by any chance?"

Sokka stands up from his desk, walking around to greet the man, "I am. How can I help you, sir?"

The jolly man takes Sokka's extended hand, shaking it with gusto, "Oh, splendid! It is an honor to meet you, Councilman Sokka, truly! I know all about your work here on the council. And of course, your _extraordinary_ efforts during the war. Bravo!"

He can't help the amused tone that finds his voice, "Ah, _that_! Pfft, That was nothing. But, thank you, Sir." Sokka walks the man over to his desk, gesturing to take a seat across from him. It's not a rare occurrence for citizens to stop by his office, which can be annoying at times, but Sokka finds that he likes this man.

"Oh, no need to call me 'Sir'. Just Akito, is fine," The man says, casually. The smile still in his voice, he adds, "I also have it on great authority that you, Sir, are apparently a _genius_!"

Sokka blushes, but can't help but to enjoy the praise. He makes a humbled gesture with his hand, "Ah, stop. I wouldn't say _genius_."

"Na-uh-uh," Akito wags a friendly, wise finger "Don't sell yourself short, young man. I happen to be good friends with the mechanist that you encountered on your travels with the Avatar, all those years ago."

"No kidding," Sokka smiles. It's been a while since he's thought of Teo and his dad, "How's he getting on these days?"

"He's doing _very_ well, my friend. In fact, we're actually business partners now!" Akito wears a mischievous, delighted smile, "You see, I'm a bit of an inventor myself."

Sokka nods, unsure where this conversation is going or how it relates to him, but he doesn't mind the distraction, "Neat. What kind of things do you invent?"

"Oh, all _sorts_ of strange contraptions. It's all trial and error, of course. But, as a matter-of-fact, we have an _exciting_ new invention in the works," Akito pauses with a laugh, patting his round belly, "An invention that will allow us to _manufacture_ light! No more need for fires or crystal gems at night!"

Sokka makes an impressed face, always intrigued by science, "Wow, how is that possible?"

Instead of answering, Akito quizzes, "What do you know of electricity, young man?"

"Uh, what, like static?" Sokka scratches his chin, a little embarrassed by his lack of knowledge, "Not much."

"Well, when you take two substances and rub them together," Akito rubs his hands together, as if demonstrating, "The friction creates a force – a _charge_ , if you will. Take lightening, for example."

"Okay." Sokka nods, trying to keep up.

"I've spent my life studying the phenomenon, and I've learned that _lightening_ is essentially just a positive charge interacting with a negative charge, which in turn creates an electrical current," Akito lets out another jolly laugh, noting the confused look on Sokka's face, "Well, it's a bit more complicated than that, but you get the idea!

"Of course, this concept _alone_ isn't worth much to us. _However_ , for years, many refineries and industries have _already_ been using this concept to power machines. They're able to _harness_ the electrical charge, using conductors – like cooper or steel."

Sokka nods again, starting to understand, "So, metal?"

"Precisely!" Akito snaps his fingers, excitedly, "The Mechanist and I have been able to take this concept and adapt it for our new invention. You see, if we take a metal filament, and run an electrical current through it, it produces enough heat to give off light. We've been working on a device that will put this idea to practical use. Light with only the flip of a switch! We call it…" Akito draws an invisible banner over his head, "The Light Bulb!"

"Wow!" Sokka says again. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't still a little confused, but it sounds like a cool idea, "I would love to see that in action."

"Oh, splendid! I was hoping you'd say that!" Akito's smile grows, still sounding just as excited as he did when he first walked in the room, "You see, the Mechanist and I are putting together a team of the most _brilliant_ minds to help us rollout this new invention. He was telling me all about how you engineered the idea for submarines, as well as your many other ingenious plans during the war."

"Wait," Sokka stalls, Akito's intentions suddenly dawning on him, "You want _me_ to join your team?"

"Oh, absolutely!" Akito nods, exuberantly, "In fact, you were the _first_ person that the Mechanist thought of when we were brainstorming. He wanted to be here to formally invite you himself, but he's a bit preoccupied with his new grandson, so I told him _I'd_ be happy to make your acquaintance."

"Teo had a kid?" Sokka says, getting distracted.

"Teo has had _four_ kids, believe it or not. Well, his wife did, anyway!" Akito laughs at his own little joke, before continuing, "Anyway, it would be an absolute honor to have you join our team. And it's a great opportunity - sure to be _profitable_ feat as well!"

"Wow," Sokka says, for the third time, "I'm flattered. Though, it has been a while since I've had my hand in any engineering projects - I'm not sure I'd be as useful as you think I'd be. What kind of skills are you looking for?"

"Well, there are still quite a few kinks to work out with the prototype, so we could use an inventive mind like yours. But we _also_ need to start installing electricity, so that there is a power source for the lights to work."

Akito reads the hesitation on Sokka's face, and assures, "I know you're not an _expert_ in the subject, but we don't _need_ another expert. More than anything, we need someone with an innovative mind, but who also knows how to organize and _lead_. We think _you_ would be the _perfect_ frontrunner to oversee the _entire_ rollout of the invention and installation."

 _Wow_. Sokka sits, somewhat _stunned_ by the offer. This is _just_ what he's been missing. Honestly, he could use a side project - something challenging to get his hands dirty, "Wow, I'm humbled by the invitation, and quite honestly, intrigued. Where do I sign up?"

"Oh, delightful!" Akito claps his hands together, "You are going to love it! We're going to start BIG, rolling out the induction – which by the way, clever pun that you'll understand soon – in Ba Sing Se. Then we'll head over to-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Sokka shakes his head, confused, "The job is in Ba Sing Se?"

Sensing the miscommunication, Akito's expression falls for the first time since entering the room, "Well, actually, it will _start_ in Ba Sing Se, but it will take you all over the world. We've already got several buyers throughout the Earth Kingdom and even some in the Fire Nation - it's a _great_ opportunity to travel."

"Well," Sokka bites his lips, still tempted, "How long would the task go on for?"

"Hard to say," Akito taps his chin in thought, "About three months."

"Oh, that's not so bad, I guess I-"

"Well, that's just the work on the Earth King's palace. Of course, Ba Sing Se could take several months, at the very least. And as for the rest of the world, well, it's hard to say. The project could go on for _years_." Akito's smile grows again, finishing his sales pitch, "You'd never be without a job, young man."

Sokka's expression falls. _Oh_. He treads carefully, "Akito, Sir, I am honored and humbled by your invitation. But, I think there's been a misunderstanding. I already _have_ a job. I'm an elected official, I can't exactly just leave and travel on _whim_."

Well, he probably _could_ take a sabbatical if really wanted to. He's not going to lie, the prospect of travelling the world again and working on a new invention _does_ sound appealing to him…But his family, his job, and his life are all in Republic City. Not to mention… _Toph_. Things are just starting to go _really_ well for them – aside from the past few weeks of not seeing her – and he doesn't want to leave _now_ , before they ever get the chance to _really_ get off the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, son." Akito frowns, though he nods his head in understanding.

"I really _am_ grateful for the opportunity," Sokka insists. He can't help but feel a little guilty at making this older, jovial gentlemen frown, "Really, if the circumstances were any different, I'd go in a heartbeat, it's just…" Sokka trails off, struggling for the words.

"Don't worry, son," the smile returns to Akito's face, except this time it's a knowing one, "I was in love once too."

Sokka blushes, momentarily surprised, but finds himself saying, "It's that obvious, huh?"

Akito chuckles, good-naturedly, as he stands up, "Ah, I'm old enough to read between the lines, son. There's nothing like the love of a woman to bind us to this Earth."

Sokka stands up to see Akito out, and he can't help the smile that comes to his face, "Akito, Sir, you have _no_ idea."

Once they're at the door, Akito turns to him one last time, "I can't say I'm not disappointed that you won't be joining our team, but I wish you and your lady love all the best in the future."

Sokka shakes Akito's hand, and speaks genuinely, "Thank you, Akito. I'm sorry again that I can't accept your offer, but thank you for understanding. I look forward to seeing your 'light bulb' in action. It was _truly_ a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, son." Akito shakes Sokka's hand in return, but he pauses before he leaves, his face scrunching up in consideration, "Before I go, may I offer you some advice, son?"

"Uh, sure." Sokka waits, expectantly.

Akito pauses for another moment. He takes Sokka's hands, holding them firmly between his own, in a gesture that would _perhaps_ be creepy if he wasn't so old and wise. Cryptically, he says, "The timing is always right, until it is too late."

Sokka nods slowly, trying to decipher what he means, but not quite grasping it, "I'll try to remember that."

"Do." Akito smiles one last, wise grin, but there's something sad in his eyes when he says, "If you change your mind for any reason, I'll be staying at the United Grand Hotel until the end of the week."

"Good to know." Sokka adds, "Oh, and please send the Mechanist and Teo my best wishes. Tell them not to be strangers, eh?"

Akito nods, his smile warm, "Of course." He gives Sokka one last friendly pat on the shoulder before leaving. Sokka walks back to his desk and sits down, slumping in his seat as he considers his conversation with the wise, older man.

"Wow, four kids." Sokka ponders aloud to the empty room. He swivels his chair back and forth, his mind drifting off, idly.

_I wonder who Teo's wife is? And isn't that nice, the Mechanist thinks I'm a 'genius.' Ha! I'll have to make sure Katara knows. 'The Light Bulb.' That must be cool to see. It would be nice to travel and do something important again. Well, I guess being a council member is important too. After all, Yakone is still out there. Plus, I get to see Toph all the time. I can't leave her. It was so nice of her to bring me Space Sword. I love spending time with her so much. And I still have to tell her how I feel. I'm just waiting for the right time._

Sokka's eyes widen as something suddenly dawns on him. As if stung, he springs out his chair, pushing it back with force. He makes haste as he quickly shrugs on his coat and grabs his wallet before running out the door, slamming it shut behind him as his mission drives him into gear.

_The timing is always right, until it is too late._

* * *

Sokka races up the stairs of the precinct, his heart pounding in his chest, both from running and from nerves. But, they're _exciting_ nerves. Butterflies in his tummy. Blush on is cheeks. Palms sweating. _All of it_. He wants all of it, and he wants it with _her_.

A couple of familiar faces nod at him, and Sokka smiles at the officers as he jogs past them, not stopping to make conversation. They, of course, all remain stoic and professional. But in his head, they're applauding him - cheering him on as he nears the finish line, heading towards victory.

Sokka can't help but feel slightly intimidated by the shiny, heavy metal of the doors as he approaches Toph's office, but he doesn't let that slow him down. He doesn't bother knocking. Instead, he grips the handles of the doors, flying them open as he barges into Toph's office.

"Toph! I need to tell you-"

Toph looks surprised as she breaks her lips away from the strange man.

Wait… _Man?_

 _Why_ is she kissing another man?

"Oh hey, Meathead." _Why is Toph's arm around another man_ , "What are you doing here?"

Sokka takes a moment to collect himself. He rubs at his eyes, willing the image in front of him to go away. But when he opens his eyes again, the strange man is still there, his arm wrapped possessively around Toph's shoulder and looking thoroughly _unbothered_ by Sokka. The man is quite tall – not too bulky, but still strong looking. His eyes are an emerald green. His hair is jet black, short but wavy, and his chin is sharp and clean shaven. For all intents and purposes – he's _handsome_.

And he's holding Toph. And Toph is holding him. Why. Why! _Why_?

Sokka's mouth hangs open, dumbfounded, "Uh…"

The man looks _way_ too happy with himself as he turns back to Toph, and his voice is _deep_ , "Guess I should get going. I'll see you later?"

Toph sends a coy smile in the man's direction. The expression sends a sharp sting of betrayal to Sokka's chest, "Yeah, whatever. Thanks for stopping by."

The man kisses Toph on the cheek before turning to leave. He doesn't even bother casting a glace in Sokka's direction as he brushes past him. Sokka stands in place, too stunned to move.

Toph leans against her desk, her expression casual, "So, what's up?"

Sokka's mouth hangs open for another moment, still in shock. He shakes his head, forcing words to come out, "I….I don't understand…I thought we…"

Toph looks confused, "Thought we _what_?"

Suddenly, Sokka feels something for Toph that he hasn't felt towards her in a long time… _anger_. Pure, burning-hot _rage_. Something inside his chest boils, brimming to the surface as he realizes what he just walked in on. How could she do this to him!? How could she _not_ understand how he feels about her? She always knows _exactly_ what he's thinking and how he feels. How could she miss _this!_?

How are they _not_ on the same page?

Sokka's voice is _dangerously_ low, when he asks, " _Who is he_?"

Unceremoniously, Toph answers, "His name is Kanto."

Sokka waits for her to elaborate, but she just stands there, gnawing at her fingernail with an expression of indifference that pisses him off, "Well," he repeats, more insistently, "Who is he?"

"Um, Is there an echo in here?" Toph deadpans, sticking her pinky in her ear to clean out the wax, "I just _told_ you, his name is Kanto."

"I meant, how do you know him?" Sokka drawls, frustrated, "Is he like, your _boyfriend_ or something?"

Toph actually has the nerve to _laugh_. Sokka shakes his head, disbelieving, his anger only getting hotter. Pointedly, Toph remarks, "If he were my _boyfriend_ , do you think I'd still be sleeping with _you_?"

" _Hmpf_. Yeah, cause you're _way_ classier than that, huh?"

Toph narrows her eyes at the comment, confused by Sokka's attitude, but decides to let it slide, "Remember a few weeks ago when I found Space Sword? I said that I got it from a travelling merchant, and I gave him an offer he couldn't refuse? Well…that was him."

"What?" Sokka hesitates, suddenly thinking the worst, "Toph, did you…Did you pay for my sword with _sex_?"

Toph's jaw drops, offended, "What!? Of course not!" she stomps over to him and lands a hard punch on his shoulder (which in fairness, in that moment, he deserves), "What kind of girl do you take me for!? I obviously _paid_ for your sword – with _money_!"

Sokka rubs the sore spot on his bicep, "Then what was the offer he couldn't refuse?"

Toph sighs, keeping her tone carefully indifferent, "Well, he was going to sell it to some other guy for 1000 yuans, so I doubled it and offered him two-thousand."

"What!?" Sokka shouts, on reflex, feeling immediately humbled and _shocked_ that she would be willing to spend that much money on him. The sword was definitely valuable, but it wasn't worth _that_ much.

"Relax," Toph assures, casually, "I didn't end up _paying_ that much. We got to talking, and he told me that he's new in town and was feeling a little lost, so I offered to show him around and _he_ agreed to lower the price to only nineteen hundred yuans."

 _1,900!?_ Still sticker shocked, Sokka _should_ be thanking her. But instead, he glares, "Right, so you showed him to your _bedroom_?"

Toph pauses, narrowing her eyes. Up until now, she's let his attitude slide. But he's pushing it. With a warning, low tone, " _Fuck_. _Off_."

Sokka ignores her warning, "Is he a bender?"

Toph shrugs, "I don't know."

"Where's he from?"

"Somewhere near Ba Sing Se, I think? Can't remember."

"Mmhmm," Sokka crosses his arms over his chest, chewing at the inside of his cheek, "Do you think it could turn into something more?"

"Sheesh, what's with the game of 20 questions?" Toph blushes, and Sokka's heart drops, "I don't know, maybe! We only just started hanging out! I haven't really thought that far ahead."

Sokka nods, his tone hesitant, "Well, does he know about _us_?"

Toph raises a brow, "Us? What about _us_?"

Sokka doesn't dignify that with a response. She knows what he means, and he's not about to spell it out for her.

Sensing this, Toph continues, "Yeah, he knows that I'm not _exclusively_ seeing him, if that's what you're asking. He's not exclusively seeing _me_ either."

"Pfft."

Toph stalls again, an incredulous expression on her face, "Look, do we have a _problem_ here? Did we not _agree_ to see other people? I thought we were on the same page."

 _So did I_ , "Whatever, Toph."

There is a tense silence that passes over them, and Sokka can tell that she has more to say on the subject. Instead, with a sound of frustration, she asks, "Ugh, why are you here anyway? You needed to tell me something?"

It's without thinking, that Sokka finds himself saying, "Yes, I came here to tell you that I'm leaving."

Toph pauses, confusion evident on her face. Another silence washes over them before Toph breaks it, her stoic composure falling away, "What? What do you mean you're _leaving_? Leaving where?"

"Leaving Republic City." Sokka bites, his tone blunt, "I was approached by a friend of the Mechanist, and he offered me an engineering position. The job requires me to travel. I decided to take it."

Toph shakes her head, as if trying to make sense of the words. Her mouth stays parted in shock, her heart racing as she processes what Sokka is saying. _Leaving?_ He can't _leave._

"Well, what about the council?" Toph tries to reason, "You can't just up and _leave_ , Sokka."

"Why not?" Sokka glares at her, petulantly, "I seemed to recall a time when _you_ just up and left, Toph, remember?"

Hesitantly, "That was different."

"How?"

"Because…" _because I was trying to get over you._ "It just was."

"Right, well, I'm _sure_ the city will survive without me for a while. And so will _you_."

The argument comes to a standstill for a moment, neither wanting to give the upper hand. The thing about Toph, as an earthbender, she's pretty good at putting up stonewalls – and not just _physical_ ones. Turns out that Sokka is pretty good at it too, and he's not about to let go of his anger. Not when she so _carelessly_ stomped on his heart.

Toph bites her lip, considering her next words as her heart continues to pound in her ears. A part of her wants to beg Sokka to stay. She loves him, of _course_ she does, but they agreed to see other people. _Isn't that what he wanted_? But if it was, _why is he so angry now_? _I don't understand. Does he love me too? Why else would he be so upset?_

She briefly considers it…telling him the truth, telling him she's _sorry_. Sorry that she didn't understand that he could love her in return. _Beg_ him to stay.

But A) She's Toph Beifong. She can count on less than one hand the amount of times she's ever _begged_ in her life. No. She doesn't willingly _beg_ to anyone, not even to Sokka.

And B)…She thinks back to the conversation they had on that park bench a few weeks ago. She thinks about the dreams that Sokka had expressed for his life, and how badly he wanted to find adventure again. How happy he had sounded.

Finally, Toph nods her head, breaking the silence again, "So… you'll be travelling, just like you wanted? And… it will make you _happy_?"

Sokka, still bitter, "Yeah, happier than _here_ anyway."

Toph takes a deep breath, trying to reel in her emotions. She places a hand on his shoulder, "Well, it if will make you happy, then good for you," her voice heavy with emotion, " _Congratulations_ , Sokka."

Sokka shrugs her hand off, "Hmm."

Toph tries not to let his rejection of her touch sting her. She walks back to her desk, keeping her emotion hidden, "How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. Indefinitely."

This makes her turn, " _Indefinitely_? Sokka, you _are_ planning on coming back, right?"

"I don't know, I guess we'll see." Sokka dips his head away, not able to look at her, "Not that you _care_ anyway."

Toph jerks back, as if she's been stung. The hurt in her tone is evident, her voice uncharacteristically small, "How could you say that? You _know_ I care."

"I'm not sure _what_ I know anymore." Sokka says, not letting go of his anger, "But I can't stick around here trying to figure it out."

Toph pauses, one last time. Sokka finally looks at her _,_ his anger still boiling at the surface, but it simmers down when he catches the quivering of Toph lips that's she's so obviously trying to hide. It's enough to _almost_ break down his carefully constructed wall, but just as he's about to extend the olive branch…

"You know what, _fine_!" Toph bursts, "If you want to leave, then _leave_! You're right, I _don't_ care!"

Sokka's rage boils again, "Fine, I _will_!"

"Fine!"

Toph turns her back towards him again as Sokka stomps his way to the door. His hand stills on the door handle as he bites his lip, unsure. _Is this really how we're going to leave things?_ He turns back to look at her, and over her shoulder, Toph bites, "What are you still doing here? I thought I told you to leave already."

Anger flares up again, and Sokka finds himself saying, "You know Toph, I may be the one that's leaving, but _you're_ the one that pushed me away."

He doesn't wait to hear her response as he flings the door open and makes his exit. The door shuts with a resounding _SLAM!_

There's no one around, but Toph hides the tears under her bangs anyway.

* * *

Over the next week, Sokka doesn't see her once. He tells himself that he's too _busy_ making his arrangements anyway. But even so, he feels her absence, like a gaping hole in his chest.

The days roll by, bleeding into one, until the one arrives that it's time for him to leave. And, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't at least a _little_ bit excited. He's been craving an adventure, and now he's getting one. Of course, he wishes things had ended differently with Toph….but, maybe this is for the best?

He reminds himself of why he never let himself go there with her before. He didn't want to risk _drowning_. Well, it turns out, he _did_ drown. He had her, and he lost her. He let himself fall for her, and look where that got them? Will their friendship ever recover?

How can they part like this?

She broke his heart. And yeah…maybe he can't _blame_ her. They had agreed to stay "just friends" and to see other people. She didn't _cheat_ on him. Not technically. She broke his heart. But he's not angry with her. At least, not anymore. If anything, he's angry with _himself_. _The timing is always right, until it's too late._ She broke his heart, but he never really opened it up to her completely. How was she supposed to know?

She broke his heart. But, she's still his best friend. And he still _loves_ her. How are they going to part like _this_?

Sokka sighs as he waits for the train. The station is crowded, filled with families and loved ones reuniting or parting ways, tourists trying to read their maps, and serious businessmen striding past with their briefcases and to-go cups of coffee. Sokka had already said his goodbyes to Katara and Aang and the kids. He insisted that he didn't want a fussy send-off. But, he's surprised by the emotion he's struck with, as he waits – alone – to depart Republic City. How long will he be gone? What will it be like when he comes back? _Will_ he come back?

Bells sound as the train to Ba Sing Se approaches the station, pulling in with a puttering _chugga-chugga-chugga._ The train slowly comes to a halt, and the previous passengers disembark, adding to the crowd. _This is it_. Time to go. Sokka lets out one last long, weighted sigh, feeling ghostly as he grabs his luggage and gets ready to board.

"Wait! WAIT!"

Sokka turns abruptly, started by the sound as someone nearby shouts.

"WAIT!" The voice calls again, and finally, Sokka sees someone running and pushing through the crowds. No…not just someone.

"Toph?" Sokka barely has time to say her name before her body is barrelling into his, her arms flying around his neck.

He stumbles back from the force, and it takes Sokka a moment to recover from the initial shock. But it's not long before he finds himself returning the embrace, his arms wrapping around her waist and holding her tight as he releases a breath of relief he didn't realize he was holding.

Her face is tucked into the crook of his neck, her breath warm on his skin, "I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye. I'm sorry, Sokka. I'm sorry."

Sokka knows what she's really apologizing for. He mirrors her, tucking his head into her neck, his mouth brushing against her skin. He feels her rapid pulse beating under his lips, and the soft warmth of her flesh. He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath and inhaling her earthy scent, branding it to memory like a hot iron, "I know. I'm sorry too."

He's not sure how long they stay cemented in their embrace, but Sokka becomes distantly aware that his train departs in only a few minutes, and he has to go. He's about to (reluctantly) pull away from the hug, when the words in his ear stop him. Her voice is almost unrecognizable when she says, "I love you, Sokka."

Sokka stiffens, then slowly parts from the embrace, placing his hands on her shoulders instead. He looks her over, noting the redness around her eyes and the blush on her cheeks. Did he hear her correctly? They've never said that before – not even as friends. It's what _he's_ wanted to say for so long. But did _she_ just-

"I love you," Toph says again, and Sokka's sure he didn't imagine it this time, "But you need to go."

He blinks, "What?"

She takes his hands off her shoulders and instead cups them at the center of her chest, "This is your chance to do something that _really_ makes you happy - to have an adventure again. I know how badly you want that. You _have_ to go."

Sokka shakes his head, the shock slowly wearing off, "But, what does that mean for _us_?"

Toph releases his hands, slowly putting hers back down at her side as Sokka does the same. She lets out a shaky breath, her tone resigned, "It means we say goodbye."

Sokka stills as he hears what she's saying. What she's _really_ saying. _It means… we don't know how long you'll be gone, and it's not fair to make each other wait. It means… we remember what we had, but we move on - as friends. We meet other people. It means… we say goodbye. Live our lives…separately._

"Okay," Sokka nods, a part of his heart still broken. Yet, he finds a part of it now mended. So he lets her know, "I love you too, Toph."

He leans forward, and he kisses her. It's nothing like the passionate, steamy kisses that they've shared before. It's firm, it's simple, and it's _goodbye_. Sokka squints his face through the kiss, as tears will their way down his cheeks. When he pulls away, he find's Toph's face equally as wet.

She nods towards the train, gently, "You better get going."

"Right." He presses his lips together, fighting back one last wave of emotion. His voice comes out shaky, "I'll see you around, Toph."

Toph wipes at the wetness of her eyes, and despite everything, "Good, cause _I_ won't."

It takes a second for him to process her joke, but a laugh finds Sokka's throat as he pulls her into once last, parting embrace. She laughs right along with him, and both sound pathetically wet with emotion as they try to find humour in the moment.

He doesn't know where his journey will take him, or how long he'll be gone. But holding her close - sharing one last laugh for the road - he _knows_ he'll be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, you all knew that was coming, didn't you? Rolling out the rails on the angsty train!


	14. It's Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka comes back to Republic City, and finds it just as complicated as he left it - if not more so.

**Chapter 14: It's Complicated**

_Dear Sokka,_

_Enjoying the weather out there on Ember Island, I hope? I trust that your project is going well - I heard from King Keui and he's absolutely amazed by the lights that you installed in the palace._

_Anyway, we all miss you here in the city. Katara is due any day now. And get this – she thinks our child is going to be an_ _airbender_ _! Can you believe that? She was right about Bumi and Kya, and I have a good feeling that she's right about this one too._

_Not to put a damper of things, but no good news on the Yakone front. He keeps evading arrest. Toph was so close to catching him recently. She and her officers busted a compound outside the city where they think he might have been living for a while, but he was gone, and so was any potential evidence._

_Speaking of Toph. She'd probably kill me if she knew I was telling you this, but she recently broke up with that guy she was seeing. I think Kanto was his name? I never met him, but I guess they must have been closer than I thought, as the breakup seems to have really affected her. I know Toph has always been somewhat private, but I've never seen her like this before. She's so distant and withdrawn these days. She keeps telling me and Katara that she's fine, but I can tell something's wrong. Between her breakup and everything going on with Yakone, I'm worried that she's slipping. You know her better than anyone - I think you might be the only person able to get through to her._

_I hate to ask you to disrupt your work – but we all miss you and would love for you to visit for the birth of your new niece or nephew._

_Plus, I think Toph needs you. Just don't tell her I said that. I'd like to keep my baby-making parts for now. Ha!_

_Your friend,_

_Aang_

Sokka sits on the edge of his bed, his shoulders hunched as he wipes at the moisture on his forehead. He slips his hand down to his chin, itching at his stubble. The air is humid and sticky, as it always is on Ember Island, and sweat clings to his skin as he stares down at the letter.

His room on the island is right next to the beach, and up until now, the calming ocean waves and the rustling of palm trees in the background have helped him feel almost uncharacteristically _relaxed_. Akito had set the team up with suites in one of the nicest resorts on the island, and admittedly, Sokka has enjoyed the indulgence. It's been nice to wake up each morning surrounded by silky red sheets, clean towels and freshly squeezed juice.

Of course, he's experienced luxury before – heck, he's friends with the Firelord, the Earth King, and a Beifong. Plus, being a war hero has always come with its perks and the occasional special treatment. He's come a _long_ way from sleeping on pelts and living in frozen blocks of ice. But, Ember Island is an _especially_ sharp contrast to what he's used to. The residents here seem to be on permeant vacations, and Sokka has had no trouble embracing the islander lifestyle. It's calming, relaxing, and easygoing…all the things Republic City is not.

But right now, as he stares down at the letter, that bubble of relaxation has been effectively burst.

It's the same letter he's been staring at for the last _week_. The parchment is well worn at this stage - permanent creases mar the page from where Sokka keeps opening and refolding it, and the ink of the characters has smudged in places from his sweaty fingertips.

There's just a _lot_ to digest… His sister is going to give birth any day now… to an _airbender_ no less. Yakone is still at large. And, of course…

_Toph and Kanto recently broke up._

Truth be told, he hadn't known much about Toph's relationship with Kanto until Aang's letter…Last he heard from Toph (which was before he left) she had only just met Kanto, and he was just someone she was 'having fun' with. _Not exclusive…_ that's what she had said. And last he heard from Aang, he had just said that Toph was 'seeing' someone…Apparently that was his gentle way of letting Sokka know that Toph was no longer single.

 _But… now she_ _**is** _ _single?_

He can't help but feel conflicted. He and Toph had left things on…. _interesting_ terms. On one hand, they had never actually been in an 'official' relationship. On the other, they had finally told each other how they felt… But did that matter? For all intents and purposes, whether it was official or not, they 'broke up.' They had said goodbye - sharing an unspoken agreement to move on. And she _had_ , apparently.

He can't really be angry with her…Sokka hasn't been in a 'relationship' over the past year, but he hasn't exactly been _celibate_ either. They agreed to move on…and that's what they _both_ did.

Still…he hadn't realized moving on meant not _talking_ to each other. Sure, it's not like Toph is able to exchange letters exactly, but Sokka knows there's more to it than that. They had agreed to move on, and admittedly, it was easier to do that by cutting contact with each other for a while. At least, that was Sokka's reasoning (he suspects Toph had a similar thought process).

Part of his 'no-contact' strategy has included making a distinct effort _not_ to think about her. Now, of course, that's _impossible_. Sokka can't just _not_ think about his _best friend_ …but he did try not to think about her relationship status. He had simply adopted an 'ignorance is bliss' policy, and it's worked, for the most part.

But now, he has it on paper, and there's no avoiding it. _Toph is single_ ….and so is he.

Does that _mean_ anything, though? It's been a year since he's even spoken to her, and a lot can change in a year. If she had a boyfriend (not just a _fling_ ), that means she moved on – not just physically, but _emotionally_. Does she even still have feelings for Sokka? He has no idea where they stand…plus, he still has his lightbulb gig. As far as Toph is concerned, Sokka's not coming back anytime soon. Why _shouldn't_ she try to move on? And likewise, does Sokka still have feelings for _her_? A year has given him plenty of time to think, and every time Sokka looks at Aang's letter, he can't help but feel conflicted. _It's complicated_ ….

So, rather than focus on _that_ part of the letter…. he focuses on the one thing that's not very complicated at all.

_Toph needs you._

His romantic feelings towards her may be all tangled around at the moment, but if there is one thing this letter has reminded him of, it's that _damn_ …he _really_ misses her. He's tried so hard to forget his feelings for her, he hates to think that he forgot her, forgot _them_ , altogether. Plus, if there's one thing he's certain of, it's that no matter how complicated their feelings get, they're _always_ there for each other in times of need.

"Sokka? Son?"

Sokka looks up from the letter, his eyes meeting the jolly figure standing in the doorway, "Oh, hey Akito."

"You know," the older man nods at the letter in Sokka's hands, "Staring at the letter won't make the words change."

"I know," he lets out a weighted sigh, placing the letter down at his side.

Akito walks into the room, plopping himself on the edge of the mattress, next to Sokka. Some may find it weird to have their boss come into their bedroom and invade their personal space, but Sokka has long since learned that Akito is just old enough not to worry about boundaries, and there's never any mal intentions behind it, "Would you like to talk about it, son?"

"Nah, thank you though. It's nothing that serious…" Sokka shrugs as he lets out another long sigh, "It's just… My family in Republic City might need me. That's all."

"You know, son, you _are_ allowed to go see them," Akito sounds an amused laugh as he rubs absentminded circles on his beer belly, "There's such a thing as vacation, and you _are_ Project Manager. You can schedule your own time off, you know."

"Yeah, I know. It's just…"

With a reassuring smile, "Just what, son?"

"I just worry that if I go for a visit…" Sokka takes a deep breath, sending Akito a cautious expression, "Then I won't come back."

"Ah," Akito nods, wearing his familiar, knowing smile, "I see."

With a tight, almost childlike expression, "You're not upset with me?"

"Upset? Of course not." He assures, kindly, "You've done great work, son, and you've proven a valuable asset to the Bulb Family. But family – _real_ family – is more important."

"Well, I'm still not sure," Sokka bites his lip, chewing out his inner confliction, "I've loved every minute of this job. I love seeing the world. I love creating things. I love managing, being part of something so _revolutionary_. Truly, I don't have any right to complain…"

"But…?"

"But… I miss my family," he confesses. _I miss Toph._

"I understand, son." Akito places a comforting, fatherly hand on Sokka's shoulder, "But could you not have those things you mentioned while living in Republic City?"

"How?" Sokka asks, feeling defeated, "I do like the city, but it has a way of tying you down. Plus, I'm not even sure I could get back my job on the council, even I wanted it. I guess I just feel torn - between my job here and my family there. But hey, nobody can have their cake and eat it too."

Akito nods again, letting silence fill the air, as he seems to consider something. After a minute, he starts to speak slowly, as if formulating a plan, "You know, things have been going a lot smoother than we anticipated with the rollout. It might be time to start introducing our invention to Republic City, don't you think?"

Sokka looks up at his boss, surprised. He knows what he's implying, but it can't be that easy, _can it_? "Sir?"

"Of course," Akito strokes his chin, quickly working out the logistics in his own head, "We still would need a project manager running the expansion, so we'd have to find you a replacement, and your role wouldn't quite be the same. But I'm sure we could find you some work in the city, if that's what you wanted."

"Wow," Sokka responds, somewhat stunned by this man's kindness, despite having long learned that generosity was just a part of this man's nature. For an intelligent, successful businessman, Sokka is always surprised at just how easygoing Akito is. Still, Sokka is hesitant, "That's quite a generous offer, Sir. But…"

"Don't worry, son. You don't have to make any decisions right now. Just know that you have options." Akito stands up from the edge of the mattress, his older joints cracking as he turns to face Sokka, "And, I'm sure whatever is in that letter will work itself out soon as well. For now, I was actually hoping you could do me a favor?"

"Of course, anything." Sokka rights his posture, cracking his own joints - stiff from being hunched over.

"An old friend's nephew is in town. He's an engineer himself - started his career in one of the first and most profitable refineries in all the four nations. He's interested in learning more about our work here."

"And what?" Sokka starts to joke, "You want me take him for tea or something?"

"Oh, would you!?" Akito claps his hands, excitedly, "That would be great, Sokka, thank you!

He starts to laugh but quickly realizes, "Wait…seriously?"

"Yes, he could be a key partner for us moving forward. He has many contacts in the industry and he might even be interested in joining the team himself."

"Oh, well then… Sure thing, Akito!" Sokka relents, unable to refuse a request from his mentor and friend, "I'd be happy to."

"Splendid! Thank you, Sokka. He's around your age, so I figured he'd enjoy talking to you more than a stuffy old man like me."

"Ah, Akito," he smiles, tone filled with jest, "No one's younger at heart than you."

"Haha," Akito sounds his household, jolly laugh, "Try telling that to my arthritis. Come on, son. I'll introduce you. He's just down in the lobby."

Sokka takes one last look at Aang's letter before folding it and sticking it into his pocket – it's home for the past week. In all honestly, he could probably use a distraction from his moping right now.

He stands up and follows Akito down the hallway of the hotel. He left his boomerang and sword behind in his room, of course (why would he need them for a business meeting), but Sokka can't help but feel antsy without them. The humidity sticks to his neck, and Sokka wipes at a stray bead of sweat as it rolls down his forehead, "So, what refinery does this guy work for?"

"Well, he's actually a consultant now at a few different firms," Akito explains, conversationally, "Most notably, Cabbage Corp. But he actually started his career off at the _first_ joint refinery between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation, believe it or not. Actually, I think your friend, Toph Beifong, and her family have a stake in the company."

Sokka ignores the pang in his chest at the mention of Toph, "Wait, are we talking about Earthen Fire Industries?"

"Yes, exactly! My friend helped start the venture all those years ago, and his nephew was the head engineer for a time."

"Akito…." Sokka pauses his step, just as they enter the lobby, "What did you say this guy's name is?"

"Hi, Sokka."

Sokka turns his head towards the voice, his eyes flaring in surprise at the man in front of him. He feels the blood rush from his head down to his throat, feeling uncomfortable for reasons he can't quite explain. It's like seeing a ghost. A ghost from the past – yet not even his own.

"Satoru?" He quickly tries to plaster on a friendly, professional smile, though he's sure it's not very convincing.

The two men stand across from each other, a palpable ball of awkward tension passing between them. Sokka hasn't seen Toph's ex since she broke up with him, _years_ ago, and aside from a more professional wardrobe and a bit more bulk, he looks the same.

"Oh, you two know each other?" Akito smiles, not privy to the strange air between them, "Great, I'll let you catch up then. Satoru, it was nice to see you."

"Likewise, Akito." Satoru sends a tight smile in the older man's direction before Akito leaves the lobby, leaving the other two men to fill the silence.

"So…." Satoru starts, his face betraying how uncomfortable he feels.

The sentiment mirrors itself on Sokka's expression, "So…."

 _Why_ this is awkward, Sokka can't say for sure. It's not like this is _his_ ex. He never considered Satoru to be a friend exactly…they were _friendly_ , sure, but definitely not _friends_. There's always a strange dynamic between the 'boyfriend' and the 'best friend'…especially when said best friend is a potential threat to the relationship, which Sokka can now acknowledge he probably was, just a bit. And, as it turns out, the dynamic is equally as strange for _ex_ -boyfriend and best-friend/ex-friends-with-benefits. Huh…go figure.

"Um…" Sokka tries to fill the silence, focusing on business, "Why don't we sit down for some tea."

Satoru releases a sigh of relief, "Sure. Lead the way."

They stay in the lobby (safe, neutral territory), and all things considered, their discussion at tea turns out not to be too bad. Sokka explains the work they've done the past year and their vision for the future (his typical business schpiel), and Satoru explains what he's been doing as a consultant and makes some suggestions for the business that, admittedly, Sokka thinks are good. The conversation is stiff and formal. Still, Sokka can't help but feel a little on edge around Toph's ex, so he's relieved to be focusing _solely_ on business, and Satoru seems glad to reciprocate.

That is, until they run out of 'business' things to talk about, and he inevitably asks, "So, how's Toph doing?"

The question prickles at Sokka's spine, and he scratches the back of his neck, nervously. He was hoping the conversation wouldn't steer in this direction, but he's not exactly surprised that it has, "Um," _according to Aang's letter, not too good_ , "I'm not sure. I haven't seen her in over a year. Not since I left Republic City."

Satoru's face twists with surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah, and you know…" Sokka sounds a noncommittal laugh, "She's not the best with letters."

"Yup. That's Toph for you," Satoru wears a fond expression, one that irks Sokka for some reason, "I'm surprised though. You guys used to be inseparable."

Sokka fidgets in his seat, becoming more uncomfortable with the direction this conversation is going. He reaches for his cup of tea, looking for a way to distract himself, but he's disappointed to find his cup empty. Awkwardly, he clears his throat, "Yeah, well, she'll always be a good friend," _best friend_ , "We're just in different places right now. I mean, we can't hover over each other's lives forever, right?"

"That's fair,' Satoru nods. His brows furrow, like he's unsure if he should say what he's about to say. But, he says it anyway, "Though, it would have been handy for me if you had that attitude back when Toph and I were dating."

 _Uh… what?_ Caught off guard, "…Pardon?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Sokka! There's absolutely _no_ hard feelings," Satoru insists, too well-natured for his own good, "It's just, it was hard competing with you for Toph's attention, that's all."

"Pfft, that's crazy talk, Satoru. She was _crazy_ about you!" Sokka contends, awkwardly. He continues fidgeting in his seat, unwelcome memories flashing in his head, " _Trust_ me - gave me _oogies_ at the time."

"Maybe she was at first," the engineer smiles, sadly, "I loved Toph – I _always_ will - but that relationship was doomed from the start. She couldn't give her full heart to me when she had already given a piece of it to someone else."

Sokka's heart rate picks up, reflexively. He nods his head, slowly, understanding what the other man is implying. He feels the heat crawl up his neck, as more recent memories of him and Toph flash _intimately_ across his mind. He's not sure what to say, but he tries, "Oh, I'm sorry you felt that way. But I promise, Toph and I were…and _are_ …just friends."

With a pointed expression, "You don't sound so sure about that."

He lets out a long, withered sigh, wishing he could be anywhere else right now. He _really_ doesn't want to talk about this, especially not with Toph's _ex_ of all people, "Um, well. It's _complicated_."

This makes Satoru laugh, genuinely, "With Toph, it usually is."

"You think so?" Sokka raises a questioning brow, not sure if he approves of that assessment.

"Yeah, I mean – she's one of the most brazen, straightforward, no-nonsense people I've ever met," Satoru lets out another fond, nostalgic laugh for his first love. Then, thoughtfully, he adds, "Yet behind that, she's always been one of the most secretly complex, sensitive, and thoughtful people too. She's got a big heart, even if she doesn't always wear it on her sleeve. She's an enigma, that Toph."

Sokka finds himself huffing out a laugh in agreement. He can't deny that he's thought of Toph in a similar fashion before; he's always thought that there was more to Toph than meets the eye. Admittedly, a part of him feels a little irrationally annoyed that Satoru knows Toph like that, despite the fact it makes sense, considering they _were_ a couple for 6 _long_ years. Sokka's always prided himself on knowing Toph, the _real_ Toph, better than anyone else, so it annoys him that Satoru is able to so neatly summarize the woman in way that Sokka never felt able to. But he quickly dispels the thought, as his mind flashes to the image of a space-bracelet - forever wrapped around Toph's toned, alabaster arm. She doesn't _always_ wear her heart on her sleeve, but then again, sometimes she _does_.

Feeling more at ease, Sokka lands a friendly pat on Satoru's shoulder. Jokingly, he finds himself asking, "Ha! Why did you and Toph break up again?"

"Like I said," Satoru drawls, pointedly, "She had _other_ interests."

One again, Sokka's expression falls…the implications of Satoru's words shooting a pang of regret to his chest. _Was I really the reason they broke up?_ Of course, Sokka knows there's more to it than that. But to think that he played any part in the destruction of Toph's first serious relationship…well, Sokka's not sure _how_ to feel about that, "Oh, uh…Sorry, buddy."

"Ah, don't be! It's in the past." Satoru assures him, throwing a nonchalant hand gesture his way, "Toph is many things, but she's never been a _cheater_. I know nothing actually happened between you two while we were dating. And I mean, sure, I may have thrown a few darts at a picture of your face after the breakup."

"Wait, what?"

"But I've gotten over it! I was lucky enough to call Toph my first love, and I want nothing more than for her to be happy."

Sokka nods, and for some reason, he feels a wave of calm wash over him in that moment, as realization dawns on him, "Yeah, me too."

The conversation trails off, as both men share a contemplative silence. Sokka's mind, unsurprisingly, slips to thoughts of Toph. Yes, his feelings are complicated. Their _relationship_ is complicated. But _, I miss her. And she needs me._ And as you know, that's not really complicated at all.

"Hey, Satoru…" Sokka starts, "Akito mentioned that you we're thinking about joining the team?"

"Uh, yes. I find the work with the light bulb and electricity fascinating, and I like the vision you guys have for the future. What kind of positions do you have open?"

Sokka takes a deep breath, releasing a weight from his shoulders when he says, "How about Project Manager?"

"Wow, that's a big tittle." Satoru sits up in seat, stunned. Then, he realizes, "But wait, isn't that _your_ job?"

* * *

Sokka stands outside the precinct, on the other side of the street. The crowded area makes it hard to catch more than a glimpse, but Sokka watches carefully from afar as Toph shouts commands at her officers, her confident voice sticking out amongst the busy, bustling crowds.

Even with her back facing him, he can tell her appearance hasn't changed much. The metal of her uniform glints in the afternoon sun, and her raven hair catches the light in a way that highlights its glossy texture. He wasn't sure how he'd feel seeing Toph again after a year apart…but if his racing heart and sweaty palms are any indication, his feelings are not quite as confusing as he thought.

The officers scurry off to do whatever it was that Toph told them to do, and _finally_ she's left alone. Sokka braces himself to approach her, and butterflies flutter his gut at the anticipation of seeing her, face to face. But, before he can take the first step toward her, he sees Toph's figure stiffen.

She turns, almost comically fast, in his direction, and even from a distance, the first thing Sokka clocks is her eyes. They're the same beautiful, pearly celadon as always. But even unseeing, her irises convey a wild stream of emotions. Whereas others might mistake her often blank gaze as stoic or apathetic, Sokka prides himself on being able to read what's layered beneath. He's seen her sadness. Her love. Her mischief. He's seen _everything_ …well, _almost_ everything. He doesn't recall ever seeing her eyes quite like _this_ before. He narrows his own eyes, trying to decipher the expression. She certainly looks surprised – her eyes wide and irises on full display beneath her bangs - but there's something else. _Relief_? Yes, but again… _something else_. She looks… _nervous_?

Before Sokka can question it further, Toph is running towards him, an almost childlike smile gracing her features, "Sokka!?"

She runs across the street, dodging carriages and pedestrians, and Sokka braces himself for the armful of earthbender that he receives, her arms flying around his shoulders and making him stumble back a few steps. He's brought back to all those months ago, when they were parting ways in the train station - but he quickly finds that hellos are _so much better_ than goodbyes. Sokka lets out an airy laugh as he returns the embrace, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her medal uniform prevents him from getting as close to her as he'd like, but he squeezes her with affection anyway. He notices Toph standing on her tippy-toes – he'd almost forgotten how short she is – and it makes him laugh again as he presses his nose into the crook of her neck, breathing in her earthy, lavender scent. _Spirits, I've missed her._

A minute or two passes, and Sokka notices a few bystanders giving them strange looks. He supposes that Toph has a reputation in the city for being that hard-ass Chief of Police, so people must find it weird to see her displaying affection so openly in public. Sokka doesn't care though, so he simply tightens his grip around her waist, and allows himself to indulge in the warmth of her arms and the feel of her cheek against his neck. Eventually, Toph (reluctantly) pulls away from the embrace, and Sokka is shocked to see her crying.

"Wow, Toph," he can't help his shit-eating grin, "Didn't realize you missed me that much."

"Shut up," Toph rectifies her emotions with a swift punch to Sokka's arm, but he just laughs it off, "You just surprised me is all."

At that, he quirks a brow, "Okay 2 things: One - Since when am I able to surprise you? And two - since when does the great _Toph Beifong_ cry from a little surprise, huh? Just admit it," he teases, "You missed me."

Toph bites her lips, and Sokka notes the sudden contemplative look on her face, like she's trying to decide what to say. Begrudgingly, she relents, "Yeah, whatever. I guess I might have missed you a _little_ bit."

Sokka takes a closer look at her eyes, and again, she looks strangely nervous. There's something _off_ about her that he can't but his finger on, and he can't quell the feeling that she's holding something back. Then again, they did leave things on strange terms. Maybe she's just experiencing the same bout of confusion and nerves that he is?

Whatever it is, he ignores the warning voice in his head. He's too excited to be seeing her, and besides, "I missed you too, Chief."

A moment passes where neither of them speak, and Sokka feels a familiar pang shoot down to his navel at the sight of Toph biting her bottom lip. She's just as beautiful as he remembered – more so, and he can't help but feel like they're right back where they started. So many questions – so many _feelings_ \- hanging in the air, unspoken. But this is not the time nor the place to try an answer those questions.

Sokka places a hand on her shoulder, "What do you say we head down to Kuang's for lunch?

"Oh, yes please!" Toph's face lights up, "I'm _dying_ for a kimono chicken roll! Oh, and some pickled cabbage!"

"Really?" Sokka probes, amused, "I thought you hate pickled cabbage?"

Toph shrugs, inconspicuously, "Eh, my tastes have change lately."

Sokka returns her shrug, not thinking much of her comment as he slings his arm over her shoulder and leads them towards lunch.

It's not long before Sokka and Toph are seated at their favorite takeaway joint, a generous portion of their favorite foods displayed in front of them. They sit by the window, and Sokka appreciates the lively atmosphere of the small, somewhat dingy restaurant, and the people passing by on the street outside. As much as he loved travelling, he's missed the energy and buzz that only the city can provide.

However, while the world around them seems painted with strokes of bustling energy, Sokka can't help but notice that Toph, on the other hand, has been uncharacteristically quiet ever since their greeting.

He tries not to think much of it as he does most of the talking, catching Toph up on the last year, "It was so cool, Toph! I spent a lot of time at the Earth King's palace," he takes a hearty bite of his kimono chicken, talking through his mouthful, "They sure know how to cook their meat in Ba Sing Se."

Toph nods her head as she reaches for a spring roll, "Cool."

"Yeah, and I met his daughter while I was there." Sokka leans forward, his tone filled with conspiracy, "Between you and me, little Miss Future Earth Queen is a bit of a spoiled B-R-A-T."

Toph lets out a short, noncommittal laugh, not making an effort to comment as she crunches on her food.

"It was nice too - I didn't have to do too much grunt work. I got to help out with the prototype and then I just drafted up the plans and managed the installation process," playfully, Sokka adds, "I can see why you like bossing people around so much, Chief."

"Nice."

"And of course, I saw Iroh a bunch while I was in Ba Sing Se, which was nice. He's getting old, but his tea is still the best."

"Of course."

"Though, it turned out I only had to stay in Ba Sing Se for a couple months. The installation process went a lot quicker than expected, and they didn't need me there to finish."

"Great."

"Afterwards, I spent a couple nights in the desert, but it was a lot less perilous this time around," Sokka recounts, with a laugh, "It was great, actually – sleeping under a blanket of stars, listening to sandbenders tell folktales around the campfire, indulging in some cactus juice – distilled, though. So it was safe."

"Sounds nice."

"Yeah, and afterwards I travelled through some of the smaller villages across the Earth Kingdom, before heading to the Fire Nation. Didn't see Zuko while I was there, but I got to spend a lot of time on Ember Island. Our clients there were mostly private residencies and resorts, so it was _almost_ like a vacation."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and it was just like old times, Toph," he lets out a sigh, though it's a grateful, nostalgic one, "Well – minus you and the Gaang, of course. _And_ without the threat of impending doom. Haha!"

"Fun."

"I guess, it was just sweet to be out on the road again, you know?" chuckling, he adds, "And with better pay too."

"Sweet."

Sokka finishes off his tale with a laugh, but it dies off when he realizes that Toph isn't laughing with him. In fact, she seems oddly… _civilized_? Not that Toph is typically _rude_ or _un_ civilized (debatable, depending who you ask), but she normally matches his humorous energy and adds in her own playful quips and comments. But she's not really saying much of _anything_ right now. She seems neither upset or happy that he's her. Just… _blank_? _Absent_ , maybe? Whatever she is, she certainly doesn't seem like _herself_.

Trying to break through her strange demeanor, carefully, Sokka adds, "I…I wish you could have been there."

Swallowing a dumpling, Toph nods her head in response, indulging him with only a short, noncommittal, "Yeah."

Sokka narrows his eyes, questioningly, "Toph, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Toph dabs at her face with a napkin, which again, Sokka finds oddly polite for her, "Why do you ask?"

"It's just…" he tries to pinpoint what's off about her, "You're not saying much. I feel like I've been doing all the talking here."

"Well, I'm _fine_ ," Toph snaps, letting a glimpse of her normal impatience peek through. But then, almost deliberately, she quickly softens her tone, "I'm just listening, Sokka."

"Oh," Sokka nods, not really sure what else to say. He knows enough about women to know that when they say they're 'fine,' they typically don't mean it. He's just not used to that from Toph… _passive_ aggressive is not usually her style.

Before he has the chance to further question her strange attitude, Toph adds, in a more pleasant, genuine tone, "Yeah, I like hearing about your adventures - it sounds like you've had a good year. I'm happy for you."

Sokka pauses, surprised at how sincere she sounds, "Uh, thanks, Toph. You know, it _has_ been a good year."

"Good," she says, back to her one-worded-responses.

"So…" Sokka prompts, making an effort to smile at her, even if she can't see it, "How are _you_ doing?"

"Fine." Toph says again, back to being unreadable. There is a gap in the conversation, and Sokka waits for her to fill it, but she just moves to grab some pickled cabbage and remains annoyingly silent.

Sokka takes a deep breath, his chest prickling with a bout of both nerves and irritation. _Okay, that's it_. _Enough of this_. Bracing himself, "So…I know we haven't really spoken - _at all_ \- for the past year. Is there still…hard feelings?"

"What?" Toph's stops in surprise, her chopsticks stilling at her mouth. The look she sends him is an incredulous one, "Of course not! I thought we parted on good terms, didn't we?" She points her chopsticks at him, clicking them together for effect, "Why, do _you_ have hard feelings?"

"No, of _course_ not!" Sokka assures, clearly confused, "I thought we left on good terms too…I mean, it's just, we said some _stuff_ before I left," stuff like _I love you, "_ And now I feel like you're acting all distant."

"Well, you're wrong!" Toph barks, making Sokka flinch. Then, he watches as she takes a deep, meditative breath, one that seems well-rehearsed. Still, her tone is somewhat sharp when she grits out, "I mean, no. There are no hard feelings. I'm happy that you're back."

"Well, good then," Sokka twists his mouth in confusion, perplexed by the mixed signals she's giving him, "Me too."

Toph releases a few more calming breaths as she reaches for a spring roll, finding one on the stable with remarkable precision, considering her blindness, before stuffing it unceremoniously into her mouth. Even her chewing is _moody_ , and Sokka tries not to laugh at how cute she looks when she's grumpy. Something tells him that his humor wouldn't be well received right now.

Instead, he lets the mood radiate off Toph, and he feels his own sourness escalating as a result. They both chew their food in terse silence for a few minutes, before hesitantly, Toph asks, "So, how long are you staying for?"

Trying to lighten the mood a bit, he teases, "Why, do you want me to go?"

He's rewarded with a grin, threatening to tug at her lips and betraying her unamused tone, "Sokka."

"Um, actually…" Sokka reaches his chopsticks across the table to grab a dumpling, casually, "I'm back for good."

Toph's hand stills again, spring roll an inch from her mouth, "What?"

"Yeah, funny story. I actually ran into your ex while I was away. I was itching to come back for a while anyway, and he seemed like the perfect replacement for me, so…" he trails off, deciding _not_ to delve into the full details of the story.

"You ran into Satoru?" Her eyes widen as she lowers her spring roll back down to her plate, too surprised to eat, "Wow, I haven't thought about _him_ in a while. How's he doing?"

"He's fine, I guess. But, how are _you_?" Sokka once again prods, "How has life been for my favorite earthbender this past year, huh?"

"Meh, alright I guess," she shrugs, then quickly changes the subject, "But I still don't understand. It sounds like you really loved your job and being back on the road. Why would you want to come back?"

Sokka takes note of her deflection, but decides to let it slide, for now, "Well, I _did_ love my job," he pauses, a weight against his chest for a moment, before he admits, "But, I love _you_ guys more." _Yeah… 'you guys' is safe, right?_

Whatever reaction he expected, her falling, sullen expression was not it, "Oh."

"Toph, are you _sure_ you're okay?"

"Yeah, just tired," she bites her lip, in that way she always does, "So what are you going to do now? Going to run in the next election?"

Again, Sokka lets her suspicious demeanor slide, "Eh, I don't think so. I don't think the public would see me in a very favorable light right now, considering I left so suddenly. Doesn't look good to be to wishy-washy. You know, politics."

"Eh," Toph shrugs, unbothered, "Politics Schmolitics. You're a war hero, friend of the Avatar, uncle to his children, and apparently a _genius_ now, Mr. Bulbs," she teases, and Sokka can't help but smile in return, "I'm sure you'll have no trouble getting reelected."

"Maybe, maybe not." He nods, happy that Toph seems to be more at ease, "But I think I'll take some time off before I run for office again. I gave Satoru my manager position, but Akito decided things were running smoothly enough that we could start doing work here in the city, so I'll still have a full-time job - just a bit more freedom to take time off."

"Well, that's good then," Toph says, again with an unreadable tone. Sokka's smile falls.

"Yup."

Sokka narrows his eyes as the conversation once again comes to a halt. _Ugh_ …He _hates_ this. He and Toph have been through a lot, but one thing they've never been together is _awkward_. Tense, sure…but nails-on-chalkboard, squirming in his seat, anxiety inducing, down-right _awkward_ …never. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Sokka didn't get the sense that Toph was keeping something from him. It's not like her to be so _evasive_. She says there's no hard feelings between them…but does that mean there's no _feelings_ at all?

As the silence grows, Sokka tries to think of ways to break the ice. _Hmm, maybe if I complimented her?_ Clearing his throat, "You look good, Toph. Your skin's all glowy and stuff…" Sokka resists the urge to slap his forehead. _Really, Sokka? Glowy? … Smooth._

"Glowy? Never heard that one before," she teases, a little confused, "Glowy like when Aang goes into the Avatar State?"

"No, not exactly, though that _would_ be cool," Sokka laughs, nervously, "I just mean, you look… _healthy_ , I guess," cautiously, he asks, "Does this mean that maybe you're not as stressed out lately?"

Toph's expression coils in contemplation once more, and again, Sokka gets the nagging sense that she's keeping something from him. _Maybe she doesn't want him to know about her breakup with Kanto for some reason?_

Her voice stiff, "Not exactly."

Sokka furrows his brows, concerned, "Oh?"

But she doesn't answer his prodding, and instead opts for chowing on her spring roll – the crunching sound of her bites echoing off the awkward wall of tension between them.

Sokka pushes his food around with his chopsticks - a rare moment that he finds himself no longer with an appetite. The awkwardness is growing, but so is the frustration. _Why is this so hard?_ There's too much left unsaid between them, and so much he wants to catch up on.

If _she's_ not going to be direct, then he'll just have to. Bluntly, without any preamble, "So, Aang told me that you and Kanto broke up?"

Toph stalls her chewing, her brow quirking in surprise. Speaking through a mouthful of food, sardonically, "Wow, I always thought it was Sugar Queen who spread the gossip, not _Twinkletoes_ ," she swallows her bite, "But yeah, that's over."

Sokka treads carefully, "What happened?"

Toph pauses, considering what to say, and Sokka prepares himself for the emotional outpour that's sure to come. Not that she is typically one to let her emotions overwhelm her, but why else would Toph seem so bottled up right now? What _happened_ to make her so closed off? Aang's letter had suggested that she was quite upset over the breakup, and Sokka is fully prepared to sweep in here let her cry on his shoulder. He's anxious to _finally_ get through this cold, aloof barrier that Toph has built.

So, he's a bit surprised when Toph just shrugs, indifferently, "Eh, it was only ever a casual thing anyway."

Not really an answer.

Unsatisfied, Sokka prods, "Well, you dated for almost a year, didn't you?" _Then again_ … _I guess so did we…kind of? Hmmm. You know, she has an interesting definition of 'casual'._

Toph only shrugs again as she picks up her chopsticks, using them to grab a dumpling. She keeps her mask of cool indifference, but Sokka notes her posture stiffening, just slightly.

 _I'm_ _almost through to her,_ "And, Aang said-"

Finally, Toph _slams_ down her chopsticks, the dishes on the table clattering from the force and startling a few neighboring diners, "Look, I don't care what _Aang_ said. Kanto was a nice guy and everything…I guess," she grumbles, not sounding very convinced of her own words, "But it just didn't work out. I told you, we were never anything serious to begin with. I mean, he's a _travelling_ merchant, remember? Frankly, I'm surprised he stuck around for as long as he did."

"Okay, but-"

"Just trust me, Sokka. Kanto is the _least_ of my concerns right now," Toph grabs another spring roll with her hands, then bites into it with a harsh sounding _crunch_. She speaks through her mouthful – a typical display of her apathy - but her tone is noticeably bitter, "I'm too good for that son of a bitch anyway."

Again, Sokka can't help but to still feel confused by Toph's conflicting signals _. Is Kanto a 'nice guy' or is he a 'son of a bitch'?_ Of course, Sokka's inclined to lean towards the _son-of-a-bitch_ side of the coin. But what keeps bothering him is that he can't quite get a read on Toph's emotions, and it's frustrating.

Investigating, he narrows his expression, "Well, then _why_ are you being so distant?" Toph opens her mouth to retort but Sokka continues before she can argue, "And _don't_ tell me you're not. Aang said you were acting strange lately, and he was right.

"I _know_ you, Toph. And I know _something_ is wrong. If you're not upset about Kanto, and if there's no hard feelings between _us_ , then tell me…Why do I feel like I'm not talking to my best friend here?"

Sokka finishes his speech, releasing a short huff of breath as he watches Toph slowly put down her spring roll. While often blank, her blind gaze now looks _entirely_ spaced out, as another look of consideration crosses her features. She worries her bottom lip between her teeth, a frown line forming between her brows as she releases a deep, shaky sigh, "Sokka, I'm pregnant."

. . .

_Oh._

. . .

_Huh…._

. . .

_Well, that's something different._

. . .

Sokka sticks his finger in his ear, clearing away the wax, "I'm sorry…. what?"

"I said, I'm pregnant."

Sokka lets out a small, panicked huff of laugher, "No, no. I heard you the first time. What I meant to say is," finally, losing it, " _WHAT_!? YOU'RE _PREGNANT_!?"

Toph flinches as she senses the other diners in the restaurant turn at Sokka's outburst, "Yup. I'm pregnant."

" _Pregnant_?" Sokka mouths, as if he's never heard the word before.

"You know…" she lets out an irritated sigh, her tone oddly sardonic as she lists, "Expecting. Preggers. Bun in the oven. Knocked-up. Eating for two. _Take your pick_."

Sokka shakes his head, mouth parted in shock, "H- _how_?"

Toph narrows her expression, skeptically, "Really, Sokka? Aren't you a little _old_ to be needing this conversation?"

Blushing, "No, no! I understand _how_ ….I just mean…WHAT!?" Sokka slumps in his seat, placing a hand over his chest, where his heart is beating rapidly, "Oh man, I think I need to sit down."

"Sokka, you _are_ sitting down," Toph points out, her sass returning in full capacity.

With another wave of shock, "You're _pregnant_!?"

"Wow, you're taking it better than I thought you would," she deadpans.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Sokka looks at his friend, trying to quell his sudden dizziness, "It's just, I mean…this is _huge_!"

Harshly, she snaps, "You don't think I know that!?"

A silence washes over them as the news settles in. Thankfully, the other patrons in the restaurant have already lost interest in the conversation and have turned their attention back to their meals. Toph slumps in her seat, her arms crossed over her chest and seemingly lost in thought, as she makes little clicking sounds with her tongue on her teeth to fill the silence.

Sokka leans forward, placing his elbows on the table and his head in his hands as he processes this shocking revelation. Of all the ways he imagined returning to Republic City, _this_ was certainly not it. He hadn't been sure how he felt about Toph before coming back…. after having his heart broken, then confessing their love, he was already confused as to where they stood. Then, the instant he saw her again, he knew his feelings _hadn't_ just vanished. But, how does she feel about him? And even if he does have feelings for her still, is he ready to risk his heart again? Does he want to risk their _friendship_ again, after almost destroying it the last time?

These questions were already on his mind - it was _already_ complicated, and he knew a lot could change in a year…but _this._ Well, this just made things a whole lot _more_ complicated. A baby changes _everything_.

Still in shock, he finds himself asking, "So, I'm guessing it's Kanto's?"

"Yup," she confirms, emphasizing the 'p'.

He looks back up at her, concerned when he remembers, "But you guys broke up."

Toph cleans the dirt out from under her fingernails, casually, "He didn't want children."

A pang of sympathy floods Sokka's chest, realizing what this means, "Toph, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she insists, stoically, "It's not like I was in love with the guy."

Sokka feels a flare of anger well up for the injustice of it all, "But, how can he just _abandon_ you like that!? How can he abandon his own child!?"

With a shrug, "Eh, some men are jerks, what can I tell ya."

Pounding his fists on the table, "Ugh, where is he now! I'll _kill_ him!"

Toph doesn't even flinch, "Ha, funny."

"I'm serious."

"Oh." Toph quells a laugh, which Sokka chooses to ignore, "Well, as _hilarious_ as that would be, don't bother. Trust me, I got a few punches in myself - I don't think his nose will ever recover," she smirks at the memory, then adds, "But like I said, he was a _travelling_ merchant. I didn't really expect him to stick around anyway. And I don't _want_ him to stick around. I'd rather my kid have _no_ father, than have a father who doesn't want to be there."

Sokka nods, still feeling angry, but realizing there are more important things to focus on right now, "Who else knows?"

"Other than Kanto?" pursing her lips, "Just you…. Well, you and probably _everyone else_ in this restaurant."

"Sorry." He says, a little sheepish after his outburst.

"Eh, don't be," she throws a nonchalant hand gesture his way, "I won't be able to keep it a secret for much longer anyway."

"So…. How far along are you?"

Toph looks a little sheepish herself when she says, "Uh…Three months? Give or take."

"Three months!?" Sokka's eyes involuntarily flick down to her belly, even though it's hidden underneath the table, "How come you haven't told anyone yet? You know Katara is like, _obsessed_ with babies. She and Aang are going to be _thrilled_!"

"Because…" Toph blows out a nervous breath, tapping her foot on the floor, impatiently.

"Toph."

Once again, she bursts, "Because it's embarrassing!"

Sokka makes a confused face, "What do you mean? I don't know you to get embarrassed about _anything_. Why is _this_ embarrassing?"

"Because, Sokka…" Toph shrinks in her seat, deliberately making herself smaller, her tone pained, "Look, it's just…people are going to take one look at me and know that it's so obviously a _mistake_ ," with a self-deprecating, mocking tone, "I mean, look at me! I'm just the greatest earthbender in the world who - oh, by the way - got herself _knocked_ _up_! I don't _make_ mistakes, Sokka. What are people going to think!?"

Sokka shakes his head at her outburst, feeling slightly disappointed by her attitude, "Toph, I wouldn't have pegged you for someone who cares what people think. What are you worried about? Is it because you're not married or something?"

"No, it's not that. _Pfft_ , I could give a _rat's ass_ about marriage or any of that crap. It's just…what are people going to think when they find out that _I'm_ going to be a _mother_!" Toph shakes her head, the fear evident on her expression, "They're going to think… _Toph Beifong? That_ bitch? Who let _her_ be a mother? I'm not cut out for this, Sokka! Everyone knows I'm not meant to be a mom!"

 _Oh_ …

This isn't about Toph being worried what _others_ will think. No…this is about what she thinks of _herself_.

Sokka lets her words settle. Selfishly, he'd been so focused on his own feelings, and how her pregnancy would affect their relationship. But, for the first time, he's struck with the realization. Toph is going to be a _mother_.

Admittedly, he's still conflicted and somewhat shocked by the information. It's a lot to process, and _damn_ , it's _complicated._ But the more he lets go of those feelings, the more he feels the simplicity of joy warm his chest. They can work out the complicated bits later. For now, Sokka focuses on the beautiful realization that _Toph is going to be a_ _mother_. She's going to have a _baby_. A beautiful, _beautiful_ baby.

Softly, with a wide grin, "Now who said you're not cut out for motherhood, huh?"

"No one _needs_ to say it, Sokka," Toph sighs, rubbing at her temples, "I'm no Sugar Queen - I don't have a motherly bone in my body! I _know_ you all think it."

"That's not true, Toph," Sokka scoots his chair around the table, so he's seated next to Toph, "I seem to recall Zuko once saying that he thought you'd be a good parent."

"He was just saying that to be nice." Toph's frown deepens as she rests her elbow on the table, propping her cheek against her fist in defeat, "You and I both know he was lying."

"Well, _I_ think you'll be a good parent Toph," he places a hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles, " _I'm_ not lying."

" _Pfft_ , sure."

"Toph," gently, Sokka takes her hand, forcing her to sit up as he places her palm flat over the left side of his chest, "I think you'll be a _great_ mom, and I couldn't be happier for you. Now tell me, am I lying?"

Toph flushes at the intimacy of the gesture, her eyes widening at the feeling of his heartbeat beneath her fingertips. It's not _exactly_ how her earthbending lie-detector skills work (her feet need to be touching earth, and the floor in here is distinctly wood) but she appreciates the gesture. It doesn't matter anyway…she doesn't need her seismic sense to get a read on Sokka…And _no_ , he's not lying.

Whether it's from the hormones or just from the pure thoughtfulness of the moment, Toph finds herself choking down wave of emotions. She swallows a lump in her throat as she slowly peels her hand away from Sokka's chest, "But…but what about everything else?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how can I be a _mom_ , Sokka? _Me_ …the Chief of Police, who works 60 hour work weeks and _still_ can't get the job done?" Toph laments, a rare moment of transparency with her fears, "I mean, I'm _blind_. And yeah, that's never really been a handicap before, but there's a difference between taking care of myself and taking care of a _baby_."

"Toph, don't worry about that right now," Sokka smiles, sympathetically, "I know it might seem like an impossible task…But, I think a lot of parents feel that way. And, Toph, if anyone can do it, it's _you_. Remember who you are."

Toph nods, and Sokka can tell he's starting to crack through her wall of fears. Still, she sounds aberrantly unsure of herself when she asks, "Who am I?"

"You're Toph Beifong," Sokka pats her back, assuring, "I _know_ you don't need a reminder that not only are you the world's greatest earthbender, but you also _invented_ a new form of bending, that for all of history was considered _impossible_. It was _you_ who proved that nothing is impossible. Heck, you _specialize_ in the impossible. A baby?…Pfft." he says, his tone light-hearted, as he tries to comfort her, "Piece of cake."

"Thank you, Sokka." Toph tries to make eye contact with Sokka, hoping she's not too far from her mark, "I appreciate the pep talk. But at the end of the day…nothing changes the fact that I'm a blind, single, not-very-nurturing, working woman who _now_ has to raise a baby _alone_ ," timidly, she admits, "I don't know if I can _do_ this, Sokka."

Sokka nods his head in understanding, empathetic to her pain. Of course, he has all the faith in her, but he understands how this is a lot for her to deal with, "Tell me something, Toph…you obviously decided to keep this baby," very carefully, he points outs, "You _could_ have gotten rid of it… but you didn't."

Her expression spaced out, Toph doesn't respond, so Sokka continues, "I know it's scary. But I also know that deep down, you _want_ this baby. Otherwise, you wouldn't be sitting here telling me all this…Am I wrong?"

Toph thinks about it for a moment, and then, with a sigh, she admits, "No, you're right. I mean, I'm freaking out, Sokka. And I can hardly believe it myself, but" she turns her blind gaze again towards Sokka, her eyes welling up with emotion, "….I _really want_ this baby."

Years from now, Sokka will look back on this moment and think how _strange_ big life decisions can play out. He certainly never expected reuniting with Toph like this – sitting in a dingy takeaway restaurant, the smell of greasy, fried food filling their noses as he sits with this _big_ revelation. Things are so complicated between them…and he supposes, they'll continue to be that way for a while.

But, _Toph needs me_ , and as always…. _There's nothing complicated about that_.

"Toph," he starts, voice heavy with his own emotion, "I am _so_ happy for you. And I know you're freaking out, and you feel like you'll have to do this all by yourself. But I promise you…I won't let do this _alone_."

The weight of his implication falls heavy between them, and finally, Toph wipes at a tear that has suddenly made its way down her cheek. She turns in her chair, leaning forward to wrap her arms around Sokka. He returns the hug, slightly cumbersome from their sitting positions, but comforting no less. He drowns out the sounds of the restaurant, and all he hears is Toph's voice in his ear, wet with emotion, "Sokka?"

He rubs her back, soothingly, "Yeah?"

"I'm _really_ glad you're back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Back with another chapter! I apologize if there are more typos in this chapter that normal...I'm busy packing up my college apartment (move out time) so I haven't had much time to write, but I wanted to get this up before I got too busy. 
> 
> This chapter was both fun and challenging to write. I think there are a bunch of different ways Sokka's reaction to Toph's pregnancy could go...but I always imagined him being quite shocked, yet supportive.  
> Let me know what you think!


	15. In an Instant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Toph having emotions and blaming them all on pregnancy hormones. Or - a journey throughout Toph's first pregnancy.

**Chapter 15: In an Instant**

_It's strange,_ Toph thinks, _how suddenly life can change._ How such big, monumental life changes can be planted from the tiniest of seeds. How just an _instant_ can change everything about you, shape who you are and carve the path for the rest of your life. An instant is all it takes.

Take, for example, when she was 6, her life changed in a cave, the instant she encountered her first badgermole. The masters helped her not only become one of the greatest earthbenders of all time, but also taught her how to _see_ unlike anyone else.

When she was 12, her life changed in an arena, the instant she met the Avatar. Meeting Twinkletoes changed _everything_ ; it gave her friends, family, and finally _freedom_.

Then again at 12, her life changed inside a tiny metal cell, the instant she was challenged to do the impossible, and she _did_. That moment changed not just her life, but the world. And it _defined_ her. _Metalbender_.

When she was 29, her life changed in an empty airship hanger, the instant her metal cable shot through the heart of her first kill. That moment caused her to lose a part of herself, yet it made her gain something else. Something _dark_ , but meaningful. A greater understanding for the world and its pain. _Compassion_.

And then, at 31, her life changed again, the _instant_ her feet touched the floor.

Looking back, she shouldn't have been surprised. The missed period and bouts of morning sickness probably should have clued her in to what was going on. But that did nothing to stop the pure shock she experienced waking up one morning.

It was just like any other morning, really. Toph woke up slowly, her blind eyes meeting familiar darkness like an old friend. But she didn't need eyesight to know that it was going to be a beautiful day outside. The warmth of the sun basking in through the window, and the sounds of city folk, cheerful on the streets bellow, let her know that the weather must have been perfect.

Yet, she had felt no desire to enjoy it. In fact, all she had wanted to do was stay in bed. It had been a rare morning as of late that she didn't wake up feeling nauseous, and she'd been feeling so tired lately – she felt like she could just sleep all day.

But alas, work had been waiting for her, so begrudgingly, she tossed her sheets to the side, and swung her legs over the edge of the mattress.

Then, her bare feet met the cool, stone tile of the ground.

The late period and the morning sickness. The fatigue, the headaches, the tender breasts. Her sudden aversion to meat. Those were all things she could ignore. _Just a fluke_.

However, the faint, rapid heartbeat coming from somewhere in her belly. Yeah… _that_ , she couldn't ignore. It was so faint that she was surprised she could pick up on it – she doubts other earthbenders, even trained to use seismic sense, would be able to sense it. But it was _definitely_ there, and there was no mistaking it.

The realization that she was _pregnant_ hit her like bolt of lightning, shock and adrenaline pulsing their way through her veins in one quick instant. If she's being _really_ honest, the first thought that flew through her head was no more than a panicked string of expletives. _Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. Shitbag. Motherfucker. No. No. No. Shit. Fucking Hell No! Fuck!_

After that, there wasn't much thought at all. It was just numbness…pure astonishment at the fact that it was even _conceivable_ that _she_ could, well, _conceive_. Of course, she knew the science of it all, and she understood the chance of it and the risks of having unprotected sex, yada yada yada _,_ _spare_ her the lecture…. But the idea that she, _Toph Beifong_ , could create a human, had always seemed like a vague concept of science-fiction. A possibility in _theory_ , but never in _reality_.

So, when she woke up that morning, feeling her baby's heartbeat for the first time, she couldn't deny that it felt akin to waking up in an alternate universe. Some weird, strange, alternative dimension in which the universe believed that _she_ was capable of being a mother. She had pinched herself, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming…but deep down, she had already known. There was no denying what she was. _Pregnant_.

She got up that morning and paced around her apartment, each step accompanied by the tiny, fluttering second heartbeat. It was just too much to process, and in all honesty, she knew if she thought too much about what being pregnant would actually _mean_ , then she would only be about one step away from an emotional breakdown, and nobody had time for that shit.

So, rather than focus on the _feelings_ of it all, she decided to be like the earthbender and police chief she was, and focus on cold, hard, and solid _facts_.

Fact number one…. _Who is the father_?

Thankfully, that hadn't been much of a question. Sure, she had had multiple partners at one time in her life, but for a while now she had only been seeing Kanto. For a stupid, split second, she had wondered if Sokka could _possibly_ be the father, and she felt a flare (just a brief, hot second) of excitement. But, she quickly realized that that was impossible. If Sokka was the father, then she'd probably have given birth already, considering she hadn't even _spoken_ to him for about 10 months.

That brief flicker of hope had quickly turned into dread.

No…the only possible option was _Kanto_.

It wasn't that she _disliked_ Kanto – she wouldn't have _slept_ with him if that were the case. Kanto was….nice. A bit boring, if she was being honest, but nice. He had a deep voice, and firm muscles that made her feel soft – _feminine_ – in comparison. She was a tomboy at heart, of course; but admittedly, she had liked feeling like a _woman_.

Sure, she knew how to _act_ feminine – Beifong women learned from a very young age how to be a 'lady' and how to play up their womanly charm (usually for the benefit of a man, _ugh_ ). But that was nothing more than an act – an _obligation_. One that Toph had actively rejected, then eventually learned to use to her _own_ advantage, like a weapon.

But with Kanto, her femininity wasn't a requirement or expectation – it was a choice.

Kanto made her feel special in a way that a lot of men have never been able to. Sure, other flings have told her that she's beautiful and had tried their damnest to make her swoon, usually just annoying her in the process. But Kanto did it with such bluntness, that Toph found herself believing him. He didn't cake his words in sugar or drown them in butter – he was upfront and direct, a quality she respected. And it didn't hurt that, usually, he told her less with words, and more with _action_.

And with his actions, he made her feel (and she'd never admit this aloud) _sexy_. Not that she's ever really had problem with body confidence to begin with. She's had her moments of insecurity of course, but for the most part, she's never been one to concern herself with outer appearance. Plus, from what people have told her in the past (and not just flings), she's not _bad_ looking. It's never really made a difference to her either way. Regardless, Kanto made a point to let her know how much he _desired_ her, and it was nice to feel wanted…to feel like the _first choice_.

It wasn't the same _emotional_ intimacy she had experienced with Sokka, or even Satoru for that matter. Like Kanto, both men had made her feel special – _beautiful_ even. But with Satoru, it was pure limerence. And with Sokka, he was such an old friend, she knew a part of him would always see a hint of that little girl she used to be. And with both men, it came with expectations.

But Kanto had no expectations. At least, none that she knew of. He didn't see her as 'one of the boys', but he didn't see her as 'Lady Beifong' either. He just saw her as Toph. Blind, Badass, and _beautiful_ Toph. And that was that. No need for all that emotional wishy washy garbage.

And at the time, she hadn't wanted emotional.

Admittedly, she had made a mistake by sleeping with Kanto in the first place, back when she was also sleeping with Sokka. But she hadn't just fallen into bed with Sokka…she had fallen in _love_ with him...and it was _a lot_. Especially considering, at the time, she hadn't understood that Sokka could possibly feel the same way about her. So, when she met Kanto – a nice, neutral, uncomplicated man – it seemed perfectly reasonable that he could help her get over her feelings for her friend before things got messy.

Of course, ironically, that had only made things messier. And then Sokka left.

And she was _heartbroken_ (again, not that she'd ever tell anyone that), but she also knew that Sokka was right in saying that _she_ had pushed him away. And she could have tried to stop him, but he was off to do something he loved – something that would make him happy - so what kind of person would she be if she had tried to pull him back in?

So, she let him go. And to get over her heartbreak, she moved on with Kanto. Why? Because he was there, and it was easy, and it felt _good_ to feel wanted.

Plus, the sex felt pretty good too. Kanto was very - how should she put this - _well-travelled_. They never really talked much, at least not about anything very deep, but boy, he knew his way around a woman's body like he knew a map. A little _too_ well, apparently….

It had been hot and steamy and torrid and nothing but _physical -_ everything she needed at the time. It was what her friend-with-benefits arrangement with Sokka _tried_ to be. Of course, looking back, she can acknowledge what an _idiot_ she was for thinking she could just have sex with Sokka without it meaning something…not when he _already_ meant everything to her. Subconsciously, she's sure some part of her always knew how it would end with him…but ever the masochist, she went there anyway.

But with Kanto - no - it was most definitely and safely _no strings attached_.

Well…until now. Now, not only were there strings – there was this tight, tangled and forever binding _knot_. And she'd have to tell him. _Great_.

_Or…would she?_

Fact number two – Am I going to keep the baby?

Surprisingly, at least to her, she didn't have to think too long and hard about this one either. The dark, frightened part of herself had already formulated the plan in the back of her mind. It would be easy to go down to the healer clinic, have her little problem 'taken care of', and move on like it never happened. No one would ever have to know. 

But _no,_ she realized, it's not a _problem_. It's a _baby_.

She would never judge other women who took that route – she could understand it, and the temptation was there. Could she even handle a baby? There was a lot at play, and having a baby would be a challenge in many ways. But she's Toph Beifong, and she _never_ backs down from a challenge, no matter how terrifying.

Plus…even in that first instant, with her feet touching the floor and the baby's heartbeat frantically reminding her of all the ways her life is about to change… she knew, deep down, she _wanted_ it.

So, fact number three… _What now_?

Now, after calling in sick to work and making a trip to a healer to confirm what she already knew, she paces outside Kanto's door, trying to muster up the courage to share this life-changing news. _Why_ she's so afraid, she's not sure. She has no trouble picking fights or going into battle, but _this_ …telling a man that she only kind of sort of knows but has been sleeping with for the better part of eleven months that he's going to be a father. Yeah, strangely terrifying.

Part of it is that she doesn't know what he's going to say. If Kanto somehow has some strong, hidden desire to be a dad, he's never expressed it to her. Though, even not knowing him all that well, Toph highly doubts it. The fact that he's a nomadic merchant who's into casual sex – yeah, something tells her he's not exactly keen on settling down anytime soon.

Another part of why she's so nervous though, is that she doesn't know what she _wants_ him to say. She doesn't love the guy, and she certainly doesn't want him to freak out and start proposing marriage or any of that crap. But that doesn't mean she wants him to _flee_ either. And it's terrifying. Because, whatever way he reacts, Toph knows it will be an instant that won't just change her life, but her _baby's_ as well.

Summing up her courage, Toph sounds two hard knocks on Kanto's front door. His apartment is even more dingy than hers, not that it bothers her…though in the back of her head it reminds her that she'll probably have to move to a bigger space, now that she's expecting. _Ugh_ , _another thing that's changing._

She senses Kanto on the other side of the door, glancing through the peep hole (a concept she'll never understand).

"Oh hey, babe," he greets, opening the door, "Didn't expect to see you here today. Don't you have work?"

Toph rolls her eyes, pushing past him (and her nerves) and into his apartment, "Didn't I tell you never to call me that."

Suddenly, she feels his arms wrap around her waist from behind, his chin resting on the top of her head. She'd be lying if she said she isn't going to miss this (if his reaction to the baby bomb is going to be what she thinks it will be). He's so much taller than her, his voice so deep and his arms strong around her slender frame. They may not be couple of the year, but he _is_ nice, and he's warm, and it's moments like this that make her feel like a woman. Maybe, in another life, had they met under different pretenses, this _could_ have gone somewhere. But now, Toph knows, it never will. _A baby changes everything_.

"Come on, baby," he cranes his head down to meet his lips to her ear. His breath is warm, and his smooth voice sends a pleasant chill down her spine, "Don't pretend you don't love it when I call you that."

Before she can respond, she feels Kanto's hand slip slyly down her torso, past the waistband of her pants. The movement is accompanied by his lips hot on her neck, sending tingles down her spine as they ghost over her pulse point. The callouses on his hands are like fire, scorching her skin with every lingering touch. His fingers on one hand start circling her clit, while the other sneaks under her shirt to cup her breast. Toph's breath hitches as a jolt of pleasure shoots down to her core, and she nearly forgets why she came here in the first place. _Yup, I'm going to miss this._

She feels Kanto tug her shirt upwards, but before he can move it further, she pushes herself out of his grasp. She hates how cold she suddenly feels.

"Wait," she turns to face him, "I actually came here to talk."

"Really?" Kanto asks, sounding equal parts surprised and strangely…excited? _Huh_. "Well, let me go fix us some tea, then. What do you want? Jasmine? Ginseng?"

He's already walking towards his kitchen when Toph stops him with her hand on his shoulder, "Wait. I think it would be better if we just talked here."

He turns to face her, suddenly less excited, "Really? Here in my foyer?" then, realization dawns on him, his mood dropping, "Wait. You're here to break up with me, aren't you?"

"Uh…" Toph swallows the sudden tightness in her throat, surprised by the pang of regret Kanto's words elicit from her, "No. I just have something to tell you."

"Oh." Kanto sounds hopeful again, but more hesitant, "Well, you can tell me anything, Toph. What is it?"

Toph's mouth hangs open, both surprised by this man's sincerity and nervous to tell the truth. But she's an earthbender, the best there is, and _dammit_ she not about to wimp out. No. She's going to face this head on.

"Kanto, I'm pregnant," she states, her tone carefully neutral, "And it's yours."

There is a pregnant pause (pun intended) as she waits for the news to settle in, which she half expected. However, she definitely did _not_ expect the sudden _eruption_ of laughter that escapes her baby daddy.

"Bwahaha!" Kanto bends over, his hands on his knees – as if the joke is too funny for him to physically support himself, "Wow, Toph. You're funny! _Pregnant_ – yeah right!"

Toph stands there, arms crossed over her chest and hip cocked impatiently to the side as Kanto rides his fit of laughter. She rolls her eyes, giving him a minute before demanding, "Are you done yet?"

Kanto lets out a few more deep roars of laugher, before he eventually notices her pissed off expression, and his humor dies off quite suddenly, "Wait, Toph, you're not serious, are you?"

"Of course, I'm fucking serious!" she bursts, her patience already wearing thin, "Why would I joke about something like that!?"

She's hardly surprised when his heartrate skyrockets in response, "But, we used protection."

A blush fights its way onto her face, against her will, but she keeps her composure, "As I recall, there may have been one or two times that we…um…got caught up in the moment."

"But, I thought you were on that moon tea stuff everyone's been raving about?"

Toph sighs, impatiently, "Look, I don't know what to tell you. That shit is only like, 99% effective. I guess we're that pesky little 1%."

"Shit, I don't believe this," Kanto shakes his head in disbelief, his chest starting to heave as his breaths grow shallow.

Toph does her best to reel in her own discomfort, taking the few steps towards Kanto to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey. I understand it's a lot to take in. I only found out this morning, and I'm still a bit in shock," she admits.

"It _is_ a lot." Kanto frowns, clearly just as stunned.

She's never been the most comfortable with forced affection, but Toph gives him a few minutes to digest the information, as she awkwardly pats his back in an effort to provide some semblance of consolation.

"So, um, what do you want me to do?" Kanto eventually asks, not unkindly, "Do you want me to go with you to the healer clinic? I know, um…abortion can be difficult. I'd be happy to be there to support you."

Of course, she had had the thought herself, so she can't exactly blame him for going there. Still, that does nothing to quell the burning, hot rage she suddenly feels, "Excuse me? What makes you think I'm getting an abortion?"

She senses Kanto scratching his head, clearly uncomfortable, "Oh, um. I just thought you didn't want children. I mean, we never really discussed it. I mean, I don't know _what_ you want, Toph."

Toph nods her head as she backs up a few steps, suddenly needing distance. He has a point, but she didn't come here to rehash her own thought process. She wants to know _his_ take.

"Well," Toph bites her lips, hesitantly, "What do _you_ want?"

She waits patiently (nervously) for Kanto to answer, and she braces herself for the rejection that she's sure to come. And it _does_ come. Just… not in the way she expected.

"Pfft," Kanto sounds a deep, sardonic laugh, and Toph senses him shake his head, incredulously, "You know, Toph, in all of the months we've been together, that's the _first_ time you've asked me that."

Toph crosses her arms over her chest in defense, confused by the change in subject, "So? What's that got to do with anything?"

" _Everything_ , Toph," he insists, taking a few steps closer to her, "I mean, when you met me, you knew that I travelled for a living, right? So, did you ever stop to think about _why_ I've spent so long in Republic City?"

A pause, then tentatively, " _Why_?"

She resists the urge to flinch when she suddenly feels Kanto's large hands griping her shoulders, his voice showing more emotion than she knew he was capable of, " _You_ , Toph. I stayed because of you. Because I was falling in _love_ with you."

 _Oh_. Another beat passes, and Toph feels an involuntary blush creep to her cheeks. Well, this certainly comes as a _shock_. She doesn't really know what to say, so she just says, "Oh."

Kanto releases another short, cynical laugh before taking his hands off her shoulders, as if giving up, "Yeah, that's what I thought. ' _Oh_ '."

"I'm sorry, Kanto," she says, cringing, "I don't know what to say. I had no idea you felt that way – I mean, you never _told_ me."

"I've _tried_ , Toph! And I thought that maybe, just _maybe_ we were headed somewhere. But you never _talk_ to me. You're like a damn closed book!" Kanto bursts, clearly fed up, "I mean, I heard of you before we met – I knew you had a reputation for being a hardass, and I never expected nor wanted you to be some damsel in distress, crybaby or whatever. But, it's almost like you have no emotions _at all_. Whenever I wanted us to go further than just sex, you pushed me away _."_

This _does_ make Toph flinch, and she feels the sudden, unwelcome sensation of emotion cresting at her eyes. _Fucking hormones._ She bites back the quivering of her lips, Kanto's words shooting venom down her spine. _You pushed me away._ Is that all she's good at? Pushing people away?

She huffs her bangs away from her face, turning her head to the side so he won't see her face. She keeps her tone defensive, "Well since you _apparently_ think I'm so heartless, I highly doubt you fell in love with me."

"Toph," softening his voice, "I never said you were _heartless_. In fact, from the bits that I _have_ seen, I think you have a _huge_ heart. I just wish you were a bit more open with it. I don't know who hurt you in the past, but you can't let that stop you from opening yourself up to others."

Now it's Toph's turn to release a sardonic laugh, "What are you, my therapist?"

Again, Kanto shakes his head, admonishingly, "See, this is exactly what I mean. Every time I open up to you, you do _this_. You push me away with meaningless, witty one-liners. _Grow up_ , Toph."

Toph shrugs, suddenly feeling very tired with this whole ordeal, "What can I tell ya? Sarcastic one-liners are kind of my thing. If you don't like it then don't pretend like you've 'fallen in _love'_ with me. You don't even _know_ me."

"Ugh, you're so frustrating! Don't you get it?" Kanto grasps at his hair, dramatically, "That's what I'm telling you! I've done nothing but try to get to know you, but you've made it _impossible_!"

Taking a deep breath, Toph tries to control her own frustration. She didn't come here looking for a fight, and this is getting them nowhere, "Listen, I came here to tell you about the baby, because I figured you have a right to know."

There's a pause, and Toph can feel the frustration burning off him like radiation, before Kanto grits, "Is that all?"

She frowns at the detachment in his voice, before more timidly, she admits, "Well, I don't know. If you like, want to be a part of the baby's life or whatever, that would be cool too."

Kanto is silent for a long time, but Toph doesn't interrupt his thought process. She understands it's a lot to take in, plus, she's too busy stewing in her own thoughts to notice the time go by.

Finally, Kanto asks, "If I say yes…would you consider taking our relationship to the next level?"

"Next level?" she forces herself not to outwardly cringe, "Look, I'm not interested in marriage or anything like that."

At this, Kanto laughs again, and it's not as bitter, "Good, then I guess we're on the same page about _one_ thing. I'm not asking you to marry me, Toph. I'm just saying, can you at least _try_ to open up to me. Can you _try_ to let this turn into something more – into a real relationship."

On the surface, he's not asking anything that outrageous of her. Others might even see his sentiment as romantic… _Begging_ her to open up, explore their potential. But, Toph has always had a good bullshit detector, and in reality…

"Are you really giving me an _ultimatum_?" Toph glares, "You want this baby, but only if you can have _me_ too, is that it?"

The bitterness in his tone returns, "Just _answer_ the question, Toph."

Toph pauses, quickly thinking it through. In another lifetime…yes, maybe she could have loved Kanto. Maybe she could have given in. But, a baby changes everything - _especially_ her ability to give a shit about flaky men giving her ultimatums.

Toph shakes her head, her tone quiet but firm, "You're asking me to do something I'm not ready for."

Kanto nods, like he expected her to say just that, but argues, "And you're doing the same to _me_. I'm not ready to be a father, Toph. I don't _want_ to be."

 _Theeere_ it is _._ That _instant_ that changes all outcomes _._

If there is one quality that Toph admires above all else, it's honesty. She values authenticity, even if she doesn't necessarily jive with that person's beliefs. And up till now, she's valued that quality in Kanto. But if there were _ever_ a time that she wished someone would have lied to her (and she could have believed it) … this would be it.

"Really?" She sneers, sending an unimpressed look where she thinks his face is, "And you're telling _me_ to grow up?"

He doesn't respond, and the minute ticks by in silence. They've clearly reached an impasse, and surprisingly, it's Toph who concedes first.

"Well," she swallows a lump in her throat, her tone hardened, "I guess this conversation is over then."

"I guess it is," Kanto agrees, dully, "I'm sorry, Toph."

"Pfft," Toph shakes her head, disappointed, "Don't start lying now."

She turns and makes her way to the doorway, anxious to leave before her hormones get the better of her. But, her hand stills on the doorknob, as if it has a mind of its own. She waits – wondering if he'll make a move to stop her. Wondering if, _somehow_ , he'll change his mind and _fight_ for their child. _His_ child. But deep down, she knows he won't, and her heart breaks at that cruel realization.

Yes, her heart breaks – shattering like Earth at the will of her hands. But it doesn't break for herself.

No. Her heart breaks for her _baby_. For her child, who will grow up without a father. For her child, whose father didn't _want_ them. _How_ could he not want them? Toph could have dealt with it if he rejected _her_ , but how could he reject their _baby_?

That grief, along with the strangest, yet _fiercest_ urge she has to protect the little bean living inside her uterus, prompts her fist to meet Kanto's face in a violent flash. Funnily enough, she's never been one for hand-to-hand fighting before (she's never needed it, what with her earthbending), but when her knuckles kiss his nose with a satisfying crunch, she can't deny the sick, primal pleasure she feels.

"Ow!" Kanto stumbles back, and from the sound of his muffled voice, he's holding his _surely_ bloody nose, "What the fuck, Toph!?"

"That one's for your kid, _asshole_." Toph declares, standing tall and proud, as if daring to be hit in return.

He _doesn't_ hit her. She almost wishes he would, if only to further prove what an asshole he is. But the heartbreaking thing is that, deep down, he's _not an_ asshole. He's selfish, clearly, but he's also not a bad guy at heart. He could have been a great father, if he wanted to be. _If she hadn't pushed him away._ Hell, maybe _she's_ the selfish one.

He doesn't say anything else, so neither does she before leaving his apartment. And, she knows that it will be the last time her feet will ever see him.

A week later, a tiny fraction of hope prompts her to check up on him. _Just in case._ But, she's hardly surprised when she finds his apartment empty, him and all his belongings long gone. And that's that.

* * *

It's only a day after Sokka comes back to Republic City that Katara has her third child – a healthy baby boy named Tenzin. Sokka urges Toph to come see the baby with him (and to share the news of her own upcoming bundle of joy), but she declines. She tells Sokka she'd better wait a few weeks – after all, she'd hate to be the one to steel Katara's thunder. _You know how prissy she gets_ , _Sokka_. It's a weak excuse, but Sokka doesn't argue, and he promises not to disclose her secret to anyone in the meantime.

That seems to buy her a few weeks, but eventually Katara and Aang start to ask why Toph hasn't come around to see the new addition to their family yet, _clearly_ taking it personally. And honestly, she can't really blame them.

It's over lunch in her office one day that Sokka finally brings it up, "You know," he starts, tentatively, "Katara and Aang think you're angry with them or something. I don't know what to tell them."

Toph shrugs, putting all her effort into remaining indifferent. But, of course, she _does_ care (contrary to what that _jackass_ Kanto thinks) and she feels a pang of regret in her chest as she says, "Let them think what they want to think."

Even after a year apart, Sokka knows her well enough to say, "You don't mean that."

Toph simply sighs in response, clearly not in the mood to talk about it.

Up until now, Sokka has been pretty good about not pushing the baby stuff. Well, at least not pushing her to share the news. But otherwise, he has most _definitely_ embraced the whole baby thing.

Toph would probably find it annoying (had she not secretly found it so sweet) the way Sokka suddenly bought loads of baby books, and how he talked about the baby every five minutes. _Have you thought of any names yet? Do you think it will be an earthbender? Boy or Girl? Can I teach it how to use a boomerang? Will you let me decorate the nursery? Blah blah baby blah blah._

He even bought the baby its first outfit already. Of course, Toph hadn't known what it was when he gave it to her, and she had the sarcastic quip of her blindness ready to go on the tip of her tongue. But, before she could make the snide comment, Sokka had explained what the outfit was….it was a baby badgermole outfit, complete with a little tail and hood with ears. The more Toph focused on it, she could feel the little felt claws where the hand and feet go, and the little snout at the top of the hood. And _gosh darn it_ , it was so perfect, it made her cry. _Damn pregnancy hormones_. Of course, Sokka had been there to welcomingly receive the affectionate arm punch as a thank you, and he was _smart_ enough not to comment on the tears.

It's funny, how quickly they've fallen into a new routine – one in which she and Sokka spend most of their free time together. It's not the same routine they had before he left… for one, _sex_ is no longer involved – the two sharing an unspoken agreement that now is not the time to reopen _that_ can of worms. But, it's different from their old routine before that one too. They're no longer twenty-somethings, and they both have different needs. Ones that require a different type of support system.

It's strange, Toph thinks… she's always thought of Sokka (and the rest of the Gaang) as family. But what she's felt with Sokka these past few weeks since his return - it feels like _family_ in a whole new way that she can't _quite_ put her finger on.

It's friendship. And it's familial. But it's something _else_. Sure, she can't deny the attraction is still there. She doubts that will ever go away, at least from her end. But…it feels deeper than that.

"Toph," Sokka starts after a while, pulling her out of her reverie, "Don't you think it's time to start telling people? At the very least, tell Aang and Katara," cautiously, he adds, "I mean, uh, I don't think you'll be able to hide it for much longer."

Toph puts down the wrap she was eating, and can't help the sly, teasing smile that finds her, "You trying to call me _fat_ , Snoozles?"

Sokka quickly backpedals, his voice jumping to the familiar high pitch he has reserved for awkward moments, "What, no of course not! No, no, no…I mean, your body is…beautiful as ever. Toned as fuck. Radiant! _Pfft_ , fat? Nah, you're not _fat_."

Toph senses his nervous energy, and she bites back a laugh at his typical rambling. She's missed his childlike air, and their playful banter, "Relax. Look, you have a point. I think I'm ready to start telling people, but…" she bites her lips, nervously, "I know I said before that I was just embarrassed, but there's a bit more to it than that. For one, I just don't want all that attention, you know? I mean, the press is going to have a field day, I'm sure. And I don't really give a fuck what they think, but I'm not necessarily thrilled about the possibility of Yakone finding out."

This makes Sokka pause, his demeanor quickly turning serious, "Yakone? Why does that matter? He hasn't _threatened_ you, has he?"

"No, not _exactly_ ," Toph assures, though her expression worries, "It's just, I know what he's capable of. And after we raided his compound a few months ago, I just can't shake the feeling that he has some personal vendetta against me."

"Why do you say that?"

Toph stiffens, immediately regretting mentioning anything.

"Toph," he pushes, firmly.

She lets out a withered sigh, relenting, "Look, I didn't tell Aang this because I didn't want anyone to overreact or worry, okay? But a few months ago, right after we raided Yakone's compound, we got an anonymous tip that his boys were carrying out a deal down at the airship hangar by the docks.

"I thought it was fishy, since they must have known that the hangar has been on our radar ever since what happened…you know, with that pregnant lady?" Toph swallows down the painful memory, "Anyway, we decided to check out the scene, but when we got there, there was no activity."

"Okay, so?" Sokka asks, clearly confused.

" _So_ , there was no activity," she pauses, with a bracing sigh, "But there _was_ a shit ton of glass shards and debris on the ground."

She hears Sokka intake a sharp breath, clearly putting the pieces together, "Shit, Toph. Are you okay?"

You see, Toph has quite the reputation, and while she often welcomes the glory that it brings, she can't deny that it _has_ put her in a vulnerable position at times. One of her several identifiers is as that 'barefoot blind girl', and those who want to harm her usually go straight to her feet. Not very creative, in her opinion, but definitely effective.

"Yeah, yeah," Toph throws a nonchalant gesture his way, "Relax. My officers stopped me from going in before it could cause any damage to my feet. Nothing happened."

Sokka releases a breath of relief, relaxing a little. Still, he sounds like he knows it's a dumb question when he asks, "Well, are you sure it wasn't just a coincidence?"

Dryly, "Yup, pretty sure."

"How come?"

With another sigh, "Because the glass and nails were arranged in a pattern. Now, I'm not much of a reader, so my officers spelled it out for me."

She feels Sokka stiffening in his seat again, as if he already knows what's coming. He gulps, his breath angry, "What did it say?"

Toph cracks her knuckles, trying to act casual, though the words taste bitter on her tongue, " _Chief Bitch_."

Sokka inhales another sharp breath, and Toph feels his heartrate skyrocket, "Fuck, Toph. That sounds like a threat to me. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Once again, Toph tells him, " _Relax_ , Worry Wort. Look, we have the incident on record, and my officers are all on high alert. Shit, when are they not?" she sounds a humorless laugh, "But we're keeping it on the down low. Causing a public _panic_ won't do any good. I mean, I _already_ have angry citizens complaining in my ear every chance they get - the last thing I need is them having a reason to think that I can't even take care of _myself_."

"But, Toph-"

"Don't worry. Yakone is _just_ trying to get under my skin. He knows it's too risky to actually try and hurt me, and I'm _not_ afraid of that sorry excuse for a man," she insists, though she can't deny the sudden increase in her own heart rate, "But that doesn't mean I want to give him any more leverage to use for threats. I'm not afraid for my own safety, but now that I'm pregnant, I can't exactly go looking for fights at the moment."

Sokka nods his acceptance, though clearly, he's still concerned, "You know, maybe you _should_ keep it a secret for a little while longer."

"No," Toph says, adamantly, "I'm not going to let that asshole win. It's time to start telling people."

Sokka, still hesitant, "Are you sure?"

"I am. I'm sick of hiding it," _that, and you make me feel safe._ Cutting through her sudden emotion, she jokes, "Besides, you're right. I _am_ getting fat, and to _hell_ if I'm going to let my officers start thinking it's okay to make donut jokes about the head cop."

 _That_ earns a laugh, "Well, do you want me to go with you? To tell Aang and Katara?"

Toph releases a breath of relief, glad she didn't have to ask him herself. With a somewhat sheepish smile, "Yes, please."

She hears Sokka smile in return, before he asks, "What about your parents? Going to tell _them_ soon?"

Her smile drops an inch, "Ha. Don't push it."

Later that day (no longer wanting to postpone the inevitable), Toph and Sokka find themselves on Air Temple Island, and once again, Toph curses whatever fertility spirits thought it was a good idea to make pregnant women want to cry all the time, as she nearly loses her shit the _instant_ Katara hands her a three-week old Tenzin.

She chokes down a sob, her blind eyes facing towards the cooing boy in her arms. It's the same feeling she had when she held Bumi, then Kya, and now Tenzin, "He's perfect, you guys." Spirits, if this is how she gets holding her friends' kid, how the fuck is going to handle the birth of her _own_ little badgermole? _Huh… 'Little Badgermole'… I like it._

Aang and Katara, seated at the other end of the patio table, share a surprised, yet amused look at Toph _clearly_ trying to hold in her emotions.

"Thank you, Toph." Katara nods her thanks, though there's a slight edge to it that goes over Toph's head.

Aang leans in his seat towards his brother-in-law, whispering at him, "I got to hand it to you, Sokka. You must have really gotten through to her. I knew you would."

"Huh?" Sokka, previously mesmerized by Toph and the baby, takes a second to catch up. It takes another second to figure out what Aang is referring to – then he remembers Aang's letter, "Oh, right." Toph certainly doesn't seem all that _distant_ now, does she?

Toph, too wrapped up with the baby in her arms, misses out on the conspiracy. Instead, her hands gently feather over the baby's face, mapping his tiny button nose, his soft skin, and the little spit bubble at his mouth. A giggle escapes her when the bubble pops, and she marvels when the baby's tiny little fingers wrap around one of her own. Of course, Tenzin is still too young to actually be doing it on purpose, but that does nothing to dampen the flood of affection that warms Toph's chest. _Shit, when did I become such a girl?_ She silently curses herself for being such a wuss, but she more so curses herself for not coming here sooner, and for missing out on precious baby time with her new 'nephew.'

She's unaware of the others' gaze on her as she fusses over the newborn. Distantly, she can make out the sounds of her friends' other kids playing with Appa in the distance. A sadistic laugh sounds somewhere in the back of her mind, as she makes out a couple of disgruntled Air Acolytes trying to reign the kids in, clearly fed up with babysitting. She hears Momo, flying over to land on what she guesses is Aang's shoulder. The lemur's chirps sound somewhat strained with age, but still energetic.

Toph's hands float to Tenzin's head, her fingers gently ghosting over the crown. She's amused to find his head virtually hairless, only a small patch of fuzz at the very top.

Somewhat reluctantly, she passes the baby to Sokka, seated next to her, "So, Katara," she teases, "We know he gets his hair from _you_. What else do we know?"

That gets a laugh from Sokka and Aang anyway, and in that instant, Toph feels the happiest she's felt in months. Heck, it's the happiest she's felt in over a year, since before Sokka left. She's missed this…having everyone together. Of course, she wishes Zuko and Mai were here with Izumi and Iroh, and Suki too! She hasn't felt this sense of inner peace in a long time, and she has this sudden, somewhat foreign urge to share it with those she loves. _Ugh_ , _seriously, when did I become such a girl?_ After another smiling moment, _Eh…_ she shrugs, inwardly, _You know what? Maybe being a girl is not so bad._

She wishes the others could be here, but a part of her is glad that it's just their original motley crew. She's not sure she could handle all that attention all at once, once she spills the beans.

She's not quite sure how to bring it up, but Katara (ever the grudge-holder) provides the perfect segue when she not so subtly sneers, "So, Toph. Not that we're not happy that you're here, but what gives, huh? I feel like I haven't seen you here in _months_ , and not only do you miss the birth of Tenzin, but you hide yourself away for another three weeks, sending Sokka here to cover your ass?"

"Katara," both Aang and Sokka warn (Aang trying to keep the peace and Sokka in clear defense of Toph)

"No," Katara demands, her voice getting weepy, "Toph all but _ignores_ us for the past three months, then randomly shows up one day without any explanation and expects it to just be _okay_? Well it's _not_! And I want to know what the deal is."

The waterbender's outburst causes an otherwise tranquil Tenzin to burst into tears - a sentiment Toph fights not to mimic – and she senses Sokka handing the baby over to its father. Clearly the baby has already formed a strong attachment to the airbender, as Aang bounces the baby back to sleep fairly quickly. Toph decides to seize the moment.

"You're right, Katara," Toph sighs, her sudden streak of affection humbling her down a notch.

"I am?" Katara says, confused, then more decisively, "I mean, that's right, I _am_."

"I know I've been a shitty friend these past few months, and there really is no excuse. I've been going through some shit, but that doesn't give me the right to bail on my friends. I don't roll that way," Toph says, genuinely, "I love you guys, and I'm sorry I've been such a dunderhead lately. I hope you can forgive me."

Katara and Aang share another staggered, telepathic look, and even Sokka looks surprised by Toph's sincere apology. She doesn't exactly hand those out very often.

A moment passes, and Toph barely has time to sense it before Katara is out of her chair, around the table and crouching down to wrap Toph in awkwardly-tight side hug, her cheek pressing into Toph's "Oh, Toph, of _course_ we forgive you! I was just so worried about you! All I wanted to know is that you're okay, but I'm _so_ happy that you're here with us now."

"Easy there, Sweetness," Toph says, gently pushing herself out of the smothering embrace. _Sheesh, I'm not_ that _much of a girl,_ "I said I love you guys - I didn't say let's have some freaky-deaky, incestuous orgy shit. _Get off_."

Thankfully, that earns a laugh from everyone, _including_ Katara, as she heads back to her seat, all forgiven.

But she still has news to share, and it's Aang who provides the sequitur. With his trademark gentleness, "You know, Toph, I'm happy that you're feeling better, but we would have been here to support you with whatever you were going through. You know you can tell us anything, right?"

"I know, Twinkletoes. Thanks." Toph smiles gratefully at her friend, though a sudden rush of nerves to her stomach betrays her confidence, and her voice comes out shaky, "Uh, that's actually one of the reasons I wanted to come here today. I have something to tell you guys."

"What is it, Toph?" Katara prompts, more at ease that before.

Sokka, who has been strangely quiet - as if he's just as nervous - finds her hand under the table. He gives it a reassuring squeeze, transferring her some courage, and she uses it to finally tell them, "I'm pregnant."

She waits for the reaction, and it seems to take a minute to arrive, but once it does, she's not disappointed.

"Ahhh!" Katara lets out a long, girlish shriek (one that _miraculously_ doesn't wake up Tenzin again) and Toph can practically _hear_ the size of Aang's grin. The kids and acolytes nearby turn briefly at the sound, and she thinks she hears Appa giving a congratulatory grunt in the background.

"Wow, Toph! Flameo!" Aang says, sending her a thumbs up that she will never see, too busy holding his own baby to do much of anything else. Sokka spares him an amused glance, but before Toph can respond, Katara is filling the space.

"Oh my goodness!" Katara claps her hands, few tears in her voice, "This is so great, Toph! Ah, I can't believe you're going to have a baby! Congratulations, I'm so happy for you!"

Sokka leans over to whisper at Toph, with a cheeky smile, "See, I told you they'd be thrilled." She nudges him playfully with her elbow in response, but her own expression is one of relief.

Katara gets up again, forgetting Toph's aversion to touch as she once again moves around the table to encase her in a suffocating hug. She feels her cheeks pudge out as Katara squeezes her a _little_ too hard, and she hears both Aang and Sokka snicker at the scene. The hug is definitely a bit tight for her liking, but she indulges her friend anyway, returning the embrace. In all honestly – this was a reaction she _needed_ , and she's grateful for the love.

Katara eventually pulls away, and instead places a hand on Toph's belly, over her clothes.

Aaaaand Toph just as quickly smacks the hand away, "Hey!" she barks, "You don't go around touching the bellies of _non_ -pregnant people without asking, do you?"

"Right." Katara says, pointedly, "Just like _you_ go around asking _permission_ before you punch people, huh?" she laughs at Toph's disgruntled expression, not really offended by the earthbender's mood swing, "But, you have a point. I promise, next time I'll ask."

Katara takes her seat again, and Toph waits for the influx of questions that are sure to come, but Katara still seems too busy riding her high, "Oh, this is so exciting! I can't believe it - I'm going to be an aunt!"

Toph sounds a short, amused laugh, "Haha, well not _technically_ an aunt, but yeah. You'll all be aunts and uncles, of course."

"What do you mean not _technically_ an aunt?" Katara says, sure of herself, "Sokka is the father, isn't he?"

.

.

.

Okay, so perhaps the _most_ awkward silence Toph has ever experienced passes over the four of them, as Katara's question hangs in the air. She feels Sokka stiffen in his seat next to her, and she feels her own flood of embarrassment rush to her cheeks. Sure, her and Sokka hadn't exactly been the most _discreet_ about hooking up, but it was never outwardly spoken about or acknowledged, at least not in front of her.

Toph waits for Sokka to correct his sister, but she can read that he's apparently just as uncomfortable as she is (if not more so), so she takes the reigns, "Uh, no."

"What?" she hears Katara's expression fall, "But I thought…I mean, are you _sure_?"

"Katara, I'm like, four months along," Toph sounds an awkward laugh, trying to ease the tension, "Sokka just got back to the city a few weeks ago, so unless I forgot how the birds and the armadillo-bees work, then yah, I'm sure."

"Plus, we're not…" Sokka adds, clearing his throat, "Um…you know, _dating_."

_Not anymore, anyway._

"Oh," Katara says – equal parts confused and dejected.

Another silence washes over them. Aang whistles a hallow tune, lucky enough to have Tenzin in his arms to distract him from the residual awkwardness. Momo has flown off somewhere, more interested in catching flies than baby gossip. Toph kicks at a pebble on the ground, her legs swinging back and forth under the chair, scuffling the patio. Sokka slumps in his seat, seemingly lost in his own thoughts as he gnaws on a fingernail.

Katara seems to be the only active participant remaining in the conversation, "So," she starts, after a minute, "You're already four months along?"

Toph shrugs, "You couldn't tell?" she places her hands on her belly. It's still small, but out of her uniform, she knows it _has_ to be noticeable. She leans over to Sokka, with a playful expression, "Guess I'm not as fat as I thought, huh?"

He meets her joke with a half laugh, but Toph notes the lack of sincerity to it – like he's still a little lost in his thoughts.

"And you've seen a healer, I assume?" Katara can't help but ask.

"Yeah, yeah," she assures, "The doc said everything's as it should be. But don't worry," the earthbender teases, knowing her friend, "Since you're _dying_ to get your hands on my belly, I'll let you do your water inspection thingy later."

Katara doesn't respond, but Toph swears she hears her smirk with satisfaction – Toph knew going in that Katara would probably want to take over her prenatal care, and in all honestly, she _would_ probably be a little happier having her close friend do it as opposed to the random healers down at the clinic.

"So, who _is_ the father?" Aang finally braves, "Is it that guy you were seeing?"

"Yeah," Toph crosses her arms over her chest, puffing out a stray hair in annoyance. She spits out the name, "Kanto."

Katara, confused, "Kanto? But I thought he-"

"Left?" Toph drawls, her previous sentimentality overshadowed by a sudden defensiveness, "Yeah, he did. And I already know what you're going to say. _How can he leave you? How are you going to be a single mom? What are you going to do?_ Well thanks for the concern, but _save_ it. I've already freaked out enough about it myself, I don't need it from _you_ guys too."

After her outburst, remembering something, she uncrosses her arms and discreetly looks for Sokka's hand under the table. She finds it resting on his thigh, and she gives it a squeeze, just as he did for her. It's her way of acknowledging the conversation they had when she first told him the news, and reminding him how much it helped her. He squeezes it back, letting their fingers mingle together for another moment, before both pulling away.

"Toph," Aang holds back a smile, more than used to seeing Toph get snippy, "That not what we were going to say."

"It's not?" she asks, a bit more subdued.

"No," both Aang and Katara say.

"We were just going to say, well, for one, we're sorry," Aang says, carefully, but genuinely, "But if anyone's got this handled, it's _you_. And you know we'll be here to support you. Isn't that right, Katara?"

Katara takes over, with a joking tone, "Actually, I was just going to say: 'Kanto,' more like ' _Cunt_ o,' am I right?"

The rest of the adults at the table feel their jaws drop, automatically. Toph had expected some cheesy outpouring of gushy support, but to hear such an obscene joke coming from the most historically uptight member of their group – well, that's the _last_ thing she would have expected. And, as she finds, it's also _exactly_ what she needs.

So finally, instead of bursting into a fruitless stream of pregnancy-induced tears, she finds herself bursting with laughter. She laughs harder than she has in a long time, clutching at her baby bump, and soon the others join in, sharing humour in the absurdity of it all.

And in that instant, she knows her baby will always have a family, with or without a father.

* * *

 _Fuck_ , it's hot.

Toph fans herself with her hand, trying but failing to get the sweat to dry from… well, from _everywhere_. She rests her other hand on the swell of her protruding belly as she stretches out on the sofa. She does her best to shimmy in her lounging position, desperately searching for a way to get comfortable, but even the slightest movement puts an unwelcome pressure on her bladder.

"Ugh, _fuck_." Toph says aloud – it's been her favorite word lately, along with a train of many _other_ colorful expletives.

Sokka, sitting on the other end of the couch and reading a newspaper, doesn't bother to look up, "Have to pee again?"

"You guessed it." Toph sighs as she swings her swollen feet off Sokka's lap and onto the mercifully cool, stone tile of her apartment. It's a new apartment – only a few blocks away from her old one, but much nicer and more spacious. It doesn't really make a difference to her, but Sokka says it's a lot more 'airy,' whatever _that_ means.

Toph makes her routine trip to relieve her baby bladder, then returns to her couch. She plops down unceremoniously, hating how much she feels like a beached whale-rhino. If she felt fat at four months, she feels _gigantic_ now, and she hates it. In fact, she hates _everything_. She hates the heartburn, she hates how she gets winded every time she's forced to so much as waddle to the bathroom, she hates feeling the little veins of scar tissue that stretch up her massive belly and breasts, she hates like she feels on the verge of tears pretty much all the time, and she _hates_ that it's usually Sokka who gets those tears to finally pour out. All he has to do is something as little as asking why type of tea she wants, and suddenly Toph is a mess of snot and tears.

She has to wonder if there is something wrong with her. Even Katara hadn't been _this_ much of a cry baby throughout her pregnancies. Toph had asked her about it once – _it can't be normal to be this hormonal, can it_? Katara had seemed way too amused with it all, and was only half joking when she had said, " _it's probably just all those years of repressed emotions catching up to you. The longer feelings are kept bottled inside, the stronger they are once they're released."_

Katara probably had a point. The waterbender was used to being hormonal, so pregnancy probably hadn't been that much of a change for her. But for Toph, it's changed everything, most especially the control she had over her emotions.

And _most_ especially - the control she had over her emotions around _Sokka_ …which is a challenge, since Sokka's around pretty much all the time.

In all honesty, Toph doesn't know how she could have done this without him. He's helped with all the practical stuff that she wouldn't be much good at – picking out baby supplies, putting together the baby's room – heck, he even helped her pick out this apartment (she suspects it's not an accident that this new one is only a few blocks away from his).

She loves it… and _hates_ it. She loves it, of course, because she's gotten to spend so much time with him again, and he seems just as happy to spend the time with her. She loves how at ease she feels around him, how their friendship has deepened throughout her pregnancy.

But she hates it, because along with all this good, comes _guilt_. Not just because he's doing so much for her, without her even asking (though, that's part of it), but because she senses that he's perhaps ready for something that _she_ is not.

When he left the city, they had left things so messy and confusing, and Toph was glad that when he returned, they seemed to have put that all behind them. But the problem with spending all this time together - it makes Toph realize that those feelings she had buried so far away have _not_ gone away. In fact, not only have those feelings resurfaced, but they've sprouted wings and launched off the Earth, out of her control.

And the feelings she has, they go beyond that weird mix of friendship and sexual desire they had before (though, if she was being honest – horniness was another challenge of this whole pregnancy thing – especially around Sokka - but that's a topic for another time). She wants him – she wants to fix the mistakes they had made before. She wants to fix the hurt she knows she caused, and she wants to do what they should have just done to begin with – just _be_ together, _exclusively_.

It's a terrifying yet _exhilarating_ idea, and one she's not quite ready for. Not when she's on the cusp of this major life change. That's the thing about motherhood – you put your baby first. And right now, she needs to make sure she can handle parenthood before she's ready to handle what a real, true and proper _relationship_ with Sokka would mean. And selfishly, she's still afraid to risk losing him, in case they _couldn't_ handle a relationship. So – she hopes – Sokka can be patient and wait for her to be ready.

"Hey, Toph," Sokka nudges the bottom of her foot with his elbow, his attention still on the paper, "Did you know your parents are going to be in town this weekend?"

Toph continues to fan herself, finding no comfort, "Yeah, what about it?"

"This article says they're going to be making an appearance at some fancy dignitary event at city hall," he explains, then with a prodding tone, "You should be there, don't you think?"

"Why should I be?" she responds, flippantly, "I'm on maternity leave, let my officers handle guard detail."

"Toph, you know what I meant," he rebukes, putting the paper down.

She blows a raspberry at him in response, kinder than a middle finger.

Sokka continues, his tone kind but unyielding, "Toph, everyone _else_ knows. Aang, Katara, Zuko – your officers. Heck, all of Republic City knows! Don't you think your _parents_ have a right to know?"

"I'll tell them eventually, Sokka."

"Okay, when?" he retorts, "Baby Beifong is due in what - _five_ weeks. You're not giving it much wiggle room, you know."

"So?" she argues, though it…. well, doesn't hold much argument.

" _So_ , I know you're nervous about telling them, but don't you think it would be better to tell them _before_ the baby is born? They might be a little angry, but they're going to be a lot angrier – and _hurt_ – if they find out _after_ the baby is born, don't you think?"

Toph lets out a long sigh, relenting, "I _hate_ it when you're right."

This earns a cheeky smile from her friend. He gives her foot an affectionate squeeze, "Well, considering I'm _always_ right, that's a lot of hate."

"Pfft," she nudges his thigh with her foot, but can't deny the fond smile that creeps onto her face.

That weekend, Toph does something she hasn't done since she was twelve – she puts on a dress _solely_ for the purpose of pleasing her parents. Of course, it has the added benefit of actually being pretty comfortable, as the fabric flows loosely over her large belly. She even pins her bangs back, showing her face, but that's more to keep the sweat off her forehead – of course, it had to be _this_ summer that Republic City saw record-breaking temperatures. As if pregnancy wasn't uncomfortable enough.

She decides the best way to break the news to her parents is just by going directly to their apartment here in the city. She doesn't exactly love going there – the ridiculous luxury of it reminds her a bit too much of her childhood – but she figures it would be better to tell them in privacy. Though, she won't have to actually _tell_ them anything, she's sure. With how big her belly is, they'll know the second the see her.

So, Toph makes her way through the city in the sweltering heat, happy that modern fashion has at least translated into lighter fabrics and less sleeves. But the sun beats down on her nonetheless, and by the time she makes it to the more fashionable district of the city and to the entrance of her parents' _outrageously_ expensive apartment building, she can't tell if the sweat is from the heat outside or from her racing nerves.

She takes a deep breath, mentally preparing herself. The doorman (because _of course_ there's a doorman) recognizes her, and he lets her into the building with a friendly greeting that Toph is too hot and irritated to return at the moment. Her parents own an entire floor in the apartment complex, and _of course_ it's the penthouse suite. With another irritated sigh, Toph begins her assent up the stairs, cursing each individual one as she quickly loses her breath. By far, this is the worst part of pregnancy – feeling so out of shape. In her normal state, she could probably run 10 miles without stopping, climb a mountain as easy as she could lift a leaf…But now, on top of the disgusting heat, her pregnancy makes her winded after climbing only a single flight of stairs – and now there's _ten_ of them.

Eventually, she does make it to the penthouse floor, and she's greeted by two of her parents' guards.

"Miss. Beifong?" one of the guards says, surprised (by her being there or by her general sweaty, pregnant appearance, Toph's not sure)

Still quite winded from climbing the stairs, Toph tries to collect herself from further embarrassment, cutting to the chase, "Are my parents here?"

She usually hates being fused over, especially by her parents' guards, but all of a sudden one of them is handing her what appears to be a cool glass of water, and for once, she gladly accepts it. She gulps the glass down in one go, not caring how undignified she must look, and she hands the empty glass back to the guard, "Thanks."

"Of course, Miss," says the guard, "And yes, your parents are here. We shall escort you to them."

"No need," Toph declines their offer, walking past the guards towards the entry of the penthouse, "I can find my own way around."

The other guard stops her, politely, "Oh, Miss. Beifong?"

She turns towards the voice, somewhat annoyed, "Yes?"

"When you return, we can show you how to use the elevator, if you'd like?" the guard offers, kindly.

Toph feels her face heat up hotter than it already was, and she resists the urge to smack her forehead. _There's a fucking elevator in this building and I just climbed all those fucking stairs?_

As if reading her fury, the other guard points out, "Your parents just had it installed; they funded it for the rest of the building."

_Of course they did._

"Great." She drawls, unenthused, "Thanks."

Elevators are a new invention – one that came right after Sokka and crew helped spread the use of electricity. Toph had only ridden on one once before, and she did _not_ like it. It was right up there with submarines – the strange motion and lack of something to ground her made her stomach queasy – but _anything_ would have been better than feeling like a fat, sweaty, pregnant lady right now.

And now she's a fat, sweaty, pregnant lady with hair sticking gracelessly to her face and surely looking all kinds of disheveled, and she's about to tell her upscale, dignified, never-a-hair-out-of-place parents the biggest news they'll ever hear from their daughter.

Thankfully, her relationship with her parents has improved greatly over the years. Even her parents – who had separated briefly after she ran away – have seemed happier the past few times that Toph has visited. And they've let Toph live her life without much input or protest, even though she knows they _surely_ cringed when they found out she'd been titled Chief of Police. She's certainly not the little housewife they probably hoped she'd be.

But now, not only is she pregnant out of wedlock, but she was abandoned by the baby's father….two clear marks of shame in high society. Her parents have been good up till now, but they're going to have something to say about _that_ , she just knows it.

Toph makes her way through the penthouse and senses both her parents at the end of the hallway, behind the doors leading to the formal sitting room. She counts her blessings, realizing that at least they're alone, and she won't have to deal with any awkward third parties. It's embarrassing enough getting chewed out by your parents as a 32-year-old woman, the last thing she needs is an _audience_ for it.

She passes by a couple of servants, but they're all smart enough to ignore her as she waddles down the hallway, stopping when she reaches the door. She takes another deep breath, knocking lightly on the door. Then, before she can chicken out, she opens it and steps though.

"Toph?" her mother says, clearly surprised to see her. Toph hears the clang of a porcelain teacup and dish being set on the table, and then she senses both her parents stand up, take a few steps, and suddenly throw themselves around her in a bone crushing hug.

She's still hot and sweaty, but she's too surprised by her parent's affection right now to be bothered. Her voice as tight as the hug, "Uh, hi, mom. Hi, dad."

"Toph," Her father sounds warm, despite the obvious belly his arm is wrapped around, "It's been too long. Please, come sit."

Her parents pull away, leading her to sit on a plush, velvet sofa across from them. Her mother rings a bell, and suddenly a servant is coming in with a fresh pot of jasmine tea and an extra cup for Toph. Her mother pours her the tea, and Toph accepts it, too confused by the lack of immediate anger from her parents to do anything else.

"So, my darling," her mother starts, "What brings you here today?"

"Uh…" Toph furrows her brows together, more than confused. Have her parents gone blind too? She gestures dramatically to her belly, unsure what else she can do, "Isn't it pretty obvious?"

"Why?" her father asks, suddenly sounding concerned, "Is there something wrong with the baby?"

_Wait…what?_

"Wait…what?" Toph's jaw unhinges, dropping open as she realizes, "You guys already knew?"

Her parents are silent for a moment, probably sharing some sort of look, before they both release a pleasant sounding, posh laugh – fit for their status.

"Honey," her mother sounds amused, "We have many friends here in the city, plus we have the news delivered to us even in Gaoling. We knew pretty much as soon as everyone else in this city did."

"I can't believe this," Toph shakes her head, a state of pure shock, "Why didn't you guys say anything?"

She hears the regretful smile in her father's voice – years of mistakes that he's trying to make up for, "We wanted to let you tell us when you were ready."

Toph nods, still a little stunned by how drastically different this seems to be going from her imagination. Timidly, almost like a child, she asks, "So…you're not mad?"

Another silence passes, and when her father speaks again, it's so beautiful it nearly breaks her heart, "Toph, you're about to give me the gift of a grandchild – frankly, my dear, we never thought you would make that choice," he pauses, choked with emotion, "I have never been happier."

 _Gosh darnit, there's those pregnancy hormones again._ Toph chokes back her own sob, but it's been a long, hot, and stressful day, and her father just said that he's not only _okay_ with one of her choices, but _happy_ with it, and _dammit_ those pregnancy hormones are a bitch. She laughs through the tears, sniffing in a very unladylike snot bubble, "All this time, I was so afraid to tell you guys. I thought you would be furious."

"Then we have failed you again," her mother says, through her own stream of emotion, "Children are _always_ a blessing, Toph."

Feeling more than grateful, Toph gets up from the sofa and waddles over to her parents, giving each of them a long, tearful hug. "You haven't failed me. I should have told you sooner," she tells them. Both her parents seem surprised by the display of affection from their daughter, but both welcome the exchange.

Toph plops herself between them, gracelessly. "So," she starts again, once she's controlled her emotions, "You guys receive the news in Gaoling?" she bites her lips, nervous again, "I assume this means you get the _gossip_ column as well. And I should tell you - the rumors are true – the baby's father, he's…uh…he's long gone."

She feels her father stiffen in the seat next to her, and her mother places a comforting hand on her back, "I'm sorry, dear."

Toph directs her next question at her father, "Do you want to know who he is?"

He seems to consider this for a moment, before asking, "He abandoned you and the child? Willingly?"

"Yes – well, he wanted _me_. He just didn't want our baby," she clarifies, frowning at the memory.

He nods, slowly and decisively, "Then that's all I need to know. No man like that is worth a mention, and he's _certainly_ not good enough for my daughter and grandchild."

Honestly, it was the _perfect_ thing for him to say. And in that instant, Toph had never been more grateful for her parents, and she knew their relationship would forever be changed.

* * *

Yes, it's funny, Toph thinks, how an _instant_ can change everything.

One moment, she's Toph Beifong…Greatest Earthbender ever to live, Chief of Police, Inventor of Metalbending, Earth Rumble Champion, War Hero and (in her humble opinion) all around _badass_.

The next, she's _still_ all those things….

But she's also a _mother_.

The birth, of course, had been painful as fuck. Toph insisted on only having Katara and the other healers in the room. She debated asking Sokka or maybe even her mom to be in the room with her – sure, it would be 'sweet' or whatever to have them there for moral support. But _fuck_ that sentimental shit – as far as she was concerned, they could support her just fine on the other side of the door along with the rest of her friends (if _she_ can't even see her vagina on a normal day, to hell if she was going to let _them_ see it as it was pushing out a baby. Even blind, she can imagine that's not a pretty sight.)

It sure as hell didn't _feel_ pretty. Her back seized up, and her nether bits felt like they were literally on fire, like they would rip at any moment – but Katara kept telling her to _PUSH!_ Even after the waterbender had explained the process to her dozens of times before, Toph still wasn't sure what that meant. For all the fears she had going into motherhood, somehow the idea of birth itself never really scared her. Heck, she's the greatest earthbender of all time, and she's lived through a war. She was no stranger to pain; how bad can childbirth _actually_ be?

Bad. The answer was bad.

She hadn't been prepared for _just how painful_ it would be. But she kept pushing anyway - instinct taking over and telling her what to do. She had insisted on giving birth on the ground instead of a bed (whether it was an earthbender thing or just a _Toph_ thing, no one questioned it) and she gripped the floors so hard that she bent the stone, turning it to dust in her grasp. The sounds coming from her mouth sounded foreign even to her ears, and she was sure Aang was off somewhere trying to keep his kids from being traumatized by the shrill, animalist groans coming from their Auntie Toph. She wondered how her teeth didn't shatter from how hard she was grinding them, fighting through each _excruciating_ contraction.

It sucked…a lot.

But then, after a shit ton of pressure and one _final_ push, it _didn't_. In fact, all that pain just went away – not even existing as a memory – the _instant_ she heard her baby's cry for the first time.

"You did it, Toph!" Katara had said, over the beautiful sounds of her baby's wails, "Congratulations, it's a girl!"

Toph was surprised at just how weepy her own voice came out, "A girl? Well, let me hold her!"

Toph extended her arms towards where she sensed Katara was standing (though her senses where a bit overwhelmed in that moment) and Katara gently handed the newborn to Toph. It was gooey and gross and absolutely _perfect_.

It was _that_ instant, that Toph knew her life had just changed forever…not just her life, but her whole foundation. She as a person had fundamentally changed, and she would never quite be the same. She had always rolled her eyes when she'd heard stories of how motherhood changed you and all that crap, and she had had a taste of it when she pregnant, but nothing had prepared her for _this_.

Distantly, she had been aware of Katara and the other healers cleaning her up and delivering the afterbirth, but she couldn't seem to pay attention. All she knew was the breathing and beautiful bundle of warmth in her arms, and she wondered how she went a full 32 years without knowing this kind of love.

The baby felt like a gemstone in her arms – so fragile, so _precious_ – and Toph felt like she knew her just as she knew the rock beneath her feet.

"Welcome to the world, my little gem," Toph had said, kissing her baby's forehead, "I love you."

* * *

Sokka feels like he's waiting outside the birthing room for _ages_ before he finally gets the okay to see Toph and the baby. Her parents had gotten to go in first – which was fair – though Sokka still felt a little annoyed, if only because he was dying to see Toph's daughter as quick as possible.

Frankly, it had been hard to restrain himself from going in the room during the birth itself. Toph hadn't wanted anyone in the room with her, but her cries of pain tugged on Sokka's heart, and he had longed to go in a provide her some comfort. In fact, throughout her whole pregnancy, Sokka found himself drawn to her – attached to her hip. He felt this deep need to make sure she and the baby had everything they need, and he was determined to fulfil his promise – he would _not_ let Toph do this alone.

Which is why, he's more than relieved when Toph's parents come out of the room and it's _finally_ his turn to meet Baby Beifong.

He wastes no time, but he's hardly prepared for just how quick his world changes, the _instant_ he enters the room. His eyes land on Toph, as they usually do, but they almost immediately shift down to the perfect little baby she's holding. Yes, his world changes for that pink, squirmy and squishy bundle in her arms, and he knows in that instant that he would do _anything_ for it.

"Well," Toph breaks him out of his stunned silence, her voice sly, "You just going to stand there all day, or are you going to come meet your new niece?"

Sokka shakes away the daze before walking the few yards towards Toph. She had eventually moved from the floor onto a bed and her and the baby got cleaned up, and she looked tired, but _happy_. Sokka stands at the head of the bed, and without thinking, he sweeps a sweaty strand of hair away from Toph's forehead, and he kisses her there.

Strangely enough, she doesn't seem too surprised by the gesture, and her smile only widens as she carefully extends the baby out towards where she knows Sokka is. Sokka is just as careful as he takes the newborn, cradling it to his chest.

He spends a long while rocking back and forth, just staring at the baby, before finally asking, "What's her name?"

"Lin," Toph says, with a quiet smile, "It means 'gemstone.' Unfortunately, there's not really an appropriate name that translates into 'badgermole,' so I went the whole rock route instead."

She finishes with a laugh, sounding happier than Sokka ever recalls her sounding before. His thumb grazes over the baby's cheek, feeling how soft it is, "Lin Beifong. How perfect."

"She _is_ perfect, isn't she?" Toph agrees, her voice laced with pride.

"She is," Sokka beams, softly.

After a moment. "I'm scared, Sokka." Toph admits, though she does it with a smile, like she's gladly accepted her fate, "I thought I knew before what it's like to have something to lose, but now I _know_ I do. I just want to keep her safe."

"You will, Toph." Sokka assures, having no doubts.

"But," she continues, "I also want her to be happy, you know? I love my parents, I do. But, I want her to have more _freedom_ than my parents gave me growing up. I want her to feel safe enough to be herself."

"Well, if she's anything like you," Sokka raggers, "She'll find her own freedom, whether you give it to her not."

Toph sounds an appreciative laugh, but then the room falls into a comfortable quiet. Toph sits still on the bed, undoubtedly listening as Sokka coos over her daughter. With a false whisper, he says to the baby, "Hey, Lin, I'm your uncle Sokka. Don't tell Aang and Katara's kids this, but _you_ are without a doubt the prettiest baby I've ever seen." His eyes shift from the baby to Toph, and with pride, he notes her pleased expression.

He continues his mock-whisper to the baby, "Now, just some things you should know about me: I'm from the Southern Water Tribe – that's the _better_ of the two tribes, in case anyone asks. What else? Oh, I used to be a councilman, but right now I'm an engineer – I think your mother thinks _both_ gigs are kind of nerdy, but they're not, I swear. Also, you should know, I make a lot of jokes. And I _love_ meat. And someday, I'm going to take you to the _best_ meat restaurant in all of Republic City! Just wait until your teeth grow in."

Toph sounds a laugh from the bed, "Ha! Glad _you_ got to her before Aang vows to make her a vegetarian."

With a smirk, "Please, Toph Beifong's daughter? _Nah_. Not a chance."

He turns his attention back to the baby, "Hmm, let's see…what else should you to know?" He thinks for another moment, before his expression morphs into a thoughtful one, "You should know that I'm not a bender, but I'm pretty good with a sword and a _master_ with a boomerang. And you should know that I care about you and your mother very much, and I _promise_ that I'll do everything in my power to protect you both for as long as I live."

He stares at the baby for another long moment before chancing another look at Toph, only to find her crying.

"Sorry," she says, wiping at her face, "Apparently the hormones don't just disappear as soon as the baby is born. Whatever," she grumbles, clearly sick of not having control over her emotions.

"That's okay," he says, with a mischievous smile, "I was kind hoping to make you cry – don't know how long it will be before I see _that_ again."

"Pfft," she shakes her head, her voice still wet, "Jerk. Just you wait - sooner or later I'll be back in my prime, and I'm going to have _fun_ beating you into the dirt."

"Thank goodness," Sokka jokes, a voice of mock worry, "If you keep waddling around for much longer, I'm worried that one of these days someone will mistake you for a penguin and try to take you sledding. _That_ would be sight to see."

That earns a rolling of the eyes, but the smirk on her face is assuring, "Shut up. At least _I_ was pregnant. What's _your_ excuse? Do you know how sloppy your steps are? Or should I say, your _stomps_ – you walk like a bloody Elephant Rhino."

Sokka smiles at her jest, not taking offense. It's just what they do – tease each other. Once again, he turns his attention back to Lin, and the room falls into a comfortable silence once more, as he sways the baby back and forth. He's not sure how long they stay in that silence, he's too absorbed to notice, but eventually, it's Toph who breaks it.

"Hey, Sokka?" she says, her tone going from teasing to tentative.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

He looks up at her again, amused, "For what?"

She takes a deep breath, gesturing for him to hand her baby back to her. He does, reluctantly, and Toph explains, "For being such a good friend to me. You always have been – and I know things got a little fuzzy between us for a while," she pauses to blush, and Sokka swallows his own flush, "But you're my best friend, and I don't know where'd I'd be right now without you. You've always been nothing but supportive and kind, especially during everything with my pregnancy, so thank you.

"And," she adds, more carefully, "I want you to know that I'll always be there for _you_ too."

Now it's Sokka's turn to hold back a few tears, shocked by the rare and eloquent display of vulnerability and openness from her.

Before he can respond, someone pokes their head in the room, "Hey, uh…" it's Zuko, "Is it our turn to see the baby yet, or…?"

Sokka takes that as his cue to leave, though he does so reluctantly, and he doesn't go very far, opting to stay overnight in Katara and Aang's house. He goes to their kitchen, deciding to be bold and pour himself some fire whiskey, before sitting at the counter.

It's strange how much his world has changed in a single day, and single moment even, and he couldn't be happier to have met this new, precious gemstone that's been brought into the world. _Happy_. That's what he feels. _Yeah_.

Except… he can't help but feel something else. He tries to smile through it, but the more he tries to make it go away, the more the feeling festers, before eventually settling somewhere deep in his gut, like a nasty parasite.

The house is buzzing with friends and family. His friends' children run around and play, and the island is filled with love and joy and laughter. His best friend just had a baby – a beautiful, bright and healthy baby that he already knows he would do anything for. He should be feeling nothing _but_ happy.

So _why_ does he feel like something is missing?

It's then that he realizes – _I'm the last one left._ Aang and Katara – Zuko and Mei – and now Toph all have children. They all have _families_. Heck - last he talked to Suki, even she had just gotten engaged. All his friends have moved on and embraced adulthood, and here he is, sitting at a counter drinking – _alone_. He knows he has everything, yet in that moment, he feels like he has _nothing_. Like he's falling behind.

"Oh!" A voice sounds in the doorway of the kitchen, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Sokka looks up at the sound and is surprised to see a face he doesn't recognize. A woman stands there, and she's _clearly_ from the Water Tribe. Her eyes are grey, but her skin and facial features are distinctly of his own culture, and her hair is fashioned in a humble yet pretty half-up half-down style, with bits of blue beading woven in.

"Uh," Sokka's mouth hangs open, dumbly, "That's okay."

"I'll just get out of your way," the woman smiles warmly before turning to leave.

But Sokka finds himself stopping her, "Wait! What's your name?"

The woman turns back to face him, with the same warm smile, "I'm Kahlia."

"Kahlia," Sokka repeats the name, and it tastes like the fire whiskey on his tongue, "That's a beautiful name."

"You think? Thanks," Kahlia takes a few steps into the kitchen, leaning her elbows on the counter as she stands across from him, "I'm sure you're wondering what a strange woman is doing in your sister's house, huh?"

He had been wondering that, but he was more so thinking about how pretty she is, "Oh, not really. There're always people passing through."

She giggles, and it sounds just as light as he would have imagined, "Well, just in case you're wondering - I actually just moved here from the Southern Water Tribe."

"You're from the Tribe? I'm surprised we haven't met before."

"Well, I'm originally from up North, but we moved to the South right after the war, and I just recently moved here to study healing under Master Katara."

"You're a waterbender?" Sokka leans forward, swirling the whiskey around in his glass.

"Well, I'm trying to be," she bites her lips, and Sokka's eyes flick down at the gesture, "But I'm not really interested in fighting – I just want to help people feel better."

Without thinking, Sokka scoffs, "Pfft. Maybe you can start with me."

That earns him a confused, yet intrigued look, "Are you sick?"

But instead of answering her, still holding his drink, Sokka gets up from his chair to grab the bottle of fire whiskey – along with a second glass. He fills both glasses, before turning back to the counter and setting them down on the hard surface with a clang. He slides one of the glasses across the counter, then takes a sip from his own.

"Care to have a drink?" he asks, licking the whiskey from his lips and setting the woman with a suggestive gaze.

Kahlia's eyes flick from Sokka's to the glass in front of her, her expression equally as meaningful.

Sokka doesn't realize it yet, but the next instant is one that will change his life.

"Personally, I'm more of a gin gal myself," Kahlia picks up the glass, bringing it to her lips and taking an earnest sip of the whiskey, all the while holding Sokka's eyes with her own. She downs the drink in one go, then sets the empty glass down on the counter, with a hard smack, "But pour me another."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I sit down to write a short and sweet chapter, of course I end up writing a fricken novel (in fairness, I feel like Toph's pregnancies alone could be a novel). But wow, 15k! I had a lot of fun with this chapter, but I know it was a long one. Are you still with me? lol 
> 
> And because it such a long chapter, I have lots of notes.
> 
> This chapter was obviously less about Sokka and more about Toph – a bit of a character study and love letter to her all in one. To me, this chapter was about Toph truly getting in touch with and embracing what makes her a woman. I know Toph's character is a bit of tomboy – but she is a girl, and I think it's important to recognize that her strength, humor and attitude aren't strengthened in spite of her status as a woman, but because of it. 
> 
> Anyway, with this chapter, I also wanted to show that there was little bit more to the whole Kanto thing than we first thought. As we saw in LOK, Toph tends to downplay her stories, and I wanted to hint that she actually did have some feelings for him, but after what happened with Sokka, she had subconsciously closed herself off to the possibility of getting hurt again, and that (along with a lack of communication) prohibited any chance of a successful relationship with him.
> 
> Finally, just wanted to say – I got so many lovely comments since the last chapter, so I wanted to extend my gratitude and say a huge thank you to those who have provided feedback and have supported this story! All the comments/kudos are very encouraging and help motivate me to keep chipping away at this story, so thank you!
> 
> Also – what does everyone think of that twist at the end? Do you hate me yet?
> 
> Ps. Someone please draw me baby Lin in a badgermole outfit. How cute would that be?


	16. Ice Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's changed?

**Chapter 16: Ice Castle**

Toph closes her unseeing eyes as she breathes in the crisp evening air. She holds her arms tight across chest, both for comfort and to ward off the cold. It's that time of year when the days are still warm, yet the nights are chilly - no longer summer, but not quite fall either. She suppresses a shiver as a particularly cold draught tickles her skin, the sea breeze carrying a familiar, salty smell with it. Somewhere on the island, Toph can hear the band playing an upbeat tune, but it sounds hollow from this distance, and she chooses instead to focus on the sound of the gentle waves, calmly lapping at the island's shore. She sinks her feet into the pebbles of the beach, the hem of her dress soaking in water from the bay, as it laps at her feet.

She came out here to be alone, but she's hardly surprised when she feels a certain waterbender approaching, the rocky beach shifting underneath delicate steps. Katara doesn't say anything for a moment as she joins Toph, standing beside her at the edge of the shore. Toph wouldn't quite call it companionable silence, but it's _comforting_ , and she's surprised to find that she's actually glad to have the company.

The silence lingers for a while, as Katara looks out at the distant city lights, twinkling in their reflection on the bay. She has her own mixed bag of emotions to deal with, but it's Toph she came out here for. She looks at her friend, and she briefly appreciates the rare moment of getting to see Toph all dolled up. The chief's hair is out of her face and pulled back into an elegant updo, and she's wearing a simple, yet formal Han Fu, a gold belt accentuating her petite waist. It's an understated, yet sophisticated look, and not for the first time, Katara is reminded of what a natural beauty her friend is. She notes that the green tones of her dress bring out Toph's eyes, but their splendor is tarnished by her somber expression.

Finally, Katara shifts towards her friend. She sighs, preparing herself. Then, with a gentle voice, "Are you okay?"

Toph nods her head, just slightly, but she doesn't give an answer to the question she knows Katara is _really_ asking.

Instead, she finds herself saying, "Katara, how am I going to make this city safe?"

Katara creases her forehead – a mix of confusion and concern. She expected Toph to be brooding, but she's surprised by the direction of the conversation, and just how _dark_ Toph's expression is. Either way, she assures, "You already _are_ making it safe, Toph."

" _Am_ I?" she retorts, cynically, "Every day, I catch criminals – and every day, there's still crime. It doesn't matter how many arrests I make. The names change, but the game stays the same."

Katara nudges her shoulder, attempting to lighten the mood, "Sheesh, when did _you_ get so jaded?"

But the sullen mood only deepens. Toph sighs, poignantly, "When I _grew up_ ," she speaks quietly, her face turned towards the breeze, "Fighting used to be my escape – now it's my prison."

Katara's breath hitches in disbelief, unsure if she heard correctly. Her face tightens with worry, "Toph, don't say that."

"Don't get me wrong, Katara. I'll _always_ love being an earthbender. That's basically my whole identity," a short, sardonic laugh escapes her, "And, of course I'll always love fighting too - I didn't mean it like that.

"It's just…." Toph scrunches her face, trying to form the words, "I'm not sure I like what I'm fighting _for_ , you know? I don't feel like I'm fighting for the _people_ anymore- I feel like I'm fighting for the system."

"What do you mean?"

Toph purses her lips in contemplation. What _does_ she mean? She's never put these feelings into words before, but they've weighed on her conscious for a while now. She speaks slowly, as she tries to piece together her thoughts, "I guess, sometimes I feel like my job is just for show - like I'm not _actually_ protecting anyone. I mean, what does it _matter_ if I catch criminals, when our judicial system says they're innocent?"

A worried pause. Then, "Toph, where is this coming from?"

" _Yakone."_ Another weary sigh, as she admits, "We're _so close_ to catching him. But...I just can't help feeling like it doesn't _matter_. _I_ know, deep in my gut, that he's a scumbag who _deserves_ to rot in prison," her arms fall, forming fists at her sides, "But the hard truth of the matter is that there's simply not enough evidence to convict him. That's not _justice_ , that's just bureaucracy."

"Toph," Katara affirms, "It's not your fault if he doesn't get convicted. You're just doing your job, and _you_ can only do so much within the law."

"Exactly!" she bursts, "It's _my_ job to protect the law, but am I actually doing any good? Does the _law_ protect the _people_? I just hate that no matter how good at my job I am – or how good of an _earthbender_ I am – I don't feel like I'm actually making this city any safer."

Katara nods, mulling over her friend's outburst. She's heard Toph be weary over her job before, but she's never heard her sound quite so morose. She doesn't know what else she can say, but she tries, "I'm sorry that you're feeling this way, Toph. But, for what it's worth, _I_ certainly feel a lot safer knowing that my family is under _your_ protection. And I know a lot of people feel the same way."

Toph turns her head towards her friend, a rare timid expression, "Really?"

With a motherly smile, "Really." Somewhat sardonically, Katara adds, "And _yeah_ , not every criminal will face justice... I guess life is just unfair that way."

Somehow, _that_ manages to break through Toph's somber mood, and she sends a teasing smirk her friend's way, echoing the words from earlier, "Sheesh, Katara, when did _you_ get so jaded."

Katara returns the smirk, glad to see her friend returning somewhat to normal, but she finds herself continuing her speech, "Toph, you're a _hero_. You may not put every criminal behind bars, but you do _save lives_ trying. And to best honest, sometimes I think the _illusion_ of safety is just as important as anything else."

Toph narrows a brow, curiously, "What do you mean? How can the 'illusion' of safety matter more than _actual_ security."

"Because, Toph. Republic City will never be 100% free of crime - that's just unrealistic to hope for. You're right, the names on the streets with change, but there will _always_ be people willing to break the law and harm others to get ahead," Katara places a comforting hand on Toph's shoulder, her speech unwavering, "When Yakone does face justice – and he _will_ , face justice – there will probably be some other ambitious crime lord waiting to take his place.

"But, can you imagine is there wasn't a police force, if there wasn't _you_ to protect people from crime? Not only would we not _actually_ be safe, but we certainly wouldn't _feel_ safe either. Having a sense of security, whether or not it's really there, is what allows people to live. To really, truly and freely _live_ , without fear. You may not always be fighting for _justice_ , Toph, but you _are_ fighting for freedom. And I know that means something to you."

Toph nods slowly, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she considers Katara's speech. Katara takes her silence for disagreement, and she adds, "Sorry, not sure if that's helpful."

"No, no," Toph quickly assures her friend, "That actually _does_ help. Thanks, Sweetness."

Katara smiles, proud of herself for getting through one of the earthbender's _typically_ impenetrable moods, "Good. So, you're feeling better?"

"Well, I'll feel _really_ great once Yakone is behind bars," Toph declares, though her tone is more relaxed, "But yeah, I do feel better. 'Protector of Freedom' - has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Toph nudges her friend's side in jest, and Katara merely rolls her eyes in endearment, "Alright, Toph. Don't let it get to your head - it's big enough already," she teases, "Besides, I think the 'Freedom Fighters' kind of have that gig covered."

The two women share a laugh, relieved to dispel of the somewhat dire atmosphere. The laughter fizzles out, and Katara reaches for Toph's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Toph returns the gesture, hoping it conveys her gratitude – not just for the pep talk, but for _everything_.

In truth, she has always been secretly thankful for Katara's motherly and intuitive nature, even if she _is_ sometimes overbearing. But motherhood breeds a deeper sense of empathy, and since Lin was born, Toph has tried to be a little bit more expressive of her appreciation towards the fellow mother.

Katara has been just as supportive and helpful as one might expect, when it came to raising Lin. In fact, all of Toph's friends have been nothing but supportive as she's traveled down the bumpy road of motherhood. And more than ever before, Toph has had to learn how to accept help and rely on others. At times, it can be hard not to feel like a burden, but she keeps reminding herself that her friends are her _family_. She would do anything for them, so maybe it's okay if sometimes she lets them do anything for _her_ too.

And admittedly, she can use all the help she can get. Motherhood has been just as challenging as she imagined it would be, if not _more_ so. There's no way around it; raising a daughter as a single mother while _also_ working a full time, fast-paced job is _hard_.

Plus, no matter how much Toph loves her daughter (which is more than anything), she's still just inherently _not_ a maternal person. Whereas the cooing and coddling of being a mother comes naturally to a person like Katara, Toph has to actively remind herself to not be so crass and hard-faced around her own daughter. But she's getting better at it - at being a more affectionate mother - and in large part, that's because of Katara's continued guidance and 'gentle nudging'.

Despite Katara being one of her best friends, Toph never felt like they had much in common. They got along well (most of the time), and of course they've had their bonding moments over the years (a secret day at the spa has become a _annual_ event), but Toph has always felt like there was some link missing from the chain of their bond. But that's changed, now that they're both mothers. Very _different_ mothers with very different parenting styles, but mothers nonetheless, and Toph appreciates the new, deeper understanding and respect they've gained for each other as a result.

Toph let's go of her friend's hand, and she feels relieved to share another companionable silence, simply listening to the waves lapping at the shore.

But then, Katara asks, "So…how do you feel about all _this_?"

She gestures back in the direction of the party – still lively somewhere in the distance - and Toph's face falls once again, "Don't ask me that. Not when you already know the answer."

"I'm sorry, Toph," Katara gives her friend a comforting pat on the arm, and Toph knows she's apologizing for more than just the question.

She kicks at the pebbles on the beach, "Don't sweat it."

Katara _almost_ lets the conversation go, but it's in her nature to be pushy, so - "Listen, I know that you probably don't want to talk about it, but it's _okay_ to admit that you'll miss him."

Quietly, Toph answers, "Of _course_ I'll miss him. We _all_ will, won't we?"

"You're right. We will," Katara nods, though she's clearly unsatisfied with Toph's answer. So, carefully, she adds, "But I know that you had _feelings_ for him - ones that never quite got resolved. I'm sure this can't be easy for you."

Toph sighs, her tone resigned, but she doesn't beat around the bush, "Look, if we were meant to be together, then we'd be together - but evidently, we're _not_. I've gotten over it. _He's_ gotten over it. You should get over it too."

"But-"

"Please don't worry about me, Katara," Toph adds, more gently, "I'm not just some indignant kid with a silly little crush anymore. Believe it or not, I don't spend every waking moment pining after your brother," she offers a somewhat self-deprecating smile, before it falls again, "I only want what's best for him, and she seems to make him happy, so that's enough for me. Besides, I have _Lin_. She's all I really need."

Katara nods again, but she's not quite ready to let it go, "I know. But, are you _sure_ you're okay? I'm always here if you ever want to talk about it."

"Katara, please – I'm _fine_." Toph forces a smile, "Now let's stop moping and get back to the party. It's your brother's wedding, for Spirit's sake. We should be _celebrating_."

Katara frowns, still unconvinced. But she knows Toph well enough to know that's all she's going to get on the subject, so she relents, "Alright… let's go."

She turns to make her way back towards the party, but pauses mid-step. Katara faces her friend, who waits expectantly, and she's not sure if her next words will help or only make the situation worse. But she feels the need to say them anyway, "For the record, Toph - I know you and my brother didn't have a _traditional_ relationship, but you did have something. And _you_ made him happy too - you always have."

"Katara. Please don't-"

"And," she interrupts, determined to say her piece. Somewhat cryptically, she finishes, " _I_ want what's best for him too." Finally, she turns and starts walking back, leaving Toph on the shore to mull over her words.

But Toph merely shakes her head. She and Katara may have bonded over the woes of motherhood, but they still see the world _very_ differently (and not just for the obvious reasons). She appreciates Katara's emotional support, she does, but there's a reason Toph calls her friend "Sweetness." The waterbender tends to see love as some black and white entity – her mentality sugar coated by the idea that 'love triumphs all'. But, Toph knows it's not as simple as that.

She still loves Sokka, of _course_ she does. And she's matured enough to stop denying that her feelings go beyond friendship, even after all these years. And Katara's right about one thing – they never _did_ get the chance to resolve their feelings. Not _really_.

In the back of her mind, Toph always believed that one day, she'd be able to fix the mistakes she made the first time around, and she'd be able to really love Sokka in the way she wanted to. In the way he _deserved_.

But she kept putting it off – during her pregnancy and beyond. Why? For the same reasons that _always_ plagued her ability to confront her feelings. Toph may be a brave woman, but she's admittedly less brave when it comes to matters of the heart. There are just too many worst case scenarios. Too many fears.

Fear of vulnerability. Fear of rejection. Fear of _losing_ him.

But there are also newfound fears – she has a daughter now, and it's not just Toph's _own_ heart that she has to protect. Lin is just as attached to Sokka as she is, and for Toph to risk her relationship with him would mean to risk her _daughter's_ relationship with him too.

Not to mention, she knows that _Sokka_ deserves to be loved, but what does _she_ deserve? Wasn't she the one to ruin their chance of a relationship in the first place?

She always doubted that she could be what Sokka _wanted_ (feminine, affectionate, graceful – all the things that don't come naturally to her). But at some point, she started to wonder if she was even what he _deserves_. He deserves someone who is not only unwavering in their love, but open with it. Someone who isn't _afraid_ of it.

With all those questions, and with all that self-doubt, it just became easier to put it off. And, somewhat selfishly, Toph had assumed that Sokka would just be waiting for her to be ready. To no longer be so afraid.

But no, why would he? What reason did he have to believe that Toph wanted something more with him? Did she say anything? _No_. She just _assumed_ they'd have their moment again. And in truth, she can't help but feel like she took advantage of him. He looked after Lin, and he looked after _her._ He was always there for her, and Toph made the mistake of thinking he always would be.

But again, why would he be? He didn't _owe_ her anything. If anything, he owed it to _himself_ to move on.

They had their moment, but _she_ let the ball drop. And that was okay for a while, because Toph had found Lin. And she thought that someday, she'd find _Sokka_ too.

But then Sokka found Kahlia first.

_Toph, I'm going to ask her to marry me._

The words echo in Toph's head - a painful reminder of how wrong it all went. Maybe if Toph had said something? Maybe if she hadn't assumed that when Sokka started dating again, it would just be another fling? Maybe if she never let him leave in the first time around? If she never slept with Kanto?

Well, she can't quite bring herself to regret _that_ one. It may have been a mistake at the time, but it gave her Lin, and that's a gift she will _never_ regret.

Still, she can't help but focus on all the 'maybes'. _Maybe if I did this? Maybe if I hadn't done that? Maybe a lot of things_. But, 'maybes' won't change the fact that she missed her chance, and Sokka is now married to someone who isn't her.

Regardless, even though it hurts, she'd take platonic love with Sokka over no love at all. Plus, she _genuinely_ wants him to be happy, even if it's with someone else. That's another thing about becoming a mother – you learn to value the happiness of those you love more than your own.

Besides, more than anything, she's just sad that he's leaving. _Again_.

_And this time, what reason does he have to come back?_

Toph walks slowly back to the wedding, not quite in the mood for the 'celebrating' she mentioned to Katara. The music is loud and energetic, and once Toph finally gets back to the party, her senses are somewhat overwhelmed. It's quite a large wedding – Toph wonders if the entire Southern Water Tribe travelled here for it. It certainly _feels_ like it. She can sense Sokka huddled in a group of fellow warriors and men from the tribe, all chugging back their ales as their women swoon from a distance. The other nations represented at the party seem to be enjoying the excuse to let loose and abandon their more refined customs in favor of a _proper_ Water Tribe gathering. Toph would normally be all for it, but again, she's not quite in the _celebrating_ mood tonight.

She senses that Katara has found Aang somewhere in the crowd, and she notes that the waterbender seems surprisingly uninterested in joining the huddle of her fellow tribespeople. Though, Toph suspects she's probably just trying to avoid Kahlia (it's no secret that Katara isn't the biggest supporter of her brother's relationship, and now, maybe Toph understands why).

Moving on, Toph senses some other familiar steps in the crowd: Zuko and Mai, conversing politely with the Earth King and his wife. A few of her officers, sipping beer instead of keeping watch (she makes a mental note to reprimand them later). Kyoshi warriors, sprinkled about and wearing far less makeup than usual as they enjoy a night off duty. Even Suki is here. She's married now too, and Toph feels a flicker of envy that Sokka's ex-long-term-girlfriend is more at peace with this whole affair than she is.

Toph trails the outskirts of the dance floor, avoiding most of the crowd until she's by the buffet table. She debates indulging in a bit of booze herself (everyone else at this shindig is), but she's got a toddler she needs to get to bed soon, so better not. _Speaking of._

The earthbender does another quick scan with her seismic sense, searching for her daughter. She expects to find her with the other kids, or with Tenzin anyway, but she's surprised when she senses Lin hiding under one of the banquet tables.

Then again, maybe she _shouldn't_ be surprised. In some ways, Lin is a lot like her mother – even at only three years of age, Lin has _clearly_ inherited her mother's stubbornness and observant nature. However, _unlike_ her mother, Lin tends to be quite reserved most of the time. She likes rules and structure, something Toph didn't really appreciate until she was older. She's a well-mannered, quiet kid – Toph was well-mannered and quiet as a kid too, but only because she _had_ to be. Lin, it seems, is just naturally calm. _Smart_ too.

Of course, she's still only three years old, so she's playful and silly and all the things a kid _should_ be. But she's also clearly an introvert, and she doesn't really warm up to other children as quickly as Toph might prefer. She's usually glued to Tenzin's side, who similarly, is quite a reserved toddler – but other than that, Lin mostly prefers the company and attention of older people.

Which is why, Toph decides she is not _that_ surprised to find her daughter not off playing with the other kids at the party, but instead hiding under the table and being looked after by an old friend.

Toph approaches the table with a slice of cake in hand and a sly, amused smile, "Hmmm, I seemed to have lost my Little Badgermole," she turns in the direction of her old friend, sitting at the table, and plasters on a voice of mock concern, "You haven't seen her by any chance, have you?"

"Hmmm," Iroh plays along, tapping his chin, voice ragged with age, "No signs of any badgermoles here. Perhaps she's hiding in a cave, somewhere?"

Both adults smile when they hear the wild giggling coming from under the table, and Toph senses her daughter crouch further underneath the linens, happily playing along with this impromptu game of hide and seek.

"Well, if you _do_ see her," Toph starts, "Please tell her that if she wants another slice of wedding cake before bed, she'd better hurry, or _I'm_ going to eat it for her."

 _That_ seems to do the trick. Lin quickly pops out from under the table, running with her little legs and wrapping her arms around Toph's calves, over the thick fabric of her dress, "I'm here, mama! I'm here! I got – I gotchu, mama!"

"Ah, you got me!" Toph laughs, feigning surprise. She shuffles forward a few feet, Lin in tow, and places the cake on the table. Hands finally free, she bends down to pick up her daughter, blowing raspberries on the toddler's cheek as she hoists her up, "Are you keeping Iroh company, little one?"

Lin nods enthusiastically, eager to please her mother, and Iroh pipes up from his seat, "Your daughter is wise beyond her years."

Toph smiles kindly in the direction of the older man (she's always had a soft spot for him), before taking the seat across from him, "Coming from you, that's quite the compliment." She places Lin in the seat next to her and slides the plate of cake to her – a successful attempt at keeping her occupied.

Admittedly, it's been way too long since Toph has shared Iroh's company, and she tries not to think about just how old he is getting. He's somewhere in his 80s at this point, and his body reflects it. Toph feels how his spine has condensed, his posture weighed down with age, and she tries not to outwardly flinch at just how often Iroh has to clear his throat, and just how painfully scratchy it sounds when he does.

Toph talks with him for a while, mostly about his tea shop and her work as chief, though she keeps out the Yakone stuff (no need to stress out an old man). She half expects him to know about it anyway, and to impart some words of wisdom and consolation, like Katara. She's not sure if she's glad or not that he ultimately _doesn't_. Not that he sees her often enough to be aware of all her personal troubles…still, he's always had a way of seeing past the surface, and it saddens her to realize that he's not quite aware as he used to be.

She tries to distract herself from these thoughts by stealing a bite of cake from her daughter, but before she can grab a piece, with a whine of protest, Lin pulls the plate out of her reach. Before she can give her daughter a lesson on sharing (she not really that bothered anyway), she feels another friend approaching.

"Hey, Toph. Hey, Uncle." Zuko greets, as he walks up to the table. He bows respectfully to his uncle, then crouches down next to Lin's seat, addressing the toddler, "And hello to you, Lin. Are you enjoying that cake?"

Lin gives the Firelord a wide grin, her frosting covered cheeks spreading wide as she bats her eyelashes, "Yeah! You…You wan some?"

"Oh, sure," Toph quips from her seat, with mock offense, "You won't share with your own mother, but anything for Hotstuff, huh, Lin?"

Lin merely giggles at her mother's outrage. She sticks out her tongue, blowing a raspberry in Toph's direction before turning her attention back to Zuko. It's no secret that the kid is quite taken with _all_ her uncle figures, especially the mysterious, handsome, and _royal_ Zuko (Lin's going through a princess phase, at the moment). Toph rolls her eyes, but finds her cheeks spreading just as wide as her daughter's.

Zuko smiles at the toddler, graciously, "That's okay, Lin. I'm too full for cake, but you enjoy it. I was actually hoping I could steal your mother for a dance?"

"Okay," Lin shrugs, clearly disappointed that the firebender isn't asking _her_ to dance, but she quickly recovers as she turns her attention back to her dessert.

Zuko stands up from his crouching position and extends a hand towards Toph, only to be met with crossed arms and an indignant, pouting expression.

"Nah-uh," Toph declines, petulantly, "There is _no_ way you're getting me up on that dance floor. Besides, you're a married man – go twirl around with Lady Knives. _That_ sounds fun."

Zuko rolls his eyes, but keeps his hand outstretched, undeterred, "Come on, Toph. It's just a dance - it won't kill you."

"Pfft. Says you," Toph mutters, before adding, "Look, I know you're just trying to get me out on the dance floor so you can give me some pep-talk about how I'm _not_ destined to be forever alone. Well don't bother – Katara already tried."

Zuko opens his mouth to respond, but Iroh interrupts from across the table, encouraging, "Go on, Toph. A little dancing is a great way to lift the spirits," the general pauses to release a hoarse-sounding laugh, amused at something, then adds, "I promise, Lu Ten is a _great_ dancer."

A pang of remorse immediately fills Toph's chest at the older man's slip up, but Iroh doesn't even seem to notice his mistake. An uncomfortable pause passes over the other two adults - Lin blissfully unaware of the sudden tension - and Toph can't help but feel a deep sense of sorrow for Zuko. The Firelord opens his mouth to correct his uncle, but once again, a voice interrupts him.

"You know what," Toph says, forcing a smile onto her face. She senses Zuko's extended hand, slightly dropped now, and takes it, "Maybe a dance doesn't sound so bad. Lead the way, Fancy Feet."

Zuko sends her a grateful smile, one that she doesn't see so much as feels, as he leads her onto the dance floor.

It's not long before Zuko's free hand falls to the small of her back, pulling her to his chest as they dance to what _happens_ to be a slow song. Against her will, a blush fights its way onto Toph's cheeks at the closeness of the gesture. It's been a while since she's indulged in the warmth of a man – in any capacity - and she can't deny that it feels nice to have someone's hands on her again, regardless of how platonic it is.

But platonic it _is,_ so the brief fluttering of her heart quickly putters into sorrow once more, as Zuko comments, "Uncle has been doing that a lot lately."

For once, Toph doesn't know how to respond. Her usual method of comfort is tough love, but that doesn't feel quite right in this instance. So, simply, she offers, "I'm sorry, Zuko."

"It's okay," Zuko says, just as simply, though the burden of grief is clear in his voice.

He spins them gently to the music, and Toph lets him take the lead as both their minds slip into thought. She can guess what Zuko is thinking about, as her own mind wanders to thoughts of Iroh, and how cruel the process of growing up can be. Just like she had to grow up and learn the truths of crime and war. Just like _Sokka_ had to grow up and get married. _A cruel reality._

Toph mentally smacks her wrists at the thought. _No Toph. You're happy for him. Besides, getting married is not cruel – it's just a part of life. As is growing old, like Iroh._

It's not cruel, but it does seem awfully unfair. And as Katara said – _I guess life is just unfair that way._ Maybe Toph and her waterbender friend _do_ see the world similarly, in some ways.

Shaking the somber thoughts from her head, Toph forces another wry smile as she prompts her friend, "Okay, so you got me out on the dance floor. Go ahead."

"Go ahead and what?" Zuko counters, sounding just as wry.

Rolling her eyes, fondly, "You _know_ what. Go ahead with the lecture - I know you want to."

Zuko shrugs as he continues to lead them through their dance. His raspy voice is pleasantly low, "Hey, Katara already tried right? Besides, who said I was here for a lecture - maybe I just wanted to dance with you."

Toph turns her head up an inch, fixing him with a skeptical look, "You know, it's a good thing you're married, or I'd think you were coming onto me."

The Firelord releases a quiet, yet amused laugh, "Huh. I seem to recall that we've been down that road before. How'd _that_ turn out?"

"Don't pretend you didn't like it," Toph lifts a teasing brow, and she feels strangely satisfied by the spike in her friend's heartrate, " _I_ seem to recall you saying I was a good kisser, no?"

"Hmmm," Zuko purses his lips, matching her teasing expression, "Pretty sure it was _you_ who said that to _me_."

"Pfft," with a wicked grin, "Pretty sure your _boner_ said it for you."

" _Toph_!" Zuko lets out a scandalized grunt before looking around, checking to make sure no one else on the dance floor heard (Toph doesn't tell him that she senses a few surrounding heartrates pick up, just as scandalized).

She releases an impish laugh at his expense, and she feels Zuko's heartrate continue to beat at a rapid pace, but only because he joins in on her laughter. It's light and it's friendly, and she suspects that it's a healing moment for both of them. She's not the only one with problems, and between the stress of growing up and the reminders of growing old, it feels good to act a little childish again.

Her giggles soon die down though, subdued by a sense of nostalgia. She swallows a memory, "Hard to believe that was ten years ago, huh?"

"A lot has changed," Zuko agrees. His gaze shifts over Toph's shoulder, and he spots a familiar face in the crowd. He notices, with no surprise at all, that the groom looking over at them, a strange look on his face, "Then again, a lot hasn't."

Toph hums her agreement, unaware of Zuko's gaze. Then, quizzically, she asks, "So, why'd you _really_ ask me to dance?"

Zuko is quiet for a moment, as he seems to mull something over. They continue to move on the dance floor, and Toph wonders if he's going to answer her at all. But then, under his breath, "Because it makes me sad to see you this lonely."

With a stunned expression, Toph stills as she pulls back from her friend's embrace. If it were any other time, that kind of admission would earn a swift and _hard_ punch to the arm. The last thing she wants is _pity_ … But, there's something about the bluntness and sincerity of his words that stops her, deterring her motivation to fight.

Zuko is right…so much has changed in the last decade. Yet, one _painful_ thing has not changed all that much. Even after all these years, a series of men in-between, she is still…undeniably… _lonely_.

"And you don't deserve to be," Zuko adds, a little firmer, just as his eyes flicker past her shoulder once again.

Before Toph can find an adequate response, and before she can properly sense the approach, she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Zuko steps away from Toph and offers a polite bow - a gesture that is much too formal considering _who_ it is that interrupted them. He gives a curt nod before walking away towards his wife, leaving Toph alone with her new dance partner. Well, not _alone_ alone. The dance floor is filled with other couples swaying to the music – another slow song – but in Toph's mind, everyone else disappears when Sokka takes her hand in his.

"May I have this dance, Lady Toph?" He plasters on an overly posh voice, trying to be funny as he bows dramatically, placing a gentlemanly kiss on the back of her hand. His lips are warm and soft, but the gesture strikes her heart like a pickax, breaking it into pieces.

Toph frowns as she reluctantly peels her hand out of Sokka's grasp, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"What, why?" Sokka asks. He sounds genuinely hurt, but he also sounds like he already knows. But he presses anyway, "You're really going to deny a dance with your best friend on his wedding day?"

"That's the thing, Sokka," Toph's expression remains pained as she speaks gently, "You're a married man now."

"So?" Sokka says, and Toph can hear the sulk in his voice, "Zuko is a married man, and you were just dancing with _him_."

_That's different._

She doesn't say it, but she knows he understands anyway. It's been this way for a while now. When he started dating. When he got engaged. And now, at his wedding. They never resolved their feelings – and what has the done but create another, more rigid line in the sand? A line that they can no longer even _think_ about crossing – not even an inch.

In that moment, Toph becomes distinctly aware of Kahlia's gaze on them, and even from a distance, she can feel the ire behind it. Again, it's been this way for a while now – pretty much since Kahlia and Sokka started dating. Toph hasn't bothered to ask Sokka if he told his girlfriend (now wife) about their history. Regardless, it's clear to Toph that Kahlia doesn't like her.

The sad thing is though, Toph actually _does_ like Kahlia – or at least, she would if it weren't for the circumstances. She's a kind woman, but not dull or overly frilly like a lot of the other women Sokka has dated. She's witty, can take a punch, and knows how to have a good time. And, on the outside, Toph and Kahlia have an amicable relationship. They're not close by any means, but they're friendly. Of course, Toph understands the phoniness behind it, and would ordinarily _detest_ the lack of authenticity, but she can't exactly blame Kahlia for being wary of Toph's relationship with Sokka. Sokka has devoted a _lot_ of time to helping Toph with Lin. Plus, the problem with unresolved feelings is that it leads to unresolved _tension_. If the shoe were on the other foot, Toph would probably be wary too.

Regardless, she decided a long time ago to overlook Kahlia's mistrust, and to not add any fuel to the fire. Kahlia makes Sokka happy, and Toph isn't going to get in the way of that.

But Sokka doesn't make it easy…

Like now, as he again takes her hand in his, and doesn't let go, "Please, Toph," he almost sounds desperate, "For me."

Toph rolls her eyes in response, hating just how pleasant his voice sounds to her ears. She feels the heat will its way onto her cheeks once again, and before her better judgement can deter her, she finds herself saying, " _Ugh_ , fine. Just don't step on my feet, Snoozles."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he says, in a voice that is _way_ too husky to be deemed appropriate.

Sokka interlocks their fingers, while his other hand falls - a little lower than it probably should be - at Toph's waist. Toph's free hand falls to Sokka's shoulder, and he pulls her chest against his. Her breath involuntarily hitches at the close proximity, and just as it did with Zuko, her heart flutters – accept this time, it doesn't stop.

It dawns on Toph that they haven't been this close since…well, since intimacy was a regular part of their friendship. That intimacy had been lost long before Sokka started dating someone else; how ironic that they find it again at his wedding?

They're close enough that Toph can feel Sokka's breath on her forehead, and Toph dips her head in an effort to avoid the gaze he's surely giving her, even if she can't see it. He smells faintly like alcohol, but more overwhelmingly and more _pleasantly_ like aftershave, and Toph fights the urge to inhale in his clean, masculine scent. Sokka pulls her in even closer, his chin resting against the top of her head as she rests her cheek against his chest. If she wasn't so short, they'd be dancing cheek to cheek.

But they don't dance so much as _sway,_ and Toph almost finds herself lost in a trance. She wishes they could stay like this – that she could pretend the rest of the world didn't exist. Pretend that she had said and done the right things. Pretend that he had chosen her. That she had been the right woman for him. That Sokka wasn't married to someone else. That Iroh wasn't getting older. That Yakone was behind bars. That Lin had a father. That she wasn't so alone. That he wasn't leaving.

Toph finds herself mumbling against his chest, "What time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"The ship leaves at dawn," he answers, and Toph wonders how someone can sound so happy and sad at the same time.

 _Toph, I'm going to ask her to marry me._ He had sounded happy and sad then too.

 _That's great, Sokka._ Toph remembers telling him. She remembers the deep pang of regret she felt as she had forced a smile, _Did you make her a betrothal necklace?_

 _I did._ Sokka had handed her the necklace for inspection, and Toph let her fingers smooth over the stone, mapping out the intricately carved Water Tribe design – a reminder of the culture she would never share with him. A reminder of yet another thing that Toph could not offer him. A reminder that she would now be an _outsider_ in Sokka's life.

 _There's something else,_ he had said to her, and Toph somehow knew what he was going to say.

She had given the necklace back to her friend - somehow resisting the urge to crush the stone in her hands. _Oh?_

 _We're moving back to the Southern Water Tribe._ He had no longer sounded happy then, just sad.

He had gone on about how it was his duty. How his father won't be around forever. How, even though he hasn't even been elected yet, he needs to start training to be Chieftain now. How a _real_ man knows where he's needed.

Didn't he know how much he was needed here? How much _she_ needed him?

Besides, while none of his excuses where lies, they didn't tell the full truth either. Toph wasn't an idiot. She knew the real reason Sokka was leaving – and her name was Kahlia. Kahlia is a nice woman, overall, but she has a _manipulative_ streak that Sokka often falls victim to.

"Will you come say goodbye tomorrow?" Sokka whispers his plea, pulling Toph out of her thoughts.

She lifts her head off his chest, turning her blind gaze up to his eyes, speaking gently, "Not this time, Sokka."

"Okay," He nods, solemnly, as if he expected this answer, "Then let's enjoy the time we have left."

They continue to sway, and the jazzy, slow tones of the tsungi horns strike a chord in Toph. It's a tender, bittersweet moment, and Toph does her best to focus on the sweet part. If this is the last time she'll be with Sokka for a while, she wants to end on a good note.

She rests her cheek against Sokka's chest once again, and she listens for his heartbeat. It's no longer erratic or unsure of itself, like it was when they were young. Now, it's steady and strong.

"You know," Toph starts, her voice uncharacteristically soft, "In case I didn't say it already - I'm really happy for you, Sokka."

She hears the smile in his voice, "Come on. Don't go getting all soft on me, Toph."

She lets out a half-laugh, but remains serious as she says, "I just want you to be happy, Sokka."

"Toph," he says her name like a prayer. He pulls away from her, releasing her hand and moving to grip her shoulders instead. If Toph wasn't blind, she would see Sokka's searching expression, "I want _you_ to be happy too."

Her eyes crinkle involuntarily, another pained expression. Before she can respond (she's not sure _how_ to respond anyway), she feels a pair of little arms wrap around her legs.

"Mama, mama!" Lin beckons. Grateful for the distraction, Toph kneels down to pick up her daughter, and her pained expression wilts away. _Lin_ is her happiness.

"Linny Bear," Sokka bends down to greet the toddler, affection clear in his voice, "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Y-yeah." Lin nods, wiping at her tired eyes, "Mama's a pwincess."

"Princess?" Toph raises an indignant brow, "Did Iroh tell you that?"

"No. Na Iroh. Unca Sokka!"

"Say what now?" Toph narrows her brows, and she feels Sokka shrug, clearly just as confused as she is.

"Unca Sokka said pwincesses wear pwetty dresses," Lin pokes her finger at her mother's chest, her little voice squeaking, "You wearing a pwetty dress. So, you're a pwincess, mama!"

"Hard to argue with that." Sokka sounds an amused, fond laugh. If her arms weren't full, Toph would probably punch him for that. She settles for rolling her eyes.

Toph bends to put Lin back on her feet, and the toddler shifts to tug on Sokka's pant-leg, keeping his attention, "Mama's pwetty, Unca Sokka."

It wasn't a question, but Sokka answers anyway, his voice low against the music, "She is, Lin. Beautiful."

_Why does he have to make this so hard?_

Toph feels her chest constrict, and another blush find its way onto her cheeks. Sokka crouches next Lin and raises his voice excitedly, his well-rehearsed 'uncle' voice, "And so are you, Linny Bear!" The toddler rolls into a fit of giggles as her uncle blows a raspberry on her cheek and traps her in a bear hug.

_So easy to love, so hard to let him go._

"Alright, Little Badgermole," Toph starts, suddenly needing to get away, "We should get you home to bed."

Normally, Toph and Lin would just stay on the island rather than go home this late. But with so many people visiting from the tribe, all of the rooms are taken (that, and Toph doesn't really want to be here in the morning, when Sokka leaves with his new wife).

Lin looks up at her mom, "Can Unca Sokka come?"

Another blush, blooming red. This time, she knows Sokka is blushing too. Toph joins in on the crouching position, careful with her words, "Lin. We talked about this. Uncle Sokka has to leave tomorrow, remember?"

"Bu – but why?" Lin whines, her tiny voice sounding so sad, "Where are you going, Unca Sokka?"

Sokka opens his mouth to answer, but Toph beats him to it, "Lin, remember what you said about princesses? That they wear pretty dresses?"

Lin nods her head, and Sokka quirks a brow, confused.

Toph points in the direction of Sokka's bride, who Toph knows is watching the scene, carefully, "See your Aunt Kahlia over there?"

Lin hesitates. She's never heard her mom refer to Sokka's lady friend as her aunt before. In a small voice, "Yeah. I see er."

"Well, see what a _pretty_ dress she's wearing?" Toph gambles. She obviously can't see the bride's gown, but she assumes it must be impressive, since it _is_ a wedding dress after all.

She senses Lin nod, still hesitant. Sokka stands up slowly, his knees popping as he does so. His head turns, and Toph wonders if his eyes find his bride, and what he's thinking when he sees her.

"Well tonight, because she's wearing such a pretty dress, _Kahlia_ is the princess," Toph forces some enthusiasm, "And guess what!?"

"What!?" Lin asks, enraptured by the promise of a fairytale.

"Well, your Uncle Sokka and the princess got married tonight. Do you know what _that_ means?"

Lin shakes her head, eyes and ears wide, eagerly listening.

Again, Toph forces a happy smile, trying her best to be theatrical, "That means Uncle Sokka is a _prince_!"

The toddler releases a gasp of amazement. Toph scoops her up again and balances Lin on her hip as she stands up.

"Wow," Lin looks at her uncle - awe in her expression, "Pwince Sokka!"

He offers a wry expression, addressing Toph, "I'm never going to live this down, am I?"

Toph finds herself smiling in return, genuinely this time. She shoots him a teasing expression, "Now we're even."

Again, Sokka says, "Hard to argue with that…." His face turns mischievous, " _Princess_ Toph."

Rolling her eyes once more (and trying to hide her blushing smile), she turns her attention back to the kid in her arms. Then, her expression falls, "Lin. Prince Sokka and Princess Kahlia have to go live in castle now. But that castle is far away. Do you understand?"

Lin nods her head, "Can we go too?"

Toph swallows the sudden lump in her throat, "No, Little Badgermole. We can't."

"Why, Mama?"

Toph opens her mouth to respond, but finds no words able to come out. How do you tell a kid that the man you love is moving away, off to start his life with someone else?

Thankfully, Sokka takes over, "Hey, Lin. I _promise_ , I am going to visit you and your mother _every_ chance I get! Besides, you wouldn't like the castle." He wrinkles his nose, feigning distaste, "It's _much_ too cold."

"How cold?" The toddler questions, skeptically.

" _This_ cold!" Sokka widens his arms, dramatically, "It's _all_ ice!"

" _Ice_?" Lin makes a _genuine_ face of distaste, like it's the most outrageous thing she's ever heard, "Unca Sokka! _Ewe!"_

Unca Sokka releases a booming laugh, and even Toph's expression flickers with a real smile again. She only now realizes that there are far less heads on the dance floor, signaling the party's end (and letting her know that it's _well_ past Lin's bedtime). She isn't usually too strict with these things (far from it), but even _she_ knows a toddler isn't meant to be up this late. As if on cue, Lin let's out a wide yawn.

"Alright," Toph starts again, "Let's get you home to bed, Badgermole."

Lin rubs at her tired eyes, "Okay, Mama."

"Say goodbye to Uncle Sokka, little one."

Lin looks again at her uncle, her voice falling, "Bye Bye, Unca Sokka. I'll miss you."

Now it's Sokka's expression that falls, and Toph can hear him choke on emotion, "I'll miss you too, Linny Bear. You know how much?"

Lin shakes her head, and Sokka stretches his arms out again, as wide as they can go, " _This_ much!"

Before either of the Beifong girls can protest, Sokka takes his outstretched arms and wraps them around the pair, trapping them in another bear-like hug.

With her arms holding Lin, Toph can't do much to return the hug, but she allows herself to enjoy Sokka's embrace - imprinting it to memory. She tucks her head into his chest, and for another brief moment, she allows herself to pretend that he is hers. That the three of them can stay like this forever. Heck, she'd even go live in some far away ice castle, if it meant not having to say goodbye.

" _Prince_ Sokka." In spite of everything, Toph laughs at the new nickname. Then, she whispers against his chest, so low that she doubts he can hear it, "I'll miss you."

But he does hear it.

"I'll miss you, too, _Princess_ Toph."

Against her will, Toph finds herself fighting a sniffle. Without thinking, she asks, "How much?"

He releases a wet sounding laugh, and his arms tighten around Toph and her squirming toddler, "My arms don't stretch that far."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know guys, I know. 🙈 Still a few more stops on the angsty train, I'm afraid.
> 
> Sorry it took me a while to post this chapter. I wouldn't say I had writer's block so much as I had writer's reluctance. I know where I want this story to go, and I'm proud of how this turned out…but damn, it was still hard writing this chapter, and I was nervous about posting it!
> 
> I wanted this chapter to read sort of as an identity crisis for Toph. Her best friend and the person she loves is not only married to someone else, but is moving away. Not only that, but she's doubting her abilities - the one thing she's always been so sure of. Definitely a rough patch for her.
> 
> Ps. Don't worry - we'll explore Sokka's mindset soon enough.
> 
> Also, if you want to see what I had in mind for Toph's outfit, go google "green hanfu." Or, just go google hanfus in general. OMG They are STUNNING!


	17. Little White Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several months after his wedding, Sokka comes back to Republic City for a visit, and if forced to reflect on his past decisions.
> 
> Chapter Warning* This chapter contains very brief mentions of mature topics that may be upsetting to some.

**Chapter 17:** **Little White Lies**

The sun sits high in the sky - which is that _perfect_ shade of blue, despite the city's typical smog. It's a bit hot outside for Sokka's liking (he's gotten so used to freezing temperatures, it's weird to be back where actual seasons exist), but it's not that humid, at least in the shade, so he counts his blessings. The trees throughout the park stand tall and calm – only the faintest hint of a breeze rustling leaves and kindly brushing against Sokka's otherwise sweltering skin. The grass has that fresh cut smell, and the park seems just as it _always_ does at the start of summer – filled with the familiar sights of couples and families enjoying what is, for all intents and purposes, a beautiful day.

The weather is nothing short of gorgeous… Yet, Sokka can't help but feel on edge. Something about the air just feels off. His leg – the one that he broke all those years ago on the edge of an airship – aches in the way that it always does when the air pressure is low.

He can feel it (quite literally) in his bones… _There's a storm coming._

But for now, Sokka tries to enjoy the simplicity of the moment. The simplicity of _finally_ seeing his family again. He watches from the comfort of his park bench, kept mercifully under the shade of a tree, as Katara and Aang play with Tenzin and Lin in the grass, some yards away. His other niece and nephew are at school, but he looks forward to seeing them later, and for now it's nice to at least be with _some_ of his family again. With an amused smile, he continues watching as his brother-in-law makes strange, exaggerated faces and noises at the kids. Katara seems just as amused, sitting back in the grass as she watches her husband pretend to be some sort of armadillo-bear…or, _gopher bear_? Some kind of animal anyway. The kids seem thoroughly entertained, and the sound of their innocent, childish laughter makes Sokka's chest pang with a feeling that he can't quite place. Whatever that feeling is, it reminds him… _he's missed this_.

He turns his attention away from the kids to the woman lounging beside him. If he didn't know any better, he'd think Toph was asleep. Her eyes are closed, and her breath is even - her chest rising and falling to a steady, calm rhythm. Her elbows sit propped against the back of the bench, her head dipped back to reveal the creamy expanse of her slender neck. She looks peaceful and warm, as little bits of sun, peaking through gaps in the leaves, dance across her face. The breeze, however slight it is, wisps at her hair, a few stray strands hanging loose from her bun. She definitely looks relaxed, like she's _finally_ taking the chance to catch up on some much-needed rest. But Sokka catches sight of her feet, planted firmly on the ground, as they _always_ are. Always keeping tabs on the world around her. Which makes Sokka realize that she's _probably_ awake, despite her ruse. Sure enough, as Lin and Tenzin roll into another fit of laughter, Sokka catches the smile threatening Toph's lips.

It's been so long since he's seen her (or any of his family here in the city, for that matter). About nine months, since his wedding. But, admittedly, it's _felt_ even longer. He'd been away from Republic City before - back when he started working for Akito - but somehow, a year travelling the world went by a _lot_ quicker than just nine months freezing his ass off down in the South Pole.

Not that he doesn't stay busy. There is _always_ something to do back in his home village (though it's now more a _city_ than the tiny village that it once was). Some of his work is diplomacy – assisting his father on the council and training to run for chief someday. Occasionally he does some freelance work for Earthen Fire or for Akito. But, most of the work down in the pole is _still_ quite labor intensive, and focused on providing food on the table. Despite the fact that the Water Tribe's economy has _boomed_ since the war - the tribe now standing proud as an economic powerhouse and center for trade and commerce - there's still this idea, deeply ingrained into the tribe's culture, that everything done is for the purpose of survival and preserving tradition. Sokka figures it's mostly a result of the residual fear left from the war, especially amongst his father's generation. Older generations – who, during the war, only knew survival - are still a bit reluctant to let go of old customs and embrace modern conveniences.

He hates to think he's gone soft, and Sokka wouldn't _dare_ admit this to any of his fellow tribespeople, but the hunter-gatherer mentality and physical work requirements of living in the South aren't quite as fun as when he was a kid.

Not that he doesn't appreciate it. He's _very_ proud of his culture and all that comes with it. Part of his struggle is that, yes, admittedly, he _had_ gotten used to the urban city lifestyle and all the convenience that came with it. When he was living in Republic City, his energy was put to working on engineering projects, brainstorming for innovation, and spending time with his family. There was always something _exciting_ happening. Sure, life in the big city can be stressful and sometimes monotonous, but there's a certain ambitious spirit that you find in Republic City that you can't find anywhere else. It's this feeling like you're part of something bigger than yourself, like everything you do has a purpose. He loves the Southern Water Tribe – it's his home – but even though the tribe has grown _exponentially_ since his youth, it feels smaller than ever.

Another part of it is…. well, when he was a kid, the idea of being a provider was a novelty. A duty and an honor that he would gladly take on, with pride. And yeah, there was pressure, especially when all the men of his village went off to war and he felt like the _sole_ provider. But there's something about becoming an adult ( _and getting married_ ) that makes the role of 'provider' take on a whole new meaning.

And as previously mentioned, even though the Water Tribe has progressed _a lot_ since the war, it still holds its grip on some old, outdated customs. He thought he had left behind the whole idea of strict gender roles, and what it _means_ to be a man, but leave it to his hometown (and more accurately, his wife) to remind him: Women heal, men hunt. Women clean, men work. Women wait, men provide. It's an outdated and unhealthy mentality, and while pre-war Sokka may have been all for it, _post_ -war Sokka feels uneasy about the whole arrangement. Not only does the idea lack the fundamentals of equality, and it also adds a whole new _pressure_ that he didn't expect from marriage.

He mentally chastises himself at the thought. Sure, life down in the South Pole isn't all that exciting compared to the life he left behind. And sure, he misses his family and friends and the active role he had in society when he lived in the city. And yeah, married life hasn't _exactly_ been what he imagined it to be, and it certainly hasn't fixed the problems in his relationship like he thought it would… _no it certainly hasn't._

But who is he to pretend that his life is so hard? Marrying Kahlia and moving back down to the Pole was his choice… _mostly_ his choice anyway…what right does he have to complain?

Besides, if anyone knows _real_ pressure, it's his friends.

His sister, in his opinion, has it kind of easy compared to the rest ( _no offense, Katara_ ), though she _is_ raising three kids, _and_ had the added pressure of raising the first airbender born in over a hundred years. Zuko is the Firelord, and _that_ can't be easy. Aang is the fricken Avatar, for crying out loud! And then there's Toph.

Toph – Chief of Police, inventor of metalbending, and single mom extraordinaire. He's seen the shit that she's put up with over the years: Breaking up bar fights that are a waste of everyone's time and tax dollars. Cats stuck in trees. Petty thefts. The occasional, yet often violent anti-bender rally that reminds the world that bigotry is still very much a thing. Stubborn, well seeded triad establishments that take _years_ to investigate and build a case upon. Illegal prostitution activity in Republic City's not-as-secret-as-it-should-be red light district, often a result of sex-trafficking. Drug related crimes. Arson. Rape. _Murder_. From drug-deals-gone-wrong, to crimes of passion, all the way up to the rare, yet _deceptive_ serial killer. Republic City is a center for innovation, diversity and growth…but it is also the center for crime. _And lots of it._

Sokka has seen his fair share of death and gore throughout his life - he did fight in a war, after all. But that's different than the work that Toph does. Toph may have a lot of help from her officers, but she's still the head honcho, which means she gets involved in _all_ the big cases. And he's heard the horror stories. He's heard about the crime scenes that Toph has had to investigate throughout her career. And the stuff he hears… well, it sometimes makes him glad that she can't actually _see._ Otherwise, he's not sure _how_ she'd be able to put up with that level of PTSD. The graphic things he's heard…. from unfortunate work accidents in construction zones all the way to sadistic killings that make _Ozai_ look innocent… that kind of thing, whether blind or not, stays with you.

And that's not even considering the never-ending Yakone nonsense that Toph has to put up with.

_Talk about pressure._

And here _he_ is complaining about having to go ice-fishing every now and then while his wife tends to his stinky socks. _Pathetic_.

It's only as he's shaking these thoughts from his head that he realizes he's been staring at Toph for too long not to be considered creepy. She must notice this, as she turns her head just an inch towards him, eyes still closed and her eyebrow raised in question. He looks away quickly, willing the blush away from his cheeks as he focuses on the kids again. Thankfully, Aang and Katara are too busy entertaining them to have noticed his prolonged staring. The last thing he needs is Katara reading too much into things and finding _more_ reasons to pry into his personal life.

Aang has stopped pretending to be an animal and has instead switched to a demonstration of some basic bending forms. The two kids follow along with his poses, but quickly lose interest in having a serious lesson, and fall into a mock bending battle instead. Aang seems happy to let them play, laughing as the kids start to make little _pew-pew-pew_ sound effects, flailing their arms into 'bending' positions as they 'fight'.

"So," Sokka wonders aloud, as he turns his attention back to Toph, "Has Lin started earthbending yet?"

"Nah," Toph's eyes remain closed, her face betraying no emotion, "Not yet."

Again, wondering aloud, "Does that bother you?"

Her eyes finally open, her brow raising in that familiar, indignant way, "Why would it? She's not even four years old yet. _I_ didn't start bending properly until I was six."

"I don't know," Sokka shrugs, "Aside from Aang - you know, with the whole last of his kind thing - I just thought _you_ more than anyone would be eager to have their kid follow in their footsteps and be a bender."

"Why would you think that?" Toph sits up, narrowing her brows with just a hint of defensiveness, "Look, I already know she's going to be an earthbender _someday_. Katara predicted it when I was pregnant, and you know how freaky accurate she is about that stuff."

Sokka huffs a laugh, his eyes quickly glancing to his sister, "True."

"Also, my space-rock quivered quite a bit during Lin's terrible-twos phase." Toph smirks as she taps the bracelet on her bicep, "She'll get there eventually. For now, I'm happy to just let her be a kid."

Sokka turns in his seat to face her, his arm slung over the bench, "To be honest, I'm surprised your so lax about this."

Outwardly, she seems fairly indifferent, but Sokka's instincts tell him this is something she's put a lot of thought into. Toph offers a shrug, "Eh. Why would I be? Of course, I _want_ her to be a bender, but if for some reason Katara and I are wrong and she turns out _not_ to be, then that's fine too.

"You know that I love my parents, but I spent my entire childhood with them _always_ trying to force me to be something I'm not – a helpless, demure and obedient little blind girl." Her face scrunches, hardened by the painful memory, "All that did was result in years of pressure and pain, and I'll be damned if I do that to Lin. If she's _not_ an earthbender, then who am I to try to force her into that box?"

Sokka nods as he listens to her explanation, though he's still a bit surprised by Toph's rather mature reasoning. He doubts that the twelve-year-old Toph that he met all those years ago would be so thoughtful about this kind of thing. But then again, motherhood has changed her in a lot of ways, so maybe he _shouldn't_ be surprised, "Hmm, I guess I never thought of it that way."

She nudges his ankle with her foot, playfully, her tone softer than he expects, "And hey, you're not a bender and _you've_ done just fine, right?" teasingly, she adds, "Well, sorta."

She gifts a laugh at his expense, and Sokka merely rolls his eyes in response, though he can't deny the twinge of affection that tugs at his gut, and the smile in his voice, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

A few moments pass, Sokka and Toph falling into a familiar, companionable silence as they listen to the sounds of the park around them. His eyes focus on the kids again, and it's nice to see them both being so lively and free. Lin and Tenzin are both usually quite reserved for children, but they have their playful moments. It's nice to be here for one of them.

"Plus," Toph starts, out of nowhere. Sokka turns to look at her again, and he notes that her expression has dropped into a contemplative one, "The truth is, I know that once she _does_ start bending, things won't be the same. Right now, I'm just her mom. But when she starts bending, I'll become her sifu."

"And?" Sokka presses, though he already has an idea what she's thinking.

"And, don't tell Aang this, but…" Toph rolls her eyes in a self-deprecating manner, reluctantly, "I'll admit that I can be a _bit_ of a hard-ass when it comes to teaching."

Sokka can't help his teasing, shit-eating grin, "Just a bit?"

Toph elbows him in response, good-naturedly, "Shut up."

They elbow each other back and forth a few times, aiming for each other's ribs and acting way too childish for their age… It's nice. He's missed this banter. But he's missed _her_ even more, and Sokka suddenly finds himself wishing he could be there for her more often. He imagines it must be hard for her – not just being a single parent while balancing _crazy_ work hours, but also trying to figure out the right parenting decisions. She didn't exactly grow up with the best examples, after all, and she doesn't have a partner to fill in the gaps.

Turning serious again, Sokka comments, "Hmmm, so you're afraid that you'll be just as hard on your daughter as you are with everyone else and that she'll start to resent you, just like you resent _your_ parents? Is that it?"

Her expression quickly morphs from playful to sharp, and Sokka knows that he's hit the nail on the head, "Okay, leave the detective work to the chief, Sokka," warily, she adds, "I made up with my parents, remember?"

"So?" Sokka counters, "You said it yourself – their overprotective nature led to _years_ of pressure and pain for you. You may have patched things up, but that doesn't change the fact that a part of you will _always_ resent your parents for taking away your freedom when you were young."

Toph narrows her eyes, dangerously, "So?"

" _So_ , you're so afraid of your daughter resenting _you_ that you overcompensate by giving her a surplus of freedom," Sokka watches the irritated expression on Toph's face fall into one of reluctance, and carefully, he adds, "But, Toph, you're her mom. Sometimes _too_ much freedom can be just as dangerous as no freedom at all."

Unsurprisingly, his unsolicited advice is _not_ received well, "Hey, back off, Sokka. I don't remember asking for a therapy session." Toph seethes, her arms crossing over her chest defensively, "Don't tell me how to raise my kid. You haven't been here in almost a year - what do _you_ know about the relationship I have with my daughter?"

"Sheesh, Toph," Sokka retorts, hurt despite having expected the backlash, "That's hardly fair. I was there the first three years of Lin's life. I know _exactly_ how you are with Lin, and forgive me if I'm telling you something you don't want to hear, but don't act like I don't _know_ you and Lin."

The two adults fall into a tense stillness, and only then does Sokka notice four sets of eyes watching them from the grass. He hadn't realized how loud their argument was getting, or that they had even started one to begin with. But thankfully, Katara quickly distracts the kids from the fallout (not before shooting him and Toph a warning look that only _he_ gets the privilege of seeing). Sokka sighs as he turns back to Toph. He opens his mouth to apologize, but surprisingly, Toph beats him to it.

"Shit," Toph slumps beside him, releasing her own deep sigh, regretfully, "I'm sorry, Sokka. I didn't mean to snap at you. Sorry."

Sokka let's himself stew in the satisfaction of her apology for a few moments, before eventually nudging her ankle with his, tentatively, "S'okay."

"No. It's not." Toph puts her head down, dejectedly. She holds it between her hands as she leans forward, her elbows resting on her thighs, "I've been doing it again."

Sokka mirrors her pose, forearms resting on the top of his thighs. He cranes his neck to get a better look at her face, searching her expression. Gently, "Doing what?"

"Taking my shit out on other people," she offers another shaky sigh, "Between work and Lin, I barely have time to sleep. I hardly ever spend time with Katara and Aang, or _you_ , and now we're finally all together again, and here I am being an ass. I'm sorry."

"Hey," Sokka nudges her again, more genuinely this time, then moves to rub calming circles on her back, "Really, it's okay. I know you have a lot on your shoulders. I shouldn't have overstepped."

"You didn't," Toph quickly affirms, turning her head in his direction, "I know you care about Lin, and if anyone knows us, it's _you_. Yeah, you're saying shit that I don't want to hear, but you're just being honest, so thanks."

Sokka nods - even though she can't see it - accepting her apology. Admittedly, it feels good to get some affirmation from her. He _already_ feels guilty for feeling like a shitty husband; though that's a whole _other_ can of worms that he'd rather not think about right now. He's not sure how he would handle _more_ feelings of inadequacy. Missing so much time with Toph and Lin, and all his other family here in the city, for that matter… it's hard _not_ to feel like a shitty uncle and friend. So yeah, Toph's words are reassuring, to say the least.

"So," Toph starts to change the subject, and Sokka notices the sudden tightness of her voice, "How's married life treating you?"

The question prompts Sokka's chest to constrict around itself, tightening with anxiety as his heart picks up speed. He scratches the back of his neck, slightly sweaty from the heat. He was hoping she wouldn't ask him this, but he's not at all surprised that she did, "Uh, it's great."

Toph sits up, quite abruptly. Her eyes widen for a split second before narrowing into small, suspicious slits. Sokka turns towards her, expectantly. He already knows what she's going to say, but he fails to read the look on her face as she says it, "You're lying."

He releases a deep, lamenting sigh, but it does little to quell the strain in his chest, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well too bad," Toph demands as she turns her torso to face him better (probably more for his benefit than her own), "What's going on, Sokka?"

He pushed _her_ about Lin, it's only fair that she presses him about Kahlia. Kahlia, his wife. His beautiful, intelligent, nurturing wife. His wife, back in the Southern Water Tribe, eagerly waiting for him to come home. His wife…the person who _should_ be his best friend.

Not even a year into marriage – it should be the happiest time in his life, no?

But it's strange… He's spent the past nine months in the Water Tribe, where the air is always 100% crisp and clear. But here he is back in Republic City, where the air is hazy and polluted, heat and smog pressing down on one's lungs… Yet, for the first time since getting married, he feels like he can finally _breathe_ again.

"It's nothing, really." Sokka starts to explain, "I think I just miss the city."

Toph purses her lips, clearly not very convinced, but a hopeful tone finds her voice anyway, "Well, do you think you could ever persuade Kahlia to move back?" Sokka tries to ignore the slight blush on Toph's face, and how it highlights the beautiful apples of her cheeks as she says, "We miss you here – it'd be nice to have you back."

"Nah, I don't think so," Sokka shakes his head, ignoring his _own_ blush, and the way his heart flutters at Toph's words, "Kahlia hates the city. And you know how it is: Whatever Kahlia wants, Kahlia gets."

He tries to keep the ire from his voice, but Toph must detect it anyway. She offers a sympathetic smile, "Trouble in Paradise?"

"I don't know." Sokka shrugs, sounding just as confused as he feels, "I love my wife - of course - but things have changed since we moved back home. It's like, when we were here in the city, things were so much bigger than just _us_. There was always something else to think about, something else to _do_. But back home, all there _is_ , is us and our relationship. No other distractions. And I can't help but feel like I'm _failing_ as a husband."

"What?" Toph, who has been listening patiently, stirs in her seat, "Why would you say that? From what I remember, Kahlia _adores_ you."

"Pfft," Sokka rolls his eyes, unable to quell his frustration, "She has a funny way of showing it. Ever since we moved back, she seems to want to put us both in these strict…I don't know…gender rolls? And I go along with it, because I _want_ to be a good husband, and I'm happy to provide for her. But nothing I do is ever _good_ enough. Nothing I do makes her _happy_."

"Why would you think she's not happy?" Toph places a comforting hand on his shoulder, and Sokka briefly notes that it's the first time she's made an effort to touch him since their short reunion hug a few hours back.

"Well, for one," Sokka lists, sardonically, "We argue."

Toph shrugs, unconcerned, "Every couple argues."

"We argue a _lot_."

"Oh." Again, she offers him a sympathetic look, clearly not sure what else to say. Her hand drops from his shoulder, and Sokka finds himself wishing she'd put it back.

"But it's not just that," Sokka continues, focusing on his rant, "It's almost like… I feel like leaving the city stripped us of our personalities. Our hobbies, our interests. I'm sure we _used_ to have some." He breaths out a short, self-deprecating laugh, "But all there is anymore is work and _house_ work. Sure, we have a couple friends back home, but all _they_ talk about is work and housework.

"It's kind of Ironic," Sokka adds, as an afterthought, "Kahlia and I have always connected because of our shared culture. But now that we're back in the tribe, it's like we have nothing else in common."

Toph nods, chewing the inside of her cheek, "Well, I've obviously never been married before, so I'm not sure what that's like. But if it makes you feel any better, I think _most_ adults end up talking about work and housework. Oh, and kids…if you have them."

That reminds him, "That's the other thing. Kahlia wants kids."

Again, he find's he's unable to read Toph's expression, "And _you_ don't?"

"I don't know," Sokka answers, honestly, "I'm still pretty happy just being an uncle. I've always stood by the idea that I don't need kids of my own to feel complete. But at the same time, what else is there to _do_ down in the south?"

"Sokka," she says, a teasing, almost admonishing smile directed his way, "You shouldn't have kids just because you're _bored_."

"I know," he agrees, "But Kahlia keeps going on about how her biological clock is ticking, or whatever. And if it would make her happy, then don't I owe it to her as her husband to give her what she wants? I mean, maybe it could help us get closer again."

Toph looks unimpressed, "First of all, you should only try for kids if you think it will make _you_ happy too. And second of all, I may not be the expert on relationships, but even _I_ know it's stupid to try and fix a relationship by having a kid. _Believe_ me, kids only complicate things."

For some reason, that makes Sokka think of Kanto, of all people. His stomach churns for a moment, and he finds he's inclined to agree with Toph, "Yeah, you're probably right."

Toph releases another sigh, and Sokka tries not to read too much into her regretful tone as she says, "Sokka, I think what you need to do is talk to your wife. Work it out _together_." She narrows her expression again, a prodding tone, "But I feel like you're not telling me everything. What is this _really_ about?"

He quirks a brow, somehow not surprised by her perceptive nature. He's not sure if he wants to delve further into his married life, but this Toph – his best friend – so he relents, "Well, we got into this _huge_ fight before I left - about kids, about how much effort I'm _failing_ to put into our marriage. About everything. And she said…" a spiteful frown finds his face, against his will, "She said I wasn't ' _man'_ enough."

"What!" Toph all but yells, "She _said_ that!?"

"Yeah," Sokka kicks the dirt at his feet, suddenly feeling quite sorry for himself, "And maybe she's right."

"No," Toph asserts, firmly, "Sokka, that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. A) – _enough_ with that toxic masculinity crap. As far as I'm concerned, the whole idea of gender roles in relationships is a load of crap. A _real_ woman is man enough herself."

At that, Sokka can't help the smile tugging at his cheeks, even if Toph _did_ just throw a somewhat backhanded insult at his wife.

"And B)…" Toph puts a hand on her hip as she points at him with the other, aggressively, "I'm sorry, but your wife doesn't know what she's talking about. Not only are you an intelligent and capable warrior _and_ engineer who helped the Avatar put an end to the war - you're also the most honest, thoughtful, and _real_ person I've ever met. You're the kind of person that would do _anything_ for your friends or family, and if _that's_ not man enough, then I don't know what is."

Her speech ends quite abruptly, and realizing what she said, Toph's eyes flare open, the blazing red of her cheeks mirrored on Sokka's own. Toph clears her throat, scratching the back of her neck, sheepishly, "I mean…yeah." Her voice trails off, unable to find a way to backpedal.

Not that Sokka wants her to. The words warm their way into chest, unravelling that tight knot of anxiety that was there before.

"Thanks, Toph." Sokka give her bicep and affectionate squeeze, his hand lingering for perhaps a moment too long, "You always know how to make me feel better. No one gets me like you do."

He watches as she seemingly swallows a lump in throat, and he realizes only a moment later that he does the same. Something in the back of his mind reminds him that he shouldn't be so…. _open_ with her. He's _married_ , and he's not an idiot. Opening up to Toph is _different_ than opening up to his other friends – it _means_ more. _She_ means more.

But she shouldn't.

Because he's married.

Toph opens her mouth to speak, and Sokka's finds his heart thumping wildly in his chest, as he waits for her to say whatever it is that she means to say.

But before she gets the chance, her work radio (another new invention) buzzes with static. A stern voice on the other end of her device pipes up, interrupting the moment, " _Chief_."

Toph rolls her eyes before moving to grab the radio from the waistband of her pants, "What?" she snaps into the receiver, her voice noticeably irritated, "This better be good, Cheng. What is _so_ important that you're interrupting my _one_ day off?"

There's nothing but static for a moment, but then Cheng's voice breaks through, grainy in texture. He doesn't say much. Just one name. " _Yakone_."

The name immediately snuffs out any trace of ease from Toph, as she sits up and scoots to the edge of the bench, her shoulders stiffening as her thumb frantically jams on the button of her radio, "Talk to me, Cheng. What did he do now?"

More static, and Sokka realizes he too is sitting _literally_ on the edge of his seat, his heart continuing to beat rapidly, but now for a different reason.

"Chief," Cheng starts to answer, and Sokka notes the hint of astonishment in the other man's voice, "You need to come to the station."

Toph takes a deep break, anticipating the worst, "Why? What happened?"

Another moment of static. Then, " _We have him_."

Again, the words immediately strike Toph into gear. She mumbles some short-winded response into the radio, before jumping off the bench. She jogs the few yards towards Aang, Katara, and the kids, and without a second thought, Sokka follows closely behind.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Twinkletoes!" Toph calls out as she reaches them. Aang and Katara look up from their spot on the grass, both clearly concerned by Toph's urgent tone, "I have to go to work. Can you watch Lin for me?"

"Of course, Toph," Katara answers, her brow raised in question, "But I thought you had today off?"

"Something's come up," is all Toph responds with, and Sokka can't help but think her failure to mention Yakone is entirely deliberate.

But her evasion tactic doesn't quite do the trick, and even Aang sounds skeptical as he stands up, dusting off the dirt from his knees, " _Something_?"

"Yeah." Toph offers only a curt nod before turning to walk away. But Aang is quicker.

He stops her, a hand to her shoulder, "Toph. What is it?"

Toph shrugs his hand off, releasing an irritated growl before turning to face him, all the while Sokka by her side, "We have Yakone in custody," she answers, stiffly, "I have to go. _Now_."

"Wait, really?" Aang's eyes bulge, "Let me go with you."

"No, Aang," Toph denies, clearly unwilling to compromise her authority, "I have this under control. This is _my_ turf – now let me do my job."

Aang shifts uncomfortably, obviously reluctant to let this go, but his eyes shift to the curious and now borderline _distressed_ toddlers watching the scene unfold, and he relents, "Fine. We'll watch Lin, but if you need me-"

"I know where to find you," Toph finishes, rolling her eyes (though it's with affection more than irritation), "Thanks, Twinkletoes. Don't worry - I got this."

"Okay," he nods, a rare display of seriousness, "Good Luck."

She nods her gratitude before moving to say a quick goodbye to her daughter and Tenzin, giving both a surprisingly affectionate kiss on the cheek before getting up and turning to run off to work. It's more out of habit than anything that Sokka starts to follow her, trailing close behind.

But she quickly notices this, and she turns back after only a few paces. Harshly, "Sokka, what are you doing?"

"Uh…" Sokka scratches the back of his neck, sheepishly, "Coming with you?"

Her expression sharpens, "Did you not just hear what I said to Aang? I have this under control - I don't need your help."

"I know," Sokka insists, his voice just a hair on the whiny side, "I won't get in the way, I promise. Come on, Toph – I hardly get to see you, and I want to spend as much time with you as I can while I'm here. Let me come." He offers his best polar-bear-puppy eyes, even though she can't see them, "Pleeeeeease."

If she wasn't in such a rush, maybe Toph would have had time to fight off the flush on her cheeks. She seems to contemplate Sokka's request, her foot tapping impatiently, and her arms crossed as she chews the inside of her cheek. After only a moment, "Fine. You can tag along," she relents, then points a finger at his chest, "But you can't do or say _anything_ to the suspect. You're not on the council anymore, so you don't have the jurisdiction. Your mouth. Stays. Shut. You hear me?"

More amused than he probably should be, Sokka offers a mock salute, "Loud and clear."

Toph bids one last eye roll (though Sokka swears he sees a hint of a smile) before abruptly turning and striding off in the direction of the precinct. Sokka follows, and he can't deny the giddy adrenaline coursing through his veins. It's been so long since he's been in on any of the action, and it's both undoubtedly exciting _and_ a welcome distraction from his marital problems.

But as he chases after Toph, Sokka's leg starts to bother him again. He pushes past the discomfort, but it reminds him of the storm that he _knows_ is looming on the horizon.

By the time they make it out of the park, across the city and to the station, sure enough, the beautiful day has been masked over by grey clouds, gusty winds and lashing rain. Deep rolls of thunder echo on the surrounding buildings, and lightning flashes violently in the sky as torrential rain falls mercilessly on their shoulders. He's surprised at just how fast someone as short as Toph can run, and he finds himself lagging slightly behind as she sprints up the stairs of the precinct and into the dry building (though, he suspects her speed is less to do with getting out of the rain and more to do with getting to Yakone).

He realizes what a big moment this is for her, and for once, he can tell just how nervous she is. Toph is normally so cool and collected, her stoic appearance never betraying whatever anxiety she may or may not experience. But now that's changed, and he can tell, from the mere stiffness of her walk, just how _nervous_ she is.

Sokka purposefully continues to lag behind as Toph's fellow officers and other staff members flock around her, handing her towels and a dry set of clothes. They all but yell in her ear, shouting out police lingo that Sokka can't even _pretend_ to understand. But Toph takes it like the seasoned champ she is - nodding and responding accordingly as she multitasks her way through the building.

Following her tail, Sokka notices how Toph's hair has fallen out of her bun, sticking to her shoulders in a wet heap. Her street clothes are equally as wet, clinging to her skin and hugging her curves in a way that makes even some of her officers blush. Not giving a damn about decency, she shrugs out of her wet clothes and throws them to the nearest set of hands, before pulling on a fresh undershirt and set of work pants. Making a point to _ignore_ the shameful jolt that hits him as he sees her half-naked, it's with a bit of concern that Sokka notices how she's lost a bit of weight since he last saw her. She did say she barely has time to sleep anymore; maybe she doesn't have time to _eat_ either. Not good. He also notices how visibly shaky her hands are - another rare, outward display of how nervous she is.

For some reason, that makes _him_ nervous too.

"Good, you're here." Her lieutenant, Cheng, falls immediately at his chief's side, a small case file open in his hands.

A few assistants hold out bits of metal as they continue down the halls of the precinct, and Sokka quickly realizes that the pieces are parts of Toph's uniform, as she effortlessly bends them to fit the contours of her body. She then get's busy wrapping a new ribbon – one adorning the police symbol – around her hair, her stride never slowing, "What's the story, Cheng? Where'd you find him? _Who_ found him?"

"No one did, Chief."

At this, the chief _does_ pause her step. She wrinkles her face, perplexed, "What!?"

"He turned himself in."

"What!?" Toph repeats, more outraged, "You're telling me that after _years_ of searching for this asshole, he just waltzes right into our precinct and _willingly_ turns himself in?"

"Well yeah, kinda," Cheng shrugs, a gesture that is uncharacteristically hesitant for him, "But he said he would only talk to _you_."

"Hmm," Toph proceeds her stride down the hallway, less people hovering around her now, "I don't like it. Nothing is _that_ easy."

Sokka can't help but agree. _Why would Yakone turn himself in unless he would benefit from it?_ _And why now? What does he have to gain?_

But Sokka keeps these thoughts to himself. He stays quiet, hovering like a shadow as he follows Toph and Cheng down the corridors of the precinct. He listens as the lieutenant quickly fills his chief in on what she missed, but it's hard to hear all the details over the loudness of the station. The station is always busy, but today it seems especially hectic. Whispers follow them down the hallway, murmurs of excitement and nerves bouncing off the walls. Once again, Sokka is reminded of what a big moment this is for Toph.

They arrive at a rather inconspicuous door at the end of the hallway, and Cheng uses his metalbending to slide it open. He must agree that something about this is off, as before they go in, he remarks, "I don't think he's here for a confession, Chief."

"No, I don't suppose he is." Toph agrees as they enter the room.

The room they walk into is one Sokka has never seen before, despite his frequent visits to the station in previous years. It's a tight space. Wall to wall metal with no windows linking to the outside world, only a few dim lights hanging from the ceiling. The only pieces of furniture are a few desks lining the walls and a lone, rickety chair sitting in the corner. The desks are stacked with piles of paperwork, cluttering the small office and making the tight space seem that much smaller. But Sokka doesn't really notice any of this…

Instead, his eyes shift beyond the glass window that separates this room from the next, and to the man beyond it.

Immediately, Sokka feels a chill run down his spine, his instincts on high alert as he gets a clear view of the man's profile. The man sits, hands clasped on the table in front of him as he wears an unbothered, almost _smug_ look on his face, despite the few guards in the room watching his every move. Another dim light hangs in the center of the interrogation room, highlighting the man's facial features. He looks to be somewhere in his late 40s, maybe early 50s, but something about his face looks off – his skin looks somewhat waxy and tight, like he's maybe had some cosmetic work done.

He looks _slimy_ … but also extremely wealthy. Sokka can't help but notice how impeccable his suit is – it's well tailored and made of expensive-looking fabrics, not a wrinkle or stain in sight. His fingers are garnished with a series of rings, decorated with what looks like to be a mix of rubies, emeralds, sapphires, and even diamonds. A display of wealth that, in Sokka's opinion, is a little tacky. The man's skin-tone is a bit on the pale side, but a few of his facial features (despite whatever work he's had done) are unmistakably Water Tribe. It makes Sokka sick to his stomach, that someone who shares his culture could be capable of such evil… allegedly, anyway.

"You," Toph points at Sokka, her voice commanding, "Stay here."

He wants to argue with her to let him go in the interrogation room with her, but he knows it's not an argument he would win. Still, he can't help the pouty look that finds his face, and Cheng offers him an apologetic look.

He points to the glass, as he tells Sokka, "One-way-mirror. You can see us, but we won't see you."

"Pfft," Toph rolls her eyes before moving to the door of the interrogation room, "What else is new."

Leave it to Toph to offer a blind joke in one of the most important moments of her career. Sokka can't help but smile. _That's his Toph. Or, err…. that's Toph. Not_ _ **his**_ _Toph… just Toph._

"Wait!" he stops her before she can open the door, and she turns to him, expectantly. Before he can think anything of it, he walks the few paces, leans in, and gives her a hug. It's a bit unprofessional (and uncomfortable, with Cheng standing awkwardly to the side), but he can tell she needs it, even if she'd never admit it. He pats her back, then breaks away, "Good luck."

She nods at him, the barest hint of a blush visible under the dim lights. She offers him her trademark, confidently sly smile - betrayed only by the slight shake in her breath, "Enjoy the show, Snoozles."

With that, Sokka takes his place by the glass window, or one-way-mirror, as Cheng pointed out. Toph straightens her shoulders, lifting her chin with such presence and authority that even Sokka feels intimidated by her as he watches her and Cheng waltz into the interrogation room.

The door closes behind Toph with a resounding _clang_ , and without much ceremony, she walks slowly up to the table. Confidence remains etched into her pose, despite whatever nerves she must be feeling. With no trace of emotion in her voice, she greets the suspect, "Yakone."

The man leans forward in his seat, his voice sounding just as arrogant and slimy as he looks, "That's me."

Pointedly, Toph remarks, "How _kind_ of you to turn yourself in."

"Well, I'm a very generous man." Yakone's face twists into a Cheshire smile, and Sokka already gets the sense that everything he does is overly theatrical, "But, may I ask, _what_ am I turning myself in for?"

"Hmmm, let's see," Toph taps her chin, feigning consideration, "Multiple counts of bribery, smuggling, illegal drug dealing, the organization of prostitution rings, and oh yeah, _homicide_ … just to name a few."

Yakone shakes his head as he makes a _tsking_ sound with his teeth, "My, my, my. Sounds like I've been a _busy_ man. Now tell me, Chief, what proof do you have against any of these charges?"

Other the other side of the glass, Sokka's nose scrunches up, as he already knows the answer to Yakone's question. He can tell by Toph's expression that she knows it too. _What proof do they have?_ The answer: _not much_.

Unfortunately, most of the crimes connected to Yakone's gang are not ones _directly_ conducted by Yakone, but rather his ever-growing band of disciples – there is little to no physical evidence directly linking Yakone to the any of the crime scenes. The only _real_ evidence they have is anecdotal – enough to warrant arrest, but will it be enough to convince a jury? _Doubtful_.

Toph's mouth forms into a thin line before she asks, "What makes you think you're in a position to be asking the questions?"

"Don't know," Yakone shrugs, unaffected as he casually slumps back into his chair. Sokka watches as the man's expression somehow becomes even _more_ smarmy. Yakone bites his lips as his eyes start to skate up and down Toph's figure, "But, to tell you the truth, I'd like to explore many _positions_ with you."

Sokka's hands form into fists at his side, a volt of searing anger igniting and making his vision flash with red. But Toph seems unbothered as she walks around the interrogation table and sits on its edge. Perched on the table, she's within only arm's reach of the suspect – too close for comfort, in Sokka's opinion. He watches carefully as her expression morphs into an uncharacteristically saccharine smile, her own voice laced with a twinge of seduction, "Oh yeah? Tell me about these positions."

"Let's just say we could make good use of those metal cables. I wager you don't just use those handcuffs to catch the bad guys, huh?" Yakone continues to eye her figure, his tongue darting out to lick his lips, "You do seem like the _kinky_ type. I like that in a woman."

"Well, I'd be happy to get some cuffs on you right now, if you'd be more comfortable?" Toph threats, but her voice keeps its sultry quality, which Yakone seems happy to reciprocate.

"Word on the street is you're a dirty girl, and I bet it ain't just cause you sling mud around for a living." Again, he bites his lips as his eyes trace over Toph's curves, and Sokka sees another red flash of anger, "I'd like to see just how _dirty_ you can get."

If Yakone's disgusting display of sexual harassment phases Toph, she doesn't show it, "Ah, come on, Yakone. At least take a girl out to dinner first."

Yakone responds with a half-laugh and another impish grin, not at all unnerved by the fact that he's in an interrogation room with Republic City's infamously perceptive Chief of Police. In fact, Sokka's belly swirls with discomfort, as he realizes… Yakone looks _giddy_ with the whole thing.

Toph lowers her voice into a neutral tone, almost _empathetic_ tone, "You know, you seem like the kind of guy who likes to take charge. Am I correct with that assumption?"

Again, with a smarmy smile, "I can _show_ you just how much I like to take charge, if you want."

Toph bats her eyelashes again, and Sokka's skin starts to itch, his face forming into a grimace.

Toph explained this technique to him before – some reverse psychology trick where you try to empathize and establish trust with the suspect. She's just doing her job, but it's undoubtedly uncomfortable to watch her flirt with…well, with anyone, if he's being honest…but most _especially_ with Republic City's most dangerous, slimiest and _disgusting_ crime boss.

Toph keeps her smile in place, undeterred, "Hey, so you like to be a leader. Maybe even a little bossy? I can respect that."

Yakone nods, though his expression loses all its flirt in favor of something more spiteful. Scoffing, "Huh, I _bet_ you can."

Toph ignores Yakone's comment as she continues, "Maybe you _do_ get up to some bad things. But you're a leader - I'm sure the current state of affairs in Republic City gets to you. It gets to _me_ too." Toph gestures to herself, empathetically, "And you don't strike me as the kind of man who sits passively. You strike me as the kind of man who gets things done, even if you have to skate around the law to do it. Maybe you do those bad things as a way of _helping_ society?"

Sokka knows Toph must be _boiling_ on the inside at having to spew such bullshit…There's no way she believes that crap. It's just another tactic… give the suspect the moral high ground. Make them feel _justified_ in their behavior, and hopefully coerce them into giving a confession.

But the moral high ground only works on people who have any trace of morals to begin with.

Yakone lets out another, wicked laugh, "Nice try, Chief. I'm here to do you a favor, but let's not pretend we're on the same side."

At this, Toph lifts a brow – somewhere between impressed and skeptical, "And what ' _favor'_ is that, if I might ask?"

"Well, a little birdie told me that you and your little band of cops keep disrupting my workflow by tearing all my factories apart."

"Factories?" Toph glares, losing any trace of empathy, "You mean one of your drug-storing facilities? Or hey, maybe you mean one of your brothels? Is _that_ what you mean?"

"Hey lady, call my property whatever you want." Yakone points to himself, a sneer in his tone, "But it's _my_ property, and I got the deeds and the tax papers that say I can do whatever I want with-"

"Within the confines of our legal system." Toph interrupts, "Hate to break it to you, Numbnuts, but no _deed_ or forged tax receipt is going to cover your ass against the multiple charges the city has against you."

A moment passes, but Yakone remains unphased. He scuffs out a laugh as he smiles that disgustingly wicked, oily grin, "I ask again, _Chief_ ," he spits out her title, malice in his tone, "What _proof_ do you have?"

To her credit, Toph doesn't let her confident, daring expression waver…but Sokka notes just the barest drop of her eyelids, a signal of distress that only he would pick up on. This is obviously not going as smoothly as Toph hoped.

Yakone continues, arrogantly, "Anyway…all your fucking search warrants are messing with production, at my very _legal_ business I might add, and since I'm innocent, I figured I'd do you a favor and turn myself in so we can get this over with and we can all move on. How's that sound?"

" _Pfft_. 'Innocent'." Toph stands up, her posture rigid and upright as she walks around the cold metal table, "We'll see about that. Mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Yakone leans back in his seat, clasping his hands behind his head, ego dripping from his voice, "Be my guest."

Toph narrows her eyes, obviously caught off guard by Yakone's overly casual demeanor, but she wastes no time cutting to the chase, asking what they all want to know "Are you a bloodbender?"

"Yes."

Sokka hears himself intake a breath, surprised by the confirmation. There's a pause, and the few guards inconspicuously lining the walls exchange a look. Cheng, who was busy taking down notes, suddenly stops his scribbling - equally as stunned. Even Toph looks momentarily stupefied, "Sooo, you're confessing-"

"Tell me, Chief," Yakone interrupts, his hands clasping on the table again as another self-satisfied smirk finds his face, "Is being a bloodbender in it of itself a crime? Or is it the _act_ of bloodbending? If it's the former, then shouldn't your friend Master Katara be behind bars?"

Toph mouth hangs open, quite obviously unsure how to respond. Sokka's own heart races with nerves as he watches the scene unfold - this interrogation is already bringing about more questions than answers.

Like, for example, _how_ does Yakone know about Katara? Her status as a bloodbender isn't exactly public knowledge.

It's obvious from his tone that Yakone _knows_ it's a secret, and he's not bringing it up just for the sake of a rhetorical question…for one, he's letting them know that while they may have been watching his every move, he's been keeping tabs on _them_ too. _What else does he know?_ He's clearly making a threat. After all, how would Republic City's citizens react if they found out that the Avatar's Wife, close friend to the city's council members and the _very_ person who lobbied to make bloodbending illegal in the first place, was a bloodbender herself?

Toph must have reached the same conclusion, as she bypasses the question entirely and asks her own, "When was the last time you used bloodbending?"

Yakone shrugs, sinking back into his seat, "I don't recall."

"Okay…" Toph stalls for another moment, the frown-line between her brows deepening, "Have you ever used bloodbending to threaten or cause harm to any individual or group?"

In a low voice, "No."

Again, Toph hesitates, and Sokka wishes he could know what she's thinking. She's wearing an expression that is quite uncharacteristic for her, and quite honestly, it makes him even more nervous…she looks _confused_. But why?

Why isn't she flooding him with rapid-fire questions? What happened to her familiar sass? Why is she so hesitant?

He's not the only one who notices the chief's unusual behavior. Through the glass, Sokka notices Cheng look up from his notepad and look questioningly at his Chief. The interrogation room all but comes to a halt, Toph keeping silent as Yakone fills the room with the sound of his incessantly clicking teeth. He looks around at the plain, cold metal walls, his lips curved into what Sokka officially deems is his signature, smug expression. Just then, Yakone's head turns to face the mirror, and even though he wouldn't be able to see through it, his eyes somehow land on Sokka's. It feels purposeful, like Yakone somehow _knows_ Sokka's there on the other side of the glass. It's unsettling, to say the least.

"You know," Yakone remarks offhand, turning his gaze back to Toph, "Word on the street is you can catch a liar better than a crococat can catch a mouse."

Sokka waits for Toph to make one of her typical, sassy declarations. _Then you know not to bother lying. Better stick to the truth. You can't hide anything from me, so don't even try…_ Or something to that effect. But, much to Sokka's dismay, her answer is short, and without any of her usual bravado, "That's right."

The interrogation room stills again, and Yakone keeps his smarmy stare hard on Toph. _Does he even blink_? Just then, thunder rumbles the walls, and Yakone fixes Toph with a malignant smile, as if he were expecting it, "Beautiful day outside, ain't it?"

For the first time since entering the interrogation room, Toph's confidence _completely_ falters, her mouth falling open as she intakes a breath, as if she's just come to some sort of realization. From the other side of the one-way mirror, Sokka narrows his expression, trying to figure out what about Yakone's offhand comment could have upset her, other than the fact that it's obviously untrue.

Another clash of thunder rolls against the building, ominous in all its glory. Yakone continues, "Don't you just love the sunshine? I know _I_ do." It's a stupid comment, considering the obvious storm in the background, but the sinister quality of Yakone's voice overtakes his seeming ignorance.

"There's a storm outside," Cheng pipes in from the corner, clearly not catching on to whatever game Yakone is playing.

"Oh, is there?" Yakone's leer only widens, his eyes never leaving Toph, who looks distinctly uncomfortable as another peal of thunder sounds, "My bad. I could have sworn it was sunny. That's okay, I'm a waterbender after all…I _hate_ the sun."

Quite abruptly, Toph turns her back towards Yakone, and Sokka tries to decipher the strange look on her face, her eyebrows knit together, and her lips tugged into a deep frown. He wishes he could go into the interrogation room and offer some comfort, but not only is it not his place to do so, it would probably just piss her off. He stays put.

"So, Chief," Yakone says, "Can I get back to my lunch, or do you want to arrest me?"

"Wait here." Toph demands over her shoulder, her voice unreadable as she signals Lieutenant Cheng to follow her out of the room. She exists swiftly, leaving behind a much-too-content-looking Yakone and a few very confused, very _concerned_ guards.

"Well, Chief," Cheng starts, once they're in private, voicing exactly what Sokka is thinking, "What the hell was that all about?"

"I…" Toph starts to answer, but her voice quickly trails off as she stares blankly into nothingness. She wraps her arms around her torso as she bites her lips, clearly disturbed by whatever just occurred in there, and again, Sokka has the urge to reach out and comfort her. He suppresses it.

"Well, Chief?" Cheng repeats, "I don't understand. You barely asked him any questions, and then that smug bastard goes on about the weather? What the fuck was _that_ all about?"

Cheng's stern questioning looms in the air as he and Sokka wait for Toph to explain what on Earth just happened. The room falls into silence, and the quiet of it echoes off the metal walls. The silence is deafening.

Her head down and brows kept tightly together, Toph whispers, as she admits, "I can't tell if he's lying or not."

"What?" Sokka now asks, unable to hide the shock from his voice, "But you can _always_ tell."

"Hey!" she lifts her head, quickly rolling off into a defensive rant, "I'm not perfect, okay? What do you _want_ from me? Does anyone _else_ in this building want to give their lie-detecting skills a go? Oh, no takers? That's right, because it all falls on _me_ , doesn't it? It's not as easy as it looks, you know."

"Okay, Okay…" Sokka puts his hands up, apologetically, "I'm sorry."

Toph brushes off his apology with a frustrated sigh, clearly more angry with herself than anything, "Look, that guy in there is obviously a psychopath, and those kinds of people just don't have the same physical response to lying that normal, not _insane_ people have. That whole back and forth thing with the weather – that _motherfucker_ was just taunting me. The whole reason he came here is just to mess with our heads."

"Like Azula?" Sokka wonders aloud.

"Yeah, like Azula." she confirms, both of them frowning at the memory. Toph shakes her head, at a loss, "Fuck. I'm sorry guys. This complicates _everything_."

"Hey," Sokka walks up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder as he gives into the urge to comfort her, "It's not your fault."

"It doesn't matter," Toph declares, firmly. She shrugs his hand off her shoulder, opting to pace the small meeting room instead, "We barely have any evidence as it is, and I was banking on _at least_ getting him to reveal something through a lie. Now we have nothing."

"Well, not _nothing._ " Cheng pipes in from a corner of the room, "We have a few witnesses."

"Oh yeah?" Toph retorts, not at all pacified, "And what good will _they_ do? All these years into the case and we have less than a _dozen_ witnesses that are willing to testify. Not only that, but they're all in regards to the crimes that his _cronies_ have committed, not Yakone himself."

"Not entirely true," Cheng counters, "All of our witnesses at least attest that Yakone is the boss, right? And a few of our witnesses _have_ claimed that he used bloodbending on them. That counts for something, right?"

"Pfft," Toph rolls her eyes, unconvinced, "Sure, if those few witnesses hadn't claimed they were bloodbended at times without a full moon. You know that won't hold up in court, since it's considered _impossible_. All our evidence is circumstantial at best."

"Okay, so our witness testimonies aren't without fault. So, is it possible that Yakone _was_ telling the truth?" Cheng dares to ask, "I know it's far-fetched, but maybe our _witnesses_ were lying for some reason? Frame job?"

"Please," Toph looks briefly offended, "We may only have ten witnesses, but either all ten of them are excellent liars, or just _he_ is. My skills may not be perfect, but they're still pretty damn good, and I would know if ten people were all telling me the same lie."

"Fair point." Cheng admits, ruefully "And I guess you're right about the lack of evidence. Besides, even if we _did_ have proof, Yakone has the connections. He's sure to have a good lawyer. Plus, we've seen enough of Yakone's bribes not to at least be a little suspicious of how honest our jury will be."

"If he even _asks_ for a jury," Toph remarks, "My guess is he'll plead 'not guilty' at the arraignment and ask for a trial without a jury, and that's if we even get past the preliminary, which I _doubt_ we will. Who knows,' she adds, scathingly, "Like you said, he has connections. I wouldn't be surprised if his bribes find their way all the way up to the judge himself. With how little evidence we have, no one would be able to even _accuse_ the judge of accepting a bribe without looking like a fool themselves."

"Ugh," Cheng shakes his head, clearly just as frustrated with the whole situation, "I can't believe that guy just straight up _admitted_ to us that he's a bloodbender, and there's nothing we can do about it."

"I know it's frustrating, but bloodbending alone will only get him a few years anyway," Toph points out, "I want him put away for _all_ his crimes. I want proof and I want _justice_ for _all_ the ways he's used bloodbending to torment innocent people. I want him behind bars for _life_."

Sokka, who's been quietly watching the scene, can't help but feel a surge of pride towards his friend. All this talk about evidence and whatnot - it reminds him just how intelligent Toph is, _and_ what an unshakable sense of justice she has.

It also kind of makes him miss his job on the council. His role as councilman may have been monotonous at times, but it had its moments. And he did have a hand in passing laws. If men like Yakone were not _already_ behind bars, then there's clearly something wrong with the system. The fact that Toph and Cheng are questioning the trust of a _judge –_ that alone is a _huge_ issue. If he were on the council again, could he help _fix_ the system? Could he help serve justice?

"Well, are we sure that's even Yakone in there?" Sokka wonders aloud, "If that man is so good at lying, he could be lying about his identity too. Maybe that man is just a decoy?"

"It would be a stretch," Cheng inserts, "That guy matches the physical description, down to a T. Plus, he showed us his ID, and his prints match our records. The prints, at least, are hard to fake."

"Well," Toph interjects, mulling it over, "It's not _that_ far-fetched. Yakone is a criminal mastermind - he's used to spinning pretty complex webs and obviously knows how to avoid leaving behind evidence. It's not outrageous to think he's had someone forging his identity this whole time. Who knows if the prints we have on record are even Yakone's to begin with?"

"So, you think that's not actually Yakone that you questioned?" asks Cheng, gesturing to the man behind the glass, still sitting smugly in his seat.

"I didn't say that," Toph shakes her head, "Nah, my gut tells me that's _definitely_ Yakone in there. An arrogant asshole like him is not about to let someone else take the credit for his handy-work, even it means risking jail-time."

"Really?" Cheng sounds unsure, "That's quite the gamble, don't you think?"

"Maybe for us," Toph scoffs, clearly at her wits end, "We're playing _his_ game now, and right now, he has the better hand. If we fold, we let Yakone slip right through our fingers. But if we place the bet, it will be a bluff on our part… and we'll probably lose anyway."

"So," Cheng starts, after a moment, "What do we do, Chief?"

Toph shakes her head, releasing a sigh on indecision as she weighs over the options, "Look, he turned himself in. I know he's just playing with us, but we can't just let him go. Something tells me that if we want to convict him, we'll have to take this trial all the way to the council, and we can't do that without at least getting his name in the books. It will be a long game, but this is our best shot at _eventually_ taking him down.

"Let's take him into custody. He'll have the initial appearance with the judge tomorrow, and then we can take it from there." Toph nods her heads to herself, decidedly, "At the very least, it's one less night that he'll be free to torment innocent people. That's gotta count for something, right?"

"Right." Cheng nods his assent, and Sokka can tell he's trying his best to sound encouraging.

"It's the right call," Sokka offers, even if he's not sure it's his place to do so.

Toph releases another sigh, trying her best to perk up, "Alright then. Let's arrest that son of a bitch."

All things considered, Yakone's arrest is pretty anticlimactic. He goes willingly, the smug look never leaving his face. He makes one last inappropriate comment as Toph puts her cuffs around him, and he looks extra proud as Toph's officers steer him down the corridors of the prescient, Toph leading the way and making the effort to remain authoritative (though Sokka knows she's only putting on a brave face at the moment).

Reporters have somehow already gotten wind of his arrest, and Yakone makes sure to offer an extra sharp grin as cameras flash in his face as they crowd in the lobby of the precinct. Yakone is quickly taken down to the holding cells, thankfully before he can answer any questions. In all the rush, Sokka loses sight of Toph, so he does his best just to keep his own face hidden in the crowd, not entirely eager to see his name show up in the tabloids.

But, he must not do a very good job at remaining inconspicuous, as his ear quickly catches a few questions being directed his way. _Master_ _Sokka, what are you doing back in Republic City? Master Sokka, what is your opinion on the current trade agreement between the Water Tribes? Master Sokka, are you here to resume your position on the council? Master Sokka, is your marriage to Kahlia falling apart? Master Sokka, is it true that you're having an affair with Chief Beifong?_

That does it.

Okay, so he didn't miss _everything_ about Republic City. He forgot how annoying and aggressive the reporters in this city are. He just hopes Toph didn't catch wind of their questions, wherever she is at the moment.

Sokka pushes his way through the crowd and makes a quick escape down the corridor, going where he knows the reporters can't follow. Toph's office.

It takes a few minutes to get there, and once he does, for some reason, Sokka hesitates. Every time Sokka enters her office, or she enters his, he can't help but get a little nervous. Offices in general have been the crux of so many memories between them, and not all of them good.

But then again, some _very_ good. It's been years, yet he still sees flashes of Toph's naked silhouette, perched on the edge of his desk as he brings her to the brink of pleasure and beyond. But there are other, more _innocent_ memories that are just as pleasant. Sharing greasy takeout on their lunch breaks. Reminiscing about nights out, when they were young. Talking about baby stuff, when they got a little older. The flood of affection he felt when she handed him his long-lost Space Sword, and how in that moment, he knew he could love her forever.

But then, it's hard not to remember what came _after_.

It's hard not to imagine bursting into her office, ready to confess his feelings, only to see her wrapped in the arms of another man. It's hard not to feel the sting of betrayal. It's hard not to focus on the regret. It's hard not to remember how long it took to get over her, and how, if he's being honest, he's not sure if he ever really did.

But… that's all in the past. It _has_ to be. Because he's _married._

But that's not _entirely_ it, is it?

Taking a deep breath and shaking away the negativity, Sokka opens the door to Toph's office and steps inside. It's still and quiet, save for the storm happening outside. Toph is nowhere to be seen, so Sokka takes the opportunity to roam around her office, careful not to snoop too much. It's filled with a surprising amount of paperwork, considering the obvious, but it's sorely lacking in any personal mementos or photos for Sokka to look at. Still, even if Sokka hadn't been here hundreds of times before, he would know it was her office. Despite it seeming messy with stacks of papers and reports, upon closer inspection, Sokka notes that there's definitely a certain level of organization to her chaos. Toph may claim to be a rebel, but Sokka knows she secretly thrives off clear, set structures.

There are a few plants strewn in random corners of her office, on top of filing cabinets and perched on windowsills. There are a few different types of stones littered throughout her office, dual-purposed as decoration and as paper weights. The air lingers with Toph's earthy, slightly floral scent - familiar and pleasant in a way that strikes Sokka with a million different memories.

A few minutes go by, and Sokka hears a familiar set of naked footsteps approaching outside her office. After a moment, Toph bursts through the door, an exaggerated sigh following her in.

"Sokka," she greets, wearily, "I thought you left."

"Nah," he sits atop her desk, watching as Toph bends the metal parts of her uniform off, leaving her in her underclothes, "Just had to get away from the reporters."

"Ugh," Toph takes her hair out of her bun - still damp from the rain. She runs her hands through her blackened strands, struggling to untangle a few stubborn knots, "Tell me about it. So much for having a day off, huh?"

Sokka hums, noncommittally. Carefully, he asks, "So, how do you feel?"

"How do I feel?" Toph repeats, like she's surprised by the question. Wryly, "I feel like I could use a drink."

That earns a laugh from him, and without further prompting, Sokka pushes himself off her desk and paces over to the cabinet where he knows she keeps a secret stash of booze. He pulls out a bottle of fire whiskey, taking the liberty of pouring each of them a glass.

If she's surprised by his boldness, she doesn't comment on it, but she does quirk a brow as she accepts the drink. He watches as she swirls the glass around, giving its contents a whiff before shooting the whiskey back in one go, "Ahh… that's the stuff."

He takes a sip of his own whiskey before topping off her glass. He takes his place leaning against the top of her desk as Toph props herself against the wall, a yard or two across from him.

It's been a while since they've shared a proper drink together just the two of them, maybe since before Toph was pregnant…which means, since before he left Republic City that first time. Which _also_ means, since they were still seeing no one but each other. That realization prompts Sokka to take a long gulp of his drink, his eyes peering over the edge of his glass, never leaving Toph.

"Thank you for coming," Toph takes another sip of her drink, unaware of his gaze on her, "I know I put up a stink about it, but it was nice to have the support."

Sokka nods, ignoring the way his gut clenches at the softness of her words, "No problem. To be honest, it felt good to be back in the action."

"Back in the action, huh?" Toph lifts a familiar, teasing brow, "Come on, the Water Tribe can't be _that_ bad."

"It's not," Sokka says, without much thought. His glass is now empty, so he pours himself another, "But the company isn't as good."

Sokka notices the slightest hitch in Toph's breath, and he realizes a little too late what he just implied. He drops his mouth, backpedaling, "Uh, I mean, aside from Kahlia of course. I know we argue, but she's still my wife, right?"

"Right. Of course," Toph's voice comes out huskier than he thinks she intends, but his navel clenches with a jolt of arousal anyway.

_Married, Sokka. You're married. This is wrong._

What is ' _this'_ though? Why is he so… _aware_ of her? _Aware_ of every movement. Aware of every curve. Aware of every breath and every blush. Is she aware of him too? Is he just imagining the tension between them? No…he can't be. Because, truth be told, it's not the first time he's felt it. He's felt it every time he sits next to her, and her sweet scent tickles his nose. Or every time her hand accidentally brushes against his, his fingers itching to interlock with hers. And every time she bites her lips in that unintentionally sultry way, and he remembers how they used to taste. He feels it every time she opens up to him and shows him the parts of herself that no one else gets to see.

Sokka clears his throat, willing away his forbidden desires, "So how do you feel about today? About Yakone?"

Toph seems to consider this for a moment, seemingly unaware of Sokka's internal struggle. Pushing herself off the wall, she walks over to him and puts her drink down, before propping her butt against the edge of the desk, mirroring Sokka's pose next to her. Sokka turns his head down to look at her, admiring her slightly disheveled appearance. She smells like the rain, or maybe like the grass from earlier in the park.

She answers, a drained sigh as she lists, "Tired. Angry. Confused. Frustrated. _Defeated_."

"Defeated?" Sokka nudges her arm with his, comfortingly, "Come on, I know it's frustrating right now, but you said it yourself: This is a long game. You're playing the cards right – it just takes time."

"I know," Toph nods her assent, her shoulder brushing against his, "But it bothers me that I couldn't get a read on him. What if… what if we _never_ get the evidence we need? What if we never get _justice_ for all those people?"

"We _will_. But you have to be less hard on yourself." He thinks back to how skinny she looked earlier, and the bags that he now sees under her eyes, "And you have to take _care_ of yourself and have patience."

Toph rolls her eyes, wrinkling her face in distaste, "Ugh, great. _Patience_. Just my specialty."

"Ah, come on," Sokka gives her thigh a reassuring squeeze, feeling the hard muscles beneath his hand, "Aren't you the one who's always 'waiting and listening' to the earth? You're an expert in patience, no?"

"Not when it's costing innocent people's lives," Toph replies, her serious tone subduing his playful one.

"Come on, Toph," Sokka's expression drops, desperate to make her feel better, "I know it hasn't been easy, and it probably won't be easy going forward either. It's going to be a long, tedious road. But anything worth it takes times, and you have to be all in. That means having a little bit more faith in yourself."

"All in?" Toph shifts her blind gaze up to him, and his heartrate speeds as he realizes how close they are. When was the last time they were this close? _At his wedding_?

Shamefully, he had even felt tension _then_ too.

"Yeah," he surprises himself with just how throaty his own voice is, "All in."

"I don't know how patient I can be." Now it's her voice that drops, and Sokka wonders if they're still talking about Yakone or something else.

Looking back, he'd wish he could say that he held out at least a little bit longer. That he resisted for as long as he could. That it was just the alcohol, pushing him past the point of good decision making. That it was all just some silly, drunken mistake.

But it's none of those things. He's very much sober, and so is she, and it takes little to no time at all for their lips to be pressed together, moving seamlessly in a timeless dance.

His hand moves to cup her jaw, while the other falls at the curve of her waist. He wants to feel her skin - he's _missed_ her skin – so he sneaks a hand under her shirt, gliding his palm up her side to just under the swell of her breast. She shivers is response, her hands tightening their grip on the collar of his shirt as she tilts her head to deepen the kiss. Her lips taste hot, like the fire whiskey, and the heat of their movement contests to the burning trace of alcohol left on their tongues. 

He can hear her moan into the kiss, or maybe it's him who does. He's too _lost_ in her to track who exactly is doing what. His belly sparks, kindling a fire that he had long thought he'd doused out, blazing it into an inferno. He's distantly aware of thunder rolling in the background. It's softer now, but persistent, nonetheless.

For as fast as they came together, their lips move at a tauntingly slow pace. Like two long-lost-friends that have become strangers, their lips move tentatively, testing the waters as they get reacquainted. But soon, their kiss grows in confidence, tongues darting and dipping, trading old memories.

Old memories. _Forbidden_ memories. _Because he's married._

Again, he's not sure who does what, but she must have had the same thought, as only a second later, they are on opposite sides of the room. He feels the blood rush to his head, his chest heaving from the whiplash of the moment.

Toph seems to share his struggle, breathing heavily, her eyes flared wide. Her hand flies to her lips, as if they've been burned, her voice shocked beyond recognition, "I…I kissed you."

Sokka only now realizes his hand is at his own lips, mirroring her expression, "No…No, I kissed you- "

"No." Toph interrupts, her tone firm as she declares, "No, Sokka. _I_ kissed _you_. Do you understand? _You_ didn't do anything."

"But…"

Sokka's voice trails off, confused for a moment. But then, it suddenly occurs what Toph is doing for him – she's trying to keep him from being the bad guy. She's taking the blame. _Why_ though? To protect him, or to make it easier to deny the truth?

The truth that, no matter who kissed whom first... he kissed her back.

The truth that, right now anyway, he _is_ the bad guy.

Especially since, he _lets_ her take the blame.

"Why, Toph?" Sokka narrows his expression, weighed down by the heaviness of the moment, "Why did you kiss me?"

"I…" Toph opens her mouth to speak, and Sokka imagines all the possible confessions, using a split second to fantasize. _Because, I love you. Because I want you to choose me. Leave your wife. Choose me. Come back to me._

Would she be a terrible person for saying those things? _Maybe_ … but no more terrible than he is for thinking them. For _wishing_ them.

But her mouth hangs open, paralyzed with the inability to speak, and no confessions find her tongue.

Instead, in a smaller voice than he knew her capable of, she whispers, " _I'm sorry_ , Sokka."

Whatever she's apologizing for - for kissing him now or for not kissing him _before_ \- it does little to pacify him. In fact, in that moment, Sokka becomes aware of something deep in his gut. A seed of some sort. A seed, sprouting roots and vining its way up through his chest. He only now realizes that seed had been planted long before, dormant as it waited for the right moment to burst.

Well, apparently her kiss had been its life force, nursing it and making it grow, until it reached beyond the clouds. And that seed did not sprout into blooming roses, but rather into _thorny_ brambles. Sharp and _angry_.

"Years Toph," Sokka starts, his seed of anger prompting him, " _Years_ I've been here. Here for you and Lin. You had every chance to tell me how you felt. Why? Why _didn't_ you?"

He watches as her head jerks back, a mixture of confusion and hurt in her expression, "You were in a relationship, Sokka. Now you're _married_."

Surprising both of them, Sokka bursts, "Yeah, and whose fault is _that!_?"

"Wait, you're blaming _me_ for your marriage?" Now her expression is an incredulous one, "How the fuck is _that_ fair? What, are you mad at me for not _stopping_ your wedding or something? For not making a move on you while you were seeing _someone else_? For being _supportive_ of your relationship?"

"Yes!" Sokka paces towards her, his hands gripping his hair before flying out to the side in a vexed fashion, "Yes, I'm mad!"

"Well how the fuck is that fair?" Toph repeats, her hands out in a questioning, perplexed pose, "Why do _you_ get to be mad, huh?"

" _Because_ Toph, you moved on with your life, so _I_ moved on with mine. And you wait until _now_ \- when I'm _married -_ to make a move?" Sokka shakes his head, a sardonic grimace finding his face, "You went and had a baby, Toph. You started a family - how the fuck was I supposed to know that you wanted me in it?"

"Hey," she stands her ground, "I will _not_ apologize for Lin."

"I'm not asking you to! I love Lin, you _know_ that."

"Then what do you want from me, huh? I had _just_ had a baby, and you went right off with Kahlia!" Toph shouts, unbothered by the fact that anyone outside her office might hear, "What was I supposed to do? Try to _ruin_ your relationship? What 'chance' did you give me to tell you how I felt? And you know what - who says I felt anything to begin with!?"

"Oh, don't start with that shit," he cuts her off, "Let's not pretend this is nothing. I know we _both_ felt something."

She doesn't answer him, and Sokka takes a second to read the uncompromising look on her face. He shakes his head, his tone resigned, "You _could_ have said something, Toph."

Toph bursts, "Well, why didn't _you_ say something? Why don't I get to be mad at _you_ , when _you_ were the one to go off and get married!? Why couldn't you just tell me how you felt? Why did it have to be me!?"

" _Because_ , Toph!"

"Because _why!_?"

Unable to hold back, "Because! Fuck, Toph – Because we were _together_!"

Even Toph, hard as nails, flinches at the ferocity of his outburst. A few moments pass, a taught silence in the air as his outburst lingers. He takes a second to compose himself, and his next words are quieter, but just as fraught, "I know we never said it in words, but we _were_ together, Toph. And I meant what I said when I left Republic City that first time – I loved you. I was _in_ love with you."

"Sokka," Her eyes are pleading, and she reaches a hand out to touch him.

But Sokka backs away, "But you ruined any chance for us when you went and _fucked_ another man."

 _Theeeere it is_ – There's that old baggage. That old baggage that he never got around to unpacking - left forgotten, collecting dust as whatever dirty laundry inside just sat in its grime. Problem is, sooner or later, that baggage _will_ get unpacked, and everything inside has had time to rot.

"Sokka, I thought we were on the same page back then," Toph argues, though her voice is laced with well-aged regret, "I…I thought you wanted to see other people. I-"

"No, Toph," Sokka stops her, his voice firm, "Enough excuses. You _knew_ what we were… For a long time, I wondered if I was crazy for thinking we were something more. But no…we had something special. We _did_. And I know that _you_ knew exactly what it meant…

"And that's why you went and slept with someone else. Because you knew exactly what we had - exactly what we _could_ have, and that scared you."

She steps forward, trying to bridge the gap between them, "Sokka- "

"No, Toph," Sokka stops her again, backing away once more, "You were scared. And what does Toph Beifong do when she's scared? She _fights_. But you didn't fight _for_ us, you fought _against_ us."

This time, Toph doesn't make an effort to move closer. She stands rigid in place, her face knit together, welled up with emotion. She stays silent, so Sokka continues.

"I loved you, Toph. When we were together. When I left. When I came back and you had Lin. I loved you." … _and I love you now, even though I shouldn't,_ "But, dammit, Toph. You went and slept with some other guy, and _fuck_ , that hurt more than I'd like to admit. So, excuse me if I wasn't in a rush to put my feelings out there again, and excuse me if maybe, just _maybe_ , I wanted _you_ to be the one to fight for us for a change."

His impromptu speech ends, leaving the room in silence once more. The stunned look on Toph's face is a rare one, and he knows she's trying not to cry, but Sokka can't find it in his heart to feel bad at the moment. He's too rooted in his anger.

"But..." Toph starts, and Sokka can tell he's left her speechless. He watches as she tries to form the words, "But…. but now-"

"Now I'm married," Sokka finishes for her, "Now I'm married, and we just kissed, and I did _exactly_ what I'm so pissed at _you_ for doing to me. Yeah, I know.

"So, I ask you again," Now, it's Sokka who bridges the gap. He takes a few steps closer until he's face-to-face with Toph. His voice drops that much lower as he dares her, " _Why_ did you kiss me, Toph?"

"I…" Toph shifts her blind gaze up to his face, her eyes finding his with surprising accuracy. She contemplates for a long moment, and Sokka wills her to say all the forbidden things he wants to hear. But instead, "I want you to forget it."

"Forget it." Sokka parrots - disappointed, but not at all surprised.

"Yes, I got caught up in the moment. It didn't mean anything," Toph insists, and Sokka doesn't need earthbending to hear her lie, "You're married, Sokka. And we're just friends, remember?"

 _Pfft… 'Just friends.'_ How many times has he heard _that_ before? How many times has it been a lie?

"You're still pushing me away. _Why_?"

He expects another repeat of the painfully true reminder. _We can't, Sokka._ _You're married, Sokka. We're just friends, Sokka._ Lies _._ All of it lies. Or rather, truths that he _wishes_ were lies.

But she says none of that.

Instead…

"Sokka," Toph's face scrunches, and Sokka sees the desperation in it, her voice small as she admits, "I don't know how _not_ to."

He hears her silent plea, and in that moment, he realizes that she's _never_ going to be the one to break the ice. He has baggage, but so does she. And that baggage means that she'll _never_ be the one to make the first move. But he's married… so now he never can either.

"It doesn't matter," Sokka turns away from Toph and walks towards the doors of her office. She makes no move to stop him. Another distant roll of thunder sounds, and Sokka realizes they must be in the heart of the storm.

He feels a crushing sense of déjà vu as his hand grips the doorknob. They've done this dance too many times before. Too many fights, too many heart breaks, too many little white lies that add up to one big truth. The truth that - they've already had their time, and they _could_ have had more. They could have been something great, but they _both_ made mistakes, and whatever path they could have shared has long since overgrown with a tangled mess of weeds and fallen down trees, leaving it impassable and deeply rooted with seeds of resentment.

His hand twists the doorknob as he opens the door, preparing to leave. Again, Toph makes no move to stop him. In that moment, words of wisdom from an old friend echo in the back of his head… _The timing is always right, until it's too late…_

"It doesn't matter," he repeats. He takes a deep, resigned breath as he exits her office, not turning to look back, "It's too late anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! Again, apologies for the delay in posting. Things have been a bit busier in the real world lately, and I haven't had as much time to write. Hopefully this lengthy chapter made up for it! This was another controversial, angsty chapter that I was nervous about posting. You know what - for the next few chapters, just assume I'm always nervous about posting. lol Take that for what you will.
> 
> A few notes on this chapter:
> 
> 1\. Apologies if there are any major inaccuracies with the whole police interrogation thing. That scene was one of the reasons it took me so long to update, as I have very little prior knowledge on criminal justice, so I spent a lot that time just researching the basics of how it all works. That being said, I'm sure you'll find some artistic liberties being applied anyway.
> 
> 2\. I understand if you're mad that I kinda sorta basically made Sokka a cheater and Toph 'the other woman'. But in truth, it's supposed to make you mad, right? It's hard to think that our fav heroes are capable of such sin, but I'm striving to touch on some realism and more mature themes, and in reality, even people as good as Toph and Sokka make mistakes…sometimes big ones. However, what I will say is…. spoiler alert…. I do not intend to make cheating a recurring theme. Again, take that for what you will.
> 
> Side note…I am having surgery next week (it's a happy news, not bad!), so I'm not sure how that will affect my writing routine…not that I really have one now haha. I'll have plenty of time to write while recovering, I'm just not sure yet how up to it I'll be. I'm sorry if updates continue to be more spaced out, but I promise to finish this story. :)
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading and thank you for the influx of kind, supportive comments. I super appreciate it and I hope that you are still enjoying the story.


	18. Equidistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Toph and Sokka's emotional blowout, the distance feels greater than ever.

**Chapter 18: Equidistant**

Aang paces outside of the courthouse, snapping his fingers idly to match the beat of his racing mind, unable to keep himself still. The sun beats down, summer's relentless heat conjuring up thick beads of sweat from his shaved head, making it shine, a bit like an overly polished coin. Though, even if it weren't for the heat, he'd probably still be sweating from just how nervous he is. _Hmmm_ , maybe 'nervous' isn't the right word? _Anxious_? _Flustered?_ Aang gives his fingers a final, sharp snap... _Antsy!_ Yeah, that's it… he's _antsy_.

It's not a foreign feeling for Aang by any means. He's always been a bit… restless. 'Hyper', is what his wife would sometimes call it (though he prefers to think of it as _energetic,_ thank you very much). But, maybe that's not right either… He may be _enthusiastic,_ but he _does_ know how to remain calm (he is a monk after all). Even so, he can admit that he does tend to get distracted easily, and unlike his friend Zuko, or even Toph for that matter, diplomacy - and the composed stoicism that it often requires - doesn't come so naturally to him.

Still, he is an adult, and through time, meditation, and _much_ practice (and a few too many impatient looks from dignitaries to encourage him) he's learned how to subdue his more 'excitable' nature when he needs to. He's certainly not the same flighty, naïve airbender that he once was, and his previously carefree nature has gotten slightly less 'free of care' as his Avatar duties have piled on. He's learned to separate Aang, the free-spirited, airbending monk, from _Aang_ , the dignified and level-headed Avatar. It's a skill, really. One that he's fine tuned over the years, and one that's come in handy.

But… _occasionally,_ his nerves still get the better of him.

This is one of those occasions.

He's not sure what he's more nervous about – finding out the results of Yakone's preliminary hearing or facing Toph's outrage (though if he's being honest, at the moment, he's definitely more concerned with the later.) He can already guess how Yakone's hearing is going to turn out, but Toph's mood has been so unpredictable lately, he's not sure what to expect. If he had to guess, he's inclined to predict that she's _not_ going to be happy. Not only because Yakone is probably going to be let off the hook, but because Aang is here in the first place.

Toph has made it pretty clear that she wants him nowhere _near_ Yakone or this case, so she probably won't be too happy that he went against her wishes. Of course, as her friend, Aang respects her authority and is happy to let her do her job without him budding in. But, as the Avatar, he _has_ to consider the bigger picture here. If what people say about Yakone is true, he needs to at _least_ keep his guard up and be aware of what's happening in the case.

Even so, that's not really why he's here today. Sure, he wants to know what's going on with Yakone, and duty compels him to at least show his face.

But really, he's here to support Toph.

She may not _want_ the support, but she sure as hell needs it. And, as her friend, he's going to give it to her… _whether she likes it or not._ It's the right thing to do.

That doesn't make him any less _antsy_ though.

Despite the blazing heat (Aang is feeling especially grateful for the firebender in him making it even _slightly_ bearable), there's more activity outside the courthouse than usual. Aang does his best to remain inconspicuous, opting to wait on the other side of the street, away from the crowd. He's still a little surprised that no one seems to have noticed his presence, but it's nice not to be the center of attention. Once again, he counts his blessings.

There are quite a few reporters huddled by the entrance of the courthouse - notepads out and cameras set to flash - all eagerly awaiting to hear the outcome of the hearing… _and_ the subsequent opportunity to sling questions (that are often way more personal than they _should_ be) in the Chief's direction.

There's also a group of overexcited - for lack of a better word – _fangirls_ huddled near the entrance, posters out and giggles on full blast. Not really in the mood for hero worship, Aang had kept his head down low when he first spotted the mob of young, squealing citizens. But… it didn't take him long to realize that they're not here for _him_.

No, they're here for _Yakone_.

Yakone - of all people - apparently has _quite_ the loyal band of followers. For as many citizens who live in fear of the alleged bloodbender and notorious crime boss, there seems to be just as many citizens who practically _worship_ the ground he walks on. And sure, some of his followers are _definitely_ just frivolous fans who support him for the mere sake of rebellion. Some are only fans because they find Yakone's 'bad-guy' image _attractive_ , finding some weird sort of sex appeal within his taboo. Essentially, he's morphed from a _criminal_ to a _celebrity_.

But, while some of his followers are just crazy, sex-starved fangirls, some of his supporters are actually level-headed citizens, who have more _genuine_ reasons for backing Yakone. He may be a criminal (allegedly), but Yakone _does_ support a lot of business and enterprise. Whether legal or not, Yakone has his hand in many labor unions and local industries, and if he got convicted, the local economy would be facing its own repercussions.

Regardless of _why_ people support him, Yakone's followers are quite vocal about their opinions, so it comes as no surprise that they'd make an appearance outside the courthouse today. Aang doubts that other, less high-profile criminals would get _this_ much attention at just the preliminary hearing. But yes, between the reporters and Yakone's _relentless_ band of disciples, there's quite the commotion outside of the courthouse today.

But that's not all. There are _also_ the group of protesters in attendance. Bender Rights activists who don't necessarily support Yakone himself, but who see bloodbending as a fundamental _right,_ and are angry it was outlawed in the first place. _Ugh_. Aang's all for bender equality, of course, but he doubts that if those activists ever experienced bloodbending themselves they would still be so quick to cry _injustice!_ that it's been criminalized. Of course, there's the _anti_ -bender protesters here too, to remind them.

All in all, it's - and Aang doesn't use this phrase often, but – a shit show. No doubt, Toph is going to be smothered by reporters once the trial is over, all the while being reminded of how many people are working against her as people cheer Yakone on.

So yeah. She's going to _need_ a friend.

Admittedly, Aang wishes Sokka were here. Not because Aang doesn't want to put up with Toph's sure to be foul mood (which, to be fair, he _doesn't_ ), but because Sokka has always been able to get through to her in a way that most others, even Aang, cannot. Then again, he has to wonder whether or not Sokka's presence would _actually_ be helpful right now. Toph has been more stressed out than usual (and that's saying something), and Aang suspects that Sokka _may_ or may not have something to do with it.

He's not sure what exactly went down between them, but _something_ definitely did. An argument of some sort? Sokka _had_ seemed strangely _tense_ when he left Republic City on his last visit. Not to mention, Toph has been especially _recluse_ since then. That was right around the time Yakone got arrested, so one could blame it on that… but Aang isn't _totally_ clueless. Something happened between them, that much he's sure of. He's just not sure _what_.

Just as Aang is finished mulling over his friends' drama, the clinical, heavy doors of the courthouse open, and the surrounding crowd starts to stir. Just as expected, cameras start to flash and shouts sound from the crowd – an imposing blend of questions and slurs that, thankfully, Aang is still too far away to hear.

Even though he's quite tall, Aang struggles to see over the rowdy huddle of reporters, fangirls, and protesters, but he can guess what – or more accurately, _who_ \- is causing the commotion. _Yakone_ must be making his exist. The question is whether or not it's in handcuffs.

Aang gets his answer soon enough. News has a way of travelling fast, and even keeping his distance, it doesn't take long for the whispers to reach his ears as a few stragglers disband from the crowd. Aang perks his ears, picking up on bits and pieces of conversation, as the sidewalk flurries with gossip.

Even having expected the outcome, it does little to soften the blow.

Yakone found _… not guilty._

Aang lets out a long sigh, not at all surprised, but still thoroughly disappointed. A fresh wave of nerves floods down the pools of chi, and he swallows down a worried gulp. Yup. Toph is _definitely_ going to be in a bad mood. _Great_.

Still keeping his distance, Aang stays patient as the obligatory press conference takes place outside the courthouse. It takes a while – longer than necessary, in his opinion - but eventually, enough of the crowd disperses for Aang to spot Toph by the entrance of the building. Yakone is already long gone – a _free_ man – leaving Toph to deal with the fallout.

Aang approaches slowly, his ears picking up on the last bit of the press conference and subsequent speech that Toph seems to be giving. If she notices his presence amongst the remaining citizens, she gives no indication of it. If anything, her chin raises just that bit higher, unyielding of her authority, Avatar in presence or not.

"I understand that citizens are concerned," Toph's voice booms out, loud and assured against the shutters of cameras and the scribblings of pens as reporters take record.

"Fuck benders!" a protester shouts from somewhere to Aang's left. He shoots a glare in the direction of the voice, but quickly turns his attention back to Toph. Anti-bender slurs are annoying, but not uncommon, and if the comment bothers Toph, she doesn't show it.

"But, I promise you," Toph continues, ignoring the slur. Aang can't help but note that she looks remarkably _tall_ for somewhat so short - her posture authoritative and her expression schooled by a careful mask of indifference, "My officers and I will continue to do _everything_ in our power to keep the citizens of Republic City safe."

"Well you're doing a lousy job!" Another voice shouts, this time followed by a few murmurs of agreement amongst the crowd. Aang sends another glare, and again, he's impressed by Toph's ability to remain unaffected and carry on with grace. _If only people knew just how hard Toph worked to keep them safe._ Seriously _,_ for every citizen that she might fail to protect, there are about a _hundred_ that she _saves_. Why can't people focus on _that_? Aang can't help but empathize. He's no stranger to criticism – not everyone is a fan of the _Avatar_ either, after all – so he knows how hard it can be not to let the backlash get to you, even for someone as self-assured as Toph.

"Today, Yakone walks free," Toph's eyebrows dip just an inch, a frown line forming between them, but her voice stands strong, "But rest assured, _anyone_ \- bender or not - who uses their power to disobey the law and cause harm to others _will_ face justice." Somewhat ominously, she adds, "I'll make sure of it."

With that, Toph turns swiftly and re-enters the courthouse, ignoring the swarm of last-minute questions and comments as the reporters try to weasel their way in. A few officers and crew trail behind, but the doors shut with a resounding _clang_ , locking everyone else out.

Aang guesses Toph only went back in so she can avoid the mob and make her escape out the _back_ entrance, so he decides to follow her lead and try to meet her there. He starts to sneak away from the crowd, but the crowd is persistent and still quite dense, so he ends up pushing and shoving with _far_ less grace than he'd like to admit. And, of course, he can't help but catch a few more whispers in the process.

_I bet that Yakone is a beast in bed._

_Yakone? Nah, too old…but I bet you Beifong likes it rough._

_True. She's hot._

_I heard her baby daddy was only with her for the money and bounced once she got pregnant._

_Ouch. Makes sense._

_Right? Why else would someone date a blind girl?_

_Do you think she and the Avatar ever hooked up?_

_Nah, he's been married to that Waterbender for like, ever, remember?_

_Oh yeah… though I did hear her and the Firelord had a thing._

_I bet the Chief is just as much of a crook as Yakone._

_You think?_

_Oh yeah. I bet they're even working together._

_That would explain a lot._

_I heard that the Chief and Master Sokka were having an affair, can you believe that?_

_I thought everyone knew that._

_Isn't he married though?_

_Ugh_ … Aang does his best not to listen to the gossip, but he can't deny the flush on his cheeks, both from anger and a bit of embarrassment. It's all just frivolous chatter, most of it _far_ from grounded in reality. Still, it's always troubling to hear such unflattering rumors and what people _really_ think of them, and he's more than happy to get away from it.

By the time he makes his way out of the crowd and to the back entrance of the building, just as he expected, Toph is there. He finds her leaning against the wall of the alleyway, her previously indifferent guise unmasked and replaced by a withered expression, stress and exhaustion clearly waning on her.

Upon closer inspection, Aang can't help but think that this is the first time she actually _looks_ her age. Of course, they've all picked up a wrinkle or two throughout the years. But - whether it was her bright skin, her inherent nobility, or just her flippant nature - Aang always thought Toph seemed younger than the rest of them, even though she and him are the same age (not counting iceberg years, of course). Now, however, the bags of grey under her eyes and the cheekbones that are perhaps a little sharper than they _should_ be, give her age – and her stress levels – away.

He's caught her in a rare moment of vulnerability, it would seem. Approaching her feels like stepping up to a wild ostrich-horse – each step a cautious one, slow and steady, lest he startle her away. But, she stays perfectly still – stiff and rigid, something like a statue - and he almost wonders if she doesn't even notice he's there.

But, it's _Toph_. So of _course_ , she does.

"Twinkletoes," she greets, her voice as weary as she looks, "Why am I not surprised that you're here?""

Aang doesn't respond, but he offers her his company as he joins her against the wall. The stone is slightly damp from the humidity, and the heat makes the alleyway smell a bit too much like the nearby dumpster, but he tries not to focus on the stench or the sweat dripping down his neck. Instead, he tilts his head down to look at Toph, focusing on her. Now that he's standing beside her and she's off duty, the previous illusion of height is gone. He forgets, sometimes, how small she really is.

"Let me guess," Toph turns her head in his direction, her tone razor sharp, "You're here to give me a pep talk, right? Or wait, don't tell me…" She taps her chin in false consideration, a hint of derision, "You're here to apologize?"

Aang choses to ignore her tone, and instead finds his face wrinkling, confused, "Apologize? What for?"

"Yeah. _You_ owe me an apology, Airhead." Toph quips, not actually upset with him, "I seem to recall that it was _you_ who thought I'd make a good Chief of Police, back in the day. Remember?" She huffs out a laugh, though it lacks any humor, "Well, jokes on you!"

If that was an attempt at levity, it falls flat. Her voice cracks, and her breath sounds just a little too shaky for Aang's liking. He frowns, a pang of sorrow hitting his chest as he insists, "You _are_ a good Chief, Toph."

" _Pfft_ ," she rolls her eyes in response, and takes in another quivering breath, "Tell that to the reporters. Fuck, tell that to _Republic City._ "

"Don't listen to the reporters." Aang assures, quickly, "You're doing the _best_ you can. And hey, remember what you said to _me_ on the Day of Black Sun? It just wasn't your day, Toph. That doesn't mean won't _ever_ be."

She nods in response, though her expression remains stern and far from mollified. A moment passes without any conversation – distant noise from the street filling the empty space. A pipe drips somewhere to his left, and flies buzz wildly around the dumpster, yet the sounds feel stagnant. A light thumping noise also catches his ears, and Aang's eyes shift from Toph's moody expression down to her hands, where her fingers tap rhythmically against the wall. It's a gesture that seems uncharacteristically outward for her. _And_ uncharacteristically anxious.

His eyes shift back to Toph's face as she lets out a long, tired sigh, breaking the silence, "Why are you here, Aang?"

Admittedly, a pep-talk _was_ something along the lines of what he was thinking, but he's not about to admit that to her. Quickly, he shifts gears, "Actually, I thought you could use a drink."

He tries not to be _too_ offended by the surprised look on Toph's face, " _You're_ offering to get a drink with me?"

"Hey," Aang defends, weakly, "I _drink_ … sometimes."

She meets his defense with a skeptical brow, "A sip of beer on your birthday doesn't count, Twinkletoes."

A smile tugs at his lips, happy that she's _at least_ in a good enough mood to poke fun at him. He tries to keep the humor from his voice, "I drink more than _that_ , Toph."

"Yeah, right," She crosses her arms, another cynical look, "Face it, Aang. You haven't had a proper drink since before _Bumi_ was born."

He shakes his head, unable to quell his amusement at their banter. _Focus, Aang_. He's not here to crack jokes, he's here for _serious_ emotional support. He puffs out his chest, doing his best to sound tough, "Well, I want one now. You in or not?"

She bites her lips, contemplating his offer for another moment, then giving a shrug, "Fine, I guess it's five o'clock somewhere." Finally, she pushes herself off the wall and starts to brush past him, and Aang takes it as a victory that her expression is at least _slightly_ less sullen than it was moments ago, "But you're buying."

He doesn't argue, and it's not long before he finds himself seated across from Toph in a booth at a bar that is just a _little_ gruffer than he's used to. It smells like stale liquor and dried-up sweat, and Aang can almost _feel_ the ghosts of one too many bar fights still lingering in the air. Aang hadn't really thought this through. It _is_ a bit early in the day for drinking, and there are just enough patrons in the bar to give it that dingy, hole-in-the wall feel. Still, he's one to embrace _all_ types of company, so he dismisses the yellow teeth and wrinkled sneers of the drinkers nearby with a smile of his own, and he tries his best to keep his focus on Toph. He watches carefully as she takes earnest sips from her glass of whiskey. Or _, is it brandy?_ _Rum_? Aang's not well-versed in alcohol, but either way, Toph is on her second glass of _whatever_ while Aang is still making a dent in his first.

He's also making a distinct effort _not_ to bring up Yakone, hoping she'll bring it up herself… but she seems in no hurry to do so.

Instead, Toph's blind gaze stares blankly at the table - lost in thought. Her mind is clearly trained elsewhere, and Aang wonders what she's thinking about. He guesses it has something to do with the trial today, but it surprises Aang when instead, she remarks, "This place reminds me of a bar I used to go to with Sokka."

A moment passes. Aang takes a sip of his drink, unsure how he should respond. If he was surprised by her remark, she just looks _just_ as surprised to have said it. To anyone else, her offhand comment would seem just that. _Offhand_ \- a causal reflection of a fond memory. But, Aang knows her well enough to pick up on the tightness of her voice, and the pain behind it.

Aang clears his throat, preparing himself for an uncomfortable moment. He tugs at the collar of his robe, trying his hardest to act casual, "So… I noticed that last time Sokka visited, you didn't come to say goodbye."

For a moment, Toph's expression seems unreadable, and Aang feels his own heart racing with nerves, afraid of how she will respond. He waits for an explosion, the inevitable backlash to his prodding. He may not know _what_ happened between her and Sokka, but he gets the feeling it's a touchy subject.

But instead, she surprises him again by _ignoring_ his comment all together. She takes a sip of her drink, then wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, brusquely, "You know, I knew…I _knew_ Yakone would get off lickity-split, but it _still_ fucking sucks. You know?"

Aang is smart enough not to comment on her not-so-subtle change of topic, "I'm sorry, Toph. But it's not your fault. You know that, right?"

"Isn't it, though?" she retorts. She sits back in her seat, arms crossed over her chest, " _I'm_ the one who couldn't tell if that asshole was lying or not, remember? Think of all that evidence I missed."

Truthfully, he _had_ been a bit surprised and discouraged when he first heard of the interrogation gone wrong, but he doesn't blame Toph for that, "Toph, the fact that you can tell when _anyone_ is lying is extraordinary. You can't blame yourself for not being able to get a read on _one_ person."

" _Pfft_ ," Toph shakes her head, unappeased, "It's not just _one_ person, Aang. It's _the_ person. I mean, he's as bad as it gets, right? People like _him_ are the reason my job matters in the first place."

"I know, but-"

"You think I give a crap about petty theft and noise complaints?" Toph interrupts, gesturing wildly with her hands, " _All_ I want is to put _scumbags_ like Yakone in their place and to make this city safe. If I can't do that, then what good am I?"

"Hey, I understand how you feel," Aang takes another sip of his drink, warming up to its stingy taste, " _Believe_ me, I do."

"Yeah," Toph grumbles her assent, her voice softening just a hair, "I know you do, Aang. Sorry, I'm just frustrated."

"I know," he repeats, "But you really have to stop blaming yourself."

Her tone sharpens again, "Fine, then can we talk about that good-for-nothing _judge_? You weren't in the room, but I _swear_ \- that judge had his mind made up about Yakone before he even walked in the room."

"You can't know that, Toph," Aang points out, reluctantly, "There was very little evidence, what could he have done?"

At this, Toph stalls, her blind eyes narrowing in warning, "Are you saying Yakone _deserved_ to be let off, scot-free?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all," Aang argues, growing a bit frustrated himself now, "All I'm saying is that the judge could _only_ work with what he had, just like _you_ and everyone else in this case is doing. It's not _his_ fault that the evidence was weak, just like it's not _yours_ either."

"Whatever." Toph grumbles as she slumps in her seat, obviously seeing his point but not wanting to admit it. Then, offhand, "You know, if Sokka were here – if he were still on the council – I _bet_ you Yakone would be behind bars right now."

Aang's eyebrows quirk up at another mention of Sokka. It's an odd comment for her to make. Not only because Aang thought she was trying to _avoid_ the topic of their Water Tribe friend, but because Sokka hasn't been on the council in _years_. Besides, it would only matter who was on the council if this case actually _made_ it there… which, evidently, it hasn't. It's not a very _rational_ comment for her to make.

But then again, logic and love don't always mix, do they?

Aang's face twists with sympathy, and in that moment, he realizes that her troubles run much deeper than just _Yakone_. He takes one more sip of his drink, lets out a sigh, and asks, "Did something happen between you too?"

Toph gnaws at her fingernail, "Who?"

Even though she can't see it, Aang fixes her with a pointed look, " _Sokka_."

"What _about_ Sokka?" Toph stops her gnawing to send him another warning look, "We're not talking about _him_ right now, we're talking about Yakone."

Aang takes a deep breath, careful not to let it morph into another sigh. He can't help but feel frustrated by Toph's deflection. Honestly, how very _airbender_ of her, trying to skate around the issue instead of facing it head on. It's not like her to avoid confrontation, but that just shows how much this is troubling her. She won't deal with whatever happened, because she doesn't know _how_ to. But, if she wants to talk about Yakone, then fine.

"Listen, Toph, I know you're not in the mood for a pep-talk, but you _really_ need to be more forgiving of yourself. The monks used to say that-"

" _Save_ it, Twinkletoes." Toph interrupts again, "We had him, but we lost him…" her blind gaze blanks out again, her expression falling far away, her voice dipping just above a whisper, "That's on me."

This time, Aang _does_ sigh, and even though she doesn't want to talk about it, he has to ask, "Are we still talking about Yakone here or someone else?"

Once again, there's a pause – teetering and tense. Aang keeps his eyes trained on Toph as she swirls the remaining liquid around in her glass. If Aang didn't know any better, he'd think she was staring at it - drowning her thoughts in the amber liquor, forgetting her troubles. But… she's blind, of course, so she stares into nothingness. Nothing but darkness, where's they're no room to forget.

Whatever he expected her response to be (more deflection, a harsh rebuttal, flat out denial), she surprises him yet again, when she tells him, "Sokka and I kissed. Before he left."

Aang blinks. "Oh," another blink, "I see."

Toph downs the rest of her drink, then slams the empty glass on the table, with more force than she probably intends, "Yup."

Aang doesn't say anything, and it takes him a few moments to remember to close his gaping mouth. Idly, he takes another sip of his own drink, surprising himself by following Toph's lead and downing the rest of it.

_I heard that the Chief and Master Sokka were having an affair, can you believe that?_

Apparently, not _all_ rumors were lacking reality.

Aang's not sure what shocks him more… the fact that they kissed - even though Sokka is _married_ \- or the fact that it really doesn't shock him all that much. He knew they had a 'thing', years back. And, even though he knows that ended a long time ago, looking back, it's not hard to see that _something_ lingered between them, all that time. At the very least, Aang suspected that _Toph_ still harbored feelings. But what about _Sokka_ , who's married? Aang is all for following one's heart, and they're both his close personal friends, so of course he'd be _thrilled_ for them to work it out.

But… Sokka _is_ married. Aang can't _imagine_ ever cheating on Katara – or even being tempted to - so it's a bit hard for him to excuse that behavior in someone else, even two of his best friends. _Spirits, this is complicated._

Apparently, Aang is silent for just a bit too long, as Toph feels the need to continue, "We didn't plan it, okay? We just got _caught_ _up_ in the moment and it just _happened_ , Aang. And it was _just_ a kiss."

She seems to be seeking some sort of reassurance, so Aang nods, sparingly, "I believe you. But, what does this mean? Is he…?"

His voice trails off, but Toph picks up on his meaning, "Is he _what_ , going to leave his wife? _Doubtful_." Toph shakes her head, angry and desperate all at once, "Aang, I don't think he ever wants to see me again."

"What!" Aang reacts immediately, his eyes wide bulging, "Toph, you guys are _best_ friends. Think of all you've been through together, of _course_ he'll want to see you again. Don't be silly."

"I don't know, Aang," Toph wipes at her cheeks, and only then does he realize she's crying, "You weren't _there_. You didn't hear what he said."

Aang considers this for a moment. He can't imagine Sokka _ever_ cutting Toph out of his life, but still, he knows that it doesn't soften the blow in the moment. Whatever transpired after they kissed must _not_ have been pretty. Katara told him of a few times that Toph has cried, so he knows it happens, but he's not usually the one to be there when it does. Whatever happened _must_ have been bad.

Tentatively, Aang starts, "Well, I don't know exactly what happened - and you don't need to tell me - but I _do_ know that you both care about each other, _a_ _lot_. Maybe you should reach out him - tell him how you feel? I'd be _happy_ to help you write a letter."

Her head is already shaking before he can finish his sentence. Adamantly, "No. I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because, it was _my_ mistake, Aang!" She bursts, her palms slamming on the table with a startling force, "It was _me_ who kissed him. And it was _me_ who let him walk out that door without fixing things. _I'm_ the one who let him go… It's _my_ fault."

Her shoulders start to shake, and Aang can tell she's trying hard not to let her few tears turn into something heavier. Wordlessly, Aang slides out of the booth, stands up, and moves to sit down next to her. He puts his arm around her shoulders, and for once, it doesn't surprise him in the slightest when she gives in, her body slumping against his for support.

She's a tough cookie, so her tears never quite morph into sobs. In fact, other than the wet tracks running down her face, softening her cheeks, her face is otherwise stoic and hard - _unbreakable_. But… her body feels heavy against his, weighed down by the stress, exhaustion and _heartbreak_ of the past few weeks.

Aang keeps his voice gentle, encouraging, "Then, maybe it should be _you_ who makes things right."

"That's the thing," she sniffles, "I missed my shot, Aang. It's too late."

"Toph, it's never too late to tell people how you feel."

" _Pfft_ , that's a sweet sentiment, Twinkletoes," Toph sits up, wiping the snot from her nose, "But he's married, Aang. I'm not about to become the other woman and I'm _not_ about to ruin his marriage, okay? I can live with not having him like _that_ …" Her face twists once again, and she breaths in another shaky breath, "But… I think I may have lost him as a _friend_ too _._ Howdo I live with _that_?"

Aang blinks, stunned by her emotionally open display. It's rare for her to be so vulnerable, at least around _him_ , and he wishes he knew the right thing to say. But… he doesn't, so he offers his arms as solace, hoping they'll do. She meets his embrace, and her body slumps against his once more as Aang does his best to comfort her. Not one to let her tears stay too long, Toph quickly stops crying – yet the dejection remains.

Her voice sounds small – small enough that he almost misses it – when she asks, "What do I do, Aang?"

Aang chews the inside of his cheek. Truthfully, he doesn't know the answer. If it were up to him, he'd go back in time and lock Toph and Sokka in a room and force them to work out their feelings before things got so messy. But things are _already_ a mess. Toph is right. Sokka is married, and there's not much she do about that.

Besides, what matters most right now is their _friendship_. And, if she's not willing to reach out to Sokka, whether her reasons are valid or not, he's not sure what to tell her. Not for the first time, he's reminded of how grateful he is to have Katara. _Spirits help him if he had to figure out his love life again._ It hurts to see his friend so distraught, and he has to wonder how Sokka is holding up? _Why can't these two just work things out?_

It occurs to him then, that they might need a little _push_.

It doesn't really feel right getting involved in his friend's love lives, especially since there _is_ a marriage involved. Still, he'd hate to see their _friendship_ not recover. Either way, the wounds are still quite fresh, so perhaps they just need a moment to heal? He'll give it a little time to work itself out before he buds in. At the end of the day, Sokka and Toph aren't just best friends, they're _family_. There's no _way_ they won't make up. One of them is bound to make amends sooner or later. _Right_?

Still, he makes a mental note to reach out to Sokka, just to check in (and to perhaps encourage a visit, _sooner_ rather than later.)

For now though, he's here to help Toph.

Gently, he pushes her off his shoulder and makes her sit up, "Hey, I can't tell you what to do, Toph."

She wrinkles her face, sourly, "Ugh, the _one_ time I want you to boss _me_ around and you can't even do that."

"But," Aang ignores her jest, not finished yet, "What I _can_ tell you is that me and Katara will be here to support you. You're not alone, Toph. With Yakone, with Sokka, with Lin… with _everything_ \- you're not alone. You have us. We're your family."

Aang watches Toph's face soften, and he likes to think he sees a bit of hope somewhere in there. Finally, he thinks he's found the right words to say.

"And, I know it doesn't seem like it right now," Aang continues, "But Sokka is your family too. Families fight, but they _always_ make up in the end."

Finally, _that_ seems to be budge through Toph's mood. She composes herself with one last sniffle, and sensing that the pep-talk is over, Aang moves to give her one last hug. Buuuuut she meets him halfway instead with a swift punch to his arm, "Thanks, Twinkletoes." She says, dryly - sounding much more like herself, "What would I do without you?"

Aang rubs the sore spot on his arm, but he can't deny his smile. Things are going to be okay.

_They have to be._

* * *

_**Not quite a year later** _

The change from the warm, muted tones of the Earth Kingdom down to the cool, yet _bright_ colors of the Southern Water Tribe somehow always ends up being a jarring one. Thousands of miles of open water blend into the horizon as turquoise oceans morph into cerulean seas, a gradual transition as the ship sails South, the temperature dropping with every inch closer to the pole. Yet, somehow, seemingly in the blink of an eye, the tropics of Kyoshi manage to dip into icy tundra, and the seas of blue are frozen white.

It's been years – _decades_ even - since her last visit to the Southern Tribe. Yet, there was a time in her life when Suki would make this trip every few months. And even though that feels like someone else's lifetime, the crisp air and the goosebumps on her skin feel just as familiar and welcoming as when she was a teen visiting with her first love.

And just as _cold_.

If there's one thing Suki does _not_ miss about her ex-boyfriend, it's freezing her ass off on whenever they visited his hometown. There's a _reason_ she was happy during her tenure in the Fire Nation.

But she does her best to brave the cold as the blue waters blend into whiteness, frozen icecaps offering a warm greeting as the ship pulls closer to the village…or, err, _city_. Drawing closer to the docks, it doesn't take much to notice how much the tribe has changed since her last visit, all those years ago. But then again, _everything_ has changed.

The ship docks, and after departing, Suki quickly realizes she has no idea where she's going. Her plan had been to follow her memory, but nothing about the bustling icy streets and industrious scene in front of her reminds of her youth, so she's a bit lost. The tribe had grown fairly quickly after the war, so it's not unusual to find it so busy, but the size and scope of the Southern Tribe now rivals even Republic City, in her opinion. It's… _overwhelming_.

Wanting to drop off her pack and collect her thoughts, she wanders until she finds an inn downtown. She lets herself freshen up, but she's on a mission, so she doesn't stay idle for long. Thankfully, despite having grown in size, somehow, everyone still knows _everyone_ here in the tribe (that, and the person she's looking for isn't exactly an inconspicuous figure). It takes some asking around, but eventually, she finds directions and starts to make her way through the snowy streets, her purpose renewed. She walks for a bit before eventually coming up her destination - a house, just outside of the city center, that she finds to be _surprisingly_ modest.

Gathering her wits, she knocks gently on the front door, and waits. While she feels anxious to get out of the cold and get on with her mission, she can't help but feel a little _nervous_ too, in spite of herself. It's a bit unusual for her missions to be so _personal_.

It takes a moment or two, but before she knows it, the door is opening and her eyes land on a familiar face. _Sokka_.

He stands there in the doorway, stunned in place, and the first thing Suki notices is the set of permanent frown lines between his brows that she doesn't remember being there before. His mouth hangs dumbly for a moment, before he blinks, "Suki?"

"Hi, Sokka," she greets, a warm smile on her lips, "It's good to see you."

"Uh…it's good to see you too." He smiles back, though something about strikes Suki as _off_. "But uh, what are you doing here?"

He stands to the side, gesturing for her to come in. Happy to get out of the cold, Suki steps through the front door, her eyes automatically scanning the room. It's clean and it's cozy, though again, there's something _off_. Maybe she's spent too much time with Ty Lee over the years, but the aura and _energy_ just feel strange – _cold_ , despite the fire crackling in the fireplace and the warm tones of the interior, pelts lining the wall. It dawns on her, as her eyes continue to scan the space, that nothing in here reminds her of _Sokka_. There's nothing - no photos, no keepsakes, no _mementos_ \- that seems to belong to him. Everything in here seems like it belongs to his _wife_. _Huh_.

She's about to answer Sokka's question, when suddenly, a voice startles both of them, and Suki _tries_ not to flinch at how harsh it sounds, " _Sokka!_ "

Sokka lets a long sigh slip through his lips, "One second, Suki." His face drops as he turns his head over his shoulder, his voice filled with a _rehearsed_ amount of patience as he calls out, "Yes, Kahlia?"

"I thought I told you to get off your ass and-" just then, Kahlia appears from around a corner, her stern face quickly glazing over with a look of surprise, "Oh. Suki." Kahlia sends her husband a weighted look, obviously embarrassed, "Sorry, I didn't _realize_ we had company."

"Um, that's okay," Suki shrugs off the awkward moment, forcing some warmth to her face, "I'm sorry to drop in unannounced. I'm here on business and I thought I'd stop by to say hello. This is a _lovely_ home you have here."

"Thank you." Kahlia responds, though it lacks any graciousness, and Suki can't help but pick up on a slight edge to her voice. She waits to be offered some tea, or _any_ hospitality for that matter, but she's met instead with a skeptical look, "Are you staying long?"

"Uh…" Suki opens her mouth, caught off guard by the woman's cold tone. Suki wouldn't say she knows Kahlia all that well, but from the few times she met her, she always seemed friendly enough. _Nothing_ like the woman in front of her now.

"She's married, Kahlia. Remember?" Sokka says, pointedly, although Suki's not sure how that's relevant.

"Yeah, well so are _you_." Kahlia retorts, and Suki notices the look of compunction cross over Sokka's features. _Huh_. _Interesting_.

"Come on, Suki," Sokka starts, though his eyes stay trained on his wife, wearily, "Why don't we go catch up somewhere else? I'll know a place we can get some tea."

"Um, sure," Suki agrees, admittedly relieved. She wanted to speak with Sokka _privately_ anyway.

"Is that alright with you, sweetheart?" Sokka asks his wife, his tone more forgiving.

But Kahlia's answer is far _less_ forgiving, "Whatever. Do what you want. See if _I_ care."

With that, not bothering to cast a second glance in Suki's direction, Kahlia turns and abruptly leaves the room, leaving the two exes standing by the entryway, awkwardly.

"Ready to go?" Sokka asks, before Suki can wonder what the heck all _that_ was about. It's not really her business anyway. Then again, the whole reason she's _here_ is to pry.

"Sure." Suki offers a sympathetic smile, which Sokka seems to make a point to ignore, "Lead the way."

Sokka quickly shrugs on a thick coat and grabs his things before leading them out the door and mercifully _away_ from the tension. Well, away from whatever _that_ tension was. Clearly, whatever mess Suki just walked into has been going on for a while, and she can't help but feel some of that tension linger as she walks side by side with her ex.

The warrior in her – trained to clock every move – notes the change in Sokka's posture from the last time she saw him. When she saw him last - at his wedding - he had been all smiles, standing tall and proud while looking _young_ and bright. But the man she sees _now,_ walks with his back hunched and his eyes anxious, looking back over his shoulder with every few steps, as if he's keeping his eyes out for trouble. He looks tired, worn-out and _nothing_ like the man she used to know.

_Aang was right to send her._

"So… a 'business trip', huh?" Sokka remarks as they continue to walk. He offers a skeptical brow raise, but Suki keeps her own expression carefully schooled.

"That's right," she nods, casually, "Aang sent me to conduct some important Avatar business on his behalf."

"Oh, he did, did he?" Another disbelieving look, though Suki catches a hint of a smile, "And what is this 'important avatar business', if I might ask?"

"Uh…" Suki hesitates, not sure how much she wants to give away just yet, "Sorry, I can't tell you. It's classified."

Sokka rolls his eyes, but quickly offers her a smile, more genuine than his previous ones, "Well, regardless of whatever this 'classified' business is – it's good to see you. Really."

"You too," Suki smiles back, finally feeling more at ease.

Sokka leads them to a humble looking tea shop – perfect, in her opinion, for the delicate conversation she wants to have with him. Sokka moves to push open the door to the shop, but before he gets the chance, someone – a man - pulls it open from the other side, blocking their way in.

"Sokka!" the man accosts, jovially. He's a tall man – taller than Sokka – and strong too. His hair is a little darker and his skin a little lighter, but if Suki didn't know any better, she'd think him and Sokka were related.

"Yutu, buddy. How's it going?" Sokka says, just as lively as he and the man clasp hands in a 'manly' greeting. Inwardly, Suki rolls her eyes. _Ugh_. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Sokka had seemed so glum only moments ago, but Suki can't help but think there's something just a bit too _chummy_ about the exchange. She does another quick once over of Yutu, and immediately, there's something about him she doesn't like. She can't place her finger on it, but again… there's just something _off_.

"All good here, Sport," Yutu responds. He leans against the doorway of the teashop, his posture dripping with arrogance, "Hey, how's Kahlia doing?

_Ugh, can we just go inside already?_

"Good, good. She's good." Sokka bids Yutu with a tight smile, and Suki can tell he wants this conversation to end just as much as she does.

Just then, Yutu's eyes land on her, as if just noticing her presence, "And who is _this_ beautiful woman, Sport?"

Suki represses the physical shudder down her spine, his words and somewhat _smarmy_ stare making her skin itch. She narrows her eyes at him, warningly, but he only bites his lips with interest. _Blegh._

"This is Suki," Sokka says, his voice strangely unreadable, _guarded_ almost, "An old friend of mine."

"Well, you should have your friends visit more often, if they're all as pretty as _this_ one."

Suki shifts uncomfortably and sends a pointed glance in Sokka's direction, willing him to end the conversation.

"Right," thankfully, he seems to catch on. He keeps his tone light, though there's a clear warning in it, "Well, this old friend of mine is _married_ , Yutu. And we have some catching up to do, sooo."

"Okay, okay!" Yutu puts his hands up, but there's something _smug_ about the way he does it, "I can take a hint. I'll see ya around, Sokka. You two kids have fun."

 _Finally_ , Yutu steps out from the doorway and lets them pass. It's only when he's out of earshot and gone for good that Suki - not hiding the skepticism from her voice - remarks, "Friend of yours?"

Sokka shrugs, "I guess. He and Kahlia grew up together in the Northern tribe, so I know him mostly through her."

"Hmmm," Suki hums, unimpressed, "Seems like a _nice_ guy."

Sokka doesn't comment on her sarcasm, and the two order some tea before finding a seat in a nook by the window. The tea shop is quiet, save for a few other patrons reading or talking with friends, and there's something undeniably cozy about it. Even though it's a public place, it seems a lot more ' _Sokka'_ than even his own house did, and she can tell why he likes it. It smells like tea and old books, and the warmth of the interior offers a pleasant contrast from the cold tones outside, visible through the frosty glass of the window. Even on the cusp of summer, the tribe is _freezing_ , and the tea feels warm and inviting in the palm of her hands. It's nostalgic and familiar in all the right ways - _this_ is the welcoming she was missing.

"So, how's the hubby?" Sokka starts, a teasing smirk on his face.

"He's great, actually." Suki responds, automatically, "To be honest, it's been an adjustment settling back down in Kyoshi – at least for me. But Deshi has taken to it like a fish to water."

"Like the Unagi himself." Sokka jokes, lifting up his tea in mock salute.

"I suppose so." Suki laughs, unable to stop the smile tugging at her cheeks as she clangs her tea against his. She's lucky to have found a man like her husband – on the outside, he probably doesn't seem like much to others. But he's kind and virtuous, and he makes her feel special. And, at the end of the day, "We're very happy."

"Good," Sokka's eyes crinkle, a nostalgic expression, "I'm glad you're happy, Suki."

Suki's own face falls into a look of sympathy once more. She wishes she could return the sentiment. Truly, she wants nothing more than for Sokka to be joyful and thriving. But clearly… he _isn't_.

So, instead of offering false sentiments about his wife, she tries a different approach, "Aang says hi, by the way." Clearing her throat, she takes a long, inconspicuous sip of her tea. Then, carefully, "He was _wondering_ how you were doing."

Her effort to remain casual apparently fails, as Sokka almost immediately rolls his eyes, unable to hold the spite from his tongue, "Ah. So _that's_ your mission. Aang sent you to check up on me."

Suki shrugs, sheepishly, unable to deny it, "He would have come himself, but Kyoshi Island is a lot closer to the South than Republic City, so I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

"That doesn't matter." Sokka grumbles, "I'm a grown man – I don't need you or Aang or _anyone_ _else_ checking up on my like some fragile little charity case."

"You're not a _charity_ case, Sokka." Suki insists, earnestly, "You're our _friend_. And Aang is just worried about you. We _all_ are."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you," Sokka retorts, clearly anything _but_ sorry, "But your trip is a waste of time, because I'm _fine_."

Suki sends another doubtful look his way, "Hm, _sure_ you are. Is _that_ why you haven't reached out to your friends and family in the city for _months_? Because you're _fine_?"

"I've been in touch." Sokka argues, though not even _he_ sounds like he believes it.

"Aang said that your letters have gotten shorter and shorter," her face falls, sympathetically, "He said that he's invited you to visit, _multiple_ times, but you haven't been back to the city in almost a _year_. He said he's _always_ the one to reach out, and that you never actually say how _you're_ doing anymore."

"It would seem that Aang says a _lot_ of things, doesn't he?" Sokka sighs, clearly having expected this conversation, but annoyed anyway, "Look, I don't have time to sit around trading love letters with my brother-in-law, okay? I'm _busy_."

"Uh-huh," Suki retorts, still unconvinced, "Too busy for your family?"

"My family is _here_." Sokka rebuts, his tone harsher than he probably intends.

"Last I checked, you have a few nieces and nephews in Republic City that would disagree." Suki crosses her arms, another pointed expression on her face, "And don't _be_ like that - I know how much you care about your sister, at the very least. Katara's pretty upset that you haven't bothered to reach out, you know."

At that, a regretful look crosses over Sokka's face, but he still insists, "My duty is to my wife."

"I understand that, Sokka," Suki says, firmly but not unkind, "But you have family in Republic City that needs you too. I know you must miss your sister as much as _she_ misses you. Not to mention Aang." Suki swallows, hesitantly, before adding, "And… _Toph_."

At this, she sees Sokka flinch - just as she expected him to. He squirms in his seat, turning his head to look out through the frosty window. If Suki didn't know better, she'd think he was merely people watching - peering out at the bustling streets outside. But Suki knows him, and she knows that his gaze looks further away – further than it can see. Slowly, he turns his head back to her, and she can tell he's _trying_ to act casual, when he asks, "How is she doing?"

Suki shrugs, ignoring the weight behind his query, "I haven't actually seen her since your wedding, but Aang mentioned that she's doing okay. He said she's a bit… _stressed_." _Yeah, let's go with that,_ "But she's managing. Lin is doing well, too, in case you were wondering."

Sokka nods, but he makes no further comment as he returns his gaze to peer out the window - lost in thought.

A moment passes, and Suki takes another sip of her tea. She already knows half the answer, but Suki finally asks, "Did something happen between you two?"

He lifts a cautious brow in her direction, "What did Aang tell you?"

"Nothing," she answers, honestly, "He just said that both you and Toph haven't been acting like yourselves lately, and he thinks it has something to do with why you've been so distant."

Sokka nods, still hesitant. But, finally…

"Toph and I…." Sokka sighs, filled with remorse, "Last time I visited the city, Toph and I kissed."

Suki's eyes flare with a brief twinge of surprise, but she quickly schools her expression. Aang had told her that _something_ happened between Toph and Sokka that formed a rift between them, but he didn't tell her the specifics.

She never knew the details (talking with your ex about your respective love lives is _never_ that comfortable), but she _was_ vaguely aware that Sokka and Toph had some sort of romantic history. She remembers the time Zuko had accidently let it slip, and how awkward it had been for a moment afterward. But, she also remembers how quickly that awkward feeling went away, and how happy she ultimately was for them. She still giggles to herself from time to time when she remembers Toph's little crush on Sokka back in the day, and her little kissing mishap in the Serpent's Pass.

So, when she learned that Toph and Sokka had _something_ going on – whatever that something was – she was genuinely happy and hoped the best for them. They made sense, and Suki figured they'd ultimately end up together. So, she was subsequently _confused_ when she'd learned that Sokka was dating and later _engaged_ to some other woman.

"So, you….?" Suki lets her question trail off, but Sokka finishes for her.

"Cheated on my wife with my best friend?" he answers, sardonically, "Yeah. I did."

"I see," Suki nods, remembering Kahlia's sour attitude from before. Slowly, she puts the pieces together, "So, I assume Kahlia knows?"

"Yeah. She knows." Sokka lets out another sigh, "I told her right after it happened, as soon as I got back."

Suki raises another skeptical brow, "But, you're still together?"

This time, Sokka shrugs, seemingly just as confused as she is, "When I told her, _of course_ she was furious. Believe me, there was plenty of yelling and crying and all that fun stuff." He huffs out a humorless, dry laugh, "And, as you could probably tell from earlier, she hasn't let me forget it."

Suki hums her understanding, but she still has to wonder, "Well, what did you _expect_ to happen?"

Sokka offers only another shrug in response. He takes a sip of his tea as they slip into a moment of silence, neither knowing what to say. Suki takes another moment to look at her ex love, reading his body language. She doesn't need her warrior instincts or the art of stealth to pick up on his dejected posture, and the shame weighing down on his spine.

"Let me guess…" Suki starts, breaking the silence, "You thought you would come here, confess to Kahlia, and she would want a divorce, basically making the decision _for_ you, so you wouldn't have to make it for yourself."

Sokka blinks, "Wow. Do I really lack that much of a backbone?"

"No." Suki shakes her head, adamantly, "You're just _that_ honorable of a man."

"Honorable?" Sokka scoffs, then sends her a self-deprecating smile, " _I'm_ the one who cheated, remember?"

"I know. And that was a mistake," Suki reaches across her seat to put a hand on his shoulder, urging him to know, "We all make them."

She thinks back to when she was still dating Sokka, and when her feelings for Zuko had crept up on her, _tempting_ her. Sure, she never cheated on Sokka…but she _thought_ about it. And, she's sure that if the circumstances had shifted even by just an inch, she _might_ have.

"But, Sokka," Suki continues, "You're only human, and you _do_ have honor. So much honor that you stay with your wife, even if it makes you unhappy, because you think it's the right thing to do."

"Well," Sokka sounds unsure, desperate for the answer, "Isn't it?".

But, instead of answering, "Sokka, can I ask you something?"

Sokka nods, hesitantly, "Sure."

"Why did you marry Kahlia in the first place?"

Eyebrows lifting on autopilot, Sokka jerks his head back, surprised by the question, "Why does anyone marry anyone? I loved her." A second passes. Suki waits, and Sokka blinks before remembering to correct himself, "I mean. I _love_ her."

A tight expression finds her, as Suki presses, "But _why_?"

Sokka furrows his brow for a moment, clearly deciding whether or not to air on the side of confused or _defensive_ , "What do you mean ' _why'_?"

Gently, "It's not a trick question, Sokka. I'm asking: What is it about Kahlia that made you want to marry her?"

"Uh," Sokka scratches the back of her neck, his face giving away how uncomfortable he feels, "Well…"

Sokka pauses, his face scrunching into a contemplative one as he considers Suki's question. Suki sips her tea, patiently. Finally, after a long moment of thought, Sokka starts, "The thing is, when I met Kahlia, it was at a… _confusing_ time in my life."

"You met her the day Lin was born, didn't you?" Suki remarks, offhand.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I did," Sokka scratches his head, as if he forgot that detail, "Anyway, everyone I knew was growing up and starting families, and I felt like I was falling behind. Like I was supposed to want what everyone else had.

"And then Kahlia showed up, and she was kind and beautiful and successful. She was everything a guy could ever ask for. Kind of like _you_." Sokka teases (though his smile is genuine). Suki rolls her eyes, affectionately, but she lets Sokka continue, "On paper, Kahlia was perfect. And not just that, but I never had to guess what she was thinking or what she wanted. She never hid her feelings from me, so I never felt the need to hide _mine_ from her. I guess…. she was…"

Sokka's voice trails off, but Suki finishes for him, her brow quipped pointedly, "Safe?"

"Yeah." Sokka narrows his brows, as if finally coming to a realization, "Safe."

"So, in other words, she was everything you thought you were _supposed_ to want." Suki takes a moment to clear her throat, "But maybe not what…or _who_... you _really_ wanted?"

He looks at her then, and Suki knows him well enough to know that she's just said the thing that he's been thinking for a long time. Something he's been trying to avoid, but no longer can. Again, he doesn't response, so Suki continues…

"Sokka, do you remember before we broke up?" she starts, "I felt _so_ guilty because I was living in the Fire Nation and not in the city with you."

Sokka nods, "I remember."

"I didn't want to move to the city, but I _wanted_ to want that, because I thought I was _supposed_ to want that."

Now Sokka looks confused, "Okay, you're starting to lose me now."

Suki can't help but smile, amused by his cluelessness, "Sokka, it was _you_ who told me that it's okay to be selfish, remember? It was _you_ that allowed me to take a step back and not just think about what I was _supposed_ to want, but what I actually, _truly_ desired. _You_ gave me the freedom to follow my heart… Don't you think you deserve to follow yours too?"

Sokka sighs, a little desperately "But what does that mean? How can I follow my heart when I don't where it leads?"

Another pause, along with an incredulous look. _Sokka really is clueless._

"You know, I have to admit," Suki says, changing the subject, "When I heard you were moving away from the city for good, I was a bit surprised." She takes another inconspicuous sip of her tea, her eyes peering over the rim of her cup, before she adds, "From what I remember, your heart was always in the city."

"I guess," Sokka shrugs, not catching on to her meaning, "I mean, I love the city, of course. But the Water Tribe is my home too. I'm not married to any place, really."

"Sokka," Suki offers _another_ pointed expression, "I wasn't talking about _the_ _city_ itself."

"Then what were-" Sokka's voice trails off again, realization dawning on him, "Oh."

Suki offers a fond smile, glad that he's finally catching on. A moment passes, and Sokka turns his head to face the window once more.

"I'm still mad at her." Sokka admits, his voice as far away as his gaze.

Suki nods, empathetically, "I know."

"I loved her, Suki." He faces her again, "And she loved _me_ too. But she pushed me away. She pushed me away and started a family. Without me."

"I know. But, Sokka… You and I _both_ know that you could have been part of that. Family doesn't have to mean blood. Family can mean many different things." She leans forward, forcing his eyes to make contact with hers, "You are _I_ are family, aren't we? Our little gaang, back in the war… _that_ was family.

"And I know, even though things hurt between you two now, _Toph_ is your family too. And so is Lin. You know just as well as I do that _family_ is who you chose."

He nods, more firmly this time, but he still sounds unsure when he asks, "What should I do, Suki?"

"The same thing that you let _me_ do all those years ago." Suki smiles again, fondly, "Follow your heart."

* * *

Sokka giggles his keys in his hands for a few moments longer the necessary, delaying the inevitable conversation he's about to have with – if all goes according to plan – his soon to be ex-wife. His heart races with nerves, yet also a strange mix of relief and excitement. It seems wrong, to be excited about _divorce_ , but it also feels right. After his talk with Suki, he feels surer than ever that _this_ is the right thing to do.

Taking a deep breath, Sokka puts the key in the lock and gives it a twist, ready to face this.

When he enters the house, the first thing that catches him off guard is the smell. It's not pleasant per say, but it's not entirely _unpleasant_ either. It's smoky and strong, and Sokka tries hard not to wrinkle his nose. _Incense_ , Sokka quickly realizes. The next thing he clocks is the candles – lots of them - purposefully littered across the room, flames dancing along to the jazzy soundtrack coming from the radio.

Huh…how oddly… _romantic_?

Finally, the last thing that catches him totally off guard, if his wife. She's standing in the center of the room, clearly having waited for him to come home. The glow from the candles bounces off her tanned skin, and she has a look on her face that is entirely unreadable.

Sokka's not sure if he should be grateful for or _unnerved_ by this look – but he's leaning towards the later, considering most of the looks she's given him in the past ten or so months have been ones of contempt. He supposes, maybe ' _unreadable'_ is a step up.

Sokka puts his keys down on a table, swallowing the nervous lump in his throat as he continues to take in the scene around him. He feels Kahlia's eyes on him, patient and soft, yet somehow that does little to quell his nerves. He approaches his wife, cautiously, "Hey. What's all this?"

Confused, he gestures around at the romantic atmosphere. _Is she trying to seduce him?_ It would come as a bit of a surprise. Not that they haven't been intimate since he got back, but their encounters have _definitely_ been sparse, and she's always the one to initiate. But never like _this,_ with so much _romance_ put in. Ever since his discrepancy with Toph, lovemaking with his wife has been sorely lacking on the actual _love_ part, and is _usually_ an act of sheer obligation (and sometimes, Sokka thinks…an act of spite).

"I wanted to do something special." Kahlia offers a sheepish smile, and Sokka is forced to intake a breath. It's the same smile that made Sokka fall in love with her back in the day, and he can't deny the pang of remorse he feels.

This has to end. He can't do this anymore…

Sokka takes another breath, a slow exhale through his lips, "Kahlia, I think we need to-"

"Sokka," his wife interrupts, her voice filled with a hope that had long become foreign, at least to his ears, "I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the saga continues!
> 
> You know, one of these days I won't have to apologise for the long interval between updates, but alas, so sorry it took me so long to update.
> 
> As you may have noticed, I wanted to try something a little different with this chapter and tell it through Aang and Suki's perspectives. I really wanted to highlight both the physical and emotional distance between Sokka and Toph, and I also wanted to explore their relationship through an outsider's perspective. And, I felt that Aang and Suki were the perfect candidates, as those two seem the most confident in expressing their emotions (aside from Katara, but she can be a little pushy haha)
> 
> Anyway, thank you to everyone for reading and for your comments on the last chapter. I've been speaking with some of you in the Tokka discord server and on tumblr and ya'll are so lovely. Also, thank you to everyone who left kind words in regard to my surgery. Everything went well and I'm super excited to be writing again! Cheers!
> 
> (Side note- just finished another piece of Toph Art if anyone is interested: https://www.deviantart.com/clearlyciara/art/Toph-Beifong-Cherry-Blossom-848121533)


	19. Play Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kahlia's pregnancy reveal, Sokka is forced to reevaluate his definition of "family", while Toph continues with her own struggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning*: Touches on mature themes like alcohol abuse and consent

Not for the first time in her life, Toph says a silent _thank you_ to her element as she enters police headquarters. Fall may be approaching, but summer seems determined to remain for as long as possible, and the stone and metal insulation of the precinct offers a cool sanctuary from the otherwise _relentless_ heat and humidity outside. The earthy interior reminds her almost of a cave – cool and steady no matter the season, immune to the other, more temperamental elements outside. It's always a relief - especially in summer months - and she's grateful as her feet find solace, stepping in from the scalding pavement outside and meeting the cool limestone of the station's floor.

Still, the metal of her uniform stays hot to the touch, baked by the afternoon sun. The fabric of her underclothes clings to her skin as sweat piles at her neck and trickles down her spine. Her cheeks are on fire, both from sun and exertion, and her breath is heavy as she catches it. She tastes the salt from her skin, her tongue darting out to lick at her chapped lips. Her once bouncy fringe now falls flat against her forehead, hair plastered down by sweat, and she's pretty sure that the stale, unpleasant smell that's wrinkling her nose is coming from _her_.

It's sticky and uncomfortable, and all she wants to do right now is bend off her uniform and _maybe_ even take a bath, 'healthy coating of earth' be damned.

But _fuck_ does she love it.

There's _nothing_ quite like the high she gets from coming in off the field after an exciting arrest, and it's worth every sweaty, sticky and stinky inch of skin.

She feels her officers trail in behind her and teeter off to usher their catch down to a holding cell, and she lets herself take in the congratulatory pats and boosts of pride as she struts down the bustling hallways of the station, towards her office. For as stressful as her job is, the station feels like home, and it's moments like _this_ that offer that sweet rush of adrenaline and endorphins that makes it all worth it.

Most of the time, her job is a lot less action filled than one would think. It mostly involves making civilized arrests after a process of acquiring a warrant, or often just sending her officers to go have fun on the field while _she's_ stuck at the precinct taking care of shit on the back end ( _Ugh_. For someone who's blind, she gets stuck doing an _awful_ lot of paperwork). But sometimes, it's as intense and athletic and _amazing_ as one would expect. There's nothing like bending for the sake of real, high-stakes, crime-fighting combat, and there's nothing like walking through the station after a high stress, yet _successful_ arrest. It reminds her of her glory days at the Earth Rumble - she feels dirty and gross, but in all the best ways, and her veins pump with more satisfaction than blood. She can't see the look on people's faces, but she can _feel_ people's reverence and respect, and her chin always tilts a little higher as a result.

_Spirits, she needed this._

After everything that's happened with Yakone this past year, it feels nice to have a _victory_ for a change. Even if it has nothing to do with him, it's enough to temper the constant pit in her stomach, at least for now.

She takes a deep inhale, then exhale as she continues the trek to her office. _Just breathe, Toph. In. Out. Breathe._

It's something Aang has been reminding her to do lately. Of course, his constant preaching about the 'benefits of mediating' and 'taking time for one's self' are irritating beyond belief, so she'd _never_ admit to him that it's helped - even just a bit. Not that she'd call what she's doing 'meditating' exactly. She's far too busy to sit around and waste her time just _breathing_ , or whatever it is that Twinkletoes does. As far as Toph is concerned, she can _meditate_ when she's dead.

But… she _has_ tried to be a little easier on herself. She has to keep reminding herself: whatever happens with the Yakone case, it's not her fault. She's doing _her_ job. She can't control if others don't do theirs.

_In. Out. Breathe._

Besides, things are looking up with the Yakone case… well, in a very slight, miniscule, kind-of-sort-of kind of way.

Since his preliminary over a year ago, Yakone has already faced _two_ other judges through the prosecutor's appeal attempts. Each time, he's gone in with that same smug posture and posse of loyal followers. Each time getting a pass on account of 'not-enough-evidence'. And each time a sharper blow to Toph's morale than the last.

 _It's a joke_ , Toph thinks. A mockery of justice and waste of everyone's time - namely hers.

But, on the plus side, they're finally starting to put together a more substantial case against him. Toph wouldn't quite call it a _solid_ case, but it's stronger than it was before. Good enough, anyway, to give her a _twinge_ of hope that they're onto something. Plus, they've been able to keep better track of Yakone and his cronies' whereabouts now. That _at least_ gives them a better sense of when and where to amp up security detail and hopefully prevent more people from getting hurt in the meantime while they build up the case.

It will be a long time ( _too long_ , in Toph's opinion) before it'll happen, but she still hopes they can bring this case all the way up to the council. And by the time they get there, Toph knows they'll have a strong enough case to convict him. _They have to._ Though, they still don't have proof to support the bloodbending charges, which is the key thread this case hangs on. Based on the few witness testimonies and the evidence they _do_ have, the pattern indicates that if Yakone _has_ been bloodbending, it's been at any and all times _besides_ in the presence of a full moon. Stranger things have happened, but Toph knows that it presents a weak case. They'll either need direct evidence or a heck of a lot more witnesses to give even a _chance_ of Yakone being convicted. Which basically means they need a miracle.

 _Ugh_ , she's doing it again. _Breathe, Toph._ _Don't think about Yakone._

Besides, she's still riding her high from catching the bad guy (a different, not as bad one, but still) and she's not about to let Yakone ruin her mood when he's not even here. In fact, she feels _so_ good right now... that she thinks _today_ might be the day. _Yup. Definitely. She's going to do it. 100%_

Well... _Maybe._

She's been meaning to reach out to Sokka for a while now, but she hasn't quite mustered up the nerve yet - much to her own annoyance. It just feels so… unlike her. Toph has _always_ prided herself on being upfront and honest – she's not one to shy away from her fears, and she prefers to deal with her issues head on. An earthbender in every sense of the word, she's decisive and assured and _not_ afraid to take action. Except, apparently – for reasons she can't quite understand herself - when it comes to Sokka.

She hasn't spoken to or heard from him since their…um… falling out _._ _Breathe. In. Out._ Over a year later, and the words still taste dirty on her tongue. Just as Aang had said, Sokka is her family – they're not meant to have 'falling outs' and not make up _eventually._ _Right_? He's also her best friend. Her best friend, who she hasn't touched or laughed with or spoken to or heard from in over a year. It doesn't sit well, that's for sure.

Aang and Katara keep 'subtly' suggesting she reach out to him and mend fences, and she wants to. _Spirits, she wants to._ But, does he even want to hear from her? Is he still angry with her? Is _she_ angry with him? Is she supposed to be? And, what's more, how does she even _begin_ to make things right?

_Hey, Sokka. Sorry that I suck at sharing my feelings and that I fucked up our relationship. Oh, and sorry that I made you cheat on your wife by kissing you. But hey, let's be friends again, yeah?_

Yeah, not exactly an easy subject to broach.

The thought is enough to reseed that pit in her stomach as she opens the door to her office and steps inside. Her previous adrenaline is wearing off, replaced by sore muscles and a bit of stubborn heat stroke, and she trudges into her office with far less poise than she's used to after an exciting arrest. She releases a deep, weighted sigh as she plops herself gracelessly into the seat at her desk, and her hand flies up to wipe the sweat from her face, wearily.

She's grateful for the day's success, but now she just wants to go home and spend what little spare time she has with her daughter. _Ugh_. The thought of Lin is enough to spark yet another flicker of guilt, and Toph lets out one more sigh, weighed down by remorse. She can count on one hand the hours she's properly spent with her daughter in the last week, and she notes to herself to make up for it soon.

But for now, there's still a shit ton of work to get done, so she mentally prepares herself for the rest of her workday. Her secretary - a somewhat mousy, intelligent woman called Miki – comes in carrying a stack of letters and reports, here for their daily debriefing. She hears Miki wrinkle her nose with an offensive sniff, and Toph suddenly remembers how badly she must need a bath. Somehow, that thought actually gives her a second twinge of pride, and she smiles to herself, impishly. _That's what happens when you chase criminals in 100-degree heat. I've_ _ **earned**_ _these sore muscles and this sweaty stench._

_I'm The Greatest Earthbender of all time._

It's a thought she's shamefully not had as much these days - with all the second guessing lately - but it's one she clings to, deeply. Her emotional baggage may grow heavier day by day, but if there's one thing she's good at, it's earthbending.

And, when she doesn't overthink it so much, she's good at taking _action_ too.

"Miki," Toph directs, before she can overthink it, "I need you to help write a letter for me today."

"Of course, Chief," Miki sits across from Toph at her desk, "Do you want to write it now or shall I read out the reports first?"

"Uh," Toph gulps, a second wind of nerves prompting her, "Let's go over the reports and whatever mail there is first. Then we'll write the letter."

"Sure thing, Chief."

Toph listens to the rustling of papers as Miki prepares the first report and starts reading it out loud, her nasally voice never very pleasant to listen to. This is always the most tedious part of Toph's day, but an important one. She needs to stay on top of the paperwork, otherwise it piles up into _hours_ of work (and Toph's patience for listening to her secretary only goes so far).

Still, she's already regretting her decision to not get her letter to Sokka over and done with, as her nerve slowly drains out the window with each passing report. But patience is a virtue, and the quicker they get this done the quicker she can write her letter to Sokka, go home, take a bath, pick up Lin, and spend time with her daughter. So, she does her best to listen and respond accordingly as she and Miki go over the reports, one-by-one, until enough time passes that Toph loses track of it. Eventually, they're ready to move on from the reports and onto Toph's mail, and she lets herself release a breath of relief. This part is at least a _little_ bit more fun.

"Okay, Miki," Toph leans back in her chair, her feet propped up on the desk, "What do ya got for me?"

"Um," Miki starts, unceremoniously, "Mostly nonsense, I'm afraid. Here's one from the local anti-bender association."

Toph rolls her eyes, scoffing out an amused laugh, "Oh brother. What do they want this time?"

"Same as usual," Miki responds, sardonically, "They just want to remind you how 'benders are a stain on civilization,' and how they didn't appreciate you 'breaking up their last meeting' with your earthbending."

" _Pfft_ , 'meeting'. That's a funny word for organised bigotry, isn't it?" Toph cracks her knuckles, casually, "Did they have any other 'bits of wisdom' to share?"

"Uh," Miki pauses, Toph guesses to skim over the letter, "Oh, here's something new! It says, 'one of these days benders will get what's coming to them and we'll all be equalized', whatever that means."

"Ooh," Toph mocks, rolling her eyes again, "I'm _so_ scared."

There's a pause as the threat looms in the air, but only a moment later, Toph and Miki break into a fit of giggles. Miki tries to keep her laughter light and professional, while Toph is a little less graceful, her shoulders shaking and hands clutching stomach as she lets out un-ladylike snort. It's not funny – not by any means, really – but they're not unfamiliar with these types of letters. They've gotten so much hate mail from the anti-bender groups over the years, the only way to deal with it is to make fun of it. She doesn't really care what people think, but Toph tries not to think of the prejudice behind it unless she has to. For now, the threats are empty, and as long as it stays that way, Toph intends to keep the anti-benders classified as _harmless._ She's got enough on her plate without having to worry about some anti-bender uprising.

"Okay," Toph's laughter slowly putters off. She wipes an amused tear from her eye, "What else ya got?"

More paper shuffling as Miki sorts through the mail, weeding through the stream of takeout adverts and spam letters. Soon enough, she finds something that piques her interest, and Toph listens as Miki turns the piece of mail around in her hands, inspecting it for some reason, before tearing it open with an audible _rip._ She unfolds what sounds like a sheet of paper – _a letter?_ \- inspecting it further.

"Hmm, that's strange." Miki says, the confusion clear in her voice, "This one is anonymous."

Toph gnaws at a fingernail, nonchalantly, "What does it say?"

"Oh," Miki's voice falls into a serious one, "Uh, it's not very nice. In fact, it's kind of threatening."

Toph refrains from rolling her eyes, "Just read it to me."

"Um, okay," Miki sighs, reluctantly, "It says, 'Chief Bitch - if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away.'"

Toph furrows her brows, curiously, "Hmm, does it say anything else?"

"No, that's all it says." Toph listens to the _woosh_ as Miki turns the sheet of paper around in her hands, giving the front and back another once over, "That's dumb - it doesn't even say who or what you're meant to 'stay away' from."

Without having to think, "Yakone."

"I'm sorry?" Toph hears the bewilderment in Miki's voice, "How… How do you know?"

"Well, I can't say for sure," she shrugs, still unbothered, "But it's addressed to 'Chief Bitch', right?"

Miki shifts, uncomfortably, "That's right."

Toph digs into her memory. It's been _years_ , but she remembers the threat Yakone's gang made to her, right around the time she got pregnant with Lin. _CHIEF BITCH_ , the characters spelled out in shards of glass and debris, armed and ready to puncture Toph's naked feet. Of course, nothing had actually happened, so she didn't think much of it at the time. And she had told Sokka about it once, but she hasn't given much thought about it _since_ , either. It does, however, make her almost _positive_ that this new threat comes from Yakone's crew. 'Chief Bitch' seems a little too purposeful to be a coincidence.

"Hmmm," Toph taps her chin - thinking aloud, "They must know we're building a stronger case against him, so they're trying to scare me by making threats."

"Well," Miki starts to ask, fear whittling away at her voice, "Aren't you worried? Should we… do something?"

" _Pfft_ ," Toph brushes off her concern, unimpressed, "Please. They're just trying to scare me with idle threats, but I doubt they'd be stupid enough to try anything. Yakone's got enough charges on his hands, they're not going to add 'assaulting a police officer' to that list."

"I see your point," Miki responds, though she still sounds unsure, "But that would hardly be the worst of his crimes. Extortion. Trafficking. _Murder_. The list goes on. If he already has so many racketeering charges against him, what's one more? Aren't you at least a _little_ concerned?"

Admittedly, she has a point. But still…

" _Fuck_ no. I'm The Greatest Earthbender of all time," Toph reminds Miki (and again, herself), "What can he do to me? Besides, we're already on high alert and tracking his whereabouts. There's not much more we can do, and I'm not about to waste our resources on idle, anonymous threats, even if there was."

"But, Chief," Miki insists, tone rising above her station, firmer than before, "I know it's not my place, and I know you can take care of yourself, but what about Lin? What about the _Avatar's_ kids? What if Yakone intends to harm _them_?"

Toph narrows her eyes at Miki, not because of her inappropriately bold tone, but the words themselves. Is she doubting Toph's abilities to take care of her own kid? Probably not - Miki is more respectful than that, and she's never doubted Toph's abilities before. In truth, she raises another valid concern – one that Toph was admittedly trying to avoid. The mere _thought_ that someone could target Lin with malicious intent is one that sparks a deep sense of rage and protectiveness that even Toph is surprised she's capable of. If anyone got their hands on Lin, or Aang and Katara's kids for that matter…

"I'd never let that happen." Toph swallows, hard and uncompromising, "Now, is there any other mail I should care about, or can we wrap this up and get to writing that letter so we can both go home?"

There's a pause, and Toph can tell Miki is reluctant to let the threat go. She sighs, clearly dissatisfied by Toph's stubbornness, but knows better than to push it, "Actually, there is one more letter here that you might want me to read."

"Fine," Toph groans, that previously mentioned 'patience' wearing thin, "Who's it from and what the fuck do they want?"

"Um," Miki begins, "It's from your friend. Master Sokka."

"Sokka!?" Immediately, Toph's legs fall off her desk, her feet hitting the floor with a graceless thump as she sits up in her seat, abruptly. Her heart races on whim, and the sweat that had finally dried from her skin again starts to heat up, her palms dampening with nerves. She tries not to sound _too_ eager when she asks, "What does it say?"

Miki clears her throat, then begins to read, monotonously, "Dear Toph, I hope this letter finds you well," her tone changes, tightening with a bit of awkwardness as she reads, "I know we haven't spoken in a while, and we left things on not-so-great terms, but I've been giving a lot of thought to our relationship lately, and I want you to know that you'll always be my family.

"I miss you, and I hope we can reconnect soon and talk about what happened. I want us to work through it. However, the reason I am reaching out now is because I actually have news to share regarding Kahlia, and I thought it was important you hear it from me."

Miki's voice trails off as she takes a pause on reading the letter, but Toph needs a second to calm her breath anyway, as her heart flutters from her chest. She can't keep the smile from her face and the hope from welling in her gut. In ordinary circumstances, having such a personal letter read aloud by her secretary would make her blush, but she's too elated to care.

 _Sokka misses me. And it sounds like he wants to fix our relationship._ And… News about Kahlia? _Could he… could he be leaving her?_ She mentally smacks herself at the thought. That's not what matters right now. All that matters is _him_ , and the fact that he's giving her a chance to make things right.

Toph bounces her leg, eager to hear the rest, "So, what's the news?" she waits, but Miki seems unwilling to continue. Toph inches to the edge of her seat, gesturing impatiently, "Well?"

Miki clears her throat again, her voice tight with reluctance, "Um, it says," she pauses again, gulps down a lump in her throat, then braves, "Kahlia and I are expecting our first child together. By the time you get this letter, she should be about 4 or so months along."

Toph's fluttering heart nearly stops.

Miki continues reading the rest of Sokka's letter…something about him wishing Lin a happy birthday, being sorry he couldn't be there, looking forward to the next time he's in the city. Something along those lines anyway. Toph has already stopped listening, unable to process new information.

_Kahlia and I are expecting our first child together._

She has no right to be upset. None at all. Her best friend is going to have a child with his wife, whom he still loves. As he should, because she's his _wife_. _Not her_. Toph should be thrilled. No, she _is_ thrilled! Sokka's going to be a _dad_. That's great news! She has _no_ right to be upset. No. None at all.

Why then, does she feel her heart drop?

"Chief?" Miki interrupts her thoughts, and Toph suddenly remembers where she is, "Did you get all that? Do you want me to read it again?"

_Please, once was more than enough._

"No, thank you, Miki," Toph responds, detached and far away, "That's enough for today."

There's a pause, then pity, "Are you alright, Chief?"

Toph clenches her hands into fists at her side. _No._ But she's not about to admit that, of course,"I'm fine. Are we done now?"

"What about the letter you wanted to write?"

_Oh. Right._

"Um," Toph chokes down the lump in her throat, "Yes, can you just help me respond to Sokka, please?"

"Of course, Chief," There's that pity again. Toph listens further to the sounds of more paper rustling, though her focus is mostly on keeping the sudden well in her chest from overflowing, "Okay, ready. What shall I write?"

"Just tell him…" Toph pauses to breathe, resigned, "Tell him that I couldn't be happier for him. Tell him that I know he'll be a _great_ father, and that I look forward to reconnecting, whenever he's ready." Her tone hardens like stone, and she's met with scribbly sounds as pen scratches paper.

Miki finishes writing, but she must think that Toph's reply isn't sufficient enough, as she pointedly prompts, "Is that all?"

Just as pointedly, "That's _all_."

"But, Chief-"

"I _said_ , that's all." Toph cuts her off, sharply, "You're dismissed."

Miki pauses, obviously caught off guard by her boss's cold, detached tone, and Toph _almost_ feels bad as her secretary gets up without another word and slumps out of the room, dejectedly. Miki is just trying to help, Toph knows that, and it's not _Miki's_ fault that she feels this way. Heck, it's not even Sokka's.

No. It's no one's fault but her own.

She thinks back to Sokka's words on that day, right here in her office, over a year ago. He said many things, most of which she can't verbatim remember. Mostly, she remembers the crushing sensation she felt – the same she feels now – as her stone heart broke down into pebbles, refining into dust.

But one thing Sokka said does stick out – on replay in Toph's brain, like one of those overplayed songs that the radios have started to broadcast. He had told her that she _fights_ when she's scared _. But you didn't fight for us._

_You fought against us._

With one last long, stoic breath, Toph gathers her belongings and gets up from her desk, leaving to go home. Her adrenaline and pride from earlier have all but withered away, and she feels the ghost of herself float through the halls and out the doors of the precinct, hauntingly.

The air has settled a few degrees in the time it took to finish her paperwork, yet it offers no comfort as Toph makes her way through the streets of the city. From the slight chill picking up in the breeze and the telltale sounds of bars and restaurants opening for the evening shift, Toph figures it must be later than she thought. The sun must be setting, a hot summer day shifting into night and offering a _different_ kind of heat. Not the heat of the sun, but the spark of young love, the fire of a stranger's kiss, and the burning of alcohol down one's throat.

Toph feels this heat as she walks past couples and twenty-somethings on the street, carefree and vibrant as they romp off to their happy hours. It's a familiar scene, one Toph feels most days on her walk home from work, and it usually makes her content. She's always liked the city best as it bleeds into night, when it _really_ comes alive. It reminds her of something Katara once told her – that the sense of security, whether real or not, allows people to _live_. And normally, Toph let's herself find comfort in the fact that _she_ has something do with it - her personal sacrifices and long hours at the station rectified to a degree.

But at the moment, the familiar sounds and smells of a city ignited by life only highlight the empty pit in her stomach. It's the feeling that something is missing. Or perhaps, _someone_. It's funny, she's lived in Republic City for over half her life at this point. She knows each and every street by heart. For all intents and purposes, this is her home.

Yet, for the first time that she can ever recall, she feels completely and utterly _homesick_.

It's a feeling that stays with her, even as she finally gets home to her apartment, but she forces herself to shake those thoughts away. She focuses instead on bending off her metal uniform, peeling off her sweat-stained underclothes, and drawing a bath for herself.

She dips her toes in, testing the temperature before stepping in. She's usually an in-and-out kind of bather, but she decides to take her time washing her hair and scrubbing at her skin, _forcing_ herself to relax. The water feels cool and comforting against her skin, healing her sore muscles and easing her mind. She sinks down into the tub, immersing herself under the water and letting it encompass her. She holds her breath for as long as she can, then pushes what's left out through her nose, bubbles rising to the surface until her head starts to plead for oxygen. She comes up for air, but she stays floating, abandoning her senses to the water. She's not a swimmer by any means, and she's _hardly_ a fan of water in general - but for a moment, she imagines that her 3x5-foot bath is actually a river, wide and endless, its current drifting away her thoughts.

She's fine. Everything is fine.

_Breathe. In. Out._

This is happy news! Sokka and his wife are expecting a child. He's going to be an _amazing_ dad. _The best!_

_Breathe._

There's no reason to be upset. Sokka is her best friend. He's starting a family. _Without her._

_In._

Is this how he felt when _she_ started a family, without him?

 _Out_. Toph needs _out_. Water splashes gracelessly over the sides of the tub as Toph stands up just a little too swiftly, her hair and body dripping wet. She quickly steps out of the tub, suddenly feeling she'd drown if she stayed in any longer. Truthfully, if she's going to _drown_ , she'd much rather do it in something a bit more fun than _water_.

It's with _that_ thought that she later finds herself half a bottle into her liquor cabinet, her throat hot from alcohol as she takes gracious sips from her third glass of spirits. _Why not?_ She tells herself. Walking through the city before, surrounded by that hedonistic, carefree energy of couples and bar crawlers – well, it reminded her of a time when _she_ used to be that way. Before everything felt so complicated. Back when she earthbended _just because_ , or when she'd go out and eat and drink and laugh and live life to its _fullest._ She realizes... she misses who she used to be. So much has changed since then, and more often than not these days, she has trouble recognizing herself. Maybe _that's_ why she's feeling so homesick?

Or, maybe not. Either way, she intends to drown out her thoughts in drink, so she won't have to question their implications for much longer anyway.

 _Oh, Spirits._ Toph rolls her eyes at herself. _When did I get so pathetic?_

She used to _disdain_ such a lily-livered mindset in people, but here she is moping around her apartment, three (make that four) glasses of booze in, giving herself a premature mid-life crisis while her friends are off taking care of their families. Or _starting_ families _,_ in some cases _._ She's too young to be so fuckin hopeless, but she's also too _old_ to be so reckless. _She's Toph Bei-Fucking-Fong_ , for Spirit's sake. She should be out living her life, enjoying the rare opportunity she actually has to _breathe_. Or, better yet, she should be spending time with her daughter.

"Fuck!" Toph sits up, her glass of liquor sloshing as she suddenly remembers, "Lin!"

* * *

The smokey smell of the fire crackling in the fireplace is a familiar one, yet it doesn't offer the same warmth that it once did. Pensively, Sokka stares at the flames as they dance, crackle, _pop_ \- casting the room and his skin with an orange glow. He sits slumped on the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table as his mind drifts, floating away with every ember and spark. He considers having a glass of whiskey – these days it feels like the only thing that can actually warm him up – but he decides against it. Drinking only leads to overthinking or not _enough_ thinking, and he doesn't quite feel like taking the gamble at the moment.

He sighs to himself at the thought _. How is it that he manages to overthink about thinking itself?_ He's caught himself doing this a lot lately. Sitting. Staring. _Thinking_.

To be fair, he has a lot to think about, and not _all_ of it so dreadful. Sure, there are always plagues on the back of his mind (how much he misses his family in the city, his sham of a marriage. You know, the usual). But there's also lots of _life_ to consider, what with a baby on the way.

He thinks about the baby a _lot._ He thinks about if it will be a boy or girl. Who will they name it after? Will it be a waterbender? _So_ many questions, all of which make his heart race with that strange mix of excitement and terror that one can only understand once they become a parent.

He tries to focus just on the excitement side of it, at least for now. Besides, things between him and Kahlia have been… better, lately. Not perfect, but better. After Suki's visit and after Kahlia revealed she was pregnant, things had shifted overnight. For one, Kahlia all of a sudden seemed to forgive his discretion with Toph and had _actually_ started to act like the woman he fell in love with again. She started smiling at him again, joking with him again, just all around being _civil_ towards him again. She didn't even get angry when Sokka mentioned that he wanted to write a letter to Toph (she wasn't _thrilled_ per say, but she wasn't mad either, so that had to count for something, right?). Either way, she's trying to make their relationship work - and so is he - so maybe _that's_ what counts.

On one hand, it's great. It's _great_ not to come face to face with his guilt every day, to not feel like an intruder in his own home. It's great to have hope for the future of their child, and the fact that they might actually be able to form a healthy and _happy_ family together.

On the other hand, it's terrible… because none of it feels _real_.

Every smile Kahlia offers, and every smile he gives in return - it just reminds him of what a _lie_ their marriage has become. Kahlia has tried to swallow her contempt and become the woman Sokka had married, and in turn, Sokka has tried to do the same for her - if only for the sake of their future child. But every smile, every kiss, every laugh, and every tight-cheeked conversation feels forced. Just an _act_. A show in which _neither_ of them are very good performers.

He feels it, and he knows Kahlia feels it too. Like every day they are playing a sick game of make believe – pretending they _hadn't_ made each other miserable for the majority of their marriage. Clinging on to the pretense that if they _act_ happy for long enough, then maybe eventually they actually _will_ be.

But the truth of the matter is… the only common ground on which they walk anymore is the love they share for their future child.

But oh, what a love that is.

It's strange, how just a tiny little seed of life has shifted his perspective. He used to not get it… why Toph never expressed how she felt after Lin was born. He didn't _really_ understand why she couldn't have put _him_ first. He thought he did, but only now does he realize he had no idea what she was going through. He didn't understand what it's like to not put yourself first anymore.

And the thing is, he loves the bean living in his wife's uterus just as much as he loves Lin - or Bumi, Kya, Tenzin and Izumi for that matter. It's just, he never _really_ had to think about what being a parent would mean. He never really had to explore that deep sense of unconditional love until he came face to face with being a father himself.

But unconditional love is something he's always had. He has it for his nieces and nephews, for his father, his sister, for Aang and for Zuko and Suki.

And for Toph.

It might not have always felt that way, since after all, he quite explicitly gave her a condition, didn't he? He expected her to love him the same way he loved her, and he expected her to _do_ something about it. The fact that she _didn't_ , broke his heart. But hindsight offers a bit more perspective, and he's perhaps grown enough to realize that they both held the ball in their respective courts. Sure, she shouldn't have slept with Kanto in the first place, but they both made mistakes, and they _both_ set terms and conditions that weren't quite fair to each other.

And even through anger and heartbreak, he's loved Toph, _unconditionally_. As a partner, as a friend, or as _family_. Besides, whether he likes it or not, Kanto gave them _Lin_. Lin may not be his by blood, but Sokka still loves her unconditionally, like family. And in _true_ family, blood or DNA are never conditions.

But... it's only _now,_ as he's about to start a family with his _actual_ blood, that he realizes he had one all along.

What he wouldn't give to have them back.

He starts to wonder if Toph got his letter yet, when behind his shoulder, he hears the sound of keys giggling in the front door. He hears it open then softly shut, then a set of light footsteps as Kahlia enters the room. Inwardly, Sokka sighs, bracing himself before turning to look over his shoulder at his wife. She's carrying a basket of produce and fresh meat from the butcher, and she has just the barest hint of a baby bump at her midriff. The orange glow from the fireplace casts a warm light on her tanned skin, and her grey eyes sparkle from the flame's reflection. She's beautiful, but the pang that hits Sokka's chest is not one of love, but regret.

He greets her with a half-smile, "Hey, honey. How was your day?"

"Um. It was okay," she meets his half-smile with one of her own, and just like his, the act doesn't quite reach her eyes, "I'm going to get started on dinner now."

She makes to head towards the kitchen, quite obviously trying to avoid his company, but Sokka stands up and starts to follow, "Well here, let me help you."

She turns towards him, hesitantly, but this time her smile is a bit more genuine, "You really don't have to, sweetie. I'm happy to cook for you."

"Nonsense," stepping forward, Sokka gently takes the basket from his wife's hands, "You're doing all the hard work by carrying our child. The least I can do is help with dinner."

"Um," her smile fades into something unreadable, "Okay. Thanks. Why don't I chop up the prunes and you can work on prepping the hen?"

He offers a quick peck on the lips, "Deal."

She blinks for moment, as if surprised by the kiss, but then turns to lead them both into the kitchen without another word. Sokka was trying to warm up the atmosphere a little, but his attempt seems to fall flat. It's with stiff movements that they take out pots and pans, cutting boards and knives and start to prepare their dinner, flavoring the room with rigidity and awkwardness. These moments of taut silence are not unusual between them, but the more they happen, the more uncomfortable they feel. While Kahlia's belly grows each day – reminding them of the future they are forced to share - the obligatory small talk and pretense of domestic bliss grow all the more unbearable. But for their child, Sokka is willing to endure it.

He preps the arctic hen, then pops it on the stove, the oils in the pan searing and bubbling as the chicken fries. He uses a wooden spoon to stir the sauce as he peppers in spices, and the smell of the meat cooking makes his stomach churn with excitement. His stomach churns a lot these days, but usually not from hunger, so it's a welcome reprieve. However, the relief doesn't last for long. Behind him, Kahlia works on prepping the sea prunes, each cut accompanied by a harsh _chopping_ sound as her knife meets the cutting board. Ironically, the sounds do nothing to cut the tension. Sokka tries to focus on the chicken (and not how terse and awkward this feels), and it's not long before he hears Kahlia place the knife down, presumably done with her chopping. There's nothing but silence behind him for a moment, and he's about to try an attempt at small talk when…

"Sokka," Kahlia takes a deep breath behind him. Unceremoniously, Sokka turns from the stove to look at her, but her eyes are closed, and he's surprised by compunctious look on her face, "I can't do this anymore."

"What? Sea Prunes?" Sokka tries for a joke, his spoon waved haphazardly in the air.

"No," she shakes her head, then gestures around to everything and nothing all at once, " _This_ , Sokka. _Us_."

Sokka blinks, unsure if he heard her correctly. Dumbly, he repeats, "Us?"

"I…I slept with Yutu."

And just like that, their act has ended.

It takes a second for Sokka to understand what she's saying, and almost like she said nothing at all, he turns back to the stove and resumes stirring the sauces in the pan. He grips the edge of the countertop with the hand not gripping his spoon, as he waits for his heart to break. But it doesn't break so much as _harden,_ as if guarding itself in metal armor.

"Oh." He blinks, emotionless.

"I'm sorry, Sokka," she comes up behind him, her hand on his back, "Truly I am."

"Oh." Sokka says again, this time while nodding. Casually, he flips the hen over in the pan, a fresh wave of sizzling sounds filling the room, "Okay."

After a moment, "That's it?" Kahlia says, taking her hand off his back, and Sokka can hear her incredulous expression, "Is that all you have to say?"

What does she _want_ him to say? What is there _to_ say?

Finally, he turns to face her, and he says the first thing that comes to mind, "Okay. What about our baby?" he gestures back and forth between them with his spoon, "How's this going to work? Are you and Yutu like, a thing now? Cause then we have to talk about custody, and I'm-"

"No, Sokka," she interrupts, her chest deflating as she takes a step away from him, cautiously, "You don't get it."

"What? What don't I get? The fact that you cheated on me?" Sokka shrugs, indifferently, though his voice starts to escalate, "Fine, whatever. I deserved it, I guess. But you are _not_ taking away my child fr-"

"You're not the father, Sokka!"

"Wha…" The spoon drops from his grip and clatters to the ground, sauce splashing onto his shoes as the bounce echoes, "What?"

"Sokka, I am so sorry." Kahlia sighs, "The baby… it's not yours. It's Yutu's."

"How…" He pieces the words together slowly, as he tries to remember how to speak, "How can you be so sure?"

"I…I wasn't sure," she admits, keeping her distance, "I suspected, but I wasn't sure until today."

"Wait, wait, wait…" Sokka shakes his head, as it dawns on him, "If you think Yutu is the father, that means… You slept with him _months_ ago, and you're only telling me _now_?"

"Yes, Sokka. Look, I know how terrible it sounds, okay? I _wanted_ to tell you sooner, but then I got pregnant and I really _did_ think it was yours. I wanted us to work out, for our child." Kahlia pauses, then has the nerve to smile at him, fondly, "I know we've had our ups and downs, but I always thought you'd be a great father."

"I _will_ be a great father." He retorts, stubbornly.

Kahlia looks down at her feet with, a sympathetic look on her face, "But you're _not_ the father, Sokka."

"I… I don't believe you." Sokka finds himself leaning against the countertop, in need of physical support, "No. It's _my_ kid."

"Sokka," Kahlia reasons, a pleading tone, "I took a paternity test today at the clinic, just to be sure. It's his."

Sokka shakes his head again, ignoring what she's telling him, "So how long was it going on for, huh? How long were you sleeping with him? Are you _still_ sleeping with him?"

She doesn't answer him, but the look on her face tells him all he needs to know.

"I don't believe this," Sokka scoffs, sardonically. His hands fly up to the sides of his head, his heart thumping in his ears, "For _months_ , you made me feel so fucking guilty for just _kissing_ Toph. You held it over my head, when all this time you were off _fucking_ Yutu."

"It wasn't like that, Sokka!" Kahlia bursts, and if Sokka weren't so outraged himself, he'd see the genuine look of regret on her face, "Sokka, I didn't mean for it to turn into this. I turned to Kutu because I was hurt and he offered me comfort when I needed it most, but I didn't know it would turn into what it is."

Sokka can't help but sneer, "And what is 'it', huh?"

She fixes him with another apologetic look, "Look, after you kissed Toph, I was so… so _hurt_. Months went by after you told me, and I wanted to forgive you and move on, but I just couldn't, no matter how hard I tried. I turned to Yutu because yes, I wanted _you_ to hurt too," she braces herself with another sigh, "But I want you to know, I never intended to hurt you like _this_."

Sokka nods, but his face remains one of contempt. Behind him, the hen burns on the stove and the room starts to fill with smoke, but Sokka can't bring himself to care. The realization that his wife has been cheating on him is a weird one. His heart stays hardened and cold like steel, but it doesn't shatter. At least, not for his wife. That other thing… about his baby (or _not_ his baby, apparently) is just too much to grasp right now, so he doesn't.

Oddly enough, his mind drifts to thoughts of Toph… or more accurately, Toph and Kanto. He remembers that day, walking into her office to find her in the arms of another man. He remembers how, instantly, his heart _shattered_ at the sight. Betrayal. Anger. Heartbreak. Those are all the feelings he had at the time, and those are all the feelings he should be feeling _now,_ right? But it's not what he feels. Instead, his heart thumps against the metal armor it's built up, beating only with regret and longing.

How different their lives would be if they had just been honest with each other from the beginning… or even honest with themselves.

Sokka brings himself back the present, and how he _should_ feel, "I still can't believe you've been gaslighting me this whole fucking time. You made me think I was _so_ terrible for what I did with Toph, when all this time you were doing the same thing. No, not _even_ the same thing. It was _worse_!"

Kahlia nods, accepting his anger in strides. She bites her lips, skeptically, but calm, "Is it really that different? Is it _really_ worse?"

Sokka's pauses, stunned and incredulous, "Yes, of course it's worse! Toph and I may have _kissed,_ but we pulled away and I told you right after it happened! Two things which you obviously failed to do."

"You know what," Kahlia's retorts, now on the defense, "Fine, you're right. It _is_ different. I turned to Yutu because I was hurt and angry, but I didn't have feelings for him at the time _._ _You_ turned to Toph because you _loved_ her. Tell me how _that's_ not worse."

The words sting, and Sokka jerks back, as if he's been slapped. It's not like she's wrong. Yes, sleeping with someone else might _look_ worse than just kissing someone, but it doesn't matter. Kahlia intended to hurt him, but Sokka knows she's not a malicious person at heart. She at least was _thinking_ of Sokka when she made her discretion. Sokka, on the other hand, disregarded thoughts of Kahlia as soon as his lips had found Toph's. Kahlia's intent has purpose, while Sokka just couldn't fucking help himself. At the end of the day, it's the intent that matters, and their intentions may have been different, but they both lead to the same outcome - which, ultimately, is a marriage that's broken beyond repair.

He watches as Kahlia's chest heaves and tears well at her eyes, and for the first time, Sokka understands how truly sorry she is. She is his wife after all, and there _was_ a time when they understood and _loved_ each other. Part of that may be gone, but Sokka knows neither one of them intended for their marriage to end up like this. Kahlia is a good woman who did a bad thing. She's a good a woman, just not a good woman for _him_. No woman but _one_ is, and it's not the one in front of him. They've both caused each other so much grief, and for what?

"Sokka, I can't tell you how sorry I am." Kahlia continues. She must share the same line of thinking, as her anger deflates into sadness, "All I ever wanted to do was help and heal people. But all _we_ ever seem to do is hurt each other."

"You're right," Sokka calms down, but only now does he realize the desperate wet marks rolling down his cheeks, "But what about the baby? You can't take that away from me."

"Do you hear yourself, Sokka?" Kahlia shakes her head, regretfully, "I _just_ told you that I'm pregnant with another man's baby."

Yes, he hears himself. He hears how crazy he sounds. It's not his baby. It's not the woman who he loves or the life he thought he wanted… so why does he still want it so bad? Why does he want to watch it grow up? Why does he want to take it ice-dodging and teach it how to use a boomerang. He wants it to know its cousins. He wants it to meet Lin, who he hopes would be more like a sister. That's just how unconditional love works … not even his child, yet his capacity to love it remains.

"Look, I can't tell you how sorry I am." Kahlia repeats as she moves towards him. She braves a hand on his shoulder, an earnest expression, "I'll never forgive myself for taking this away from you. Truly, I wish we both could have done things differently. But I also know that we both deserve better."

"Yeah," Sokka finds himself nodding, though his eyes are unfocused, "We do."

A moment passes, and something about it feels final and resolute. Whatever just happened cannot be taken back. He and Kahlia lock eyes for a moment, and for the first time in a _long_ time, he feels like they're finally being _real_ with each other. The curtains closing on their final act. Kahlia's eyes are as wet as his, and when her hand falls off his shoulder, Sokka has the distinct realization that it's probably the last time they'll ever touch.

"I…" Kahlia sniffs, but keeps her composure, "I can be out of here by tomorrow."

It takes Sokka another second to realize she's referring to their house. He hadn't been quite there yet with the logistics, and he finds himself shaking his head once more, "No." he denies, softly, "No. You and Yutu keep it. It will be a good place to raise the baby."

"What?" she looks surprised, yet Sokka picks up on her relief, "But… what are _you_ going to do?"

It's a question he hasn't let himself think about until right this moment, and he takes another minute to look around at their house, _thinking_ as he always does. He looks at the pelts lining the walls. At the photos that have never included him. At the artic hen burning on the stove. At the splatter of sauce on his shoe. At his wife. At her belly, of which inside is a life that has never, and _will_ never belong to him.

His heart, hardened like steel, finally breaks. Yet strangely enough, he finds himself smiling, tearful and twisted, "I'm going home."

* * *

 _Shit. Shit. Shit_. What kind of mother is she? All this talk of wanting to spend time with her daughter and here she is, mind glazed over by liquor and her daughter completely forgotten! She had been so distracted by her feelings (and too busy throwing herself a pity party, if she's being honest) that she lost track of time.

The ferry ride over to Air Temple Island is always unpleasant for Toph (hello, motion sickness), but it's made that much worse now. It's one of the rare moments she actually _wishes_ she could see, if only to know how far away the island's shore is, so she'll know how much longer she'll have to endure this hell-ride. But her concept of time and space is a bit fuzzy at the moment anyway. She can feel herself swaying as she grips the side of the boat, but it has nothing to do with the motion of the waves. She hasn't had _this_ much to drink in a long time – probably since before Lin was born – and she's loath to discover that the effects of alcohol hit a bit differently now than when she was a fresh-faced, twenty-something. Water and wind spray at her face, yet it's not enough to keep her eyes from drooping as intoxication tugs on them, and she fights to keep them from shutting entirely.

It's late enough that she's one of only a few passengers on the ferry, and she's grateful that there aren't many people around to see her fumble off the boat once it finally docks. She somehow makes her way up the island and towards Aang and Katara's house, though her 'vision' is fuzzy, and her steps swerve as she approaches her friends' front door. She sways in place for a moment, using the wall of the house to steady herself. She moves her hand up to knock, but she teteers back and ends up missing the door, punching the air instead. She sighs, frustrated with herself, before lifting her hand again for another attempt. She manages a knock, though it's sloppy and with more force then she intends, and the distant, _sober_ part of her brain prays that she didn't just wake anyone up.

She waits, the liquor in her system wearing her patience thin, and she almost drifts into sleep where she stands. Thankfully, she's woken out of her stupor by the abrupt sound of the door opening. Toph tries to figure out who opened it, but her senses are so fuzzy at the moment, she can't even make out who's right in front of her until they speak.

"Toph?" Katara's voice greets her, and just by its tone, Toph knows she's in trouble.

"Sweetcheeks, hey!" Toph greets, a little too brightly for this hour. It's the first she's spoken since leaving her house and even _she_ notices how slurred it sounds. She clears her throat, trying to compose herself, "Sorry I'm late. Where's Lin?"

"Hmm, I was beginning to wonder if you'd show up tonight," Katara says, pointedly, "Lin is asleep."

"Well I'm here now." Toph rebuts, harshly. She teeters in place, and finds herself leaning against the doorframe for support, "Go wake her up."

"Toph, are you…" There's a pause on the other side of the door, and then Katara's masterfully skeptical tone, "Are you _drunk_?"

"What, no of course not." On cue, Toph hiccups, "I just had a couple – _hic!_ – a couple glasses."

Her tones seeps with judgement, "A 'couple' of glasses?"

"Fuck off, Katara, I'm not an alcoholic, okay?" Toph does her best to glare in Katara's direction, "I just needed to blow off some steam."

"Okay, well if you're going to insist on 'blowing of some steam' like this, maybe Lin should stay the night."

"No." Toph tries to enunciate her words, but to no avail, "She should come home with _me_. _I'm_ her mother, Katara, not you."

"Toph, Lin is only 5 years old." Katara steps out of the front door, closing it behind her to give them privacy. With a pang of shame, Toph realizes she's trying to prevent the kids from hearing her. She _protecting_ them... from _her,_ "Do you _really_ think it's a good idea to be drinking around her?

"Hey, don't you tell me how to raise my kid!" Toph sneers. She points her finger to wear she thinks Katara is, "You think it's _easy_ being a single mom and working 80 hours a week to protect the world's most dangerous city?"

"Toph, I know how stressful being a mother is, and I know it must not be easy for you right now, but-"

"But nothing! Stop patronizing me, Sugar Queen. What do you know about my stress, huh? You think your life is so tough?" Toph puts her hands up, mockingly, "Ooh, poor Katara, living in a mansion, married to the Avatar, full time mom with a bunch of Air Acolytes to babysit. Wah wah, so sad."

"Toph, that's not fair. I may not be a single mom, but my life isn't perfect." Katara bites back, no mercy in her tone, "Do you think I _liked_ having the pressure of having to repopulate the Airbenders? You think I like that Aang _clearly_ favors Tenzin over our other kids? Do you think I like having to stay home and play 'dutiful housewife' while Aang travels the world for 'Avatar' business? Huh? You think _my_ life is easy? You wouldn't last a day in my world, Toph, so don't pretend you're the only one with struggles."

Toph blinks, stunned, "Kat- _hic!_ -ara, I-"

"No, Toph." She cuts her off, no sympathy, "Look, I'm _sorry_ that you feel like life sucks right now. But I've _never_ known you to play the victim, and I got to say, I'm not sure I like this version of you very much."

"Pfft," _That makes two of us,_ "Whatever."

"Go work out your shit, Toph. Blow off some steam if that's what you need." Katara opens the door and backs herself inside, but she blocks Toph from entering, "I think it's best if Lin stays here for a few days. And when you come pick her up, I expect you to be _sober."_

Without another word, Katara shuts the door, and Toph's heart clenches as she hears the audible twist of a lock. She stands (sways) in place for a moment, her sober pain battling with her intoxicated lack of inhibitions. She huffs out a shaky breath before turning to stomp (stumble) her way back to the ferry. She longs for her daughter, but deep down, she knows Katara did the right thing. She'll remember to apologize/thank her later, but right now, she's still pretty peeved. Of course, she's more angry at _herself_ than Katara, but it's easier to direct her anger at someone else, instead of having to acknowledge the truth. _I'm a bad mother._

When the ferry docks back in the city, still drunk and feeling sorry for herself, Toph decides to indulge in her grief and hit up a tavern. It should come as no surprise that she ends up at the same seedy dive bar that she and Sokka used to go to, years ago. She had stopped going right after Lin was born and when Sokka started dating Kahlia. She had told herself it was because she had her own priorities, what with a newborn and all. But in truth, it didn't feel right coming here without Sokka, and she hasn't come back once in all these years. She's not sure what's compelled her to come back _now,_ but she's greeted with the same stench of stale beer and sweaty armpits that she remembers from years ago, and it feels like coming home.

The stench and sounds of the familiar bar, too loud and too crowded, wrap around her like a warm, comforting blanket. She finds herself seated at the bar, strangers bumping into her every now and again, but she hardly pays attention, as her mind drifts elsewhere. She closes her eyes - a pointless gesture - and she lets herself remember a time, when words were whispered in her ear, warm and seductive. She remembers when laughs filled her chest, bubbling up like fizzy ale. She remembers the feel of his hands, warm on her thighs as they promised to move higher.

She slams her empty glass on the bartop, and her head spins a little from the motion. She senses the bartender grab for her glass to refill it, but thankfully, Toph has enough sense to cut herself off. How many drinks has she had at this point? Seven? Eight? Enough anyway to make her sway in her chair and blink tiredly, but _also_ enough to feel completely senseless for a moment, her mind dizzy against the backdrop of loud music and hectic, drunken conversations. Strangely enough, it makes her feel calm.

That is, until she feels a figure standing at her side at the bar. A man. He'd actually been standing there for a while, but only now does Toph realize his attention is on her. Only _now_ does she notice how close he is, how his chest is turned toward her, and how fit he must be. Toph sniffs, and she picks up on the scent of sea salt and musk _._ Clean and masculine, and so _so_ familiar.

Toph turns her head in the direction of the man, and too drunk to think of its rudeness, she raises her hand up to touch his chest. It's warm, and the heartbeat it hides is steady and strong, assured and confident. So familiar. The fabric of his tunic is soft to the touch, and if Toph knew what color looked like, she'd imagine it to be blue. She feels the man's breath on her face, and she hears that small little wet sound that comes when a person smiles. She opens her mouth, confused and hopeful, "Sokka?"

"What?" the voice of a stranger meets her ears, and it sounds nowhere near as silky as she imagined, "No, I'm not Sokka. I'm-"

"I don't care." Toph slurs, her disappointment stronger than she'd like to admit. Now she's wishing she'd gone for that refill.

She expects the strange man to walk away, but he only leans in closer, "Sheesh, you're not very nice, are you, lady?"

"No," she agrees, curtly, "I'm not."

Again, she expects that to deter the man, but he surprises her further by placing a hand on her thigh, "Eh, that's okay. Only suckers are nice."

Under normal circumstances, she would never tolerate a stranger's grimy hands on her. But… his hand doesn't feel grimy. It feels warm and familiar, just like the rest of him, and the jolt of arousal that shoots down her gut distracts her intent to tell him to _fuck off_.

Toph bites her lips, then dares, "So are _you_ a sucker then?"

His voice is low and inviting, "Definitely not."

The man's hand skirt's up her thigh - just like she'd imagined - his fingers feather light as they somehow tickle their way up to her waist. His thumb rests a few inches below her breast, _teasing._ She sways in her barstool a little - a rush of liquor-induced vertigo - but the man's other hand moves up to steady her.

Spirits, when was the last time she was _touched_ by a man? When was last time _anyone_ has touched her skin with the intent of pleasure and not pain or procedure? Not as long ago as the last time she'd been this drunk, but long enough ago that she can't quite remember.

The stranger - warm and steady - brushes a hair back from her face, "So why are you sitting her by yourself?"

"Why do you care?"

He shrugs, "I guess I don't."

"Good." She finds her own hand moving back to his chest, then trailing down to his bicep. It's as strong as she would have pictured, "Who _are_ you?"

She feels his muscles flex underneath her touch. Then, teasingly, "I thought you didn't want to know my na-"

"I _don't_." She cuts him off, shaking her head, "I meant, what are you doing here?"

If he finds her line of questioning strange, he doesn't seem to mind, "I'm visiting from the Northern Water Tribe," she senses another shrug, "Guess you could call me a tourist."

Ah. So _that's_ why he feels so familiar. Water Tribe _._ Toph feels a pang of something that she can't quite place hit her chest. Everything about him reminds her of Sokka. He's warm, strong and steady, and he smells like a classic Water Tribe Man. Clean and Seductive. But at the same time, he's _nothing_ like Sokka. The authenticity, the affection and humour, the sense of unconditional support and friendship that _Sokka_ offers, is nowhere to be found in this man. And why should it be, in a stranger?

"What about you?" he asks, an obligatory tone.

Toph quirks a brow, and surprises herself, as she says, "I'm here for the same thing that you're _really_ here for."

"Oh yeah?" He questions, his hands falling to her hips, "And what's that?"

She doesn't answer him, not with words anyway. Instead, she floats her hand up to his jaw and pulls him down, her lips meeting his in a drunk, slightly off-center kiss. It's a bit too sloppy for her tastes, and a lot more _wet_ than she's used to. Perhaps if she wasn't _so_ drunk, she'd remember to be mortified - she's sure no one wants to see her and this stranger trade spit, and normally she'd be embarrassed to kiss anyone like this, especially in public. Thankfully, this kind of behaviour is not unusual for a place like this, so no one pays them any mind. Besides, it may be sloppy, but it's also _heated_ and entirely arousing. The stranger seems happy to reciprocate her advances, as he angles his head to take control of the kiss. He's somehow worked his way between her thighs, and he takes advantage by pulling her closer to his chest, her butt hanging off the edge of the barstool. Her mind stays dizzy as she tastes the beer in the stranger's breath, and his tongue moves against hers in a way that makes her feel satisfied and empty all at once.

Soon enough, they break away from their drunken spell, and the man lays his forehead against hers in an uncomfortably intimate gesture, as if one kiss seals the deal, "Hey, I have a hotel room a few blocks from here. You want to get out of here?"

"No."

"Oh," The man breaks away, disappointed, "Okay then."

"There's a storage closet in the back." Toph grabs his hand, then bounces off her stool, "Let's go there."

"Damn, you got it, Chief."

 _Chief_... It's a stranger that offers himself, but she pretends it's someone else. She pretends its _him_ , whispering it in her ear like he used to. She pretends it him, chasing an old memory into the supply closet, mops and buckets rattled to the ground by the dance of lust. Lips trail up her neck, wet and hot, sloppy and without his normal skill. Hands clutch at her waist, and skin meets skin, over and over as she chases her past. That sweet, salty scent fills her nose, and shamefully, she pretends that's him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have anything to say except ️¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Also, I think I have carpal tunnel now, so if this chapter brought you pain, know that it quite literally brought me pain too.
> 
> BTW if any of ya'll think it's gross for a strange man to be all touchy feely without Toph's permission at first in that bar… well, A) You're right… and B) Tell that to the guys at bars and clubs I've been too. 😒 I know the lines of consent here are kind of hazy, but unfortunately, such is life. Not to say Toph got taken advantage of, because I feel like it was definitely a mutual thing, but remember kids - for future reference - drunk consent is not legal consent.
> 
> Also, poor Sokka. Did I say that I wasn't going to make cheating a recurring theme? 🤔 Oops, I guess I meant between Toph and Sokka. That was the hardest part of this chapter to write, so I'm sorry if it came across a bit rushed? I know a lot of you predicted this outcome, so it probably wasn't too surprising 😅. I wanted his relationship with Kahlia to end a lot less smoothly than his relationship with Suki or his other flings, but I also didn't want to paint such a black and white image of right and wrong.
> 
> Also, I know I mentioned the term 'equalized' in reference to the anti-benders, and I know that was more an Amon thing. But I think that mindset would have existed in the Avatar world for a long time leading up to Amon, even after what we saw in the "Imbalance" comics. 
> 
> Also, yes, I decided paternity tests exists in the Avatar universe. 
> 
> Okay so apparently I had a lot to say lol. Thanks so much for reading and thanks for your comments on previous chapters! I appreciate all of you SO much! 🤗🙏 Special shout out to my friends on the Discord for all your writing input and advice!


	20. A Shock to the System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning *Brief descriptions of violence/injury/panic attack*

**Chapter 20: A Shock to the System**

The air is cool and crisp, sharpened by Autumn, yet warmed by its seasonal spice. The wind breezes through skyscrapers, carrying traces of Fall with it, and every other step of weekend shoppers and city strollers is met with that telltale _crunch_ of soles meeting dry leaves. While Spring is said to awaken the spirit of Earth, Autumn belongs to _Air_. Gone is the smog of summer, the season replaced by a freshness that breathes new life into the city. The spirit of the bustling streets is like that of an airbender's - or like the leaves breaking away from branches - flowing wherever the wind may take them, _free_.

However, an earthbender in every sense of the word, Toph stays grounded in reality amongst the sea of floaty and free-spirited pedestrians. Like a bolder stubborn against a stream, her posture - perfect and commanding - stays rigid as she carries out her patrol and weaves her way through the crowds of idle-minded city folk. She strides with purpose in each step, yet admittedly, she's not sure what exactly that purpose is at the moment.

Despite the crowds (and the fact that she's currently on duty) she can't help but feel a little bored. Though, she supposes a monotonous patrol probably isn't a _bad_ thing. Yakone has been pretty quiet since his last court appearance, but Toph isn't foolish enough to think that means he's given up his life of crime. If anything, it just makes her _more_ suspicious, and she can't help but be a little worried - not about that threat he made a couple months back (as if), but about the lack of activity as a whole.

Maybe the logic is twisted – to _wish_ for crime. But it's not so much that she wishes for it as it is that she _waits_ for it.

Perhaps it's just a side effect of living through the war – years later and still a part of her will _always_ anticipate attack, despite times of peace. Or maybe it's just that she's been in the game long enough to know that something too good to be true usually _is._ Either way, as much as she'd like to believe that Yakone has decided to just give it a rest, or that her increased patrols and the success of her law enforcement have finally put an end to crime, she's _far_ from that naïve.

If anything, this is just the calm before the storm. She knows - deep in her gut - that something is coming… something _big_.

Sooooo, she'll _enjoy_ the boring, uneventful guard duty while it lasts. Boredom is just a symptom of peace, and peace is the goal, isn't it? Besides, she hasn't been feeling that well lately, and she could use the reprieve. Her stomach is constantly in knots these days, and she's even gotten sick a few times. She tries not to let the stress get to her so much, but alas, if her queasy stomach and chronic fatigue lately are anything to go by, she's not doing a very good job.

She's still been trying to take it easier though. Especially since her…uh… _'breakdown'_ a couple of months ago (if _that's_ what you'd call getting wasted and sleeping with some rando). It's definitely not the first time she's slept with a stranger, so that wasn't really a big deal. Quite honestly, she probably needed the little pick-me-up (though perhaps the supply-closet at a seedy tavern wasn't the _best_ place for it, which even she can admit). Whatever. As far as she's concerned, it's just another notch on the bedpost; one that she'd already forgotten in the wake of her hangover the next day. Shrug it off and move on. No biggie.

However, it _is_ a big deal that she got drunk enough to forget about _Lin_ of all people. _That_ is unacceptable.

After her blowout, of course she trudged her way over to Katara the next day and made sure to apologize. And, after a shameful amount of groveling and one-too-many hugs for her liking, she was forgiven. Katara is a gracious woman, yet she also knows how to hold a grudge better than _anyone,_ so Toph was more than thankful to be able to move past it quickly. What's more important was the assurance that _Lin_ hadn't been upset over the whole ordeal, and that she had been too excited by the prospect of a sleepover with her 'cousins' to even notice Toph's absence. If Toph hadn't been so relieved, she might have taken offence at her own daughter's apathy, but she knew better than to look a gift ostrich-horse in the mouth.

All was forgiven. Which meant that, at least on the home front, everything is as it should be. Despite the permanent stress of her job - which really just comes with the territory - things have actually been looking up as of late. With crime rates slower than usual, she's able to spend more time with Lin. Still not as much as she'd _like_ , but at least it's something. Plus, ever since she wrote her letter responding to Sokka, she's felt a weight off her shoulders.

That night at the tavern was definitely _not_ one of her best moments, but it did help her put things into perspective. Katara was right – Toph doesn't like herself playing the victim, and she refuses to do so again. That's not her. And, in terms of Sokka's baby news… well, it put that into perspective too, and despite the initial pang of remorse she had felt, she _is_ genuinely, _truly_ happy for her friend.

Now… if only she'd hear back from him.

Her response to his baby bomb was met with radio silence, and she's not quite sure what to make of it. He could be too busy to reply, what with a baby coming? Or maybe he changed his mind and she's not actually forgiven? Maybe the letter was lost in the mail? _Ugh_ , too many 'maybes'. If there's one thing she's learned through the years – both through her relationships and through her work - it's that she _hates_ 'maybes'... and all the uncertainty that comes with them.

Toph takes a deep, conscious inhale, breathing in the freshness of the air as she continues her patrol. She may not have the airbender's spirit that lends itself to favoring Fall, but even _she_ can appreciate a nice day for what it is. With the weather so pleasant, it makes sense that the streets are busy. And while she's a little bored, she can also appreciate the lively, electrical atmosphere of the world around her. The world seems to buzz - the thrum of life drumming in her ears, like a beating heart. Smiling, Toph takes another deep breath, and she can't help but lick her lips, as she gets a sudden, _delightful_ whiff of fried food.

Seeing no harm in taking a break (nothing exciting is happening anyway), Toph turns down the street and follows the delicious scent towards her favorite food market. It's a crowded, somewhat tight space – elegant stalls selling fresh produce contrast the dingy, yet delicious food carts selling what can only be described as heart-attacks on sticks. Currently, Toph's tastebuds favor the later.

The familiar, enticing smells of meat hit her nose as she makes her way through the stalls of vendors. Her ears meet a scurrying backdrop of sounds – food orders shouted, coins exchanged, the occasional cry of a baby against the constant footfall of shoppers. She hears the scraping of butcher's knives and the sizzling sounds of meat cooking, and her interest piques as she passes by one that she guesses - based on the smell - sells chicken kebabs. Following her nose, she approaches the stall, intending to buy something.

But… just as she steps up to the counter to order, she suddenly finds the smell a little _too_ strong. So strong that it's actually _off-putting,_ and she finds she has to cover her nose as she turns to walk away.

Her stomach still rumbles though – a strange mix of nausea and hunger - and her mouth waters with sudden craving as she approaches a stall that sells dumplings. The meaty, fried smell of pork briefly makes her think of Sokka (he _loves_ dumplings. And meat, of course), but her hunger overrides her sudden nostalgia. She moves closer to the stall and takes a tentative whiff. Thankfully, the pork doesn't upset her nose like the chicken did, so she happily hands the merchant a few yuan before walking away to enjoy her prize.

Heading away from the market, she walks aimlessly (though if anyone asks, she's still on duty) as she chomps merrily on her dumplings, taking her time to savor each bite. The autumn breeze tickles her cheeks, her bangs wisp in the wind, and in a moment of peace, she lets herself get lost in the season along with everyone else. Perhaps she has some airbender in her after all, as her feet seem to have a mind of their own, going wherever the wind demands.

She takes deep breaths between bites of dumpling, and for once, they're not sighs of stress, but of gratitude. Sure, she often anticipates the worst. With Yakone still out there, she can't shake the feeling that something bad is waiting for her around every corner. But strangely enough, she also feels like something _good_ is waiting for her too. So, she chooses to focus on _that_ , and it's with peace that she tunes out the rest of the world and lets her mind wander, freely. She almost loses herself completely in thought - guard duty be damned - but something else keeps a hold on her attention.

Someone is following her.

Correction. Someone _has_ been following, ever since she left the market. At first, she barely pays it any mind. Toph senses that it's a woman, and while that doesn't necessarily mean anything, her frame seems too small to be considered an immediate threat. Besides, it could just be a coincidence - she is walking on a busy sidewalk after all, so maybe the woman just happens to be going in the same direction?

Toph turns down a random side street, just to check, and the woman turns the same corner about 10 paces later. Testing her theory further, Toph makes a few turns down more random streets (too random to be a coincidence) and sure enough, the woman follows her, step for step. Toph picks up her pace, then slows down, then picks it up again, and the woman mimics her movements.

Yup. She's definitely being followed. The question is: _why?_ Maybe it's a citizen trying to flag her down for help or something? _Hmmm._

Finally, more out of curiosity than anything else, Toph turns another corner onto a quieter street, but this time, she halts her steps. She leans against the wall and casually munches on a dumpling as she waits for the woman to catch up.

Soon enough, the woman turns the corner, and only grants the briefest flicker of surprise as she comes face to face with Toph.

"Can I help you?" Toph asks, unable to hide the annoyance from her tone, even through a mouthful of dumpling.

"Yes," the woman says, not missing a beat, "Are you Toph Beifong, by any chance?"

Toph stops chewing her dumpling as she tries to decipher the stranger's voice. The woman's tone is unreadable, but her heartbeat is quick. It's quick, but also steady, and Toph suddenly finds herself resisting the urge to smirk.

 _Hmmm_ , she hasn't encountered a _fan_ in a while. _This should be fun_. Quite honestly, she could use a bit of hero worship right now – it _has_ been a while since she's had her ego properly stroked, and she's in a good mood, so she might as well milk this.

She swallows her dumpling, then nods her head, proudly, "That's right, I am."

But Toph soon realizes that she misinterpreted the woman's excited heartrate for praise, and she quickly recoils in disgust when the woman spits at her feet, a glob of saliva hitting her toes. The woman sneers at Toph, her voice filled with scorn, "Dirty _,_ bender _scum."_

If _that_ wasn't enough, the woman smacks the tray of dumplings out of Toph's hands, the delightful snack landing roughly on the ground a few feet away. A few bystanders glance at the scene, but no one intervenes as the woman walks away, leaving Toph stunned in place.

Blinking away her shock, she slowly bends down to wipe the spit from her feet, and she's left heartbroken when she discovers there's no way to salvage her dumplings.

It's obviously not the first time she's encountered an anti-bender supremacist, but it pisses her off, nonetheless. _So much for my peaceful patrol._

"Hey!" Toph calls after the woman, a surge of anger prompting her into gear, "Don't you have any respect!? Those were perfectly good dumplings! Get back here!"

But the woman ignores her and continues her getaway onto the main road. _No way_. _She's not getting away with her bigotry._ Not to mention, _who does she think she is_? Toph wouldn't go as far as to call that an assault (please, her ego's not _that_ fragile), but for all intents and purposes, that woman just openly 'assaulted' a police officer in broad daylight. _Quite bold of her_. Toph dusts off the sleeves of her uniform and mumbles a stream of expletives, ready to stomp after the woman.

Her steps heavy with rage, Toph starts to follow the woman, her voice beckoning out amongst the crowd, "Hey you! I'm not done talking! Get your ass back here!"

But of course, the woman ignores this and only picks up her pace. Toph follows suit, and it almost surprises her when the woman breaks out into an full-out run, effortlessly weaving and dodging her way through the busy sidewalk as she tries to get away. She's quick, but Toph is quick too – especially with her bending as a boost - and she doesn't let up her pace as she chases after the woman.

The woman continues to be quick, zigzagging between blocks and running fast, her speed like lightning. At this point, Toph almost forgets why she's chasing the woman to begin with, but she doesn't let up as the woman leads them through what feels like a maze of streets. Of course, Toph could just as easily use her bending to ensnare the woman, but she's almost having fun chasing after her, old-school. Besides, she doesn't want to cause harm to the woman. She just wants to talk, and using bending to temper an anti-bender doesn't usually yield the best result.

So, Toph continues to follow the woman until she senses her turn down a random, empty side street – well, more like a creepy alleyway, though it makes no difference to her. Toph turns the corner onto the alley, and she's just in time to hear the clang of a metal door, as the woman escapes into the back entrance of a building. Toph tries to get a sense for what's inside, but she only feels metal – it must be a storage cellar of some sort.

The sensible side of her is telling her _not_ to follow the strange woman onto private property. Toph is still in uniform, and she's not sure if chasing after a woman just for a cheap insult and ruining her lunch counts as probable cause. But… she's nauseous, cranky, and now without her tray of dumplings, so she's _definitely_ in the mood to at least dish out a good verbal spanking. _Fuck the rules_.

She paces down the alleyway, then uses her bending to pry open the door to the storage room, ready to chase after the woman. But, once inside, she's surprised to find the storage cellar empty. No shelves, no boxes… _nothing_. It's a small room too, maybe around 5x7 feet in width. She can't get a read on the ceiling, so it must be wood or something, but the floors and walls are made entirely of metal. It doesn't feel like steel though… copper maybe? _Hmmm_. It's just… an empty, metal box?

 _Something's not right._ Why is the room empty? And more importantly, _how_ is it empty? She can't sense another door apart from the entrance, so _where_ did the woman go? And why is the floor… _wet?_

Toph takes a few steps forward, her feet plopping in the shallow puddle on the ground. Just then, the hairs on the back of her neck start to rise, but it feels more like _static_ than fear. She turns abruptly, startled by the sound as the door behind her abruptly _SLAMS!_ shut, trapping her inside.

She narrows her eyes, quickly putting the pieces together. _This was a setup_. _Of fucking course_. But Toph is not about to let _that_ scare her - not when she's surrounded by her own element.

Calling out to the empty room, she dares, "Ha, did you forget who you're dealing with!? _Inventor_ of metalbending here."

Then, above her head, she hears what sounds like a hatch-door opening, and then what sounds like the buzz of an electrical current. But that's strange, Toph can't sense any wiring or electrical in here. It's coming from a person. Wait, is it a firebender? No… A _lightning_ bender.

Then, the woman's voice - in just a whisper - above Toph's head.

" _Yakone sends his regards."_

"Huh?"

It's only a split second, and before Toph has time to react, all she can hear is a _horrific_ , high-pitched scream - _her_ scream – as white, hot pain seers through her body, electricity coursing through her veins. Her body spasms under the current, the smell of burning flesh and smoke filling the room as she literally _fries_ where she stands. Her skin bubbles and burns - the wet, metal room providing a cruel path for the bender's lightning. Even Toph's own uniform betrays her, the metal shell encasing the heat and helping the voltage conduct.

All coherent thoughts leave Toph's mind as she continues to be violently and mercilessly electrocuted. All she thinks is _pain_. _So much pain_. How long has it been? A few seconds? A minute? _A lifetime_? She wonders when it will end – _if_ it will end - but it seems to last forever. Her heart beats rapidly, trying - with all its might - to stay _alive_ under the pressure of the volts.

Is this how she dies? Trapped in cage, alone and in pain? Is _this_ her last moment of life? Pressure and Pain. She knows them well. She's lived with them her whole life - and now she'll die with them.

Somewhere, behind the _blinding_ pain, Toph thinks of Lin. She hopes Lin will be okay. She hopes Lin with forgive her - forgive her for leaving her, and for not being _enough_ while she was here. She thinks of her officers. Her parents. She thinks of Zuko and Mai, Iroh and Izumi. Suki. Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin. She thinks of Katara and Aang - her _family_. Again, she thinks of her daughter. Lin.

And finally - of course - she thinks of _Sokka_.

Then, when her world goes as black as her vision, she falls to the ground, and thinks of _nothing_.

* * *

Sokka looks out at the bay as the city skyline draws closer into view, and he tries to will the boat to move faster. He's made this trip countless times before, but something about this feels final – _like coming home_.

A giddy mix of excitement and nerves churns in his gut. He hadn't told anyone he was coming, but he has everything planned out. He's _finally_ going to make things right.

Once he made the decision to move back to Republic City, he had been anxious to get the show on the road. Of course, there were loose ends he had to tie up first. The process of divorcing Kahlia and moving out went quicker than he expected, yet it still dragged on his patience.

He would always have a duty to the South, and a place for it in his heart, but not only was it just too painful to be there right now, he also wanted to get back to his family (his _real_ family) as soon as possible. Toph's response to his letter - albeit short - came at just the right time. And while her words could have stung as a painful reminder – _I know you'll be a great father_ – they somehow comforted him, only reaffirming that he was making the right decision. She also said she was excited to reconnect, _whenever he's ready_. Well, he's ready now, and he figured what better way to respond to her letter than in person, right?

As the boat pulls closer into the bay, Sokka makes out the sound of sirens coming from the city, and he can see police airships hovering intently over the skyline. Quite the commotion going on. _Hmmm, Toph must be busy._ That sort of puts a wrench in his plans.

The ship moves past Air Temple Island, and as the docks come into view, he notices a medical transport ferry speeding towards the island, its sirens echoing across the bay. _Hmmm… that's_ _strange_. The city only seeks out Katara's healing abilities when something _really_ bad has gone down, or if its personal.

Uh oh. _This isn't good._ He wonders who was hurt.

He debates whether or not he should still have the ship drop him at the island. That was his intended first stop, but if Katara is about to be swamped in medical, maybe he shouldn't interfere. But then again…maybe he can be of service? Not necessarily with the healing stuff (obviously), but he can still lend a hand. Plus, _something_ is pulling him towards the island that he can't quite put his finger on.

His ship docks at the island, and after making arrangements for his stuff and saying a quick goodbye to his travelling companions (the journey from the South Pole leaves _plenty_ of time to make new friends), he starts to make his way up the island.

He can't help but feel a little on edge as he walks the path towards his sister's house. He can still hear sirens echoing in the distant city, but other than that, the island is _eerily_ quiet. Where are the kids? Where are the acolytes? The island is always peaceful, compared to the city, but it's strange that it's _this_ devoid of activity.

That all changes though, when - not bothering to knock - he opens the door to his sister's house, and is met with a _rush_ of commotion.

No one acknowledges him as air acolytes haste down the hallway, bandages and buckets of water in their hands. There are a couple of acolytes trying to calm the cries of Tenzin in the adjoining room, the kid clearly disturbed by all the chaos.

Sokka spots Kya and Lin, tucked away in a relatively quiet corner of the room. Kya, remarkably composed for being so young, strokes soothing circles on Lin's back. It's not unusual for Lin to be at the island – Katara often watches her when Toph is at work. However, it _is_ unusual for Lin to be crying so hysterically. She's always been a quiet, calm and somewhat _hardened_ kid. But now - just like Tenzin - Lin fills the room with her echoing cries. Except, where Tenzin's cries seem to be those of childhood distress, Lin's weeping tone is that of genuine _fear_.

Sokka's stomach drops at the sight, and he tries to ignore his own onset of panic as the world blurs around him. He stands frozen in the doorway, unable to move as he takes in the frenzied scene, flashes of yellow and orange robes scurrying past his vision. Distantly, over the sounds of the kids' cries, he can hear his sister's voice booming out commands in a faraway room. She always sounds bossy to him, especially when she's in healer mode, but even from a distance, Sokka can hear the _personal_ edge to her instructions. _Uh oh._

"Uncle Sokka?" Sokka whips his head at Bumi's voice, the teen sounding confused as he wizzes down the hallway, medical supplies in his hands. Clearly on a mission, he doesn't pause to further address Sokka's presence. But... he _does_ call over his shoulder before disappearing down the hallway, and he confirms Sokka's fear, "It's Auntie Toph!"

In that instant, the air abandons Sokka's lungs. He forgets how to breath, yet the words strike him into gear. Before he can blink, his legs start to move at their own accord, rushing after his nephew. He pushes past the acolytes, surrounded by frantic energy as he hurries down the hallway, his feet carrying him with a mind of their own. _Why is it so far away?_ In reality, it probably only takes 20 seconds or so to reach the med room, but it _feels_ like forever, like his feet are caked in glue. Time stands still, as if frozen, yet the seconds melt into one. 

The seconds pass, and he's finally at the entrance of the room. All he can hear is the sound of his own heart drumming in his ears, as he struggles to catch his breath.

But then, that's drowned out by the sound of cries from inside the med room. _Toph's_ cries, Sokka realizes. Not cries of sorrow, but of _pain_.

Gut wrenched, Sokka pushes his way into the room and is met with what he can only describe as one of the most _horrific_ things he's ever seen.

One of the acolytes is holding Toph down as Katara strips her of her clothes, and Sokka finally understands what her screams are about. Another piercing cry rips through Toph as her clothes are peeled back from her skin, the fabric taking bits of flesh with it. Her whole body is covered in blisters and burns – her once alabaster skin now marked with obscene, oozing splotches of black and red. Some patches look worse than others, but they vein all the way from her feet to her neck, then down her arms. Her face is somehow left mostly unscathed, but that does little to quell Sokka's horror.

Katara calls out to one of the acolytes, "Fill the healing tub! _Quickly_!"

Shamefully, Sokka swallows down the bile in his throat as he's unable to do anything but watch. Not only are the burns a grotesque, disturbing visual, but it's Toph… It's _Toph_ , writhing in pain. It's _Toph,_ crying in anguish. It's _Toph_ … _suffering_.

Katara strips back the last bit of clothing, leaving Toph completely bare, and she lets out one final cry of pain before her body suddenly goes limp, slipping into unconsciousness.

That's when the panic _really_ hits him, and Sokka finds himself announcing his grief to the room, "TOPH!"

Katara looks up at the disturbance, "Sokka?" A brief look of confusion passes over her face before it quickly morphs into a sharp command, "Someone, get him out of here!"

He's not sure which acolyte follows her command, but he suddenly finds himself back outside the med room. He braces himself against the wall, as a wave of dizziness passes over him and he fights the urge to faint. He wants to go back in - to be with her - but he's too distraught to move. Oddly enough, it reminds him of when Toph had given birth to Lin – except, the fear he had then was laced with excitement. The fear he has _now_ is just pure, gut wrenching _terror,_ spiced with the flavor of grief.

He hears a few more commands being shouted along with some hurried shuffling from inside the room, and he stands back as Toph's body is suddenly being carted past him. A sheet now covers her up to her neck, and Sokka is admittedly relieved not to be faced with the sight of her burns again. The last thing anyone needs right now is him passing out.

Katara pays him no attention as she and the acolytes quickly wheel Toph down the hallway, towards a room with a proper healing pool. Sokka follows closely behind, anxious to know what's happening, but he has the door quickly slammed in his face when he tries to follow them in.

"Sokka?"

Sokka turns towards the familiar voice as Aang approaches, an uncharacteristically somber look on his face. Sokka moves his mouth to greet him, but he finds no words able to come out.

"Sokka," Aang reaches him, then places a hand on his shoulder, trying but failing to offer comfort. His tone is about as downcast as his expression, "What are you doing here? I was just about you send you a letter."

Ignoring his question, Sokka hears himself asking his own, "What happened to her?"

Aang's expression somehow darkens further, "I was just speaking with Lieutenant Cheng - they're not sure of all the details yet. Toph was found passed out in some abandoned storage cellar, badly burned. They think she was electrocuted, somehow."

"Electrocuted? How is that possible?" No…No, she couldn't be _. She couldn't be hurt because of something_ _ **I**_ _helped bring to this city._

"I'm not sure, you're more of an expert on the subject than me. Something about water and metal?" Aang tries to explain, though clearly his own understanding of the subject is weak. He sighs, trying to reason, "Electricity is still a relatively new discovery – there's bound to be some accidents."

"Accidents?" Sokka parrots, skeptically. Toph isn't one to just stumble into an _'accident'_.

"We're not ruling anything out. We have her officers on high alert, in case there's an assailant on the run or multiple targets. But we'll know more tomorrow, Sokka, after we're done checking out the scene."

"Right," Sokka adds, "And once Toph is better, we can get the full story from her."

Aang nods an affirmation, but the tight smile on his face rubs Sokka the wrong way. He swallows a lump in his throat, glaring at his brother-in-law, "What - you don't think she'll get better?"

Aang sighs, regretfully, "I'm sorry, Sokka. I'm not really the medical expert here. I don't know much about electrocution, other than what I experienced myself."

Sokka nods, almost forgetting the time that Aang was shot by Azula's lightning. And how had _that_ ended? With a miracle _,_ that's how. There's not exactly any spirit-oasis water here in Republic City, is there?

The thought brings another onset of panic to his chest, and again, Sokka finds himself leaning against the wall for support, his breath heavy. He can't lose _Toph_. A drowning, sinking feeling hits Sokka's chest as he struggles for breath, memories of grief floating to the surface. He's drowned in his feelings for Toph before, but not like this. _This_ is what he was afraid of for so long. Loving her so much – about to _lose_ her. Fuck, he didn't even get the _chance_ to love her – not the way he wanted – and now he's drowning anyway.

That drowning feeling takes him right down to the floor, his body sinking and his back sliding down the wall, slumping against it.

He holds his head in his hands as he rides the wave of panic, and he's only distantly aware as Aang squats next to him, rubbing soothing circles on his shoulder. Sokka takes in a deep breath, surprised to find his nose wet with snot. _He's crying?_ Of _course_ , he's fucking crying. His best friend in the whole world could take her last breath at any moment, and he's out on the floor - a blubbering, panicked mess. She could _die_ … she could die, without him ever having the chance to make things right between them.

He's not sure how long he stays on the floor like that. Eventually, he somehow stops crying - the well running dry - but his eyes stay bloodshot, staring distantly into space. On the other side of the wall, the healing room has gone quiet, but Sokka's not sure whether or not that's a good thing. His head perks up every time the door slides open, but so far, it's just acolytes coming and going with supplies. Aang stays with him for a while, sharing the somber silence, but eventually, he has to go make sure the kids are okay and to correspond with Toph's lieutenant. But Sokka stays put as day turns to dusk, and dusk turns to night. Time passes - the hours stitched together by invisible seams. 

Night brings the moon, which tonight shines bright in the sky, it's blue light casting through the windows and onto Sokka's skin. With tired eyes, Sokka glances up at the window, eager for the moon's company. He can't see it from his place on the floor, but he's long since memorized every inch it, and can picture it as if it were right there in front of him. He knows it better than anyone, and the vision in his mind – of navy skies and grey craters, white hair and tanned skin – offers him equal doses of comfort and grief.

His head perks up again, as the door slides open to his left. He expects to see another acolyte, but it's _finally_ Katara who steps out. She looks exhausted, letting out a tired sigh as she wipes the distress from her face, sweaty despite the chill in the air.

It takes a moment for Katara to even realize he's there, but her eyes eventually meet his, her tone weary as she asks, "How long have you been out here?"

Sokka opens his mouth to speak, but finds his throat sore from misuse. He clears it, ignoring his sister's question to again ask his own, "Is she…?"

He can't finish his sentence, but the question is clear. Katara stares at him for a long moment, her face tight with a pained expression. Sokka is just about to jump to the worst conclusion, when Katara mercifully answers, "She's okay. She's just sleeping right now."

The words allow Sokka to release a breath - one that he'd been holding all day - and he places a hand to his chest as he tries to calm his racing heart. Moistness brims at his eyes, the relief of the moment overwhelming him, but he forces the tears to stay down.

Katara extends a hand towards her brother, and he uses it to hoist himself off the ground. His muscles ache, he kind of has to pee, and his butt is somewhat numb from sitting there all day, but he can't bring himself to care.

"I've never seen her in that much pain." Sokka remarks, unsure why he felt the need to.

"That's because most of her burns were only second-degree," Katara explains, "Those burns hurt like hell, but that's a _good_ thing, trust me. It means there shouldn't be any permanent nerve damage. I was even able to get most of her skin looking somewhat normal."

"So, she'll be okay?"

Katara lets out a long sigh, weary from her own exhaustion, "Yes, but I won't lie to you Sokka – it was a _close_ call. The burns to her skin may have been superficial, but the voltage passed through her internally as well."

Sokka's face pales, and he asks again, more urgently, "But, she'll be _okay. Right?"_

"Yes, Sokka, she'll be okay." Katara pacifies, deciding not to delve further into her medical analysis - for both their sakes, "I managed to heal her in time. She might need longer to recover from the more substantial, internal wounds, but there shouldn't be any long-term negative effects. I expect her to make a full recovery."

Sokka's not sure he's cognizant enough to appreciate Katara's clinical description at the moment, but what he heard is that _Toph is okay,_ and for now that's enough. He releases another sigh of relief, a weight off his chest, "Can I see her?"

Katara pauses for a moment, biting her lip in consideration. An unreadable expression passes over her face, and Sokka can tell she's trying to distract him, "Why don't you come get something to eat first? You must be starving."

She starts to walk off, but Sokka stops her, "Please, Katara. If it were _Aang_ in there, would you leave his side?"

Katara stalls in her place, turning to face her brother again. The subtext behind his words is clear. "No. I wouldn't," she admits. Then, she narrows her eyes, inquisitively, "And Kahlia? The baby?"

If he wasn't so exhausted from the day's stress, the question might have elicited some remorse. He'd prepared a long-winded explanation for when the question inevitably arose, but he's too emotionally spent to go there right now, so instead, "It's over," he says, neutrally, "The baby's not mine."

Her eyes flicker with surprise, and a hint of something else that he can't quite place, but she quickly schools her expression. Just as he'd prepared a long-winded speech, he had expected an equally long response. Instead, she nods, simply, "Okay."

And that's that. Whether she's just too tired to pry or perhaps not all that surprised, Sokka's grateful to avoid her questioning at the moment.

Katara, with another sigh, "Fine, you can go in. But let Toph rest. I'll have some food brought to you."

She moves to walk away again, but Sokka pulls her into a hug before she gets the chance. He gives her a tight squeeze, hoping it conveys his gratitude, "Thank you, Katara."

 _Thank you for saving her._ Her body deflating, Katara sighs as she wraps her arms around her brother, giving into the need for support. It's been a rough day for Sokka, but arguably, it's been an even rougher day for _her_. Toph is important to all of them. They're _all_ family, and Sokka makes a mental note be more present in his sister's life from now on. He's been distant for far too long.

Sokka pulls away from the hug, eager to go be by Toph's side, but Katara's voice stops him.

"Sokka, wait."

Sokka turns back towards his sister, expectantly (impatiently). Another unreadable look passes over her features, like she she's considering whether or not to tell him something.

Finally, "Before you go in there… there's something else you should know."

* * *

Toph wakes up gradually, and the first thing she's aware of is her throbbing headache, pounding on her skull like the base of a drum. The next thing she clocks is the soft sheets surrounding her skin. Someone must of have undressed her, she realizes, as her uniform is gone, and she wears only her bindings. No, not bindings… _bandages_? She can hear leaves rustling outside, and she catches the familiar scent of sea salt and incense. _I'm on the Island?_ Finally, she feels the comforting, warm pressure of a hand around hers.

Toph blinks, blind eyes meeting nothing but darkness, but a familiar voice pulls her into consciousness, "Toph?"

Her face constricts at the sound. Already pretty out of it, the voice only adds to her confusion, " _Sokka_?"

She hears the smile in his voice, his grip on her hand tightening, "Yes, it's me. I'm so glad you're awake."

" _How_?" Soreness grips her from head to toe as Toph slowly sits up in the bed. She grunts in pain, using her free hand to rub at the ache in her forehead, "How are you here? How long have I been out?"

Somewhere to her right, it's Katara's voice that answers, "Not long. About a day."

She turns her head in the direction of her friend's voice, still feeling muddled, "How did I get here? The last thing I remember, I was in that metal room. I was…" Toph pauses, her brain still fuzzy. Then, quite suddenly, it comes back to her, the memory hitting her like…well, like lightning, "I was being electrocuted."

She can sense Sokka wince next to her, but once again, it's Katara who answers, albeit hesitantly, "I guess your, um… _screams,_ alerted some people nearby. A couple of civilians found you and alerted your officers. They arrived at the scene with paramedics, but they could only do so much, so they brought you here."

Toph nods slowly, and the more cognizant she becomes, the more aware she is of the tight, stinging sensation left on her skin.

Katara, as if reading her mind, "The electrocution left you with some pretty nasty burns, but I managed to get to them before most could scar. You look _almost_ as good as new, but you might experience some phantom pain for a while. The important thing is that your _insides_ are still intact."

Not quite grasping reality just yet, Toph lets out a short, sardonic laugh, "I'm not sure I would call it 'phantom' pain – feels pretty _real_ to me. But thank you, Katara, for saving me."

"No problem," Katara says, more at ease, "Aang went down to help your officers scope out the scene. They're trying to figure out what could have caused this. Do you remember what happened? Was it an accident? What were you doing there in the first place?"

"Katara," Sokka warns, "Can you take it easy with the 20 questions? She _just_ woke up."

Toph ignores Sokka's concern, as well as the gentle movement of his thumb, stroking the back of her hand. Scathingly, she answers, "Yeah, I remember. And it was no 'accident' – it was a trap."

Again, she can sense Sokka stiffen in his seat, but he stays quiet as she continues to explain, "Some lady followed me, then spat at me with some derogatory remark. It made me angry, of course, so I followed her. You know, just to have some _words_."

"Toph," Katara chides, though there's no real admonishment in it.

"Hey, I _just_ wanted to talk to her," she defends, "I'm _so_ sick of that anti-bending bigotry crap, you know?

"But I guess the joke's on me," Toph sighs, lowering her voice, "Turns out it was just an elaborate ploy to get me into that metal room. She was actually a firebender all along. Able to bend lightning, I guess. And, well… you can guess what happened next."

"Toph, I'm so sorry," Katara quells, a touch of naivety in her tone when she adds, "I don't understand, why would she go to such lengths to hurt you? It just seems so random."

"It wasn't random," Toph growls, though the anger is more directed at herself, " _Ugh_ , I'm such an idiot! I _knew_ he was waiting to strike. He straight up sent me a letter telling me what was coming, and I fell right into his trap!"

Katara voices her confusion, "Whose trap? What letter? I don't understand."

A shudder involuntarily shoots down Toph's spine at the elicitation of her memory. Against her will, she feels her heart start to pump rapidly with panic, her hand becoming clammy in Sokka's grip. If she could see, she'd notice how her pale skin turns ghostly, a haunted expression as recites the sinister whisper, echoing from her mind, " _Yakone sends his regards."_

" _Yakone_ is behind this?" Sokka's hand tightens on hers once more. Firm, despite her slick skin.

"Yes," Toph shakes the memory away from her head, ignoring her racing heart and instead focusing on the facts, "Look, it's not his first time trying to deliver a message."

"Well this _message_ was pretty clear, Toph," she tries not to cringe at the sound of tears brimming in Katara's voice, masked only by the sternness of her tone, "I mean, you were almost _killed_.

"I don't want to alarm you, but to be honest, it's a _miracle_ that you survived. The electrocution passed through some of your vital organs, burning you from the inside out. You're lucky that your heart didn't stop." Katara's tone is harsh, but the distress behind it is clear, "And you're _lucky_ they brought you to me. Toph, if you had been found only a hair later, I'm not sure you'd be here right now."

Sokka's hand, already wrapped pretty tightly around hers, somehow finds a way to grow tighter. He grips her hand like a vice, and she wonders if even _he_ knew the extent of her injuries before. Truthfully, Toph herself is a little surprised by her own survival. She didn't know it was possible to live through _that_ much physical pain.

But… she feels unable to cope with that magnitude right now, so she focuses on remaining indifferent, "Well my heart _didn't_ stop, did it? I appreciate the concern, Katara, but it's not like it's the first time I've had a close call, and I'm sure it won't be the last, either. We've _all_ had them. Let's not make this a bigger deal than it has to be."

"Toph, how can you have such a disregard for your own safety?" Sokka's voice pipes up to her left, the anger in his tone a sharp contrast to the gentle motions of his thumb, "Didn't you hear what Katara said? You almost _died._ "

Trying to remain apathetic, she turns her head towards his voice. She offers another shrug, resigned, "It's just part of the job, Sokka."

Katara's anger rival's Sokka's, "Just 'part of the job'? Toph, you said it yourself. This was a deliberate, _planned_ attack on you – not just some accident."

Hit with a wave of frustration, Toph finally pulls her hand away from Sokka's, then uses her clammy fingers to rub viciously at her temples, willing away her migraine, "Well what do you want _me_ to do about it, huh? Every time I have Yakone in custody, he somehow manages to get out! It's not _my_ fault that our legal system is a pile of shit!

"I'm just doing _my_ job – and yeah, sometimes that means I'm a target – but it is what it is, and I'm not going to let that stop me from putting criminals in their place."

Katara shakes her head, equally as frustrated, "That's not what I meant, Toph. I _know_ you're just doing your job, and it's not your fault that you got hurt. I'm just saying, you have to be more careful, Toph - especially _now_. It's not just yourself that you have to protect."

Toph sighs, suddenly feeling very annoyed. _Not this again –_ she thought they had gotten over the whole 'don't tell me how to raise my kid' shit, "Katara, don't you worry about Lin. The whole _point_ of my job is to protect her, and everyone else in this city, remember?"

Toph waits for Katara's counter argument, but she's surprised when instead, she's met with silence. Katara doesn't respond, and even though Toph can't physically sense her right now from her position on the bed, she can _feel_ the questioning look being sent her way, "You don't know, do you?"

Toph draws her eyebrows together in confusion, when suddenly, she thinks the worst, "What don't I know? Is Lin okay!?"

"Lin is fine, Toph," Katara assures, then pauses again before asking, "You _really_ don't know?"

She hears Sokka shift uncomfortably in is seat, and she suddenly feels very out of the loop. A feeling she _hates_. Whatever this news is, she's clearly the only one that's oblivious to it, "Cut the crap, Katara. I can't deal with this cryptic shit right now. Whatever it is, just tell me."

While Toph can't see it, Katara rolls her eyes, clearly sick of her friend's attitude and past the point of even her own emotional capacity. She releases her own bracing sigh, and without a trace of her usual warmth, "Alright, fine. If that's what you want. Toph, you're pregnant. _Congratulations_."

 _Congratulations_. The word, spiteful in its tone yet true in its meaning, echoes off the walls and fizzles out into a deafening silence.

Toph stiffens, and Sokka watches as the shock passes over her. Her eyes widen, almost comically, and her mouth opens as she intakes a sharp breath.

Of course, for his part, Sokka had been equally as shocked when Katara had told him the news. And of course, the typical questions had crossed his mind. _How far along is she? Is the baby okay?_

_Who is the father?_

As far as he knew, Toph hadn't been seeing anyone recently. But then again, she's never been one to announce her relationships to the public, or even to her friends. Did she even still consider him a friend?

A part of him was heartbroken at the possibility that she might already be taken, and that he was too late to explore his feelings for her… _again_. But, he quickly realized that if Toph _had_ been in a committed relationship, wouldn't the guy be by her side right now?

Whatever the story is, it doesn't _matter_.

When Sokka made the trip back to Republic City, he certainly hadn't expected to find Toph injured – _critically,_ at the time. Now, less than 24 hours later, she's not only healthy and breathing (thank the spirits), she's also pregnant. It's a shock to the system, to the say the least.

Ask him a day ago, and he probably would have felt the sting of betrayal and injustice. Toph shouldn't be making a baby with anyone else but him. _He_ should be the father, point blank. How could this not be some cruel cosmic joke? He had just had a baby taken away from him, his desire to be a dad mocked by the universe, not once, but now twice.

But strangely enough, _acceptance_ had washed over Sokka quicker than he would have expected. He had thought Toph was about to _die_ , so how can he be anything but grateful that instead, she's growing life.

And hadn't he realized that family runs deeper than blood? Is this not what he wanted? Maybe this isn't the universe mocking him, but giving him _exactly_ what he asked for. Just, not in the way he expected.

So, it's not just with acceptance, but with _gratitude_ , that he moves to grab Toph's hand once more.

Toph, on the other hand, hasn't quite reached the acceptance stage just yet. She isn't sure how long the room lives in silence. It could be a minute, it could be five, but she barely notices the passage of time until Sokka's hand finds hers again. When she remembers how to speak, she talks slowly, the words feeling foreign on her tongue, "I'm pregnant."

Katara softens her tone, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Yes, Toph. I'm sorry you had to find out like this. I thought you already knew - you said you picked up on Lin's heartbeat only 5 weeks in."

"How?" Toph voices, not sure what she's even asking. _How far along am I? How didn't I notice? How am I even here in the first place?_

Mercifully, Katara answers, "You're only about eight weeks along, give or take."

Toph nods, trying to make sense of this revelation. Of course, now that she knows, the nausea and fatigue make a bit more sense. Plus, she did miss her last period – but she had just chalked that up to stress.

Toph's free hand flies to her belly, reflexively. At two months in, it's still too early to tell from the outside, but Toph _has_ noticed her clothes fitting her differently. She he had just figured it was because of her recent appetite and cravings... which of course, also make more sense now. But if she's really eight weeks along, why hasn't she felt a heartbeat? Mentally, she traces back over the past few weeks, and she recalls the constant buzz of energy she's felt in the air, drumming in her ears… like a _heartbeat_. _Pfft_ , had she _really_ chalked _that_ up to the good weather? She almost laughs at her density. All of the symptoms were right there in front of her, she was too blind to see them - pardon the irony.

It all makes sense.

But still…it _doesn't_ make sense. At least, not in the way that she can accept it.

On instinct, Toph finds herself asking, "Is the baby okay?"

"Yes," Katara assures, "Of course, it's still very early on in your pregnancy, so we'll have to proceed with caution. But from what I can tell, your baby is – miraculously - just fine."

"Oh. That's good then," Toph nods, her voice sounding distant. Her world has always been black, but somehow, it disappears even further around her, as the gravity of everything finally comes crashing down.

She's pregnant. She almost _died_ , and she's pregnant. _Yakone sends his regards._ Pain. So much pressure and pain. And she's _pregnant_.

She doesn't realize that she's about to cry until she shudders in a shaky breath. Tears brim at her eyes, and she _tries_ to hold them back, to be strong. She's always forced herself to be strong, to fight through her emotions. And sure, she's cried before, during her first pregnancy and in vulnerable moments throughout the years – but even then, it never quite got out of her control. She's always managed to reel in her emotions before they could overwhelm her entirely. That's what makes her so resilient. So strong.

But she's in too much shock, and she's just too fucking _exhausted_ to fight herself right now. So…she cries.

Not just cries, but _sobs_. Her face contorts with ugly tears, red and blotchy as her body shakes through wet breaths. If she thought her drunken tryst was a breakdown, she's not sure what to call _this_. She has half a mind to be embarrassed, as dramatic sounds escape from her throat, a strange symphony of broken laughs and desperate gasps for air. She feels like a spectacle, a nutcase, a freak show… but she can't seem to stop. The more she cries, the less control she has.

And strangely enough, the better it feels.

The better it feels, to relinquish control. How liberating it is to put down whatever walls she had so carefully bent up. Each tear is a drop of catharsis, a release of all the emotions she's been suppressing – not just from the past 24 hours, but from her whole damn life. _Pain. Pressure. Resentment. Anger. Fear. Trauma. Happiness. Pride_. _Love._ All of it, streaming from her eyes as her body wracks with emotion. Primal and _free_.

Sokka and Katara share a stunned look, unsure how to respond to their friend's outburst of emotion. Of course, both have seen her cry before, but never quite like this.

Sokka stands up from his chair, the mattress dipping as he moves to sit next to Toph on the bed instead. He shoots Katara a meaningful look, then nods his head towards the door.

"I'll give you two some space," she takes the hint, offering a tight, cumbersome smile before turning to leave the room.

Sokka turns his attention back to a still-crying Toph, and he moves his hand to rub comforting circles on her back, careful not to disturb her injuries.

"Shh, shh, Toph" he coos, gentle in her ear, "It's going to be okay."

Toph takes a few moments to calm her breathing before she responds. Despite the catharsis, she can't quite keep the panic from her voice, "Will it, Sokka?"

"Shh," he offers again, despite the drying of her tears, "It will."

"Sokka, I'm already a shitty mom to Lin." Toph declares, her voice less shaky, but just as worried, "I spend so much time at work, I barely have any time for _one_ kid! Then I've got Yakone's henchmen sending me death threats – heck, I almost died yesterday! And now _this_?"

"Toph, stop," Sokka says, firm but lovingly, "First of all, you're not a shitty mom to Lin. Yeah, you make mistakes. Every parent does. And yeah, you _do_ spend a lot of time at work."

She fixes him with a grouchy expression. Cute, despite the puffiness of her eyes and the redness of her cheeks, "Not helping."

"But," Sokka continues, trying not to find her pout amusing, "That girl loves you more than anything. And you said it yourself; you may work a lot, but that's your way of protecting her."

Toph nods, pacified, but still hesitant, "Okay, what about Yakone though? If I have to put my own life on the line to take that man down, then fine. But how am I supposed to do that with a baby in me?"

A brief twinge of panic hits Sokka at the thought, "Well, my answer to _that_ is that you _don't_ put your life on the line _._ Not until the baby is born - and never again like yesterday. _Please_." Sokka lets out a short laugh, trying to keep things light, but there's sincerity behind it, "You scared the shit out me, Toph."

It's not exactly a realistic request – Toph's line of work will always put her in the line of danger to some extent. Nevertheless, she doesn't argue as he finally moves to wrap his arms around her, encasing her in a meaningful side hug. It's somewhat cumbersome, given the angle, and he squeezes her a bit too tight, considering her injuries, but she makes no complaints as he pulls her close to his chest. The top of her head falls just under his nose, and he closes his eyes as he breaths in her scent. She smells more medicinal that usual, but it's comforting, nonetheless. It's been over year since he's seen her - _held_ her – and despite all the unfortunate circumstances that have led them here, it feels right. Like he's _finally_ where he belongs.

"Sokka, I don't," Toph breaks the silence, a hint of a sniffle in her voice, "I don't even…"

"Don't even what?" Sokka prompts, gently rubbing circles on her shoulder.

She lets out a wet, strangled sound, somewhere between a laugh and a cry, "I don't even know the father's _name_."

Well, that answers _that_ question. But, instead of relieving him, Sokka's heart feels heavy for her.

You'd think after being friends with the Avatar, getting trapped in the spirit world himself, and seeing his first girlfriend quite _literally_ turn into the moon, he'd be less of skeptic when it came to spiritual stuff. Yet, he's always been on the iffy side when it came to talks of fate or destiny, maybe cause he's rarely felt like they were on his side.

Now, however, he can't help but feel like this is all meant to be. A strange way to face one's fate, but fate, nonetheless. He's _exactly_ where he needs to be, he's sure of it. Toph on the other hand, might need a bit more time to get there.

"Shh, Toph." Sokka whispers. He kisses the top of her head, petting her hair in an intimate gesture, "It's going to be okay. I promise."

Toph, matching his whisper, "How can you be so sure? How do you _know_ it will be okay?"

"I don't," Sokka admits, "But I'll be right here, even if it not."

At this, Toph pulls away from the embrace. She tilts her head, confusion in her eyes, "What do you mean?"

Sokka takes a second to look at her, appreciating her vulnerability for a moment. Even with her cheeks stained red and the bags of exhaustion under her eyes – and _even_ after her wild display of tears – she looks so strong. That's the thing he's come to realize about her; it's her moments of vulnerability that showcase her remarkable strength. Not of her brawns, but of her _character._

With a smile, "I think it's time I come back to the city, don't you?"

A flicker of hope, "You and Kahlia are moving back?"

Sokka can't help but wince, "Um, about that," scratching the back of his neck, "Kahlia and I are actually no longer married."

For the third time in 24 hours, Toph finds herself completely and utterly _shocked_. She sticks her pinky in her ear to clear out the wax, unsure if she heard correctly, "I'm sorry, what do you mean you're no longer married?"

Shrugging, "Kahlia and I got divorced."

Toph blinks, unsure what to make of this news. Perhaps if her skin wasn't still itching from her wounds, or perhaps if she hadn't already been shocked by her baby news, she'd have to capacity to think about what this all _means_. But right now, all she can do is sit, stupefied.

However - speaking of baby news - carefully, she prods, "But, what about…?"

Her question trails off, but Sokka knows what she's asking. He lets out a weighted sigh, bracing himself. There's no real graceful way to word this, "I'm not the father."

"Oh," Toph responds, still not quite grasping all that this latest revelation entails. Then, slowly, a look of compunction crosses her features as she realizes the deeper context of the situation. Not just of the end of his marriage, but how her _own_ news must be construed, and the unfairness of it all.

"Oh," she says again, remorseful. Without thinking, her hand falls to her belly, "Sokka, I'm so-"

"No, Toph," Sokka shakes his head, interrupting, "You don't need to apologize."

"But-"

"No," He interrupts again, adamant. Her scoots himself on the bed until his legs are flushed against hers, then puts his hand over hers - the one resting on her belly. He needs her to feel him, to know the truth of his words as he promises, "Look, we've both made plenty of mistakes over the years. But _this_ isn't one of them, okay?"

She lets of a meaningful breath, a mix of relief and regret, "You really mean that?"

"Well," Sokka nudges her, playfully, "If I'm being honest, two Beifongs is already a handful. I'm a little scared of what a _third_ will be like."

" _Pfft_ ," she nudges him back, just as playfully. And just like that, Sokka knows that their wounds – the ones that no amount of bending can heal – have begun to mend.

A fond expression in his eyes, he tells her, "I'm happy for you, Toph. And I can't _wait_ to welcome my newest niece or nephew home."

She nods, more at ease. Then, finally, for the first time since waking up, a tentative smile finds her lips, "Home? So, you really are here to stay?"

"Yeah," Sokka assures, simply. He pulls her in for another side hug, and he feels the warmth bloom in his chest as Toph reciprocates, her arm wrapping around his torso as she leans into his side. It's an intimacy they haven't shared in many years, yet one that comes naturally.

There's so much he wants to say to her, and so much they still need to work through. But… Toph has had enough drama for one day, and quite frankly, she still seems a bit emotionally unraveled from it all. This is not the time nor place to unwrap the meaning of their relationship. But, for once, time feels like a commodity that he can afford to spend. For now, this is enough.

They stay like that for a while, enjoying the quiet of each other's company, until Toph breaks the silence once more, "So, what now?"

 _What now?_ A loaded question, one which Sokka is not sure how to answer yet, "What was it you said about Republic City having a shitty legal system?"

"Sorry," Toph declares, somewhat sheepishly. He _did_ have a role in creating some of those laws, after all.

But Sokka doesn't take offence. Instead, "I was thinking that it's about time I run for office again. See if I can't make our system a little less shitty. What do you think?"

"I think," Toph is quiet for another moment, clearly strained to find the words in her emotional state. But, simply, "I think that would be really great, Sokka."

Sokka smiles at that. He gives her shoulder another squeeze before the pair falls into another companionable silence. Again, there's so much they need to deal with, and while time is on their side, the past 24 hours have also reminded Sokka how precious it is. Toph is alive and breathing _now,_ but how easily could he have lost her? How easily he could have drowned?

Without much thought, Sokka tells her, "Yakone _needs_ to go down."

Toph nods against his chest, "We'll do it together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, thank you to everyone for your patience, as it took me a LOT longer to get this chapter posted than I thought it would. Life has been busier as of late.
> 
> Buuuut it also may have taken me longer to post this because I was so nervous to, as I knew it would disappoint a lot of people. I know many of you already figured it out from the last chapter, but yes… in this story, Sokka is not Suyin's biological dad.
> 
> I initially wrote out this super long explanation for why I decided to go this route, but I'm not here to squash on or argue with anyone's headcanons. I personally enjoy reading "Sokka is Suyin's dad's theories," and believe me, it was something I thought a lot about, and it was by far the hardest decision to make while planning the story. But it was something I planned from the beginning (believe it or not, this was one of the first chapters I started writing back in April, so it's been weighing on my mind for a while). Just know that I have my reasons, both in terms of what I want for the characters, but also in terms of the narrative. It was a hard decision to make, but ultimately, this was the decision that felt right to me and for this story.
> 
> On another note. (kind of Spoiler Alert) I know this chapter was majorly dramatic. Some of you may be wondering: *when will it end!?* Lol, well…this story is of the "drama" genre, so the drama isn't quite over yet. But what I will say is that this was definitely a climax of sorts. The end of Act 2, if you will. So, while there may still be some dramatic moments coming up, I'd say it doesn't get more dramatic than this lol.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading. I hope that even if the reveals in the chapter disappointed you, you are still able to find enjoyment in the story as a whole. As an apology for not making Sokka Su’s father, please enjoy my most recent Tokka art! Far less angsty than this fic 😅  
> [Tokka hell yeah](https://www.deviantart.com/clearlyciara/art/Tokka-Smooches-850185960%5D)
> 
> Also, I'll try not to let so much time go by before the next update. Thanks again!
> 
> Till next time! xx, C


	21. You've Got a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of last chapter, Toph needs time to heal from her trauma. Sokka thinks he's ready to take the next step in their relationship, but is he really?
> 
> CW: Depictions of PTSD which may be triggering to some

**Chapter 21: You've Got a Friend**

The morning air greets Sokka, frosty and cold, brisk like his walk. His cheeks feel raw, chapped from the wind, and his nose stings from the sharpness of the air. He rubs his hands together, breathing into his palms in an effort to ward off potential frostbite. Admittedly, it probably wasn't the _best_ idea to leave his gloves behind today, but at least the friction offers solace from the otherwise _biting_ cold outside.

Living in the Water Tribe again had made him forget just how cold Republic City could get in the winter - _almost_ rivaling the poles - but the world seems keen on reminding him today, that's for sure. He looks up at the overcast sky, and notes that it's a bit too white to promise just rain. We wonders if they might see snow.

The walk from his apartment to Toph's is not very far, but the more often he makes it, the more tedious it gets. Not that he _minds_ visiting her. Far from it… It's just – that extra 15 minutes spent walking there seems unnecessary. Like it'd be better spent _with_ her, rather than trying to get to her.

It's a little silly. He's been living in his new apartment for the past month… _or has it been two? No, three!_ ... and he still only has two or three pieces of furniture. A couch (doubling as his bed) and a dingy chair, for whatever company he has yet to invite over. He hadn't brought that much stuff back from the south, but what he does have sits in cardboard boxes, still waiting to be unpacked while serving as makeshift end tables in the meantime.

It's weird to be living as if he's some broke bachelor again, and of course his family (mainly Katara) doesn't really get _why_ he's choosing to live this way. He may be a bachelor again, but he's certainly not broke, and he could easily afford to go pick up a mattress, at the very least.

But truthfully, he hasn't felt the need. He's hardly ever at his apartment anyway, and usually by the time he has the urge to decorate, he's already out the door. It may be where he sleeps, but it isn't _home_. Most of the time, when he's not working on his election campaign, he's either at the island or at Toph's place. And sure, perhaps it's a _bit_ ridiculous not to be unpacked yet… but a part of him feels a bit reluctant to settle. Not that he plans on leaving the city again any time soon. Again, far from it.

But still. He wants to keep his options open… even if he's not quite sure what those 'options' are.

Sokka turns the street corner and spots his go-to newsstand, his nose catching the warm scent of coffee through the bitter sting of the cold, as he approaches. It's become routine for him to stop here, and he's made this trip often enough that the vendor has become an acquaintance of sorts.

"Morning, Don." Sokka steps up to the counter and gives the vendor a friendly nod. His breath streams up from his lips as he speaks, visible in the cold, "Two coffees please."

Don returns the nod, though it's not as friendly. His face is wrinkled and grouchy looking, adorned with a scratchy beard that matches a scratchy voice. He bites a cigarette between his teeth, not bothering to take it out as he speaks, "One with milk and sugar?"

"And cinnamon." Sokka reminds him, somewhat sheepishly, "The other black, please."

Don nods again before turning to make the coffees, wordlessly. Okay… so not _much_ of a conversationalist. Sokka's always down for making new friends, but he had quickly learned through his many stops here that Don is not much of a 'people person'. It's always the same. Don takes his order, makes the coffees, and sends him on his way - not much small talk in between. Sokka's not even sure if he's ever seen Don so much as _smile_ – always too busy holding that darn cigarette between his teeth. Heck, the only reason Sokka even knows his name is the little nametag on his shirt.

So, it surprises him when Don pushes the coffees towards him, then says, "So, you're running for office again."

It's more a statement than a question, but Sokka nods his head anyway, then plasters on a bright, schmoozing smile, "That's right, Sir. Hope we'll see you at the polls?"

But Don doesn't look too impressed. He takes a drag of his cigarette, finally taking it out, only to blow smoke in Sokka's face, "You're quite the charmer, aren't you?"

"Huh?" Sokka narrows his eyes, caught off guard by Don's cold tone. 

Don nods his head to the right, gesturing to where the newsrack is, various newspapers and magazines stacked on top of each other. Sokka looks before he can think better of it, and what he _sees_ is his own face staring back at him. Actually, he sees about _twenty_ or so versions of his face, all with different expressions and varying degrees of scandal. It's been a while since he's made the covers, but there he is. His face underneath various headlines, shouting at him in bold, black ink.

 **Crime on the Rise Again – Will your Taxes rise too? How the upcoming election affects** _ **you** _ **.**

**From the Poles to the Polls: Master Sokka Announces Return to Politics**

**This Week's Approval Ratings: Can the Avatar's Brother-In-Law get back to Law?**

**War Hero Returns - The Battlefield? His** _**Marriage** _

**A Marriage Gone South: Where did it all go wrong?**

**Current Affairs or Current** _ **Affairs** _ **– Sokka's Secret Love**

Sokka shakes his head as he tries to quell the sudden annoyance tightening his gut. He gives the headlines one last scan - making a pointed effort to _ignore_ the snapshots of Toph under one or two of them - before turning his attention back to Don. Sokka fishes in his pocket for some coins and lands them on the counter with a bit more force than he intends, meeting Don's grimace with his own, "Thanks." he says, dryly, "Keep the change."

Sokka grabs the coffees and leaves without another word, his mood somewhat dampened by the whole exchange. It's a bit weird to see his face in the papers again. Some of it is just harmless news, but most of it is _gossip_. He's certainly no stranger to politics, but he'd forgotten just how muddy it can get here in the city.

Down in the Water Tribe, of course people talk _there_ too. But they do it behind your back, behind closed doors. Here in the city, if someone doesn't like you, they'll tell it to your face. The details of your life become public domain; your dirty laundry aired for all to see. And whether it's the public, the papers, or your rival candidate, _someone_ will find a way to turn the most mundane aspects of your life into scandal, giving something as simple as the way you _breathe_ a catchy, twisted 'spin'. Sokka's not sure what's worse – to have people talk _behind_ your back or to your (and everyone's else's) face. Regardless, being the source of gossip material is never fun. Being a war hero and a friend of the Avatar, it's not uncommon to be the topic of discussion, but getting involved in politics adds a whole _new_ level. 

Thoughts of political mudslinging remind him of mudslinging in the more literal sense, and his mind shifts to thoughts of Toph (as it often does). It's been so nice to be back home, with her and with Lin, with Katara and Aang and his nieces and nephews. It's been nice. Spending most of his time with them again.

But… it's also been _different_. _Toph_ has been different.

He's not quite sure what he expected to happen after moving back to the city. Did he expect to come back and have everything be perfect between them? Did he expect to come back and for him and Toph to frolic into the sunset, holding hands? In hindsight… no, of course not. They had a lot to resolve before they could even _think_ about resolving their feelings for each other. They _still_ do.

But something holds them back, and somewhere between their moments of reconnection sits a big elephant-rhino, stubborn and awkward, hard to get rid of. Sokka is still not quite sure how to make that elephant-rhino go away, though if he's being honest, he knows he can't do it alone. He and Toph have to do it _together_ , like they promised.

These thoughts stay with him as he walks the rest of the way to Toph's apartment complex, happy to get out of the cold as he lets himself in. He takes the stairs up to her floor, skipping every other step, careful not to spill the coffees. Her apartment is a lot nicer than the old, dingy one she used to live in, and the warm, homey hallways of the building's interior always makes Sokka feel welcome (and _grateful_ that Toph moved when she had Lin).

Reaching her unit, Sokka balances the coffees with one arm as he sticks his spare key in the lock, giving it a quick wiggle and twist before opening the door. It opens with a bit of struggle though, and Sokka peers around to see the pile of jackets on the floor blocking his way in. He gives the door another, more forceful push and finally steps insides, but _then_ finds himself stepping on one of Lin's toys. He takes his foot away, glad the toy didn't break, but his relief quickly turns to concern as his eyes scan the room.

It's a mess. Piles of cassette tapes sit stacked on various surfaces, while Lin's toys litter the floor. Jackets and scarves lay in random places, haphazardly tossed aside. Frankly, it's hard to find a surface that _isn't_ taken up by some amount of clutter. 

Huh. It's a bit odd to see Toph's apartment _so_ messy. Toph may be dirt's number 1 fan, but she's never liked _clutter_. And sure, her office at the station has been known to get messy from time to time, but it makes sense with all the paperwork coming in and out. Besides, even at her office, there's always been a certain level of organization to her chaos. What he sees _now_ is just chaos, severely lacking on any semblance of organization.

Sitting amongst the chaos is Lin. If the clutter bothers her though, she doesn't show it. In fact, she seems perfectly content to be enclosed in her _own_ mess of creativity, crayons and colored pages surrounding her on the floor. She wears an intense look of concentration that would seem misplaced on any other five-year-old, but it's fitting for Lin. She doesn't seem to notice Sokka's presence as he steps over the odds and ends to approach her in the sitting area.

Sokka places the coffees on a nearby table (the only spot left to put anything) before shrugging off his coat, tossing it on the couch with all the other crap. 

"Hey, Linny Bear." He says, trying to focus on the kid and not the clutter.

"Hi, Uncle Sokka." She greets, not looking up from her art.

Sokka crouches next to her, "What'cha got there, kiddo?"

"A drawing." Lin says, tapping her crayon on the page.

Sokka peers over Lin's shoulder at the colorful page. He smiles as he notes the sun drawn at the corner of the page – a ball of yellow and orange with triangular 'rays' sticking out and a smiley face in the middle. A rainbow sits next to it, along with rounded clouds and linear birds to map out the sky. His eyes shift to the trio of stick figures just below, floating over the green lines that indicate grass. One of figures has spikey black hair and a belly, that is perhaps a bit too round just yet, and appears to be holding a small brown object in its hand.

"That's mommy." Lin points to the figure's belly, "See, that's the baby."

"Well, of course it is!" Sokka smiles, then points to the object in the figure's hand, "And what's that she's holding?"

Lin laughs, as if it's obvious, "It's a rock!"

"Well, duh!" Sokka makes a show of smacking his forehead, "Why didn't I see that before? Of _course_ , it's a rock."

Lin lets out giggle, "You're so silly, Uncle Sokka."

Sokka points to another, much shorter figure in the drawing, "Is that you?"

"Uh-huh!" Lin then moves her finger to the figure just beside it - one with a spikey brown ponytail and something in its hand that resembles a curved, blue banana. A boomerang, Sokka realizes, just as Lin confirms, "And that's you."

"You put _me_ in there?" Sokka asks, unable to keep the awe from his voice.

Unaware of Sokka's amazement, Lin goes back to her drawing, coloring in a blue sky, "I'm drawing our family, silly."

Sokka blinks, unsure how to respond. He can't really say _why_ a simple stick figure drawing of him means so much, but it does.

Too stunned to speak, Sokka simply watches as Lin finishes the sky. She puts her crayon down once she's done, then turns her head to look at Sokka, a bashful look on her face, "Do you like it?"

Realizing he's zoned out, Sokka forces his eyes away from the drawing to look at Lin. He tries to keep the strange emotion from in his voice, but to no avail, "I love it, Lin."

Her bashful eyes morph into a smile, and to Sokka's surprise, Lin holds the drawing out to him, "For you!"

Sokka blinks for another second, then moves to take the art from Lin, carefully. He holds the edges of the paper with delicate hands, as if it's made of glass, "Thank you, Linny Bear." He cradles the drawing to his chest, careful not to wrinkle it as he repeats, "I love it."

"You're welcome." Lin says, her attention already on a new drawing.

Sokka wipes the emotion brimming at his eyes, taking another moment to admire the drawing. Finally, he asks, "Where's your mom?"

"In her room."

"Is she asleep?" he asks, a hint of concern in his voice. Toph's normally awake by now.

Lin shakes her head, "Mommy doesn't sleep."

Sokka frowns, "What do you mean your mom doesn't sleep?"

Lin shrugs, her crayon moving on the page with a bit more force than before. Sokka frowns at _this_ too. Despite her childish drawings, Lin has always been a bit _too_ mature for her age, in Sokka's opinion. Whether it's just in her nature or whether it's a result of all the independence that Toph insists on giving her, Sokka can't say for sure, but it's something he's always noticed about her.

And ever since what happened to Toph – _The Incident_ , as Sokka's been calling it in his head - Lin has not only shown signs her maturity, but her _anxiety_ too. It was a traumatic experience for everyone involved, but _especially_ for Lin. Seeing her mother like that – _hearing_ her mom like that, crying in pain - well, it was the first time Lin had to realize that her mother isn't quite so invincible after all.

Sokka shakes the unwelcome memory from his head and instead forces a smile, "I'm going to go say hi to her. Can you do more drawings for me in the meantime?" He puts on a posh voice, trying to lighten his somber mood as he makes a show of stroking his goatee, "I want only the _finest_ Beifong art for my house, please."

Lin offers another giggle at his expense, her own anxiety mollified a bit, "You got it, Uncle Sokka!"

Carefully, Sokka folds Lin's drawing and tucks it into the pocket of his pants for safe keeping. Standing up from his crouching position, Sokka gives Lin's hair one last ruffle before grabbing the coffees and turning to head towards Toph's room, but Lin's voice stops him once more.

"I love you, Uncle Sokka," she says.

Sokka turns back to face Lin, wondering, for moment, if he heard her correctly. He expects her to be looking at him, as if it's some big moment. As if she can understand the weight of her words and why they mean _so_ much to him.

But she's not looking at him. She hadn't even looked up for her drawing. Because words and the meaning behind them don't hold any weight to a 5-year-old, they just _are_. That the beauty of kids, of _innocence._ Kids say how they feel in any given moment, no inhibitions or overthinking. They don't sugar coat. They say what they mean, as simple as can be.

"I love you too, Linny Bear." Sokka says, just as simply.

Using the crook of his elbow to wipe the moisture from his eyes, Sokka turns and starts down the hallway towards Toph's room. He quickly reaches the doorway, but he pauses as his eyes finally land on Toph.

He finds her sitting cross-legged on her bed, a slew of cassette tapes surrounding her, and a pinched, _intense_ look of concentration on her face. It's the same concentrated look that Lin had on only moments ago, accept there's an acute sense of stress behind it. She appears to be listening to one of the tapes, a pair of chunky headphones (one of her _favorite_ recent inventions) around her ears.

Her hair is up in its typical bun, though much like her apartment, it's a lot messier than usual, strands of hair falling out in every direction. Sokka notes the bags of grey under her eyes, and the deep set of frown lines etched between her brows. Her back is hunched over, much less rigid and composed than her normal stature, and she wears a set of baggy pants and a loose-fitted robe that hides her small, but apparent baby bump.

Sokka's eyes skim the rest of the room, taking in the stack of dirty dishes sitting on Toph's bedside table, and the pile of laundry that's perhaps a bit too high for a responsible adult. He sighs, bracing himself before stepping into her room. Based on the mess and the tired look in Toph's eyes, Sokka can already guess that today is one of her _bad_ days. That's what he's been going by lately. Good days – where Toph is laughing and joking and shows signs of her old self. And _bad_ days, where the old Toph disappears, replaced by a shell-shocked, spaced-out version of someone he can't recognize. Most days - thankfully - are good. But the bad days are _bad_ , and even the good days have their 'bad' moments.

Sokka approaches the bed, hesitating for a moment before sitting down on the edge of the mattress, careful not to disturb the piles of cassette tapes strewn across the bed. Toph must not have realized he was there, as she flinches when the mattress dips under Sokka's weight. Startled, she quickly takes off her headphones and presses pause on the cassette player, her hand flying up to chest, as if to calm her racing heart.

Despite her jumpiness, she quickly composes herself, and she must smell the coffee in his hands or something, as she knows whoi to greet, "Oh hey, Sokka."

"Hey." He nudges her knee with the coffee cup, so she knows to take it, "I hope you don't mind. I let myself in."

"Of course I don't mind." Toph takes the coffee and takes a gracious sip, a dry humor in her voice, "Why else would I give you a key?"

"Good point." Sokka huffs a nervous laugh. _Nervous_? Why is he nervous?

Toph offers a noncommittal hum, but doesn't add anything else, the room quieting as she takes another sip of her coffee. Sokka takes sips of his own, the added cinnamon a welcome flavor to his tongue. Hot steam rises from the lid as he breaks his lips away, and he takes another moment to indulge in the nutty scent.

Despite the mess, Toph's room somehow manages to feel cozy, a warm contrast to the cold outside. Her mattress is surprisingly soft for someone who likes sleeping on solid ground, and the quilt - while disheveled – has a silky, luxurious feel to it. Then again, Sokka _has_ been sleeping on a couch for the past three months, so in comparison, of course Toph's bed would feel inviting.

Sokka blushes at the thought, catching on to the double meaning just a little too late. Distracting himself, he turns his head to glance out the window next to the bed, and sure enough, outside the frosty pane, it's started to snow. It's just the barest hint of a flurry, at least for now, but it adds to the cozy atmosphere, fluttering down from the sky like droplets of memory. A dusting of nostalgia, reminding him of home. Or, err, his _original_ home. This is home too, in more ways than one, and with Toph beside him, Lin's drawing in his pocket, and the snow falling like it does in the south, Sokka feels content. Like he has the best of both worlds. Like he's _home_.

"Hey," Sokka starts, breaking the silence, "I was thinking of taking Lin to the pro-bending match tomorrow, is that okay?"

He waits for Toph's response, but the distant look on her face tells him that she isn't listening. He taps her knee to get her attention, startling her again.

"Huh?" She asks, shaking away her daze.

"I asked if I could take Lin to the pro-bending match tomorrow," he repeats, patiently.

"Oh." Toph blinks, then offers a small, grateful smile, "Yeah, she'd liked that. Thanks."

"No problem," Sokka returns the smile, hopeful, "You know, you should join us. We can make it a fun day out!" he wiggles his brows, teasingly, "I'll treat my ladies to dinner. How does that sound?"

Toph's expression falls, her fingers drumming anxiously against her knee. Her voice is soft, but equally as anxious, "Thank you, Sokka, but no. I think I'll stay home."

"Come on, Toph," Sokka presses, "When was the last time you left this apartment?"

Toph narrows her eyes, "And what exactly are you trying to imply, huh?"

"Nothing," Sokka says, carefully, "Just, it might be good for you to get out and do something _fun_ for a change. That's all."

Toph pauses, seemingly mulling it over. Sokka holds his breath, wondering if she'll change her mind, but somehow, he already knows she won't.

"I can't, Sokka," she says, regretfully, "I… I have work to do."

"Are you sure?" Sokka asks, one last attempt, "Work can wait."

They both know there's more to it than _work,_ but Sokka also knows Toph would never admit it. Instead, she sighs, the exhaustion of her eyes reflecting in her voice, "I'm tired, Sokka. Can we please just drop it?"

Sokka lets out his own sigh, reluctant to let the subject go, but he relents, "Okay. If you change your mind, it's an open invitation."

"Thanks, Snoozles," she says, compensating with another small smile.

Another moment passes, sipping coffees and watching snow (on Sokka's part, anyway), before Sokka switches the subject, "Hey, not that I'm judging," he says, concern hidden by tease, "But can I ask what all the mess is about? It was clean the last time I was here."

"Sorry," Toph shrugs, clearly indifferent, "Like I said, I have work to do. I had Miki transcribe all the case files onto these tapes, so I've had my hands full. I keep forgetting to clean, I guess."

"Right," Sokka lifts his brow, skeptically, "Well, why do _you_ have all this work to do anyway? I thought your lieutenant was supposed to be taking over for you."

"Cheng's only taking over the _field_ work for me. At least until I go on 'official' leave." Toph says, a slight warning in her tone. "Hey, I'm pregnant, but I'm not _crippled._ I can still review these case files, at the very least."

"Okay, that's fair," Sokka nods, though he remains skeptical, "But don't you normally have today off anyway? We should do something together. The three of us."

Toph shrugs, then makes a show of ejecting the cassette from its player, popping in a new one. "I've got work to do," she repeats, her voice hallow.

"Come on, Toph," Sokka scoots himself an inch closer, ignoring her not-so-subtle hint to go away, "You're always saying how you wish you had more time off, yet you refuse to take it. Where's the sense in that?"

"Didn't we agree to drop this subject?" Toph lets out another weary sigh. She rubs at her eyes, too exhausted to argue, "I _have_ to get this done, Sokka."

Sokka nods once again, but he doesn't move to leave just yet. He understands what she isn't willing to say, why she _has_ to keep working. This isn't about meeting deadlines or struggling to catch up with work - this is about meeting the demand for _justice,_ and struggling to get ahead of Yakone. If Toph was a workaholic _before_ _The Incident_ , Sokka's not sure _what_ to call her now.

Katara had told him it would take time. She told him to have patience, that he would need it while Toph healed. That she would have her good days, but she would also have _a lot_ of bad ones too. Sokka sighs, just about ready to accept that this _is_ in fact one of her 'bad days' and go spend more time with Lin instead. But to his surprise, quite abruptly, Toph pushes the cassettes to the side and scoots herself to the edge of the mattress, sitting next to him before he can leave.

"Wait, don't go." Toph says, stopping him with a hand to the shoulder, "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just hard to let this shit go, you know?"

"I get it," Sokka takes another sip of his coffee - a distraction from their suddenly close proximity, and his subsequently speeding heart. He clears his throat, "Um, so, do you want to talk about it?"

"Nah, we always talk about me." Toph says, a hint of self-depreciation in her voice. She gives his shoulder a friendly nudge, "Tell me how _you're_ doing."

Sokka shrugs. "Fine, I guess."

A moment passes, and now it's Toph's turn to look skeptical, "Your 'fine'? Is that all I get?" Teasingly, she adds, "Aren't _you_ the one who's supposed to be good with your words, _Councilman_?"

"Hey," Sokka says, a blush forming to his cheeks. _How long has it been since she's called him that?_ "I'm not a councilman. Not yet anyway."

"Very humble," Toph rolls her eyes, playfully. "Once a councilman, always a councilman. At least in my eyes."

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Sokka teases back.

"Har Har. You know what I mean." she says, setting her coffee cup down next to all the other dirty dishes. "How are the polls looking today?"

"Approval ratings are up from last week," Sokka sets his own coffee down at his feet. He makes a point _not_ to mention the less than favorable headlines from earlier, "Though still not as high as we need."

Toph nods, encouragingly, "Well, I'm sure you'll get there. The public would be _stupid_ not to elect you. I know _I'll_ be voting for you."

"Right." He says, a bit awkwardly, "Thanks."

Another silence settles in, though it's not a very comfortable one. Toph's words are encouraging, though Sokka can't help but feel like she's overcompensating. Trying to make up for a gap that she knows is there, but she can't yet bridge. That previously mentioned elephant-rhino seems to settle in too, and Sokka whistles in a failed attempt to make it go away.

This is _another_ thing that seems a bit silly. He spent _so_ much time wishing to be exactly where he is – here with Toph by his side, on her _bed_ for spirit's sake. The opportunity is right there! Shouldn't it be simple? If a 5-year-old can be open about her feelings, shouldn't _they_ be willing to be open too?

Yet, Sokka can't seem to close the remaining distance between them. He _wants_ to. And again, he can't quite explain _why_ he can't.

But… perhaps it has something to do with the look on Toph's face, permanently etched like something carved into stone. Perhaps it's the lines of stress between her eyes. Or the concerning hollow of her cheeks, and the jawline that's a bit sharper than it ought to be. Maybe it's her spaced-out expression that distances them, no matter how close they sit. The expression that says she's not _really_ here. Maybe it's the bags under her eyes, which tell Sokka that she's _not ready -_ that she has other priorities, none of which are herself.

Or maybe it's the fact that he remembers her crying _all the time_ during her first pregnancy. That she was happy and expressive and _embraced_ the change, but hasn't shed a single tear in this one. Not since first hearing the news – since _The Incident_.

Or perhaps it's the scars. That barest hint of discoloration on her skin that you can only see upon closer inspection – a reminder that she is not yet fully healed, not in the ways that count. The scars on her skin may be subtle, but the look in her eyes tells Sokka that the internal ones are much more gruesome, visible or not. He's seen that look in her eyes before. That somber, weighted look that tells of trauma – once a distance memory, but now so fresh.

Maybe _that's_ why.

Still, for whatever reason, Sokka says, "Let me move in."

"What?" Toph's previously spaced-out expression widens with shock, like she's unsure if she imagined it or not. Truthfully, for a moment, Sokka himself isn't sure.

"Uhm. I mean." Sokka clears his throat, surprised by his own words. He opens his mouth to take them back, but instead, "Can I move in?"

Toph blinks, "Why would you want to move in? You just got your own place."

"Well," Sokka scratches the back of his head, stalling. He's not quite sure what the right thing is to say here - he hadn't exactly prepared a speech. Twenty seconds ago, he had no idea he'd even bring it up. Still, he tries, "Um. I want to be here for you and Lin. And the baby, when it comes."

"Sokka," Toph sighs, turning her face towards him, "That's really sweet, but I don't need your help, okay? I'm perfectly capable on my own."

He knows better than to point out that it certainly _looks_ like she could use some help right about now. Instead, he puts a hand on her knee, gently, "Look, Toph, I know you've been going through a rough time lately, and-"

"And what?" Toph narrows her eyes, her tone dripping with venom, "You think you can swoop in here and be the hero? You think you can _fix_ me, is that it?"

"No, Toph." Sokka says, swallowing his frustration. He's not quite sure how they managed to stumble into an argument, but here they are, "Please, don't put words in my mouth."

He's prepared to receive more backlash, but to his surprise, Toph's anger deflates as quickly as it came, "You're right. I'm sorry," she says, regretfully, "I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just…"

Toph leans forward, her elbows resting on her knees and her head between her hands. Frustration radiates off her body in waves, yet Sokka can tell that the frustration is more directed at herself, not him. He rests a gentle hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles there, but otherwise gives her space to think.

She takes another weighted breath, then says, "I don't want you to feel like it's _your_ job to save me."

Oh. Of course.

Sokka should have known better. Granted, he wasn't exactly planning on asking to move in. But even if he _had_ planned it, he shouldn't be surprised by her reluctance. It wouldn't be _Toph_ if she wasn't at least a little hesitant to accept help. That much, at least, hasn't changed.

"Well…" Sokka says, after a moment, "Maybe I need you to save _me_."

Toph sits up, her chin tilted in his direction, "I don't understand."

"Toph," Sokka moves to grab her hand, earnestly, "I've felt _lost_ for a very long time. It took me a long time to realize, but it's only when I'm here, with _you_ and Lin, that I feel… I don't know… found, I guess?"

He cringes at how cheesy he sounds, but he gives her hand a squeeze anyway, hoping to convey his honesty. He expects a bit of skepticism from her - perhaps one of Toph's signature arm punches or dry, witty comments. But instead…

"I feel that way too," she says, and hope wells in Sokka's chest… until not a second later, it shrivels back up, as she says, "But, I'm sorry. You can't move in right now."

"What," Sokka pulls his hand away, "Why? You have a spare room."

It's not quite a valid argument, since they both know what he's _really_ asking – which definitely does _not_ require a spare room. But Toph doesn't bother pointing this out. Instead, she reasons, "Sokka, the public is just starting to find out about my pregnancy."

Sokka blinks, "So?"

" _So_ , do you know what it will _look_ like if we shack up right now?"

Again, Sokka blinks. Though this time, he sees pictures of his face printed on various newspapers and magazines, headlines starting back at him in bold, black ink. He can imagine what they'd say. _**Politics of the Heart: Sokka's Secret Lovechild**_ … _**Councilman Gets Too Close: Beifong's Baby Daddy**_ _ **Confirmed!**_ ... Or something to that effect.

Begrudgingly, he can see Toph's point. Even so, he shakes his head, "When did _you_ start caring so much about what other people think?"

Quite abruptly, Toph stands up from the bed and starts pacing the room, "Since it _mattered_ , Sokka."

Sokka stands too, matching her urgency, "Well, why _does_ it matter?"

She pauses her step, and while the direction of her stare is a little off, the incredulous look she gives him is effective nonetheless, "Listen, you know I don't give a _fuck_ about gossip or whatever nonsense the tabloids want to say about us. But other people _do_. And _other people_ are the ones deciding who to vote for."

"So, I can't move in because of politics? Is that it?" he says, sneeringly. He's not sure why he can't let it go, considering five minutes ago it wasn't even an issue, but he can't. And the more worked up he gets, the more he doesn't _want_ to let it go.

"Sokka," Toph rubs at her face, frustrated, "There's more to it than that."

"Well then _help_ me to understand," Sokka's voice raises, just a hair, "Cause from where I'm standing, it sounds like you're just coming up with more excuses."

Toph takes a deep breath, firming up her stance, uncompromising, "I have my reasons, Sokka."

Sokka takes a step closer, his voice softer than before, "Reasons and excuses are the same thing, Toph."

"Ugh, I'm too tired to argue right now." Toph turns to exit the room, but Sokka stops her before she can leave. He grabs her arm, gently.

"Toph, when will you stop walking away from this?"

"Hey!" Just then, she turns on him, a familiar finger pointing at his chest as she gets in his space, "I'm not walking away from _anything_. I'm just trying to be _smart_ about this. _Someone_ has to be!"

"Smart?" He dares to take yet another step closer, forcing their chests together, Toph's baby bump the only thing between them, " _Really_ , Toph?"

She stands her ground, her posture stiff and defensive. But, despite her rigidness, her words are soft and filled with regret, "It's just not the right time, Sokka."

"Fine." Sokka says, his voice low. He reaches down to grab her hands and he gives them a gentle squeeze - a silent plea, "Then when _will_ it be?"

Sokka's chest huffs along with the speed of his racing heart, caught between frustration and _desire_ \- though perhaps those things are one and the same. Toph's head tilts down, inches from his chest. Sokka releases her hands, his fingers moving to feather lightly at her wrists. He can feel her pulse, how it's beating in time with his, rapidly. She surprises him by returning the gesture, her fingers teasing over the layers of his sleeves and arm wraps. Too many layers. Not enough skin.

_Well that escalated quickly, didn't it?_

If there's anything they've become good at over the years, it's these tense, _weighted_ moments of silence between them. These moments, where they teeter on the edge of something more, yet never quite lose their balance. A game of tug of war, neither willing to meet in the middle.

Although, Sokka remembers, they _had_ met in the middle, back when he was still married, back when they _shouldn't_ have. Who had kissed whom first the last time? Even as it happened, he couldn't have told you. They just came together, magnetically, as one.

Now though, it's Toph who surprises him yet again. She tilts her head up, her blind gaze aimed a bit too high to find his, yet that hardly matters. Sokka's breath catches as Toph inches forward, just slightly, up on her tippy toes. They're already so close – it would take so little.

But just as Toph's lips are an inch from his, Sokka's nose is forced to wrinkle, as a strange smell enters the room. He wants to ignore it, and he _really_ wishes he could, but he's already too distracted. He pulls back, the moment gone.

He sniffs the air, tentatively, "Is… Is something burning?"

Toph blinks away her trance, pulled out of whatever moment they were just having. Sokka watches her face morph into confusion… then concern… then a sudden realization.

"Fuck!" Toph says, "I forgot!" Not a second later, she turns and bolts out of the room, Sokka left standing awkwardly in place.

Caught off guard by the strange moment, Sokka shakes away his confusion before turning to run after her, running out of her room and pacing down the hallway, towards the kitchen. Toph is surprisingly quick for a pregnant lady, and by the time Sokka catches up with her, she's already at her stove, where she had apparently been trying to cook something. 

Whatever she was attempting to cook has since burned into a crisp, the remains too charcoaled to identify. A thin plume of smoke rises from the pan, and Sokka's eyes quickly zoom from the burning mess to Toph's hand, shaking as it hovers over the stove, frantically and blindly searching for the knob to turn it off.

Sokka remains at the edge of the kitchen, taking in the scene from a distance. He knows he should do something - that he should try to help - but his feet feel glued to the floor, frozen in place. Toph's hands continue to shake, but Sokka realizes, so do _his_. He tries to shake off whatever seems to be paralyzing him - this strange dose of adrenaline and fear - but his limbs won't cooperate. 

Not sure what else to do, he closes his eyes, hoping the darkness might help. But instead, all he sees is Toph.

_Electricity._

He sees _Toph_ , her skin black and red, blistered and burned. He sees the flesh peeled back with her clothes, and he hears her cries echo in his ears. His mind conjures lightning, ripping through her skin, coursing through her veins and flashing blue. He imagines her… convulsing, burning, _dying_ from the voltage.

 _Fire_.

Sokka sees fire. Acres and _acres_ of fire. The comet overhead, the inferno raging just below as the world turns to ash. He feels the pain in his leg, bone shattered - just like his innocence - broken in an instant. He feels Toph's hand, the pressure of it in his, comforting yet _terrifying_ all at once. He feels her fingers, slick with sweat, sliding out from his.

_Falling._

He feels her hand slip from his, the pressure gone.

Wait. He doesn't _remember_ the pressure being gone. No, he knows it's not real. She's here, she's _alive_. She _didn't_ fall.

Yet, he feels so vividly… _letting her go_. He pictures her falling, down into the sea of flames. He imagines her scream, harder to hear the further she falls, until there's nothing left but wind in his ears. She burns. Black and Red, then into ash.

_Drowning_

She burns, and he _drowns_. He feels himself sinking, his lungs struggling for air. Burning. Drowning. _Drowning._

It all happens in a split second, yet that's all it takes for Sokka to understand. To understand what it is that holds him back. To understand that, yes, there _is_ more to it than politics and tabloids, and that it's not only _Toph's_ scars which hold them back.

Katara had said Toph would need time to heal, but perhaps Sokka needs it too.

_The timing is always right, until it is too late._

The advice from an old friend often repeats in his mind, as it does now. They're words he had taken with him on the journey back from the south, intending to make good on promises he hadn't yet dared to speak. Time was on their side now, though he admits that he hadn't intended on wasting it. Is that what they're doing now? Wasting time?

Maybe it's not so simple. Maybe the timing _isn't_ always right. Besides, is taking time to heal the same as _wasting_ it?

It's only as he comes to this realization that he notices Lin crying, just behind him, and it pulls him from his... episode. Lin's cries reminds him of her cries on that day, the day of _The Incident_ , and Sokka wonders if she's also taken back, and if the trauma feels just as fresh as it does for him. If she can hear Toph's cries, echoing in her mind. 

But Toph is _not_ crying, or burning, or any of the above. She's fine, and other than her shaky hands, she remains calm and collected as she manages to turn the stove off. However, smoke still plumes in the air, wafting in her face as she tries to tame it, and fanning the smoke only helps it breathe fire. Whatever grease is left in the pan ignites into a small flame, and thicker, blackened smoke starts to rise. Toph can't see this, of course, but she must feel the heat of the flames, as she takes a step back. The smoke is enough to make her cough a bit, and _that's_ enough to kick Sokka into gear.

"Toph!" Sokka runs the few steps to the stove and gently forces Toph out of the way, away from the smoke. Coughing a bit himself, the smoke stings his eyes as he turns to reach for the pan, grabbing it by its handle. He quickly ushers it to the side, away from the stove, but smoke continues to rise from the pan as the fire threatens to grow. He heard somewhere _not_ to douse a grease fire with water, so instead, he searches frantically for a lid, hoping that will work. Somehow, with shaky hands and quick breath, he manages to find one, then quickly puts it over the pan. To his relief, it seems to work, as the lid helps to suffocate the flames, taming the smoke.

Once the fire is out, Sokka moves to open the kitchen window, letting out what's left of the smoke, into the snowy cold outside. Crisis averted, Sokka takes a breath of relief, though Lin continues to cry in the background, keeping him on edge. Residual adrenaline pumps through his veins, and he takes a few more breaths, calming his racing heart. _Phew...._ He wipes a bead of sweat from his brow, _that was close!_

"Damn." Toph says, behind him, "So much for breakfast."

Sokka turns to look at her, incredulously, "Really? After all that, you're worried about _breakfast_?"

"What," she says, shrugging. "Come on, it's not _that_ big a deal." 

"Not that big a deal?" Sokka says, over the sound of Lin's cries, "Toph, you're pregnant! You shouldn't be breathing in all this smoke!"

"Calm down, Worry Wort," Toph waves a dismissive hand, "It's just some burnt eggs. No need to make a fuss. It's not like anyone got hurt."

" _Calm down_!? How can I be calm!? You could have burned the whole place down!" he gestures to Lin, who remains crying, somehow even louder than before, "Lin could have gotten hurt. The _baby_ could have gotten hurt. YOU could have gotten hurt!"

"But we didn't," Toph puts her hands on her hips, defiantly, "I had it under control."

 _"Pfft,"_ Sokka shakes his head, unable to hold back his frustration, "Is _that_ what you call control? If I hadn't been here, that fire could have spread! Then what?"

Toph stamps her foot, the ground shaking as she does so, her voice rising, "Sokka, I already _told_ you, I don't need you to save me! Got it? I would have figured something out."

"You could have gotten hurt!" Sokka repeats, louder than before.

"I'm fine, Sokka!" Toph insists, stubbornly. She stomps her feet again and the ground gives another shake. Lin's cries grow louder.

"Fine? You're not fine! Look at yourself, Toph."

"I can't, dummy." Toph replies, a misplaced trace of humour in her voice. _Deflection_ , Sokka realizes. 

"You know what I mean," he says, not entertaining her joke, " _Look_ at yourself, Toph. You are working yourself to _death._ You barely sleep, you barely _eat_ … You never leave this house! Which, by the way, is a complete mess.

"I've never seen you like this. You forget to do _basic_ things, like dishes or laundry. You almost burn your fucking house down! And for what? For case files? For _Yakone_?"

Toph pauses, taken aback by the severity of his words. "You know I _have_ to bring him down, Sokka."

"I know." he says, calming down a bit, "But we said we'd do it _together_. And we _will_ , but you can't let him win in the meantime. That's what you're doing. _Obsessing_ over him, letting him get to you like this…

"I know what you went through - I know that must have been traumatizing." Sokka swallows the painful memory, forcing the gruesome images out of his mind, "And it's okay that you need time to heal. I understand it." quietly, Sokka adds, "But it's like… It's like you're not even _you_ anymore."

Sokka's words linger in the air, and for a moment, the only sound in the room is that of Lin's cries. He wants to go tend to her, and he can tell by the look on Toph's face that she wants to too, but their focus is here, on what _needs_ to be said. Toph doesn't reply though, so Sokka continues.

"He's not worth it, Toph." he takes a step closer, close enough to place his hands on her shoulders. He gives them a comforting pat, "He's not."

Toph deflates under his grip, "I'm _trying_ , Sokka. What more do you want from me?"

Sokka releases her shoulders and takes a step back, considering her question. _What does he want?_ He wants _her_ , in whatever way she's willing to give. But of course, she's not quite _ready_ to give, is she? And, if the images in his head from earlier are any indication, he's not quite ready to _receive_ either.

So what _does_ he want? What can he ask for, not in future, but _right now?_

"I just want my best friend back," he says, genuinely. 

The look on Toph's face in unreadable, though not apathetic. She opens her mouth to respond, though she doesn't get the chance. Before she can speak, the floor starts to shake again, quaking with a starling amount of force. The quake only lasts a few seconds, yet Sokka has to steady himself, his knees wobbling as the floor rumbles under his feet. When it's over, he looks at Toph, confused why she would use her bending right now, especially like that.

"Did _you_ do that?" Sokka asks, not quite sure what just happened. 

He waits for her explanation, but to his surprise, Toph looks equally as confused as him. Until suddenly, that confusion morphs into a _smile_ of all things, as she shakes her head 'no'. It's only then that Sokka realizes Lin's crying has stopped.

"Wait," Sokka says, the realization dawning on him, "Did…Did she just?"

"Lin!" Toph turns and runs to her daughter on the other side of the kitchen. She crouches in front of her, excitedly, "Did _you_ do that!?"

Lin rubs at her eyes, her emotions still running high. She gives her mom a timid shrug, clearly not sure whether she's in trouble or not.

"It's okay, Badgermole," Toph nods her head, encouragingly, "I'm not mad. Here."

Toph uses her earthbending to summon a small chuck of rock from the stone tiles of the floor, hovering it in the air as she gently takes one of Lin's hands in hers.

"Here you go, baby." Toph says, placing the stone onto Lin's palm, "Listen to the earth. Remember, like I showed you before?"

Sokka watches as Lin squints her eyes shut, another look of concentration wrinkling her face. Her hand shakes, palms flexed as she concentrates, presumably on the stone in her hand.

"Now," Toph says, her voice steady, _"Be_ the rock. Imagine it moving, _molding_ in your hands."

Toph waits with bated breath, and Sokka realizes he's just an anxious as she is. Or, not anxious, but _excited._ He takes a few steps closer, his heart pumping with anticipation as he waits for what might come next. He doesn't dare blink, his eyes glued to the stone in the palm of Lin's hand. He's not an earthbender of course, but for Lin, he _wills_ the rock to move anyway, as if he could help. 

Lin's face stays tight, concentrating hard on the rock in her hands. The rock starts to quiver, just slightly, but it's enough to get Sokka even more excited.

"Come on, Lin!" he eggs her on, a toothy grin on his face. 

"Come on, Lin!" Toph repeats, just as pumped, "You got this!"

Just then, the rock in Lin's hand starts to float, just an inch above her hand. But that's not all. All around Lin, stones float in the air, pulled up from the floor as Lin bends it to her will. She holds them there for a few seconds before dropping them, molding them back into the floor. 

"You did it!" Toph raises her hands in the air, her face brightened by a smile, "You're an _earthbender,_ Lin!"

"I did it!" Lin repeats, jumping up and down. 

"I'm _so_ proud of you!" In a rare moment of affection, Toph sweeps her daughter into a tight hug, squeezing her close. Sokka watches from the side, his own heart flooded with affection.

"Come on, Little Badgermole!" Toph starts to usher Lin out of the kitchen, towards the sitting room, "Let's go outside and you can show me what'cha got!"

"Yeah! Let's go kick some butt!" Lin says, grabbing her mom's hand.

They're just at the front door when Sokka stops them, reluctantly, "Hold on, ladies. As much as I would _love_ to see my two favorite girls kick some dirt - you know, Beifong Style - I don't think it's the best idea. It's snowing outside. You don't want Lin's feet to freeze off before she gets the chance to use them."

"Hmmm," Toph holds her chin, thinking it through, "You're probably right."

Just then, in one quick movement, Toph uses her bending to clear away the mess. The floor bends under her will, carrying the furniture and surrounding clutter to the sides of the room. She clears away a big enough space in the center of the room… big enough for _bending,_ Sokka realizes.

"There we are," Toph dusts off her hands, a wicked smile on her face, "I know it's not ideal, but now we don't have to go outside. What do you think, Lin? Ready for your first lesson as an _official_ earthbender?"

"Yeah!" Lin follows her mom as they walk towards the center of the 'ring' that Toph bended.

"Toph," Sokka chides, though the smile in his voice is clear, "I don't think your neighbors will be happy if she accidently bends a hole in someone's ceiling. Maybe we _should_ go outside."

"What!? And risk frostbite!?" Toph says, incredulously (and somewhat teasingly). Then, with an impish grin, "What's the worst they're going to do? Call the police? Come on, Sokka. Live a little."

For some reason, her little tease hits his chest with a pang of fondness, and Sokka can't help but match her grin. He puts his hands up in surrender as he backs up towards the wall, out of the girls' way, "Good point. Proceed."

"Alright, Lin," Toph turns towards her daughter, who seems _quite_ eager for her first official lesson. "Remember the forms I taught you?"

Lin nods as Toph demonstrates a basic earthbending stance. She looks a little funny, the small swell of her belly sticking out, but her balance and form are as flawless as one would expect.

Lin mimics her mother's stance, "Like this, mommy?"

Sokka inspects Lin's pose from his place by the wall, and as far as he's concerned, it looks perfect. But of course Toph's corrects it, "Close, but straighten your back and shift your foot a bit closer to your center. You have to be like a rock, remember?" Lin does as she's asked, and Toph gives a sharp nod, "Better."

The impromptu earthbending lesson continues for the better part of the day, and Sokka loses track of time as he watches Toph and Lin get covered in dirt as the bend the day away. The lesson eventually shifts from more serious practice into something more playful, and Sokka watches as Toph does the same. She starts out with serious forms, correcting Lin's stance and striving for perfection. Lin mimics her forms, not performing _quite_ as powerfully as Toph, but matching the enthusiasm tenfold.

Sokka watches them bend, mesmerized as if watching a dance. Toph's bending has always been precise - _perfect_ \- but now it takes on a whole new persona. She pulls dirt from the floor, effortlessly morphing it into various shapes and forms, the earth flowing smooth, like water. It's not as exact or disciplined as her typical bending methods, but it's _expressive_. Playful, Sokka realizes. He also realizes, it's been a long time since he's seen her bend like this. Not for work or for duty, but for _fun_.

Maybe it's that she's covered in dirt. Maybe it's the stream of wicked, somewhat maniacal laughter that rings as Toph encourages Lin to break the rules, not caring how much noise they make or how many holes they put in the walls. Or maybe it's just the look of pure joy on her face, as she finally shares this part of herself with her daughter. This part of herself, which is so fundamental to who she _is._ Whatever it is, for the first time in a very long time, Sokka sees Toph. Not the Chief of Police, PTSD-ridden single mom who barely sleeps. Not the victim of violence, or broken shell that she's since become.

But Toph, the carefree, _amazing_ earthbender that he met all those years ago. His best friend.

* * *

It's much later in the day by the time the apartment is clean, the holes in the wall fixed by Toph's bending, the dirty dishes and laundry done, and everything else in its rightful place. Lin had passed out a bit earlier than her normal bedtime - too spent from her first day of bending to stay awake - and is now carefully tucked away in bed.

Sokka sits on the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table and a fire crackling in the fireplace, cozy and warm. He hadn't been bending, of course, though the excitement of the day and the long clean up afterwards has even him feeling tired. But, it's the _good_ kind of tired, he thinks. The happy kind.

"I brewed you some tea," Toph says, coming up from behind him.

She rounds the couch and hands him the teacup before plopping down beside him, clearly just as tired as he is. Though, Sokka thinks _her_ tired is the happy kind too.

"Thanks," Sokka says, "But shouldn't I be the one making _you_ tea?"

"Why?" Toph lifts a teasing brow, "Cause I'm pregnant?"

"Yeah, I guess." Sokka shrugs, "Or, cause I _want_ to."

Toph lands a signature punch to his arm, "Quit being so nice."

Sokka rubs the sore spot on his arm, though it doesn't really hurt, "You're mad because I'm too nice?"

"You heard me," Toph sits up on the sofa, hands at her hips, "You do _so_ much for me and Lin. The _least_ you can let me do is make you a cup of tea!"

"Alight, alright," Sokka laughs, amused by her attitude, even as she's trying to be nice, "I'll just say thank you and shut up, how bout' that?"

"That's all I want, Snoozles." Toph leans back against the couch, her hands clasped behind her head. She props her feet on the coffee table, next to Sokka' - a sign that, for once, she's relaxed.

Sokka's eyes shift to her belly, "Hey, maybe _this_ little one will be an earthbender too."

Toph gives her shoulder a shrug, nonchalant, "For all I know it could be a waterbender."

This makes Sokka pause. He furrows his brows, confused, "What do you mean?"

Even under the dim lights - the room lit only by the fireplace - Sokka sees the blush on Toph's face, and her meaningful expression. 

"Well, um," Toph clears her throat, clearly a bit embarrassed, "The baby is half Water Tribe."

"Wait, really?" Sokka sits up, abruptly, his tea jostling around in the cup, "But I thought you didn't _know_ who the father is?"

Toph sits up again and lands another punch to his bicep, a little harder this time, "Come on, I'm not _that_ bad."

"Wait," Sokka says, "So you _do_ know who it is?"

"Well," Toph scratches the back of her neck, sheepishly, "I know who it is, I just don't _know_ him, ya know?"

"Okaaaay." Sokka says, even more confused.

"I never got his name, but I _do_ remember he said he was from the Water Tribe. The Northern one." Toph says, clearly trying to sound indifferent, "Don't know if he's a bender or not, but I suppose there's a chance."

"Wow," Sokka says, his tone unreadable, even to his ears.

He's not quite sure how to process this new information. Other than when Sokka first heard the baby news, he hadn't given much thought to who the father is. Toph said she didn't know who he was, so that was that.

But, Toph _does_ know the father? Or, at least knows enough to know where's he from. _That doesn't matter,_ Sokka reminds himself, quelling the hint of jealousy cooking in his gut. It's silly to be jealous, since Toph doesn't even know his _name._ And even if she did, it doesn't seem like she's that attached. Still… all this time, Sokka figured the baby had solely Earth Kingdom blood. He hadn't even _considered_ the other half.

The other half, which may not be _his_ , but is still Water Tribe. Which means, in some strange, maybe a bit distorted way, this baby _does_ have his blood. It doesn't matter, of course. Sokka has committed to loving this baby unconditionally, no matter what. Even so, the thought that this baby will share something so integral to _him,_ something that not even Toph can understand... well, Sokka's not sure what to feel.

"I thought it was you," Toph says, her voice just above a whisper as she pulls him from his thoughts.

"Wait, what?" Sokka asks, unsure if he heard her correctly.

The blush on her face remains, but her voice gains its confidence, "I went to our tavern. Remember the one? I… I had been drinking and I had just gotten your letter about Kahlia, so I was…thinking of you.

"Then this guy approaches me, and for a moment…" Toph tilts her head in his direction, and while it's a useless gesture to her, Sokka takes it as a sign of her honesty, "I really thought it was you."

Sokka's heart flutters at her admission. Admittedly, he still feels a bit confused as he processes these sudden revelations. Not quite sure _how_ to process them just yet, he decides to lighten the mood, "So, you confused some drunk guy at a bar with me?"

"Hey, only for a second!" Toph defends. Then, teasingly, "But you're right, I don't know how I could _ever_ confuse him with you. He didn't smell nearly as bad." She makes a show of pinching her nose and wafting the air away.

Sokka nudges her side in response, just as teasingly. A moment passes as they sit in silence, though for once, it's a companionable one, not bogged down by some elephant-rhino or weighted meaning. However, Sokka thinks back to earlier in the day, and he realizes they never quite finished their previous conversations. 

He takes a sip of his tea, bracing himself, then says, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

"Don't be," Toph says, "You were right. I _have_ been letting Yakone win."

Sokka nods, intending to say something reassuring, but Toph beats him to it, changing the subject.

"Sokka, it's important to me that you understand something." She says, a hint of urgency in her voice, "I can't let you move you in right now, but it's not because I don't _want_ you to."

"Okay." He says, patiently, "Why then?"

Toph pauses again, her mouth twisted as she thinks carefully over her words. After a moment, "Look, I know you think I'm _afraid_ or something. And I know I haven't been entirely myself lately. Maybe I _am_ afraid, a little."

"And that's okay, Toph." Sokka puts his hand on her shoulder, comfortingly, "You've been through a lot. _Anyone_ would find what you went through…" he doesn't mention _The Incident,_ but the subtext is clear, "Anyone would find that traumatizing."

"You don't get it, Sokka." Toph offers a small, sad smile, "I'm not afraid for _myself_."

Sokka raises a skeptical brow, but doesn't respond. He let's Toph continue.

"What happened that day," she says, "It reminded me just how _easy_ everything I have can be taken away. I finally have _you_ back. Lin is an earthbender!" She smiles, then places a hand on the swell of her belly, "Now more than ever, I have everything to lose."

Sokka nods. Fear of loss, he can understand. It's exactly what's stopping him from embracing _his_ desires, isn't it? He tries not to see pictures of her - burning, falling, _dying_ – but it's hard not to go there.

Still, he promises, "You won't lose us, Toph."

"You can't know that." Toph's smile wilts, "And until Yakone is behind bars, _I_ can't know that."

She's right, of course. There's no way to guarantee that he'll be safe, just as there's no way for him to guarantee that _she'll_ be safe. No matter how much time passes, a part of him will always hold on to that fear of loss. And who knows, he may _always_ hear her cries echo in his mind, or see her a burning, a cruel vision always flashing in his mind, despite reality.

But, does that mean he shouldn't try to live _past_ that?

"Toph," Sokka turns in his seat, his knees touching her thighs, "Nothing is ever certain. Even when Yakone is put away, there will _always_ be a risk of loss. You say that what happened that day reminded you how easily things can be taken away? Well it reminded me the exact same thing, Toph. But I'm not afraid of losing time... I'm afraid of _wasting_ it."

"I understand, Sokka," Toph says, "And I wish it were as simple as that."

"Well," Sokka says, genuinely, "Why isn't it?"

"If it were just my life on the line, I'd take you up on your offer. I'd take you up on _all_ of it." Toph blushes at the deeper meaning of her words, but continues, steadfast, "But Yakone is still out there, and he's _trying_ to hurt me, Sokka. He failed the first time, but it's only a matter of time before he realizes the only _real_ way to hurt me… is to hurt the people I love.

"And," Toph finds his hand with hers, holding it tight, "I don't want him to have any more ammunition. Do you understand?"

Sokka sighs, but he gives her hand a squeeze, letting her know that, yes, he _does_ understand.

"And, Sokka," Toph adds, "I know it's stupid, but people love to gossip. I _need_ you to get elected, okay? There's just so much at stake, and we can't afford to take risks right now. You know I'm right."

He does, he realizes. Otherwise he would have kissed her a long time ago. Otherwise he'd kiss her _now_. But, that _fear_ is still there, and as much as he hates to admit it, he knows the timing isn't right just yet. They may _never_ be able to let go of their fears completely, but they _can_ overcome them. He knows it, deep in his bones... Perhaps they just need a bit more time to get there.

"There's one other thing." Toph says.

"What?" Sokka says, unsure what more there could be that's keeping them apart. 

"Sokka, today was the first time in a _long_ time that I felt like myself again." Toph says, a surprising amount of openness, "And… I want to be myself… _fully_ …when you and I…"

She doesn't finish her sentence, but she doesn't have to. Sokka knows what she's trying to say. "I understand, Toph." he assures. And he _means_ it. "Like I said, all I want is to have my best friend back. For now, that's enough."

"And you've _got_ me Sokka. I'm still here." Toph smiles at him, bashfully, "I just get a bit buried in dirt sometimes, you know? But no matter what, I'll _always_ be here, okay?"

She doesn't see it of course, but Sokka returns her smile. He gives her hand one last, meaningful squeeze. "I know. Me too."

They stay like that for a minute or two - holding hands and sharing silent promises, before Sokka needs to break the spell. It's getting late, and like Toph pointed out, someone is bound to read too much into it if he doesn't leave soon. So, reluctantly, he gets up from the couch and grabs his coat, shrugging it on as he walks to the door. Toph follows closely behind, clearly just as reluctant to let him go, despite all her reasons not to let him stay. They reach the front door, but they both lean against it, not quite ready to say goodbye.

"So," Toph starts, "You mentioned something about a pro-bending tournament tomorrow?... Is that invitation still open?"

"Of course." Sokka says. He feels his heart thump with hope and excitement, but he keeps his cool, "You change your mind about staying home?"

Toph nods, "Yeah. It's about time we had some fun again, don't you think?"

"Damn straight," Sokka says, goofily. Toph rolls her eyes at his silly tone, and lands another playful punch to his arm, though the smile on her face is just as goofy. Sokka rubs the sore spot, affectionately, "It's a date then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so can we pretend that I didn't just let almost four weeks go by since my last update? 😅 Oops! SO sorry for the long wait - not only did this chapter take me *forever* to write for some reason, but I also had to prioritize some real world stuff in the meantime, and the time just flew by before I knew it. But alas, here we are, and I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has stuck with me this far. 
> 
> I know not a ton happened in this chapter, but I felt it was important to have the characters talk about their feelings and focus on fixing their friendship. I also wanted to address the PTSD that both Toph and Sokka have, and how it affects their relationship. While both characters are suffering from PTSD that's caused from a buildup of trauma, not just one event, I wanted to explore something more tangible and current after the events of last chapter. I intended for Toph's PTSD to be more obvious, in the sense that it affects more areas of her life, while I wanted Sokka's to be less constant, but more episodic. Both are struggling, and it's important for me to get these characters on equal footing before progressing their relationship, so while they're still not quite ready to take that step, I want them to be better at understanding and communicating why. Hopefully that came across!
> 
> In terms of working through the trauma, I want to acknowledge that Toph has definitely *not* been herself, so the characterization may have felt a bit strange, but again, hopefully it is clear why. In my opinion, Toph is never more herself than when she's earthbending, so Lin becoming an earthbender felt like the *perfect* breakthrough moment for her healing process.
> 
> Despite the lack of excitement and the long wait, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again, Thank you for reading!


End file.
